The Pros And Cons Of Breathing
by Aliel Yevrah
Summary: This is my first story, so be easy. Albeit, it's a little rough, the plot lines are decent. If you love Fall Out Boy, and want to see how I picture them outside of the Hollywood light, then this is for you! Give it a chance if you will..
1. Prologue

The Pros and Cons of Breathing

Prologue

"Last years wishes, are this years apologies, every last time I come  
home, I take my last chance to burn a bridge or two…"

He wrote those words. Words that were for a girl that had brought such joy into his life. And now those words were being sung back at him from a thousand sets of vocal cords; and it never ceased to amaze him. But with every word sung, was like a stab in his body. It wasn't their fault that his "love life" was complete crap, but he wished they would stop singing that song to loudly. Surrounded by thousands of screaming girls (and boys), he felt trapped in a black hole, and it was only getting smaller. The only comfort he took from this song was that somewhere, someone could be happy listening to it, just like he once was.

"The best way to make it through, with hearts and wrists intact, is to  
realize, two out of three ain't bad…"

He looked over at Patrick. Patrick had the best voice of anyone he had ever heard, and he was willing to put that bet up against any one. But there he was, singing his heart out about a girl he wrote about. A girl that would change everything about her to get what she wants. How could he fall for that? Where were the warning signs? Was he that caught up in being "happy Pete" that he desperately ignored what was right in front of me? Did the guys know? If so, why didn't they tell me? We're they just as happy I was happy?

"Me and you, setting in a honeymoon, if I woke up next to you…"

He all kept telling himself was just to get through this song it was over. He was counting down the measures to the end of it. As Joe strummed the last chord and Andy hit the last note and Patrick's voice died out, Pete walked up to the mic, made Fall Out Boy's outing and walked right off stage, handing his bass to the stage director and straight on to the tour bus.

"Oh my gosh, Leila! Look at the color of this eye shadow! This is  
totally awesome!" Cara almost screamed from the make-up counter, holding up a container to bold teal. "This would look great for the Paramore concert, right?"

"Wow! It would so match my shirt we made! Sweet!" I agree, taking the  
shadow from Cara observing it. She loved bright and bold colors, just like Cara, and wished that she had this color for her own, "Now I wonder where Casie went to."

"I'm right here. I was just checking out the shirts. They have this sweet Fall Out Boy shirt with the Infinity on High album cover on it. I'm so buying it," Casie said, walking up from an aisle on the left, holding up the shirt to let the other girls see.

"Awesome! I might get one, depending on the cost of course. I just love Fall Out Boy, including Pete," Leila said, smiling wickedly

Cara and Casie just looked at each other and rolled their eyes and laughed. They both have learned to accept Leila's unhealthy obsession for the bassist Pete Wentz. She knows more about him than any normal "commoner" should know about a "celebrity". But what could they do, it was Leila. If it made her happy, they were happy. It was only harmless celebrity crush; it wasn't like they were ever going to meet Fall Out Boy.

-note from the author-

I hope you enjoyed the beginning of my new story about Fall Out Boy. I'll try and keep the chapters coming as fast as I can!


	2. I Write Sins Not Tragidies

Chapter 1

Chapter 1- I Write Sins Not Tragedies

"Where's Pete?" Patrick asked, looking around not seeing him in sight.

"Last I saw of him, he was in room.. on the phone with Ashlee," Joe said, looking up from his book, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.  Joe had already read the book once before, but was sure that he had missed some important details and was rereading it for good measure.

"Oh, well, that's not good. But I just checked there and he's not there. Any other ideas?" Patrick asked. Joe shrugged.

"Try the studio. I walked by there and thought I saw him earlier," Andy said from his drum set. Andy never gave up a chance to play on his drums. It was a past time he loved doing since he was a kid.

Pete sat on the floor with his back to the door. He didn't want to be found. The argument that he just had with Ashlee was the biggest they had ever had. He couldn't believe someone could be that infuriating. The light that she had brought in his life was quickly dwindling and the hole he was falling into was continually growing deeper. They seem to argue over everything now. The smallest things set them off. There was a knock at the door.

"Pete? Dude, are you in there?" Patrick's muffled voice came from the other side of the hardwood door. Pete groaned. He wanted nothing more than just to be alone right now, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah, Patrick, I'm in here," Pete said, getting up off of the floor and opening the door. Patrick looked at Pete as he walked in the studio. Pete knew right away by the way Patrick was looking at him that he was not going to get away without spelling his guts out about his phone call to Ashlee.

'_For straight guy, Patrick sure likes to discuss and talk about feelings a lot,_' he laughed to himself.

"Well, what did she have to say this time, or should I say, complain about—"

"Patrick," Pete interrupted.

"Well, what do you want to say Pete? That I like her? I can't. I used too. The old Ashlee. The new Ashlee; this 'Ashlee change-her-image-to-trap-a-man Simpson' is just too much Pete. I wish you would see. We all do. We try to make you see it. It's getting bad and it's only going to drag you down. Even Hemingway sees it! Have you ever wondered why he always growls and snarls and snaps at her? He's not playing with her, that's for damn sure," Patrick ranted, going a light shade of red in the face.

"I know all of this Patrick, but I can't help that found it out just a little too late, and that I can't help my feelings back! For some God awful reason there's still something there for her in me. I know it's not good for me. But I can't bring myself to give that up. I can't go back to the way I was; I was an empty shell Patrick, you remember how I used to be. Walking around like a zombie! Besides, she's one of my best friends, and as much as I love you guys, it's different talking to her.. you know, during the good times she was one of my best friends," Pete sighed, sliding down the studio wall. Patrick walked over and sat down by Pete.

"I know when the times with Ashlee were good, they were great, but weigh them next the bad. They don't equal up, do they? We all remember how you used to be Pete. No one will ever forget it. But if this doesn't work out with Ashlee, who's to say you won't find happiness with another in the future? And before you give the emo speech about 'I have no redeeming qualities, I'm fugly, I'm short blah blah blah...' listen, do you hear the thousands of screaming girls and boys for that matter that come to our concerts? And I know how much you hate hearing this, but bear with me; a lot of them come to see you, Pete. Not one of the think your fugly, albeit you can't deny your short by guys standards, but your still taller than most girls so stop you sulking in the studio and join the real world.. well at least Joe, Andy and me," Patrick laughed.

Pete smiled, "You think I'm fugly, do you? I knew it!" Patrick rolled eyes and shoved over. They talked about their recording sessions for a few more minutes before planning to rejoin Joe and Andy.

Just then the door open and Joe, Andy the band's manager's walked in. He held a bunch of papers in his right hand and some sunglasses that looked like they barely blocked the sun. He was a tall man, with a cool business look about him. And when he spoke, he spoke with a thick Brooklyn accent.

"Guy's, we have a problem. The show Mississippi had to be cancelled. The coliseum burned down, they were testing out fireworks or something and things got out of hand, but no one hurt and everyone was refunded. But you guys have two options. Take that weekend off or play a show in Birmingham, Alabama? What do guys say, and we have to know quickly," Charles Dickenson said, laying some papers out in front of the guys.

Andy picked up the papers, reading over them, "Birmingham. We've never played there, have we? I'm game if you guys are," he said, looking between all of his friends.

And it was all up to Pete. All the others guys had said they would be willing to do it, but would Pete? He sat down in a chair and thought about it. A weekend off would mean getting to spend some quality time with Ashlee; to patch things up. Did need to stay and spend it with Ashlee, or was this supposed to be? Was the Birmingham gig fate?

Cara set the bowl popcorn and container of parmesan cheese on the coffee table as Casie popped the DVD in. It was girl's night and they were watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Leila was on the computer checking her normal sites; Myspace, Facebook, YouTube, Pete Wentz's blog and Friends or Enemies.

"C'mon, Leila, get off that thing. Pete has not updated his yet, and you have already checked it twice within twenty minutes. So let's watch Harry Potter and quote it," Casie complained, dragging Leila away from the computer. "Besides, you're supposed to love Harry Potter more than Pete Wentz anyways. I don't know what's gotten into you?" Casie questioned, worriedly putting her hand to Leila's forehead to check for her temperature.

"Oh hush up, I do love Harry Potter more than Pete Wentz, I love it more than I Johnny Depp; it's just I'm in one of my phases. I could still kick anyone's butt on the Harry Potter Scene it? Game," Leila said, puffing her chest out. "Besides, not all of us can have hottie boyfriends like you!" Leila said with a hint of jealousy.

"Well, I can't help it that he is incredibly sexy. That he's 5'11, with pearly white teeth and has these amazing blue eyes; dark brown hair with cute dimples in both sets of cheeks!" Casie said proudly and possessively, with a smile on her face. "But seriously, Parker is really great. He's sweet and thoughtful and the best of all... his favorite type of movies is horrors!"

"Sounds like a keeper Casie," Cara said bringing in some canned sodas from the kitchen.

So the girls settle down to watch Harry Potter, with Leila and Casie quoting it. From "You're just as sane as I am" to "How was it? Wet." When half way through the movie, Cara gets a text message. She picks her phone and checks the message.

_Message From: TicketMaster_

_Cara! Breaking News!_

_Fall Out Boy has just scheduled a stop_

_In Alabama, tickets go on sell at 12 AM_

_General Admission. Get yours now!_

Her eyes bugged out. "Oh my gosh! LEILA! What time is it?!" Cara screamed.

Leila jumped out of her skin, "It's 11:58, why?" Leila watched Cara turn from calm to crazy.

"Hand me my laptop please, fast!" Cara pleaded.

Casie and Leila watched for the next 10 minutes as Cara typed and giggled on the computer. They shared puzzled glances and finally Cara put the computer down. She was looking between Leila and Casie, finally settling on Leila.

Cara's voice got really soft, "Leila, come here. Ok, now I want you to breathe, ok? Because what I'm about to tell you both, actually, is going to flip you out. In three days, for general admission, all three of us, are going to go see Fall Out Boy!"

Casie screamed and jumped up and started dancing around. Cara laughed at Casie's dancing around like a mad woman.

_Fall Out Boy_

Leila couldn't believe it. A huge smile just ran across her face and she could the feel the scream in her dying to come out. She had to remind herself to breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Was this really happening? She was getting to go see her favorite band! She was really going to get to see them. In three days!

The bus rolled to a slow stop and the air breaks let out a loud hiss into the morning. Pete grabbed up his dry shampoo, sprayed it in his hair and left the bedroom bunks. Andy took his drum sticks down from the overhead compartment with Joe and Patrick already waiting for them at the head of the bus. Pete and Andy met up towards the middle and headed towards the front of the bus. As the tour bus door slid open, a beam of light hit the boys; bathing them in the morning glory. Fall Out Boy stepped off the bus to a roar of cheers and cat calls. Hundreds of fans had come out to see them, before the concert.

'_These guys are hardcore fans; they had been camping out just to get a glimpse of these ordinary guys that got lucky_,' Pete thought.

Screams ranged from "Marry me Pete!" to "Love the sideburns, Patrick!" Upon hearing all the screams of engagement and offers to have his first born child, Patrick looked back at Pete, smiling. Pete knew what Patrick was thinking and didn't want him to throw it in his face.

"Shut up," Pete smirked, looking away.

And as the boys went into the auditorium to prepare for the unplanned, unprepared for, unexpected concert, they had no idea that the events of the night ahead of them would change their lives dramatically. With all of the sound checks finished, the boys rehearsed a few of their songs, to get the acoustics right. Soon the state of Alabama was ready for a Fall Out Boy concert; including three brunette girls. Check one, two.

-Note from the author-

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It only gets better! Well I guess that's up to you. Obviously this is a fiction and I'm throwing a lot of my own opinions about Ashlee in here, but as the 1sy Amendment clearly states, freedom of speech, so yeah.. ).. stay tuned for Chapter 2 entitled "the concert"


	3. Music of the Night

Chapter 2- Music of the Night

On the day of the concert, Leila woke up way before the other girls; unable to get any sleep. They had all decided to spend the night together to make getting ready for the concert a lot more fun and faster. She walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water and a bowl of cereal. She couldn't believe that she was going to see Fall Out Boy tonight. She couldn't erase the smile that had been permanently plastered on her face for the past three days. She was going to get as close as she could to Pete Wentz if it killed her.

"Top of the mornin' to ya," Casie said walking into the kitchen, quoting one of her favorite commercials. Leila's cereal almost came out of her mouth, which only made Casie laugh harder.

"You ate like a horse last night.. you really shouldn't say that to a woman," Leila said, finishing out the commercial quote. Casie, if it was even possible, laughed harder. "So, are you ready for tonight?"

"Totally! I'm so psyched!" Casie exclaimed from her own bowl of cereal.

"We need to get there really early to get great seats. I have to be there to rock out for Fall Out Boy, and get right up next to the stage and next to Pete!" Leila said all in one breathe.

Casie laughed, "You know, I'm going to laugh if he sees you and gives you his pick or something and you pass out and they have to carry you out of the concert."

"Whatever, I wouldn't pass out. Even it I got a broken arm, I wouldn't leave that concert."

"What are you girls doing up this early? It's not like there's a totally awesome concert to go to today or something," Cara said, yawning. "We're going to see Fall Out Boy TODAY! Now where's my cereal?"

Two hours, five outfit changes and four different make-up ideas later, they arrived at the arena three hours before the gates open. They were among the first twenty people there. As soon as they opened the gates, it was mass ciaos. Leila took off running with Cara and Casie at her heels. They magically managed to get front row spots to the right of the stage, right where Pete's mic is set up. And soon Cara, Casie and Leila were ready to rock and roll at the concert of their lives.

"Dance, dance, we're falling apart to half time; dance, dance and these are the lives you love to lead, dance…" Another day, another thousand screaming fans. Pete would never get used to being "loved" by so many people.

"Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so get, he, he tastes like you only sweeter…"

"_Maybe Patrick's right, maybe I should just leave Ashlee, and find someone who will be their self around me and not afraid to show who they really are."_

"Sugar, we're going down swinging, I'll be you're number one with the bullet, a loaded gun complex cock it and pull it…"

"_This crowd is crazy tonight. And this girl in the front row knows every word to every song and is rocking a sweet shirt _'Shit happens when you party naked –Pete Wentz'"

"I am an arms dealer, filling you with weapons in the form of words, and I don't really care, which side wins, as long as the room keeps singing that's just the business I'm in yeah…"

"_Man, Patrick is on fire tonight; hitting these notes like a mad man on crack. I always knew Patrick was amazing, but tonight he has the vocal cords of a God." _

"Wear me like a locket around your throat, I'll weight you down, I'll watch you choke, you look so good in blue, keep quite, nothing comes as easy as you, can I lay in you bed all day? I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake, the hand behind this pen relives the failure every day…" Acoustic sets are the best. You can really connect to the fans a lot more. And now that he notices, Patrick hasn't taken is his eyes off the girl standing next to the girl with the sweet shirt. Pete realizes the girl has her undivided attention focused upon Patrick as well. Pete smiled when he thought about what could happen between the two. When it comes to everyone else, Pete's an optimistic, but if it had to do with himself, he was such a pessimist.

As the song finished, Pete stood up and walked over to the girl with the sweet shirt. Patrick turned his attention to Pete immediately.

"Hey, I love your shirt. It's awesome. Where'd you get?" Pete asked the girl.

"I-I made it," she replied, staring up at him.

He was impressed, "Wow, that's cool. Well I've noticed you all night and you seem to know words to our songs as best as Patrick does, and I just wanted to say hey and thanks and give you this," and he hands her his pick. "What's your name by the way?"

"It's Leila, Leila Grint.. and thank you. So much! But I don't I know as much as Patrick. I mean it's Patrick," Leila said, looking in awe over at Patrick, quickly realizing he was looking at her and turned her attention back to the man in front of her.

Pete glanced over at Patrick as well, "I know what you mean, Leila. But I guess I have to go finish the show now; see you later!"

"I know it's not the last time, 'cause I'll never say no to you, this conversation's been dead on arrival, there's no way to talk to you…" Patrick's hands were clammy. Beads of sweat were rolling down his face. The moment he saw her, he knew had to know her name; and didn't know why.

"Crowds are won and lost and won again, but our hearts beat for the diehards, so long live the car crash hearts, cry on the couch all the poets come to life, fix me and fortify…" In his head, Patrick had to formulate a plan to meet her.

"Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. Maybe he won't find out what I know, you were the last good thing about this part of town…"

The concert was winding down and Patrick was beginning to worry that he'd leave Alabama without ever knowing her name. So he decided to go up to her right after Pete made the exit speech.

"Alright, Birmingham! Thanks for giving us such an amazing time! You guys are a totally awesome crowd. Thanks for putting up with us! Peace, love and blog!" Pete screamed into the mic. The fans went crazy as the lights went out. Patrick couldn't see a thing as he tried to make his way to the end of the stage. As soon as the lights came back on, Patrick tried again to make his way over to the spot where his mystery girl stood. She was gone. He looked around in the crowd for her to see if she hadn't gone far, but it was hopeless in this mob of people. Dejectedly, Patrick walked backstage.

"What's wrong, Patrick?" Pete asked, putting his bass in his case.

"Wha- Oh, uh.. It's nothing," Patrick said, storing his guitar away.

"Oh, I don't think so. If I have to spill my guts, so do you. Now spill," Pete said getting right in Patrick's way and not moving.

"It's just this girl," Patrick started.

"Leila's friend? Right?" Pete questioned.

"Leila? Wait, what?" Patrick was confused.

"The girl you were staring at during 'Nobody Puts a Baby in a Corner', I talked to her friend; she had this sweet shirt that she made by the way. It said 'Shit Happens When You Party Naked –Pete Wentz'—"

"Pete, get to the point," Patrick said.

"Well!" Pete said in a mock offended voice. "Anyways, her name is Leila and I gave her my pick because she was rockin' all the words like a pro, dude."

"Well, it's over now, so let's just get back on the bus and finish the tour," Patrick mumbled and started sulking towards the bus. He looked so downtrodden. He knew he had to do something. Pete watched his best friends' retreating back for a split second before realizing what they had to do. Patrick was miserable and there was only one way to fix that. Pete ran to catch up with him.

"Dude, where are you going? We have a job to do!" Pete exclaimed.

"We finished the show, Pete and I just want to slee—" Patrick started.

"C'mon, you whiner, or it'll be too late," and Pete took off running. Patrick stood there dazed for a millisecond and then followed him. They ran through halls and down stairwells; ducking and dodging people. The crowd soon realized that Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump were flying through the halls like chickens with their heads cut off. People were snapping pictures and calling out to them, but as best as they could, they tried to not let that slow them down. Finally Pete saw what they were chasing after. Smiling, Pete hurried his steps. Once he was right up behind a girl with long brown hair, he placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Well, hey there," Pete said.

"H-hey. Um.. hey," Leila stuttered.

"What are your friend's names?" Pete asked.

"Um, this is Cara Jonas," Leila said, motioning towards her friends, "and Casie Depp."

Pete looked over his shoulder at Patrick who was lagging behind.

"Let's go in here, out of sight of all these people, okay?" Pete said, looking around at the people beginning to stop and stare. Everyone nodded and followed Pete inside an empty hallway. Pete took a stadium chair and jammed it up under the door knob to keep it shut and stood in front of the door window; blocking any cameras.

"Patrick, this is my friend Leila Grint and her friends. This is Casie Depp," Pete said. "And this is Cara Jonas," Pete finished, Leila stepping beside him to watch the meeting.

Leila, Casie and Pete watched on, giving them their space; all thinking the same thing.

Cara stepped up to Patrick slowly, "Hi."

"Hello, Cara. D-did you enjoy the concert?" Patrick asked uncertainly.

"Very much so, actually. It ranks in one of my top best experiences," Cara smiled.

"Thanks," Patrick said, "Um, when the tour's over, which is in like four concert dates, would you like to, you know.. go out and get something to eat or some coffee or just hang out? I mean I completely understand if you wouldn't want to, just meeting me and all, and the fact that we chased you down and cornered you in public can't be in my favor either, but I was just wondering..." Patrick trailed off.

Pete, Casie and Leila, who had been watching the two like a tennis match, now turned their attention to Cara, who was beaming; but Patrick, who was staring at her shoes (which happened to be green Converse), couldn't see it.

"Patrick, I would love too. Just name the time and place, and I'll be there," Cara breathed. Patrick's head jerked up, studied Cara's face for sincerity, and smiled. He couldn't believe that it was just that simple.

"Let's make it some place a little more private than this, as I'm sure you would agree. How about I give you my cell phone number and you give me yours and I'll call you when the tour's over, okay?" Patrick said. "And we can iron out the details then."

"Sounds like a plan, Stan," Cara said. Patrick laughed and got his Nokia Sidekick phone out. As Cara and Patrick swapped numbers, Pete turned to Leila.

"Let's swap numbers too, so when the tour's over, I can stop by and you can make me a sweet shirt like that," Pete smirked.

"I can help you make one. It's only badass when you do it yourself," Leila smiled.

So after a long day, an awesome concert, a chance meeting, a chase scene and a plan for a reunion, the party said their goodbyes and parted company; all leaving with something new. Patrick had this new giddy feeling, Casie had a new found respect for Fall Out Boy, Cara had a date with Patrick; Pete had some ideas on what to make for his shirt, and Leila had a new way of thinking about Pete Wentz. He was her friend. He was an amazing guy and a funny laugh; not just a piece of meat in a celebrity gossip magazine.

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I have not a clue what the next chapter will be titled yet, so sorry! But I will start writing it soon! I used 8 FOB songs for the concert.. see you for chapter 3!! Stay tuned!


	4. The First Date

Chapter 3- The First Date

Two weeks had gone by since the amazing concert and memories would never fade from their minds. Cara and Casie had thought something strange had happened to Leila because ever since their chance encounter with two of the boys from Fall Out Boy, Pete and Patrick, Leila hadn't been obsessing over Pete. She hadn't been mentioning his name ever five minutes with hot or sexy following it; or checking his blog nearly as often.

"Leila, have you gotten over your Pete Wentz obsession?" Casie asked.

"Well, I see it this way. He's my friend now, and he was so amazing to us. I would just feel weird being obsessed over someone who was my friend, you know?" Leila rationalized.

Casie nodded, "I know this, I'm glad you know it now too. Pete is man, not a piece of meat," she said, quoting Harry Potter four. Leila had to cover her mouth to keep her Dr. Pepper from spewing everywhere.

Since the concert, Pete had texted Leila a few times with shirt ideas; and right now happened to be one of those times. Some of the shirt ideas were hilarious and some where just stupid; and Leila was completely honest with him. Leila dug through her purse to get to her phone.

_How about this one then, "Wait, this isn't the girls locker room?" that would be great, don't you think?_

Leila busted out laughing, thinking back on that YouTube video she had saw Pete in where they kicked down a wall. As Leila was giving her response, Cara came in. She was a little sad that Patrick had not called her yet. She knew that Leila and Pete were texting each other, even though she hadn't really said anything about it.

"_Why hasn't Patrick called? Did he change his mind?"_ were questions that ran through Cara's head, but not her mouth at the risk of sounding incessant. Casie and Leila had tried to tell Cara that Patrick was just shy and if it wasn't for Pete, he might not have got up the nerve to ask her in the first place.

Sitting around three of his best friends in the whole world was where Pete loved to be. The tour had finished, but the studio called them in to rerecord a song that had gotten damaged in storage. During the middle of the chorus, Pete felt his phone vibrate and smiled, knowing exactly who it was. That take soon ended, and Pete quickly looked at Leila's message.

_That's a good one, but I still love "what did the egg say to the boiling water? It'll be a little while before I get hard, I just got laid by a chick" idea better!_

Pete sniggered and put away his phone in his back pocket to finish recording the song. After it was over, the boys headed back to their hotel room they had gotten for the night.

Pete flopped down onto one of the beds and took out his phone and texted Leila. After he was done he looked over at Patrick.

"Patty boy, now that we are done with the rerecording, you can call Cara now, you know?"

"I know this Pete. It's just what if she changed her mind. It's been two weeks. A lot could've happened in two weeks," Patrick stalled.

"Patrick, dude, it's not like she could have gotten married or something," Andy said from the couch.

"Or drafted by the military," Joe added.

Just then Pete dove at Patrick. Patrick let out a semi-high squeal when he saw Pete flying through the air. Wrestling around, Pete got what he wanted. He picked up Patrick's phone and found Cara's name and pressed send.

"It's now or never dude," Pete said handing him the ringing phone.

"I hate you," Patrick said, taking the phone.

"I know, but you still love me at night," Pete smirked.

Leila got another message; she took out her Samsung Sync phone to check it.

_I'm working on Patrick to call Cara.. it shouldn't be too long from now.._

"_Well, it's about time," _Leila thought. The wait was about to drive all of them crazy, especially Cara. No one knew why it was talking Patrick so long to call, but it was setting well over the three.

"Cara, c'mon in here and watch this movie with us!" Casie yelled out.

Leila was about to open her mouth to tell her what Pete had said, when Cara's phone rang. It was Patrick's cell. Leila shut her mouth as quickly as it opened.

"_Pete works fast," _Leila thought to himself.

Cara's eyes bugged out, "Oh my gosh, it's him! What do I do?"

Casie and Leila looked at each other and then back at Cara and said at the same time, "Answer it!"

"Hello?" Cara answered tentatively.

"H-hi, Cara.. It's Patrick," he said through the phone.

"Oh, hi. How are you?" Cara asked.

"Oh well, I'm fine. We had to go back in the studio after the tour to rerecord a song. That's why I haven't called you sooner," Patrick told her. "How are you?"

"I'm good. It's cool. I've been really busy and the time as flown been since we met," Cara lied.

"Oh okay. Well, the reason I'm calling is to set up our date," Patrick's voice said. "Where would you like to go?"

"Well, it might be easier if you could come here; back to Alabama. Compared to the other places you have been, Alabama might not have much, but I'm sure we can find something for us to do," Cara laughed.

She heard Patrick laugh. "_He has such a cute laugh"_ she told herself.

"I'm sure you'll be able to handle me, seeing as I never really got out to party in any of the places we stayed," Patrick admitted.

"Well, then Alabama's going to be a blast!" Cara exclaimed.

"We'll fly down there in the morning, Pete and I," Patrick started.

"Aren't Andy and Joe coming?" Cara asked.

"No, Joe is going to spend time with his girlfriend and Andy is flying home to see his family for a bit. But they both promised to meet up with us later on though. Pete and I plan on staying in Alabama for a while since the tours' over and we aren't recording anything for a while," Patrick told Cara.

"Oh, that's cool. Well, just call me when you get into Tuscaloosa and I'll give you directions to my house, okay?" Cara said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, Cara. Have a good rest of the day. Bye," Patrick said.

"You too, bye!" Cara hung up the phone, smiling.

Leila and Casie watched Cara as she put her phone down. "Well?" Leila asked.

"Patrick and Pete are flying down tomorrow!" Cara screamed. "And then I'm going to take Patrick out on the town and show him the sights and stuff."

The girls were so happy for Cara. And Leila was excited too; but for a totally different reason. Pete was coming. And of course that meant… Leila took out her phone and quickly texted Pete.

Patrick closed his phone. Joe, Andy and Pete were watching him like a hawk watches it's prey.

"Cara's taking me around to see the sights tomorrow," Patrick smiled. The three guys looked at each other and back to Patrick, and starting laughing.

"Told you she didn't get married," Andy laughed.

"Or drafted by the military," Joe added again.

"She asked why you guys weren't coming too, I thought that was cool," Patrick said.

"We'll get to hang out with her soon enough," Andy stated, tapping his drum sticks on the back of a chair. "It's your turn first though, dude. That would just be awkward if we all showed up for Patrick's date."

"Whatever, I'm going along to chaperone," Pete said. "Make sure no baby making goes on."

The guys all laughed at Patrick's expense and soon Patrick joined in on the fun. Just then, Pete got a text from Leila. It was just two words, but it took him by surprise. It was amazing how two little words can mean so much to someone.

_Bring Hemmy!_

He was touched. He sent her a reply (_Never leave home with out it, he's like clean underwear)_ and tried to get some sleep. But just like every other night, he tossed and turned and finally just gave up and got on the internet. After a couple of hour's blogging, he tried sleeping again. Finally, he was able to get some sleep before the plane ride to Alabama.

The next morning the boys got ready to part ways. This was always a sad part in Pete's life, because he loved being around his friends and hated when tours and recording sessions are finished. But at least this time, he was going to be with Patrick. Pete and Patrick's flight was the last to leave, so they got to say good-bye to Joe and Andy when their own flights boarded. Soon the 10:15 AM from Las Vegas to Birmingham was boarding and the guys were on their way.

It was around three o'clock when Patrick finally called Cara. They talked for a while before they got around to setting down details.

"Well, why don't we just come to your hotel room and me and you can figure out something and let Pete and Leila make their shirts?"

And soon Leila and Cara were in Cara's Kia, driving to the boys' hotel room. Cara parked and they walked in. Once the got on the floor where Pete and Patrick's room was, they started looking at all the doors numbers; trying to find to right one. Once they were outside 327, Cara knocked. They heard a faint dog bark and Pete's voice. Patrick opened the door to let them in.

"Hey," Leila said sitting on one the beds. Cara stood right next to her. They had underestimated how awkward this situation could have been. If it wasn't for Hemingway, Pete's dog, it would have just unbearable. He walked up to Leila's legs and sniffed her for a minute, before jumping on the bed right next to her. Leila turned to Hemingway, and started scratching him behind the ears and rubbing his belly. He was just lying there, soaking it all in.

"So Pete, decided on a shirt idea yet?" Leila asked, breaking the tension.

"Yeah, the egg in the boiling water," Pete smiled, watching Leila pet Hemmy. "But the part about being laid by a chick I want on the back."

Patrick turned to Cara, now that the awkward silence had passed, and said "So, where are you taking me today?"

"Oh I'm just going to show you around and stuff. I'm sure you'll have fun," Cara laughed.

And soon it was just Pete, Leila and Hemingway in the hotel room.

"Well, I bought the letters, so we wouldn't have to go into Wal-Mart when you got here," Leila said, emptying out her Wal-Mart sack full of letters on the bed.

"So, you would be ashamed to be seen with me in Wal-Mart?" Pete asked in a mock hurt voice.

Leila smirked, "No, but I just figured you would like to have one day of silence where no one was trying to get your attention because you're in Fall Out Boy."

"Oh," was all Pete could say. He was seeing a side of Leila that he didn't get to see at the concert. She could become one of his good friends, if he'd let himself let her.

Cara showed Patrick everything appealing about Tuscaloosa. She took him around the campus of the University of Alabama, where Leila and Cara both went to. She showed him Denny Chimes, a big monument that rings out every 15 minutes; Cara took him by Bryant-Denny Stadium and told him about her Million Dollar Band career and how 92,168 screaming football fans can feel like family. They took a ride on the CrimsonRide (a transit system UA has to gets students to class) just for fun. They bought lunch at the Crimson Café and ate it out on the Quad. With the birds chirping in the background and the wonderful conversation that they were having, this day was turning out to be amazing. Once they were done eating and threw their trash away, they set out just walking around campus. A few minutes into the walk, Patrick's hand grazed Cara's lightly. Patrick jerked it away like it hand been struck be electricity. Upon seeing the look on Cara's face, he walked a little closer to her, and allowed his hand to touch hers again. This time, he grasped it, entwining their fingers. Cara blushed a little, but still smiled all the same. Before they knew it, it was getting dark; they decided to head back to the car and go get dinner. So, still holding hands, they went back.

They talked about everything. From what it's like to be in a rock band, to what it's like being a nursing student. It seemed like they could not have a bad conversation. After dinner, they headed back to the hotel room. As they were walking down the hall, Patrick's steps seemed to slow. Once they were outside Patrick's door, he turned to Cara.

"Thanks for such an amazing time today Cara. I really had a lot of fun," Patrick breathed.

"Me too. I'm glad you found our campus to be exciting. I'm sorry we didn't do anything else more entertaining," Cara laughed.

Patrick let go of Cara's hand, and went to give her a hug. Cara hugged him back, breathing in deeply of what he smelled of. She couldn't place it, however. When Patrick went to step back, his cheek grazed hers. He froze; Cara was staring into his eyes, and he couldn't stop himself. He kissed her. Lightly and sweetly. Cara was shocked at first, but then quickly relaxed. Being kissed by Patrick was unlike anything she had ever experienced. He moved his hand to her cheek and she placed her hand on his arm. They soon broke apart and he looked at her. She was smiling. Patrick laughed a bit and got his room key out.

They walked into the room where Pete and Leila were watching television, wearing their new shirts. Leila had made one that said, "Dirty Garden Hoe," and Pete's said, "What did the egg say to the boiling water?" on the front and "It'll be a minute before I get hard, I just got laid by a chick," on the back.

"You two were gone for a long time, did you have fun?" Leila asked smiling. Pete laughed.

"We did. We had a great time. But we should get home, Leila. We can come back tomorrow, or you guys can come to one of our places," Cara said, dying to tell Leila all about her date.

So they made plans to go swimming at the hotel pool for the next day. They said their good byes; Leila got licked in the face a thousand times by Hemingway, but really didn't seem to mind. Once Cara got Leila in the car, she started telling her all about her date. When she got the place were Patrick kissed her, Leila gasped.

"He kissed you?! How was it?" Leila asked.

"It was better than any kiss that I have had, to be honest," Cara giggled.

The door closed behind the girls and Pete turned to Patrick.

"So, tell me all about it," Pete demanded.

"Well, --" Patrick started but was interrupted by Pete's cell phone going off.

"It's Ashlee," Pete said. Patrick looked a bit upset at the thought of Ashlee ruining his story. Pete looked from Patrick to his cell phone. He silenced the call. There were more important things than listening to someone complain about you; picking out all of your faults.

"Continue on, Patty boy."

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be called "the break up".. ooh, I wonder what's going to happen there!! lol


	5. Kryptonite

Chapter 4- Kryptonite

"I can't believe that you're angry at me for coming to support Patrick, Ashlee!" Pete exclaimed. "Besides, with your new album that just came out, I don't see you when I'm with you anyways."

"Because, Pete, you'd rather fly off of Alabama for some stupid reason and not even tell me. You don't even want to spend time with me. You're off screwing around with your friends all the time (who hate me, by the way) and not bothering to care about the only person who should matter in your life," Ashlee screamed into the phone.

Pete rubbed his eyes and banged his head against the bathroom wall; which was a bad idea, seeing as it was made of tile. It left an instant mark that he knew was going to bruise. They had been on the phone for two hours arguing, again. He heard Hemingway barking to get to him through the door. Pete also heard something else he hadn't heard before. Leila, Cara and Casie and her boyfriend, Parker, had showed up. He didn't know how long they had been there, or how much they had heard. But at this point, his couldn't hang up with her to save his personal life reaching their ears. Besides, you could always read about his life in the tabloids when you wanted, or find something completely untrue about him on the internet.

"I'm tired of being seventh best in your life, Peter," Ashlee whined.

"Seventh best, Ashlee, what are you talking about?" Pete was confused.

"It's Patrick, Hemingway, the guys, Fall Out Boy, your fans, then me. I'm behind the stupid dog and your idiotic friends, Pete!" Ashlee cried through the phone.

The light that she had brought in his life just extinguished. In one sentence, she had put down anything that had meant everything to him and he knew what he had to do. To insult an innocent dog was something only someone purely evil would do.

"Ashlee, this has been along time coming. You can't just sit there and yell at me like I'm some kind of pet. You don't treat someone like an animal and except to get respect in return. You complain that my friends hate you. Well, maybe they wouldn't be so resistant to get to know you if you weren't a bitch to them. You put them down every chance you get," Pete said, his voice gradually getting louder with every word. All the pent up angry he had for her was coming out.

"In one breathe, you shot down and kicked on everything I love. I can't take it anymore. If you're making me choose my friends and my dog, than I choose my friends and my dog; because at the end of the day, they aren't yelling at me for spending time with one or the other!" Pete's voice had escalated into a yell.

"What are you saying, Pete?" Ashlee whispered through the phone.

"I'm saying that we're over, Ashlee. I can't handle your attitude any longer. Don't tell me that you didn't see this coming? We haven't held an adult conversation without yelling at each other; over something stupid little things to big major things, like you calling my friends idiots and complaining about my dog. Don't stand there and act like you're this indispensable person in my life when I can actually I get the same amount of comfort, when you would give it that is, from Patrick and the other guys. Hell, Hemingway pays more attention to me and showed me care more than you did. I'll have someone come over and get my things, if you still have them by then. Good-bye Ashlee," Pete finished in a hushed tone and closed his phone.

Breathing deeply, Pete walked to the mirror and stared into his dark eyes. He turned the water on and splashed some on his face, trying to clear his thoughts. The fact that he just broke up with the person that saved all those years ago was very daunting. He finally let out a loud scream. A scream that told the world he was pissed, relieved and sad all at once. He never knew he could feel so many things all at once without exploding; even though his emotional range is a bit bigger than a teaspoon. He just let his voice go until it felt like his vocal cords were going to rip out of his throat. It drove Hemingway crazy and he could hear him hollowing along and scratching at the door to get in. Then he heard Leila come and get him and take him away from the door.

Leila was about to knock on the door when Patrick opened it, startling her.

"Be quiet, Pete's on the phone with Ashlee," Patrick said, rolling his eyes. "They've been on the phone for more than two hours. And I think it's getting even more intense," Patrick said, trying not to divulge too much information that Pete would be uncomfortable with them knowing about.

Leila went to open her mouth when Pete's voice came through the bathroom door. They could hear every word Pete was saying very clearly. Cara, who had sat down on the bed next to Patrick, looked over at Casie, Parker and Leila and knew they were all thinking the same thing; they all felt very awkward hearing Pete's personal business when Pete didn't know they were there. Leila felt like she should do something. She decided to say something to Patrick really loudly to let him know that it wasn't just Patrick in the other room. She just felt better that he knew they were there, listening to him; so if there were things he was willing to say to Ashlee in front of Patrick, but not her and the girls, for the most obvious reasons, he would know that the audience had grown.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't know they were having problems," Cara said, looking at Patrick with concern.

"They've been rocky for ages, and I don't think it's going to last much longer. They never talk any more without fighting," Patrick admitted.

Leila sat there in silence. Hemingway, just now noticing the new arrivals, ran over to her and jumped on the bed, and flopped his head on her lap. They sat there, listening to the argument between Ashlee and Pete escalate. All of them felt like they were invading his business. Pete's voice was growing louder and faster. They all knew by the words he was saying, that this was it. They were breaking up. Whatever Ashlee said about his friends and even Hemingway, just drove him over the edge.

His voice finally died out, and they thought that it had all ended. Pete and Ashlee had just broken up. All of a sudden a horrible scream filled the air. The sound sent chills down Leila's spine. It was a terrifying sound. Hemingway jumped up out of her lap and ran to his master's voice. Leila got up and ran to Hemingway, taking him away from the bathroom door. The echo of Pete's scream in her mind scared her; it sounded so sad and full of pain. It made her want to cry to hear him in so much agony. She hardly knew Ashlee, but she already resented her. She knew all she had to know from Pete's scream. It told a thousand words, and they weren't happy.

The door creaked open. Once Hemingway saw Pete, Leila couldn't hold him anymore. He scratched her leg trying to get to his master. As soon as she was scratched, she let go; watching Pete carefully. Pete walked out of the bathroom and laid down on the bed next to Leila, face down on the pillow.

"Why don't we go swimming guys? Pete, you can stay here if you want," Patrick said, trying to give Pete some time alone. Leila didn't think that Pete should be left alone, but also didn't think he needed all these people surrounding him. They gathered their stuff for the pool, and Pete still hadn't moved.

Together, Casie, Cara, Patrick and Leila walked out of the door. Before the door closed however, Leila stuck her hand in the way.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to just stay with Pete. Give him some company, you know?" Leila whispered to the rest.

"He won't talk to you right now," Patrick stated.

"I'm not going to try and get him to talk. I'm just going to be another body in the room if that's what he wants," Leila said.

Patrick looked at her for a second and was nodded. _"If Patrick thought it was a good idea, then I know I'm doing the right thing"_.

She walked back into the hotel room and sat down on the opposite of Pete. She watched him for awhile. He was just lying there, soaking in the break-up with Ashlee. Pete stirred and sat up. Tear tracks stained his face. Leila wanted to reach out and take his pain away, but didn't quite know how. She got up, and moved to his side. She looked in his eyes and saw many things, but it still made her very sad. Leila sighed, shifted towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

At first he stiffened in her grip. He didn't know how to handle her arms around him. But he felt something that he needed that she was giving him. Comfort. Something that he needed to get through this, she was giving him. It was at this point that he decided to let her in. He relaxed in her arms and clung to her. Leila wanted to cry. He was clinging to her like a small child would their mother when they were scared of a storm.

She felt hot tears rolling on her shoulders. She just sat there, rubbing his back, whispering comforting words in his ear; she ran her hand over his head and through his hair. Leila held him like that for what seemed like hours. After awhile, Pete's body completely relaxed and she knew he was sleep. Seeing him this feeble killed her. She just held him while he slept, still rubbing his back. Soon, Leila got lost in comforting Pete, and fell asleep; cradling Pete like a baby, and with him arms around her.

The rest of the guys shortly came back from the pool to see Pete and Leila sleeping. Patrick wondered what she did to get him to let her in. Cara had this twinkle in her eye as she watched the two sleep, and Casie just took Parker's hand and smiled. They didn't stay very long, and left to get lunch, deciding to leave the two asleep.

Pete awoke a few hours later from the deepest sleep he can remember having in a very long time. He soon realized that he was in Leila's arms and flashes of the break-up with Ashlee were playing like a movie in his mind. Then the memories of Leila flashed in front of him. Her staying behind to keep him company, giving him his space until he was ready to face someone else; it was all coming back to him. Then he remembered her hugging him. And that's when he decided to let her in, decided that he needed someone other than Patrick to confide in. He remembered collapsing in her arms and just letting the events of the days come over him. She sat there, holding him, comforting him well after he fell asleep, he was sure. Leila was quickly becoming on of his best friends and he could feel it.

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!! I don't know what the nest chapter's name will be, but I'm sure it'll be a doosy! Lol.. Comment on it if you love it! Or hate it, whatever.. Tell me what you think...


	6. Case of the Ex

Chapter 5- Case of the Ex

Leila woke up as the sun was going down. She rolled over to an empty bed. Groggily, she sat up and looked around for Pete. She didn't know where he was, until she heard the shower water turn on. Leila laid her head back down on the pillow and reflected on the earlier events. She still felt really bad for Pete, but thought that he was going to be ok in time.

Shortly the shower turned off and the bathroom door opened. Pete walked out wearing nothing but a towel. Leila looked up and her mouth dropped a bit. Pete, who just noticed Leila was awake, blushed a fair shade of pink.

"I didn't think you would wake up before I got out, and I forgot my clothes," Pete muttered, quickly grabbing up some clothes and hurrying back to the bathroom.

Leila's mouth was still open when the door closed again. Then the corners of her mouth curled into a wicked smile. She let out a little giggle and shrugged it off.

The guys came back from eating dinner soon after. Leila was sitting on one bed and Pete was on the other; Hemingway was asleep on Leila's lap.

"He's taken quite a liking to you Leila," Patrick said. Leila didn't really know what to say, so she just smiled and shrugged.

"I guess so," Leila said. "I'm thinking I'm wanting some treats, who wants to go with me to get something to eat?"

"We just got back from eating, or we would," Cara said, stretching out on the one beds.

"I'll go with you, I could eat a horse!" Pete exclaimed.

Casie and Leila looked at each other and both knew they were thinking of that commercial and busted out laughing. Pete looked confusedly between the two.

"What? What did I say?" Pete questioned.

"Nothing, let's go get food," Leila laughed.

Three days had gone by since Pete and Ashlee broken up, and Pete seemed to be getting along just fine. Nothing could have prepared them for the night ahead. Casie and Parker went out on a date to celebrate their one year anniversary and Patrick was about to take Cara out on the town; Leila and Pete were just going to hang out, maybe order a pizza and rent some movies. Pete had just walked out to take Hemingway on his nightly walk when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Patrick said, sliding off the edge of the bed.

The girls heard Patrick utter a swear word followed by a shrill girly voice.

"Where's Pete, Patrick? I know he's here, where is he?" the girl almost screamed at Patrick. When Patrick didn't reply right away, the door was slammed open and Ashlee Simpson walked into the room.

Leila felt her blood run hot as she looked at this woman in front of her. She wanted nothing more than to run at her and cause her the same pain she had caused Pete; but she knew that was not the way to go about things. Things like this have to be handled in an adult manor. And if that didn't work, she would wind up kicking her nose job.

"Pete?! I know you're here! Talk to me, we can work this out, baby," Ashlee ended in an attempt to sound seductive. It made Leila want to throw up, and by the look on Cara's face, she felt the same.

"He's not here Ashlee. He's out walking Hemingway," Patrick said from the door, not completely closing it in hopes that she would leave.

"Well, then, I'll just wait," she said and plopped down onto the same bed Leila was on. Leila got up and moved across the room to sit with Cara. There was no way that she could be that close to her without putting her hands on her.

Cara was watching Leila closely. Ever since Ashlee came in the room, Leila had gone very quiet. Her face had tightened and her eyes were narrowed in Ashlee's general direction. Leila's arms were crossed across her chest and her leg's were crossed with one leg bouncing up and down. It didn't take Ashlee long to notice her disposition.

"What's wrong with you?" Ashlee inquired.

Leila looked her as if she was offended to be addressed by her, "Nothing's wrong with me," Leila spat out.

"Whoa, okay. You have no right to talk to me that way!" Ashlee said, throwing her hand in Leila's face. "Don't you know how I am?" That just drove Leila over the edge. Leila jumped up off the bed and got right up next to the infuriating woman standing in front of her.

Pete had to get out and clear his head. He loved taking his dog for a walk at night because it's harder for people to recognize him in the dark. The past couple of days had been really hard on him, but his friends have been his guiding lights. Especially Leila. He loved Patrick; but with his budding relationship with Cara, he didn't want to interfere with that. However, Leila was doing everything he needed. She was just there for him. Not digging at him to talk more than he wanted. She was there for him and he appreciated her more every day.

Pete looked down at his watch and guessed he should be getting back to hotel so Patrick and Cara could leave. He called Hemingway over and hooked his leash back up and walked back to the hotel room. Once he was right outside the door, he noticed that it was a jar about five inches. As he got closer to the door he heard a voice that chilled his bones. He wondered what brought Ashlee to Alabama. He had made everything quite clear that it was over. But right after he heard Ashlee's voice, he heard Leila's. He had never heard Leila so mad before.

"I know who you are, and if you put your hand in my face again, I'll break it off at the wrist," Leila's voice said, floating through the crack in the door.

Pete edged closer to the crack, getting a good visible sight and trying to hear everything that was going on.

"I don't take well to threats," Ashlee said.

"First of all, if you don't go putting your hand in stranger's faces, you won't have to deal with it, and second of all, it's a promise, not a threat," Leila said, glaring up at Ashlee.

Ashlee was seething. You could see the wheels in her head turning to find something witty to say, because she had nothing to go on.

"I see what's going on here. You like Pete, don't you? And that's the reason for all this hostility towards me and the reason you obviously don't like me," Ashlee shot at Leila, smirking.

"Actually, I lost all respect for you when you lip-synced on SNL," Leila said calmly.

Ashlee's eyes bugged out of her head. "I was sick! I couldn't even sing!" she screamed.

"Well, then you should have cancelled, instead of cheating," Leila said, as if they were having a cup of coffee.

Ashlee's chest was heaving up and down with anger. Leila was enjoying pissing her off, enjoying every minute of it.

"I'm not leaving until I see Pete," Ashlee said, reverting back to keeping her mouth shut.

"Oh, I don't think that's such a good idea. I want you to leave right now, please," Leila demanded.

"You and what army?" Ashlee yelled, standing back up.

"Well, me for one," Cara said, standing up right beside Leila.

"And me," Patrick joined Leila on her other side.

Leila looked over at Cara then to Patrick and back to Ashlee, and smiled.

"Don't even stand there and pretend like you know anything about what I have done for him!" Ashlee screamed.

"Oh, I know plenty more than what you give me credit for. I know that you should have been there for him instead of getting jealous over him hanging out with his friends and taking care of his dog. You should have known that he loved you and the fact that he didn't see you every day didn't mean that he didn't. I have no problems getting along with Patrick, he's amazing and Hemingway is totally awesome. If you would have stopped being a bitch for two seconds you would have seen it too," Leila said, her breathe increasing with the intensity of the conversation. "I'm not going to let you stay here and wait for Pete to come back so that you can bombard him with promises that you don't intend to keep. Honestly, I don't think he would not believe you in the first place. He _broke_ up with you, Ashlee. Try to be a lady and walk away. You don't belong here," Leila finished, pointing one finger at the door.

Hemingway was walking around Pete's feet and walked into the light from the crack in the door. Upon seeing Leila standing there, he went crazy trying to get inside; and Pete knew that they knew that he was outside. Giving up, Pete walked through the door.

Ashlee looked around and saw Pete, walked over to him and slapped him on the cheek. Leila let out an audible growl and launched herself at Ashlee, but was caught back by Cara and Patrick; restraining her from causing damage to Ashlee. Ashlee walked back over to a restrained Leila, and got right up in her face.

"Don't play with the big girls if you can't handle it. I'm leaving now," Ashlee said in a low voice.

She walked past Pete and glared at him, but before she could make it to the door, she heard this grunting noise and turned around. Leila had broken free of Patrick and Cara's restraints and was heading straight for her. Before anyone could stop her, Leila threw a punch right at Ashlee's lower jaw. Ashlee was slung back and fell to the floor by the force of the punch. Leila stood over a cowering Ashlee Simpson, and you could feel the hate and rage radiating from her. Pete was in shock, his mouth was half open. Patrick was just as stunned as Pete, but Cara was smiling despite herself; she would have loved to have done the same thing.

"I can play just fine with anyone. Looks like you're the one that can't keep up. Don't ever lay a finger on Pete or anyone of my friends again, or I'll break your nose job, do you understand me?" Leila whispered, hatred dripping from each word. And slowly, Leila walked into bathroom and slammed the door, leaving a heavy tension in the room. Ashlee crawled to her feet and stared around the room one last time, as if she expected some sympathy from one of them. When she got none, she huffed out of the door, pulling it too.

"Why don't you go on? Get your date started. I'll take care of her," Pete said, gesturing towards the bathroom door.

"Yeah, c'mon Patty Cakes, lets go!" Cara said, giggling at her nickname for Patrick. Patrick looked at Cara and busted out laughing. He knew that only Cara could get away with calling him that. Pete was giving them both a weird look before smiling.

Patrick and Cara thought it was for the best and left out, leaving Pete to contemplate on what had just happened. Ashlee obviously came to get him back, and in the process, angered Leila (he made a mental note of how angry Leila could get, and not to get on her bad side). He sat down on the bed and waited for her to come out.

The bathroom door opened and Leila walked out. She sat down next to Pete, both of them staring straight ahead. Leila was the first to talk, breaking the comforting silence that had fallen over them.

"How much of all of that did you see?" Leila asked.

"All of it, I believe," Pete answered her.

"Oh…" she said. She didn't know how he would react to her after what had just happened. After all, she yelled at and punched his ex-girlfriend of three days.

"I just want to say… thanks Leila. Thanks for taking up for Patrick, the guys, Hemingway and I. It was really sweet of you," Pete said.

She didn't expect that reaction however. Leila looked over at Pete.

"I knocked out your fairly recent ex-girlfriend and you're thanking me?" Leila asked, puzzled.

"That was pretty awesome, if I'm being honest," Pete smiled.

Leila busted out laughing. Pete was glad to see a smile on her face. He didn't like seeing all that anger there.

"So, pepperoni or bacon?" Pete asked, reaching for his phone.

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Again, I don't know the name of the next chapter... I hope I don't get into a pattern... paha... comment on it!


	7. It's My Party And I'll Love If I Want To

Chapter 6- It's My Party, And I'll Love If I Want To

The summer seemed to fly by after the confrontation with Ashlee. Before  
they knew it, it was the end of May. They were all planning at big  
party for Cara's twenty-third birthday. The media was quickly catching  
wind of a new romance blooming around Patrick, but they had yet to spot  
them together to peg Cara as his new girl. Patrick was being very hush  
hush about his present to Cara. As far as Leila knew, he hadn't even  
told Pete.

"Hey Cara," Pete said walking out of the kitchen in Cara's house, "how  
would you like it if your birthday celebration with us was at my bar in  
New York City?"

"That would totally rock! You guys would do that for me? How would we  
all get up there?" Cara asked excitedly.

Pete smiled. "Just leave that up to me, it's my gift to you."

Cara couldn't stop talking about her birthday party at Angels and Kings  
in NYC. That's all that seemed to be on her mind. She was constantly  
on different websites, looking at different outfits, make-up and shoes  
for her party. She would still try and get her present out of Patrick,  
but she soon realized that he wasn't telling, so she gave up.

Leila and Pete had been spending all their extra time together. Because  
they both felt like extra wheels around Cara and Patrick and Casie and  
Parker, so they seemed to fit each others needs. They bonded very fast,  
building up a growing friendship. They had a lot in common to talk  
about. Pete was not quite as obsessed with Harry Potter as Leila was  
but he knew enough to keep up with her in a conversation. Her knowledge  
of the fictional wizarding world blew his mind. They loved a lot of the  
same bands and had the same taste in movies; mainly their favorite  
director, Tim Burton. He could confidently say that she was one of  
his best friends.

It was the weekend of the birthday extravaganza, and they all met up at  
Cara's place; Pete, Patrick, Parker, Leila and Casie. They piled all  
their stuff in the back of a van Pete had rented to take them to the  
airport. The whole trip to Birmingham Airport was a blast. They sang  
songs (which Leila insisted on the windows being rolled down and singing  
at the top of her lungs to every song that shuffled through Cara's iPod,  
even the Fall Out Boy ones. Normally they thought it weird to listening  
their own music, but with this group singing along, they felt very  
blessed by it all).

The gang arrived at the airport and unloaded their luggage. Together,  
they walked through the corridors till they found the one where they  
needed to be. Sitting on the couches, killing time, they played cards of  
all kinds and just lounged around until their flight to New York was to  
leave.

Leila hadn't told anyone, but she was scared to death. She had never  
flown in an airplane before, and she was silently freaking out. The  
closer the time was to depart, the tighter her chest would get. Her  
legs were shaky and her hands were sweaty. She didn't know if she could  
go through with this. It didn't take Pete long to notice that something  
was wrong with her. He had been watching her for quite a while now, and  
he thought he knew what the problem was.

"Leila, could you come with me to get a drink please?" Pete asked, really  
trying to get her away from everyone else. Leila, thinking nothing of  
it, said yes and followed him. Once out of ear shot from the rest, he  
turned to her.

"Have you never ridden in a plane before now, Leila?" Pete inquired.

"That's a big no. I'm scared to death," Leila admitted, feeling better  
to have someone to talk about it with.

"I figured that much," Pete said, smiling at her. "Listen, just relax.  
And don't forget to breathe. That's important," he laughed. Leila just  
put her hands on her hips and smirked at him. "But seriously, I'll be  
there the whole time if you need me, okay?"

Leila was still worried about this ride, but knew Pete would make it  
bearable for her. Soon, it was time to board and Leila was silently  
freaking out again; but at least this time Pete knew and was there to  
help. Twenty minutes later, they were boarded and finding their seats.  
Pete let Leila have the window seat, and placed her overhead bag in the  
compartment. Leila looked like she was about to throw up.

Pete sat down next to her, and just started cracking jokes, and before too much longer, Leila couldn't breathe for laughing so hard. However, when the plane  
started to take off, Leila freaked and went quiet. She kept her eyes  
straight ahead and was barely breathing.

"Leila," Pete whispered to her, "Leila, look at me." Leila slowly  
turned her head in his direction. "Don't take your eyes off mine," Pete  
said, staring directly into Leila's green eyes. "You're going to be  
just fine. I'm here with you. Sing a song if it'll help, it did me. I  
always sing a song when a flight takes off. How 'bout a Fall Out Boy  
song?" Pete asked, hoping that didn't sound like he was pushing his band  
on her; but he knew that she loved their music more than anything else  
about the band. He continued to stare in her eyes, making her watch  
him.

Leila breathed deeply, swallowed and began to sing, in barely  
above a whisper, the first song that popped in her head.

"W-wear me like a locket around your throat, I-I'll weigh you down and  
watch you choke," Leila sang shakily. Pete smiled, and sang along with her.

"You look so good in blue; Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you,  
can I lay in your bed all day?" the two sang. They just sang it over  
and over until Leila realized that they were in the air. It was a very  
smooth ride and she soon felt very silly for the way she had acted.  
Apparently it showed on her face, because Pete spoke up.

"Don't feel stupid, Leila. I was scared to death my first plane ride.  
We will do this on the way down too," Pete told her.

The flight went off without a hitch. Pete and Leila sang their song on  
the way down; and before Leila knew it, they had landed in New York.  
Cara's excitement just kept building inside until they thought she was  
going to explode.

They got their luggage and followed Pete, but didn't exactly know where he was taking them, only Patrick seemed to be clued in. Whenever someone other than Patrick asked what was going on, he always answered in the same way, "I got this weekend covered, trust me. Don't worry about anything." Once outside, Pete spotted who he was looking for and walked over to two standing figures, blocked by the glare of the sun.

"Hey guys, thanks for picking us up. Let's pack all this luggage up and  
head to my place," Pete said greeting the two figures.

"Alright, how about the girls with me and Andy can take you guys?" Joe  
said.

"That's cool with me," Andy added.

So they all piled in the respectable cars and headed off to Pete's New York flat. When they got there, a doorman greeted him and bellhops came and took their baggage. Pete led the group to the elevator and they headed up twelve stories. Pete walked down the hall, of only two doors and stood in front of the door to his left, digging his keys out.

Pete's apartment wasn't really anything spectacular. The one thing Leila felt upon entering his house, was just that; a home. It wasn't gaudy or tacky, but not boring or dull either. It felt like Pete.

"It's not much because I hardly come here, but its home. But it feels right to me. Make yourself at home. There are three bedrooms… I don't exactly know how we'll go about doing that yet," Pete laughed, "I had the fridge restocked and everything. Lots of great hot pockets."

They talked about it and decided to give Leila and Cara one of the bedrooms, Casie and Parker a bedroom (since they had been dating the longest, and it hopefully wouldn't be awkward for them) and Pete and Patrick were going to take Pete's bedroom. They went to the bedrooms Pete had pointed out and began to unpack. Once they we're done, they met back up in the living room.

"We haven't been formally introduced, so I'll start. I'm Joe," he said, walking in the front door.

"And I'm Andy, and you?" Andy said, smiling.

"I'm Cara, and this is Leila, Casie and her boyfriend Parker," Cara explained, pointing out all her friends. It was a bit weird finally meeting the rest of Fall Out Boy. Pete and Patrick talked about them all the time, so they felt like the knew them; but they had spent so much time with Patrick and Pete, that it was weird that they haven't spent as much time with them.

"So, are you super excited for your party tonight, Cara?" Pete asked nonchalantly.

Cara freaked and looked down at her watch, "Oh man, I need to go ready!"

And all the girls decided to go start planning for the night ahead of them. The boys just there and laughed. When the girls had finally got finished getting ready, the boys had been ready for about an hour. But the girls looked phenomenal. They had really laid on the eye make-up in really wild colors with shirts to match. They looked like they belonged in New York City tonight. Pete didn't want to say Alabama was bad, but it certainly didn't compare to the nightlife of places like Chicago and New York City; and it was good to see how the girls would handle themselves in the city.

They had the cabs drop them off one block away from Angels and Kings, so that the boys could enter through the back discretely. The girls went to the front door, and it just so happened that on this night, your name had to be on a list. The girls started freaking out a bit, because Pete had said nothing to them about this list.

"Um, Wentz?" Leila said, unsure of what the man would say to her.

"Are you girls Cara, Casie and Leila?" the bouncer inquired.

"Yes! We are, and he's with us," Leila said, pointing at Parker. The bouncer nodded and let them through.

"_Wow, Pete had thought of everything!" _ Leila thought to herself.

Together they walked into this amazing club. It was decked out in signs to Cara, wishing her a happy birthday. Cara was in awe. This was absolutely amazing. Pete had pulled out all the stops. Balloons were tied to everything that stood still, all in Cara's favorite colors (Patrick must have helped there).

"Do you like it?" Pete asked, sneaking up behind the girls and Parker.

"Oh my gosh, Pete! This is fantastic! Thank you so much!" Cara exclaimed and gave Pete big hug. He hugged her back, laughing.

"But Patrick's gift is going to rock more than this, I'm afraid," Pete said. Leila looked at him in surprise. "Of course I knew. It's Patrick; he can't keep anything from me."

The part got into full swing. Pete only invited friends and other bands, so that they could celebrate without someone trying to get right in their faces to get the "money shot." The girls were having a blast. Leila even did some karaoke to "Nobody Puts a Baby in a Corner"; Pete smiled at her the whole time, knowing exactly why she was singing that song. The DJ put on some dancing music and the girls went out on the dance floor. During the middle of "Low" by Flo Rida, the girls were so into dancing, they didn't notice the boys slipping out a back door. A few songs later, Cara noticed that Patrick had gone missing and was about to go looking for him when a voice came over the loud speaker.

"Will Cara please make her way to the stage and stand in front of it," a disembodied voice said.

Confused, Cara did as the voice asked her, with Leila and Casie following closely.

The house lights dimmed and spot light hit an empty stool on the stage. Just then, Patrick walked out on stage and sat down. He adjusted the mic to fit his height and looked down at Cara, smiling.

"Okay everybody, I have a favor to ask from you. I want you guys to sing "Happy Birthday" with me to this lovely girl right here, Cara," Patrick said into the mic.

Cara was looking up at Patrick, her mouth open.

"On three. One, two, three. 'Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," he sang. The whole bar was singing along; singing to Cara. "'Happy birthday, dear Cara, happy birthday to you,'" he finished and the house lights went back up. He stood up off the stool and some guy ran out and took it back backstage. Leila looked at Cara. Her eyes were sparkling; she hadn't looked away from Patrick since the song ended. Leila now realized that the rest of Fall Out Boy was on stage. Leila couldn't help but smile, and wonder what song they were going to play for Cara.

"This is for you Cara. Happy birthday," Patrick said and then began to sing.

"Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman, maybe he won't find out what I know; you we're the last good thing about this part of town…" and the other guys joined in. Cara couldn't believe it. This was the best birthday present she had ever received. They had all been in on it; Pete, Joe and Andy. The bar was going crazy by the unexpected Fall Out Boy performance and it just added to the ambiance.

When they got finished playing, Cara got up on stage and went to Patrick.

"Patrick… That was amazing. It was the best present ever, thank you!" Cara said, expressing her deep gratitude toward the man. And right in front of everybody, she kissed him. There was a collective gasp from the audience, except for Leila and Casie, who said "Aww" at the same time. Patrick was taken aback from being kissed in public, but then thought that he didn't care anymore, and kissed her back.

"Happy birthday, Cara," Patrick whispered in her ear in the middle of a hug.

"Thank you Patty Cakes," Cara laughed.

Pete walked up behind Leila, watching what she was. Cara was dancing with Patrick and Casie with Parker. Pete couldn't hardly stand it either.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Pete asked.

"But its Cara's birthday party, we can't just leave," Leila said after really considering it.

"We'll come back. They won't even miss us. We can take a ride through town, I'll drive," Pete offered.

"Well, only if you're sure we'll only be gone for a few minutes," Leila agreed.

And they went out the back door to Pete's car. It was like the apartment. It wasn't too showy, but still sweet as hell.

They rode down streets and Pete showed her Times Square, even though she had seen it once before, it was better the second time around.

Driving back to the bar, Pete heard the screeching of tires on pavement. They never even saw the headlights of a car heading straight for Pete's side until it was too late.

The sound of metal on metal filled the air, mingled with the scent of burning rubber. Screams from some of the pedestrians shot through the New York night.

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Omg! A cliff hanger!! What's going to happen!?


	8. I Wanna Be With You

Chapter 7- I Wanna Be With You

"Fall Out Boy Tragedy"

"At 10:45 last night, Pete Wentz, bassist from the punk band Fall Out Boy, was rushed to the hospital, along with a close friend, after a near fatal car accident. Sources say that Wentz was driving around downtown New York with his close friend, after leaving a birthday party he was hosting at his bar, Angels and Kings. The party was for lead singer and best friend, Patrick Stump's new girlfriend. The accident was caused by a drunk driver who was killed in the collision. We'll give you more news as we get it."

"Pete," Leila choked out. She didn't know where she was. She tried sitting up, but it made her sick to her stomach and laid back down. Her eyes opened to a blinding white light glaring down at her. She groaned and heard a load of scuffling noise and someone grabbing her arm lightly.

"Get the nurse, tell them Leila woke up!" Casie said frantically and Leila heard more scuffs and voice yelling down the hall.

Leila tried to think of why they needed the nurse, but flashes of the last things she remembered crossed her mind. The last thing that she could remember was feeling a warm liquid, she assumed was blood, running down in her eyes. Her chest was killing her with excruciating pain. But something horrible popped in her head. She had to know where Pete was.

"Pete," she said, more soundly. No one answered her, and nurses came in and surrounded her. They checked machines and her IV. The nurses seemed to be fine with what they saw, said something to Casie across the room that she couldn't make out.

Leila finally opened her eyes.

"If you don't tell me where Pete is, I'm going to rip this IV out!" Leila demanded, feeling woozy and settling back down. Casie looked at Cara carefully, thinking about what to say.

"H-he's alive," Casie finally murmured.

That didn't sound good. _"He's alive? What does that mean?"_

"I want to see him," Leila said, trying to get out of bed.

"No, Leila. You can't," Cara said, going to her side and trying to get her to lie back down.

"And why not?" Leila complained.

"Well, first of all, you hurt Leila," Patrick said, entering the room, looking very gloom. "And second of all, Pete's not good. They aren't talking about him very well. They don't think he'll make it through the night." A single tear rolled down Patrick's face.

Leila felt like the world was growing dark around her. Pete wasn't good and there was nothing she could do about it. They wouldn't even let her see him. He could die without her seeing him again. Leila was doing the best she could to fight her tears, because she needed to be strong, for Pete. He was going to make it. He just had too. There was so much that he promised her that they would do, together. And it was at that moment that Leila realized how she really felt about the man. And now God was thinking about taking him away. She had to make her mind think of something else, anything else.

"What exactly happened, Leila?" Patrick asked, needing to know what was killing his friend.

"All I remember were headlights coming straight at us, from Pete's side. And then I felt blood running in my eyes and I couldn't hear Pete. I called out to him and he never replied. I tried getting out of my seatbelt, but my arm wouldn't move," Leila whispered softly with clinched eyes.

"That's because it's broken. Along with two ribs and bruised collarbone with twenty-five stitches on your forehead," Cara said from Leila's bedside.

"Leave it to Pete to be the reason I break my first bone," Leila smiled, trying to act like nothing was wrong. Just then they heard a loud buzzing noise from down the hall and booming voice shot through the speakers.

"Code Blue in room 1143! Code Blue in room 1143!"

Patrick's face paled, as if the blood in his body stopped pumping. He shot out of the room and the door was left open. Leila saw something from her bed that made her sick to her stomach, and didn't know if she could hold it. Nurses and doctors were swarming around a stretcher, hurrying it to the elevator. It was Pete. Leila looked in disbelief at his unconscious body lying there as unmoving as a rock. He was as white as the sheets he was laying on. From what the nurses were doing, Pete was not breathing and they were trying to put a breathing tube down his throat. Leila felt her chest restricting. She couldn't breathe and was suddenly overcome by a wave of nausea. A nurse ran into the room, felt for her rate and stuck some liquid into her IV. Soon Leila was come over by exhaustion.

It was around midnight Leila woke up. No one was in the room with her, so she couldn't ask about Pete. She looked at all the machines around and realized that the only thing she was attached to now was her IV. Leila swung one leg over the edge of the bed and was dealt a sharp pain her side. She moved the other leg over, but much slower. She placed her feet on the cold tile floor and stood up. Her legs felt like Jell-O. Leila took hold of her IV stand and slowly wheeled it towards the door, one painful step at a time. She peeked out around the door and saw Patrick asleep on one of the couches. She couldn't see Casie or Cara anywhere. She looked towards the nurses' station and the only one there had her back turned her. Slowly, she walked towards room 1143; wincing with every step she took.

Leila made it to the door and slipped in the room. There he was, lying there. Leila quietly pushed a chair right next to his bedside. She adjusted her IV and sat down. For the longest time she just stared at his face, expecting him to open his eyes and scare her. But he didn't; his lids didn't even flutter. Leila could feel her breathe quickening and her heart rate speeding up. He looked lifeless upon the hospital bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked down at his medical sheets to see what she could find out. Coma. Pete was in a coma. She put the papers down and looked back up at Pete. Leila reached out and took Pete's hand in her own.

"Pete, listen to me," Leila's throat was so dry she could hardly make her voice work. "Pete, you're going to be just fine. I'm right here with you; I had to sneak past a sleeping Patrick and the nurses' station, but I'm here now. We can sing a song, if you want to," Leila said, breathing quickly trying to hold back her tears.

"'Wear me like a locket around your throat, I'll weigh you down and watch you choke,'" Leila sang softly, moving closer to Pete's ear. "'Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you, can I lay in your bed all day?' Pete, don't leave me," Leila pleaded.

"I need you here with me, Pete," Leila said, clinging to his hand tightly. Leila couldn't hold back any longer. As soon as the first tear rolled down her face, she couldn't stop. Leila forcefully wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, looking at Pete's face.

"Pete… I love you," Leila whispered into the dark room.

Patrick stood from the window, watching Leila cling tight to his best friend. He saw the nurse coming to check on Pete, and rushed into the room.

"Leila, you have to get back to your room, Pete's nurse is coming," Patrick said in hushed tones. He rushed to her side and helped her up and made sure she had hold of her IV stand before letting go. He helped her back to her room and back in bed.

"I'm scared Patrick," Leila said, looking up at Patrick in the moonlight.

"Me too, Leila, me too," Patrick admitted. In truth, he had never been more scared in all of his life. Patrick sat down in a chair by Leila's bed and put his head in his hands. Leila, whose tears hadn't stopped streaming down her face, looked at him with such sympathy.

"Update on the Wentz accident"

Pete Wentz, who was admitted to a hospital for sustaining serious injuries in an almost lethal car crash earlier this week, is still not in the clear. Our sources say that Wentz is in a coma. No word yet on who his mystery friend was, but witnesses say that it was a dark headed female. When we get more news, you'll hear it first."

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Stayed tuned to see what happens to Pete!


	9. I'm Lost Without You

Chapter 8- I'm Lost Without You

Pete opened his eyes to a dark night. He ached all over. He soon  
realized that his foot was broken… again. He let out a slight groan of  
frustration and something shifted around his left side. He looked down  
at the brown headed girl, her head resting against the mattress, fast  
asleep. He smiled to see that she wasn't hurt. He lifted his left hand  
and placed it gently on her head, rubbing her hair. Somewhere between  
life and death, Pete had heard her voice calling to him. He was almost  
ready to give up fighting when her voice came into his head. It was as  
if he was awake and that they we're actually talking to each other.  
Everything Leila said came clearly in his thoughts. She gave him a new  
reason to fight to stay alive, because he could feel a powerful force  
pulling on his soul; but Leila's words strengthened his will to live.  
To fulfill his promises to her.

Leila moaned a little and shifted again in her chair. Pete moved his  
hand to cover hers that was lying on top of the bedding. He squeezed it  
gently. Leila's head lifted about two inches off the bed and stared at  
her hand, covered by Pete's. Slowly, her head turned upwards towards  
Pete's. When her green eyes met those brown ones that she hadn't seen  
in what felt like forever, she shot up in her seat; all the sleep gone  
from her body.

Upon seeing Leila fully, he frowned. She was hurt. One  
of her hands had clung to her stomach when she sat up too fast and her  
arm was broken and in a cast with stitches on her head. Leila was just  
staring at him, in amazement.

"Hey there Lei," Pete said, using her family's nickname her. Leila  
smiled at him, the first real smile since the accident. She could feel  
the tears welling in the corners of her eyes, but refused to cry in  
front of Pete.

"I-I thought that you were going… to…" Leila choked out, putting her  
other hand on top of hers and Pete's. Pete could see the unshed tears  
in her eyes. His heart ached for her, and he felt horrible for putting  
her through all that pain.

"If it wasn't for you, Lei, I would have," Pete's raspy voice scratched  
his throat. Leila looked at him in confusion. "I heard everything you said  
to me," Pete said, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

Leila looked up at him in surprise. She had heard that people can hear  
you in a coma, but never of them remembering it. If it wasn't for the  
dark night, Pete would have been able to see Leila's face turn a bright  
shade of pink.

"What you said meant a lot to me. I didn't think I had anything to live  
for until I heard you. You gave me a will to live, Leila," Pete said,  
growing more weary.

"Should I go and get the nurse?" Leila asked surveying him.

"No," Pete said, "I want to tell you this first." He closed his eyes  
for a moment. Leila desperately wanted him to stay awake; she was  
afraid if he went back to sleep he would slip back into a coma. Pete  
took a big breathe and winced. "Leila, I love you too," he said  
opening his eyes, watching her.

Leila breathed in a little too quickly and gasped with pain. He didn't  
know whether the tears in her eyes were from joy or pain, but to make  
himself feel better, he took them as joy. Leila brought his hand to her  
face and pressed it against her cheek. Soon, Pete was back asleep and  
Leila paced out of the room to alert the nurse that he was wake for just  
a minute before going back to sleep. Patrick had fallen asleep on the  
couch again, and Cara was sitting down at his feet. Casie and Parker  
were snuggled on another couch across from them, both asleep.

"Guys!" Leila said a little too forcefully, hurting her chest. They all  
jumped, startled.

"Leila, what are you doing up and out of bed?" Casie asked.

"Never mind that." Leila said, changing the subject. "Pete woke up, but fell back asleep," Leila breathed, clutching her side.

Patrick's head jerked up at the words "Pete woke up." He stood up slowly and walked to Leila. He surveyed her for sincerity. Once he saw the pure joy in her eyes he knew she was telling the truth. Patrick threw his arms around her and hugged her gently; relieved that his friend had come through. Leila was taken aback for a moment by his hug. She soon relaxed and fell into his embrace, crying on his shoulder.

Pete was going to be alright, it was a feeling they all had.

Since the night Pete woke up, Leila couldn't be told to stay in bed. She was found by his bed when he was awake and fast asleep, with her head lying on the bed, when Pete was resting. Patrick had brought in Pete's bass guitar, upon Pete's request (he said he was going to go insane if he didn't have something to do). Pete was attempting to teach Leila how to play, but it was very difficult seeing as Leila's left arm was in a cast. So Pete held the bass at the head and pressed down the strings and Leila strummed as he instructed; as difficult as it was, they just enjoyed spending the time together.

Many of Pete's friends came by to visit; such as the guys from Panic At The Disco and Gym Class Heroes. Leila thought it was very sweet that they had brought her some get well flowers; she also couldn't stop smiling when Pete had introduced her as "my Leila." A rumor started flying around the hospital that Ashlee had tried to come visit Pete, but Patrick told the security that she wasn't allowed on the floor of Pete's room. They were afraid that she might do something to upset him; and the fact that Leila now had a hard cast on her left hand that could cause more damage to her face was another reason to keep her away. Pete had gotten tons of fan mail, wishing him the best and a fast recovery. Some even asked who his "mysterious female companion" was and hoped that she got well fast. One day, close to Pete's twenty-ninth birthday, he turned to Leila.

"Hey Lei, I was thinking," Pete started. He was getting used to calling her that, and she didn't mind. She smiled at him, loving the sound of her short name coming from his lips.

"Yeah, Petey?" Leila answered.

"Since we're stuck in this hospital," Pete grimaced, gesturing around at the dismal surroundings, "we could try and have our first date here? I can understand if you would rather wait until we are out of here and could go someplace more… romantic, but…" Pete trailed off.

Leila just watched him. He looked so cute when he was being shy and boy-like.

"That's sounds like fun. When should we do it?" Leila asked him, still smiling.

They settled on that very evening. Leila left his room, grinning from ear to ear. As she was trying to tie her shoes, Pete rolled his wheelchair into her room. He still couldn't walk on his foot yet, and a wheelchair would make the evening a lot less complicated than crutches.

"Need help?" Pete laughed, watching Leila try and tie her shoes with a broken arm.

"Please," Leila said, putting her foot on his knee, and he tied her shoe. "So, are we ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," Pete said, turning his chair around. Leila walked to the door and held it open for him to wheel through. Pete started laughing. When Leila questioned him about it he just said "I guess tonight, you're going to be the gentleman… holding the door open for me and everything." Leila laughed and smacked his shoulder.

Together, they went down to the cafeteria. Pete picked out a table and Leila got them the special for that day, meatloaf and macaroni and cheese. Leila found Pete at a window table and joined him, handing out the food. They ate in silence for the most part. Finally, Leila spoke up.

"I was terrified that you would never wake up," Leila whispered into her ice tea. Pete looked up from his meatloaf, swallowing hard. She looked sadly into his caramel brown eyes. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better. He just sat there, letting her talk; her feelings pouring out on the table.

"I didn't care about my injuries; I was more worried about you. You quit breathing Pete, for I don't know how long. I saw them rushing you upstairs. It made me physically sick and they had to start a drip of some kind of sedative into my IV. And when I saw you lying there on the bed, not moving, I was more scared than I can ever remember being in my life," Leila said, her voice getting softer with every word. Pete had to strain to hear her. She stopped talking, and stared out of the window.

Pete had no idea that he had affected her this badly. He knew that she was still upset with the whole accident, but he didn't know it was this bad. He reached across the table and took her hand. Leila looked back at him, a tear rolling down her face.

"Leila, I'm sorry that I scared you so badly," Pete began, squeezing her hand gently. "I can't imagine the pain I caused you. And for that, I'll never be able to make it up to you. But I'm here now, alive and awake. It'll take more than a car accident to take me, because I know that I live for more than just myself. I live for you. Your voice saved me from throwing in the towel Leila, as cheesy as that sounds. I felt like I was being swallowed up by a black hole after Ashlee, but you took my hand and pulled me back; back from the pit of self despair that I made in my head. We can make it through anything, Leila, as long as we have each other," Pete finished, giving her a blazing look that made Leila speechless.

Leila stood up and walked around to Pete's chair and wrapped her arms around him. He enveloped her into a hug, closing his arms around her. Leila let go and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Pete," she said in the same whisper. It was the first time he had heard those words awake. They were even sweeter than the ones in his head. He caressed her cheek with one hand, staring into her dark green eyes.

"I love you, Lei."

They finished eating and returned slowly to Pete's room. Leila helped him back on the bed as best she could; the date took all the energy Pete had. She went to sit down in the chair, when Pete grabbed her good hand, pulling her closer to him. Their faces were mere inches apart from each other. He wrapped an arm around her back and ran the other through her hair. He moved his hand from her back to her face, cupping her cheek.

She looked into his eyes. Pete slowly guided her closer, his lips grazing hers softly, leaving a tingling sensation behind. Leila closed her eyes and placed both hands on Pete's face. He moved his lips to hers again, but this time with more energy. Pete kissed Leila ever so lightly, leaving Leila with the feeling that could only be described as being short-circuited. Leila kissed him back, letting the emotions she had been feeling for that past week flow into the kiss. When they broke apart after what seemed like hours (or possibly several sunlit days), Leila rested her forehead against Pete's. They sat there for a while in silence, with the sounds of the bustling hospital outside the door.

"_Pete was right," _Leila thought. _"As long as they had each other, everything would work out."_

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I know this chapter was super cheese, but happy cheese comes from happy cows (paha Casie!)... Anyways... stay tuned for chapter 9!! Also I stole a line from Harry Potter 6... Can you spot it?!


	10. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 9- Calm Before The Storm

Leila was released from the hospital the next day, but she didn't leave. Pete tried to make her go stay at his place, but she wouldn't leave his side. On the day of Pete's twenty-ninth birthday, Leila was packing all of Pete's stuff; he was getting to go home. Leila had this perfect idea for his birthday present and was proud of herself for not telling anyone, except Patrick. She had needed his help. As she was packing, Pete limped out of the bathroom on his crutches. Leila looked up and smiled.

"Happy birthday, Petey," Leila said, giving him a soft kiss. Pete wanted to hold onto her, but he feared without his crutches he would fall to the floor; so he just settled for Leila's arms around his waist.

"Thanks Lei, what's my present?" he asked slyly. Leila opened her mouth to answer but quickly caught herself.

"If you weren't hurt enough as it is, I'd get you for that. Now stop trying to get your present out of me. It's going to be good," Leila said, playfully threatening him. Pete gave up for now, and sat down as Leila finished packing his stuff. He tried to help her before, but when he was warned to stay down or get hurt, he quit.

"Joe is downstairs waiting for us. Let's go to the nurses' station and get you signed out and go home," Leila said, swinging Pete's bag over her shoulder and holding his bass in one hand. Together, they walked out of the hospital and got in the car.

Pete was extremely happy to be going home. He could hardly take it in there. Confined to a bed and the tasteless food, it was enough to drive anyone crazy. Leila was jittery the whole ride home. Pete figured it was just being in a car for the first time since the accident. Pete took her hand, and Leila looked up at him. She moved closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. He had to admit that he was a little jumpy about being in a car as well. Every time Joe hit the breaks, Pete jumped a little. He quietly began to hum "Nobody Put A Baby In A Corner" and rubbed his thumb over Leila's hand. Leila didn't even look at Pete, but smiled; she began humming along with him. That song has come to bring comfort to them every time they heard it. From now on, that was their song that heard and knew everything was going to be okay.

They arrived at Pete's flat twenty minutes later. Leila was headed to pick up the bags, when Joe came around the car and took them from her. Leila gave him a look.

"Well, I'm not hurt. I can carry the bags," Joe smirked. Leila rolled her eyes and helped Pete out of the car.

Now Leila was jittery for a whole new reason. Pete's present was waiting for him in his apartment. She hoped he was going to love it. Leila helped Pete hobble into the building and onto the elevator. They had managed to get in before anyone realized that Pete Wentz was out of the hospital. Pete handed Joe the keys to the door and stood aside as he jimmied the lock. Joe stepped inside and held the door open for Pete and Leila.

As soon as they stepped foot inside, they were greeted by a loud combination of screams. Signs were hung from everything saying things like "Welcome Home Pete and Leila" to "Happy Birthday Pete". Pete looked around at everything. He was overcome by happiness. He looked to Leila, thinking that she was behind everything. She just shook her head.

"This isn't my doing. My gift is right there," Leila said pointing right over Pete's left shoulder. Pete turned around to see a teary-eyed, dark headed Hawaiian woman standing next to a taller, lanky grey-headed male.

"Mom? Dad?" Pete uttered, astounded.

Pete's mother rushed to him, squeezing him to her. She was crying his shoulder. His father walked over to them, looking quite emotional himself.

"Now, dear, he probably doesn't need to be handled so roughly," Mr. Wentz said, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

Mrs. Wentz let go of her son, realizing she could be hurting him. Pete's father gave him a soft hug and stepped back.

"How are you doing, son?" Mr. Wentz asked.

Pete was still reeling from seeing his parents for the first time in nearly six months. Not that he didn't want to see them, he loved them very much, but with the tour and everything, he didn't have time.

"Fine, Dad. My foot's broken again and I get some headaches from time to time, but that's it. Leila got more injured than I did. She broke her arm, two ribs and a bruised collarbone," Pete said to his father. Upon hearing Leila's name, Mr. and Mrs. Wentz looked to her.

Mrs. Wentz hurried over to her and gave her a bone-crushing hug. As much as Leila was happy for Pete, this hurt her. She gasped with pain, and Mrs. Wentz let go of her as if she was shocked by electricity.

"I'm so sorry dear; I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that you brought us out here to see our son and I…" she trailed off, overcome by another wave of tears. Mr. Wentz walked up to Leila, gazing at her curiously.

"Yes, thank you for helping us come out here. Patrick has told us all about you," Mr. Wentz said, still surveying her. Leila seemed to shrink under his gaze. What all had Patrick told them. "You took care of our son, and for that, we'll be eternally grateful," Mr. Wentz said with a smile.

The party for Pete and Leila got under way. It was soon cake time. Joe, Andy and Patrick had gone in and got him the massive Battlecat cake from his favorite childhood TV show, He-Man. He had a mound of presents from everyone, but at the end of the day he could safely say that Leila's gift had touched him the most. He saw Leila going into the kitchen, and got up on his crutches and followed her. She had her head stuck in the fridge, looking for a drink. She closed the door to the fridge and turned around. Not expecting to see anyone, she was startled by Pete standing there.

"Leila, what you did… Your present is…" Pete stammered to find the right words to express how he was feeling at this moment. Leila felt a blush creeping up her face.

"You're welcome Petey," Leila said, smiling through her blush.

Pete limped over to where she stood, by the fridge.

"It was the second best gift I got this year," Pete said, lowering his voice. Leila felt flustered and her mind was racing. Pete was moving ever so close to her with each word.

"Second best gift?" Leila said, backing in the fridge. Pete was getting in her head and he knew it. He was taking pleasure in knowing he could drive Leila crazy.

"You're the best gift I received this year," Pete whispered in her ear. He looked into her eyes. The next thing Leila knew, was feeling Pete's lips crashing on hers. Her hands found Pete's back and pressed him to her. Their first kiss was sweet, but this was far from innocent. This kiss was full of passion for each other. A sudden shatter of glass startled the two to detangle their selves from each other. Mrs. Wentz, who was carrying dishes into the kitchen to place in the sink, had dropped a glass cup and shards of glass went all over the hard wood floor. Leila turned a shade of what was known as "Weasley red" and pondered the glass shards on the floor. Pete stuttered to find the right words.

Now everyone was in the kitchen door way, to see what had caused the shatter. They hadn't really told anyone about them yet, and didn't know if now was a good time. But they had no choice.

"Um… Mom. We have something else to say," Pete said, looking at Leila for support. Leila, still being extremely embarrassed, trotted back over to Pete; standing next to him. "While we were in the hospital… we… well," Pete didn't know why he was finding it hard to find the words to talk to his mother. Leila, sensing Pete's dilemma, took hold of Pete's hand. The only person not to look shocked was Patrick. He had known since the first night he caught Leila in Pete's room.

"Mrs. Wentz, Pete and I are…" she looked at Pete, smiling, all embarrassment gone, "in a relationship, for lack of better words. I love your son and would do anything for him. I'm sorry you, and the rest of you, found out this way. But it's new to Pete and me as well. We really didn't know how to tell you before now," Leila said, squeezing Pete's hand, waiting for the storm to begin.

Mrs. Wentz, now joined by her husband, just stood there, staring at Leila. They didn't know what to think of her. Especially Mrs. Wentz. The last girl to "love" her baby broke his heart. Leila seemed to sense this.

"I know what you're thinking. Ashlee claimed to love Pete too. But I can assure you that I would never hurt Pete. I would do anything for Pete," Leila reassured his parents.

Pete spoke up, to help Leila's case, "She even decked Ashlee when she came to get me back after we broke up. It was the scariest thing I ever saw, seeing Leila that angry at Ashlee," Pete said, smiling thinking back on that night.

Mrs. Wentz started laughing. Softly at first, but then got gradually louder. She walked closer to Leila.

"Did you really punch that… thing?" she asked her. Leila smirked at her words, and nodded.

"Yes ma'am!" Leila exclaimed.

Before Leila knew it, she was enveloped in another hug, except this time it was a lot gentler.

"You know what, I like you… You're alright," Pete's mom said, smiling through her laughter. Mr. Wentz nodded his head in agreement.

Pete, propped up on a kitchen counter, pulled Leila to him, hugging her close. All their friends were smiling at them.

"_This is going to be alright," _Pete said to himself, _"This is the best birthday ever."_

-note by the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! This ends the fluff! -gasp- Who knows what's going to happen next!


	11. Shut Up and Dance

Chapter 10- Shut Up And Dance

"Oh my gosh! Leila!" Cara exclaimed, jumping out of Patrick's arms. It had been two weeks since Pete and Leila got to come home, and the doctor told Pete to stay in town for a month, so they were all crashing at Pete's. Leila jumped a little, causing her head to bang against Pete's. Laughing, massaging her head, Leila looked to Cara.

"What's up?" she laughed, trying to stop Pete from tickling her.

"I totally forgot about Paramore!" Cara said in disbelief. "The concert's tomorrow! What are we going to do? Kristi's expecting us, and I have her ticket!" Cara panicked.

Leila's mouth dropped open. With everything that had gone on in the last month and a half, she had totally forgotten about the Paramore concert.

"Don't worry, we can get you there," Patrick said, trying to calm his girlfriend down.

Cara looked dumbfounded at Patrick. "You would do that for me?"

"Well, if Pete offers to pay for Leila's ticket, you guys can be on your way in four hours," Patrick stated.

Cara opened her mouth to speak, but stopped and looked back at Patrick, "You're not coming with us?" she asked.

"I can't. We have to get back in the studio, besides; Pete has to stay in town for another two weeks."

And with that, Patrick bought the girls plane ride down to Alabama, and Pete bought the trip back. Three hours later, Cara, Leila, Pete and Patrick were on their way to the airport.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Cara said, kissing Patrick. Leila was holding Pete. She was scared to ride in a plane without him.

"Call me if you need me, okay?" Pete told Leila, worried about her plane ride. Leila just nodded, unable to find her voice. Her body was shaking slightly. Pete pulled her to him (able to stand and walk just fine on his own, with a boot instead of a cast).

Patrick and Pete watched Leila and Cara walk away. It was a bittersweet moment for the four of them. When they returned to the apartment they heard a Casie yelling from the other side. Patrick held Pete back from opening the door.

"You never want to go out and do anything with me! All you ever want to do it watch TV. and play video games! And on those rare times that you put the remote down, I have something else planned with Leila or Cara; well, now they are gone for two days and you won't get off your lazy butt to go dancing with me!" Casie's scream cut through the hard wood door.

Pete and Patrick looked at each other. They had never seen Casie mad before; it was almost as bad as Leila. Pete stuck his key in the door and jiggled the lock, letting them know someone was about to enter the house. Pete walked in to see Casie and Parker standing off, with Casie beet red in the face, and Parker just looked annoyed. Casie was so mad, that it didn't bother her that two new arrivals had just come in; she continued her rant on Parker.

"For once, please, take me out! We need to spend time together, other than the countless hours that I watch you play your video games!" Casie pleaded with him.

"For the last time, Casie, I hate going out to things like that. Why can't we just spend time together here?" Parker asked, getting red in the ears. "You are always pressing me to go out; when you know I hate clubs and bars!"

"If you don't take me out, I'll find someone who will," Casie said in an under tone. Parker's eyes grew wide.

"Fine! If that's the way you feel, then have it your way!" Parker yelled at Casie, grabbed up his jacket and stalked out of the door. Casie stood there in disbelief. She couldn't believe that he just walked out on her. She collapsed on the couch and put her head in her hands.

Pete sat down opposite Casie on a chair. He felt so bad for her. He knew that they loved each other; they just had to get through this. If anyone knew a bad relationship, it was Pete. He could tell that this wasn't a wasted relationship and they just had to work it out.

"Casie?" Pete asked tentatively.

Casie tossed her head back, breathing deeply. "I don't want to talk about it. I just need to go out," Casie declared, standing up.

"Well, you're not going alone in New York City… I'll go with you," Pete suggested.

"What? No… you just got your foot broken. I want to dance, and there's no way you can stand up all night on that foot," Casie shook her head.

"I know my foot better than you, and I also know Leila. She would kill me if something happened to you, and I didn't even go along to watch out for you," Pete reasoned.

Casie thought about it for a moment and she really didn't want to be alone tonight. She finally agreed to let Pete come along with her. They choose a place in deep downtown where Pete knew they never turn the house lights on. They told Patrick where they were going, and headed out.

They arrived and Pete threw his hoodie over his face and kept his head down. Once inside the club, Casie headed straight for the bar. She asked Pete if he wanted a drink and he said no. Casie ordered a shot of Liquid Valium and a rum and coke. Casie dragged Pete on the dance floor and they started dancing. By round three, Pete decided to join her. They continued that for a while; ordering a round and going back out onto the dance floor.

Soon, by round eight (or was it nine, they had lost count), and their rum and cokes, they were steadily getting more intoxicated. Their dancing kept getting more close and touchy as they consumed their drinks.

Cara and Leila's flight landed in Birmingham and Leila called Pete to tell him they arrived safely, but he didn't answer. Cara's phone had died mid-flight, or she would have called Patrick. Leila shrugged it off and left him a sweet voice mail, telling she loved him and to be careful of his foot.

Pete felt his phone vibrating but didn't answer it. He'd call who ever it was back; besides he was a little to drunk to make sense of anything at this point in time. All he was thinking about was dancing. The alcohol was clouding his mind. Casie was dancing her troubles away. She was so mad at Parker, that she didn't care how bad she would feel in the morning, she was going to drink and dance the night away. Casie just came back to Pete with two more shots. They downed them, but Casie lost her balance and tripped over Pete's foot boot. He caught her in time to save her from falling. When Casie stood back up, her nose was touching Pete's.

She could feel his breath hitting her lips. And with all the alcohol in her, she wasn't thinking straight. She kissed him. Pete's eyes widened for a second before kissing her back. Casie's heart was screaming at her to stop, but her head was telling her to keep going. Casie's arms found them selves around Pete, pulling him to her. And Pete wasn't stopping it either. They kept kissing on the dance floor for what seemed like years.

All of sudden, something clicked in both their heads. They broke apart as fast as they came together. Casie's eyes were as big as half dollars, and Pete looked like he had just seen a ghost. Pete's feet, which had been glued to the stop, up rooted and darted towards the back door; leaving a stunned Casie in his wake. She looked up in front of her, where Pete had been, and saw something that chilled her blood. Parker was standing in front of her; looking as if just got punched in the stomach. He turned away and weaved through the people. Casie took off after him. She finally caught up with him, grabbing him by the arm. He shrugged out of her grasp, turning around violently to face her.

"What do you want from me?!" Parker yelled at her. "You seemed to be perfectly content on the dance floor!"

Casie stared back at him. "Parker! Please listen to me—"she started, knowing there was no way to explain.

"No! I won't! I felt like a complete jerk when I left you today, so I called Patrick to see where you were. He said that you and Pete had come down here. So thinking nothing of it, I come down here; to give you what you wanted! And I see that—" he gestured towards the dance floor, "—and now I regret even coming down here!" Parker screamed, calling the attention of half of the club.

Casie tried pleading with him, but he wouldn't listen.

"Just answer me one thing. How could you do that to Leila?" Parker asked, his voice getting dangerously low.

Leila. The very thought of Leila made her sick to her stomach. She couldn't think about what she had just done to her best friend. It was a huge mistake, and involved alcohol. She was completely sober by this point.

"Please, Parker, I know I hurt you, but don't tell Leila! It would kill her! I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" Casie pleaded, clutching his shirt sleeve. He jerked his arm away.

"If you don't tell Leila, Casie, I will…" Parker said, and walked away.

Casie watched his retreating, feeling the dread sink in. There was no way she could tell Leila. It was a mistake; both she and Pete realized that. Pete. She looked around for him, but saw him no where.

Pete ran outside into the dark alley. He fell against the wall, sliding down to the ground. He felt ill.

"_How could I have done that to Leila? She promised my mother that she would never hurt me, and here I go, trying to tear her heart out."_

Pete took out his phone to see who had called. It was Leila, and she had left a voicemail.

"_Hey Petey! It's me. Well, me and Cara made it Birmingham alright. I was just calling to check on you, see how your foot was feeling. Well, I have to go; me and Cara are going to get something to eat. I love you! Bye baby!_

Pete dropped his phone and rolled on to his hands and knees and threw up. He couldn't stand to hear Leila talking to him like that. It felt like an iron hand had hold of his heart and was squeezing it as tight as it could. Casie opened the back door. She rushed to his side, rolling him back over and sitting him up straight. Casie's face looked like exactly how he felt.

"Parker broke up with me. For good, this time. And he says that if we don't tell Leila, he will…" Casie faded off, looking up at the sky. How in the world did they let this happen?

"I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top, she's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock, it's a matter of time before we all run out..."

"Nothing compares to, a quiet evening alone, just the one, two, I was just counting on, that never happened, I guess I'm dreamin' again, let's be more than this…"

"I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now, we're better off without you, I can feel the pressure, and it's getting closer now, we're better off without you…"

"No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore, it's your turn to take a seat  
we're settling the final score, and why do we like to hurt so much?..."

Cara and Leila were rocking out at the concert, feeling a little bad that they were there without Patrick and Pete. But we're excited they were heading back in the morning.

Pete woke up to the bright sun beaming down on his face. It took him a minute to realize why he felt so miserable, then last night hit him over the head. He rolled out of bed and walked to the shower. He half hoped that he would drown, not having to face the rest of the world. Leila was coming back today, and he was dreading seeing her smiling face, when he felt like such a prick. Casie and Pete decided not to tell Leila right away. They were planning on telling her, but they had to figure things out first.

Patrick was hurrying everyone up to get ready so that they could go pick up the girls from the airport. The car ride there was nothing but awkward, but Patrick didn't noticed; he was just excited about seeing Cara today. They parked outside the airport waiting on the girls to show up.

There they were; hurrying to the car. Pete felt a wave of nausea hit him, and looked away from Leila. He could hardly stand it. Casie felt the same; she was just keeping her eyes down. Cara and Leila put their luggage in the trunk and got in the car. Cara got in the front seat, leaning over to kiss Patrick. Casie let Leila slide in to sit next to Pete. Pete had to let her kiss him, so she wouldn't suspect anything; but when Leila's lips touched his, his guilt doubled on him.

The group decided to meet up with Joe and Andy for lunch at a small diner downtown. During the middle of the meal, Leila got up to use the rest room, and Cara went with her. A thick layer of tension had fallen over the group since Leila and Cara's arrival. Casie and Pete were eating in totally silence. When Cara returned without Leila, Pete was worried. He had been paranoid ever since that night.

"Oh, she's just over there. Talking to Parker…" Cara said calmly.

Casie and Pete choked on their food and looked around. Sure enough, there was Parker, half blocking Leila from their sight.

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next dramatic chapter!


	12. Wipe That Smile Off Your Face

Chapter 11- Wipe That Smile Off You're Face

Pete was staring in horror at Leila. It was like he had stepped out of his body, unable to stop the spiraling disaster. He watched on as Parker talked to her. Not able to hear what was being said, but Leila's face said it all. It started off with a smile on her lips, then it faded; replaced by a look of disbelief. Leila began to shake her head; whatever Parker had just told her was upsetting. Leila looked at Pete, and he looked away; he couldn't bear to look at her. Patrick looked up just in time to see Leila smack Parker across the face. His brow furrowed and mouth dropped open. It was the same reaction across the table; Andy, Joe and Cara were just as shocked. Leila came right up to Pete, with a look of utter betrayal etched on her face. She looked from Pete to Casie and back to Pete.

She didn't even have to ask them for the truth; it was written on their faces. Pete's eyes were pleading with her and Casie couldn't even bring herself to look at her. Leila's breathe caught in her throat. It felt like her world was setting on a carpet and it was just yanked out from underneath her. Parker was still standing where he was when he told Leila, feeling sorry for her; knowing exactly how she was feeling.

"I-It's true then…" Leila stammered out. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes. Not only did Pete cheat on her, it wasn't even with some strange girl; it was with her best friend, Casie. She could feel all eyes on her. Everyone at the table was staring at her; her world was crashing around her. She couldn't breathe.

Pete could say nothing. Some where in the pit of betrayal and guilt, he had lost his voice. All he could do was nod. He looked into Leila's eyes. It was like someone was stabbing his heart with a dagger. She looked so utterly betrayed and vulnerable. Leila's first reaction was to run; and that's what she did. She couldn't take all the people staring at her. It made her feel like such a fool, so she took off running in the opposite direction. Parker watched on in a bittersweet sadness. He had done the right thing, she had to know.

Pete called out to Leila, but to no avail. She either didn't hear him, or heard him and chose to ignore him. Pete was sure it was the second. There was no way he could run after her with his boot on. He just had to watch her run away. He kept picturing Leila's face, when Parker told her. She looked so hurt, more than he had ever seen. He had hoped that she would have yelled at him, punched him… anything to relieve his guilt; and even as he thought that, he felt more guilty, for wanting his own pain to go away; he had just ripped a piece of Leila's heart out in front of everyone in the diner.

The truth slowly inked into the table. They couldn't believe what they had just seen. Patrick was astounded. Never in his life had he seen such hurt on someone's face. There had to be an explanation to what had occurred last night. The full story was not being told; and for good reason, because at that moment the paparazzi showed up. They hurried and paid their bill and took off.

Leila didn't know how long she ran, but that when she stopped, she had a stabbing pain in her side and was out of breath. Also, because she was not from around there, she didn't know where she was. There were no cabs in sight, not which would help her; she hadn't cashed her check yet. The tears had started rolling the second she turned her face away from Pete's. She didn't want to let him see that he made her cry.

"_How could they do that to me? Casie, my best friend and Pete my boyfriend!" _Leila's thoughts were screaming in her head.

It was starting to get dark and she was getting cold and scared. She walked around for a little while, until she saw this small police office. Leila crossed the street and walked to the door. As she was about to open it, and skinny red-headed man walked out. He seemed to radiate authority, so Leila assumed that he apart of the police force. When he saw that she was crying, he struck a stance and slowly took his shades off.

"What seems to be the matter, ma'am?" the police man asked her. Leila realized that she had tears still streaming from her eyes, and tried desperately to stem the flow.

"Oh this? No… I'm not hurt," Leila spoke fast. "My boyfriend cheated on me, with my best friend; and I kind of took off running, and I don't know where I am, and I have no money. I haven't cashed my check; I'm from out of town and it's just so hard to cash an out-of-state check," Leila hurried, trying to get to the point.

"What's your name?" he asked kindly.

"Leila… Leila Grint," she stated.

"Well, Miss Grint, my name is Lt. Horatio Caine," he said, "and I'll give you a ride home."

Leila then realized that she had no where to go. She was staying at Pete's, and there was no way she could sleep there. Not under the same roof as the both of them. She began to panic and Lt. Caine soon realized that.

"You were staying with your boyfriend, weren't you?" he asked. Leila just nodded, knowing nothing else to do. It was funny how quickly your life can unravel.

"Well, we'll take you back there, and see what we can do. If you still don't think you can stay there, do you have any other friends that might let you stay with them?" Horatio asked.

Leila racked her brain for anyone when Joe and Andy popped in her head. They might let her stay there for a while, until she can find a way to get back to Alabama. Leila looked up at Lt. Caine and nodded.

"Good, well I'm parked just around back, so if you'll follow me…" he trailed off, walking a little in front of her. Leila followed closely behind him, scared of the neighborhood they were in. She thought it a bit odd that this Lt. Caine was still wearing his shades and it was hardly bright outside at this point; but she felt bad for thinking down about a man that was helping her out this much. He opened the door for her on a gold Hummer. Horatio walked around the Hummer and got in on the driver's seat. Leila told her where Pete lived, but didn't tell him who he was; she was trying to avoid thinking about him as much as she could. Every time she thought about him or Casie, she wanted to start running again.

They arrived outside the building and Lt. Caine got out of the Hummer and opened the door for Leila. She looked up at the building that held her misery and pain. Her breath was quickening and she could feel her brain clouding over. Lt. Caine placed a soothing hand on her shoulder and urged her on. The doorman greeted her warmly and opened the door the both of them. Leila led the way to the elevator and pressed the appropriate button. The tension in the elevator was thick and sad. Lt. Caine could tell that this was something this girl was not looking forward to doing this. They stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall of only two doors. Leila knocked on the door, not having a key herself. They heard soft, uneven foots steps from behind the door; it was Pete in his boot. The door opened.

"Leila?" Pete said in shock and relief. He was so worried that she could have gotten hurt. It was at this point, Pete noticed the man standing behind her. He gazed upon him, looking him over; once he saw the badge on his belt, he relaxed a bit. He turned his attention back to Leila, who was staring at anything but him.

"Come in, come in," Pete said, stepping aside to allow them to walk in.

Leila walked in and noticed everyone sitting in the living room. Even Casie. She turned to walk back out of the door, but Horatio stopped her. She needed to face this and confront them. Everyone sitting in the living was not staring at Leila, however, but at the man that had accompanied her.

"My name is Lt. Horatio Caine, and I escorted this young lady back here," he said to the group, stating the obvious. But no one had any reason to mistrust the man. He seemed to act so kind towards Leila. Pete took this chance of silence to talk to Leila.

"Can we talk in private?" Pete asked her, looking around at all the eyes focused upon them. Leila's head snapped around to glare at him. Pete took a step back from the fire shooting from her eyes.

"Anything you have to say to me, Peter, you can say in front of them," she said coldly.

Pete took another step back, as if trying to dodge the venom dripping from each word. If that's all the time Leila was going to give him, he was going to take it.

"Okay," Pete conceded. "Just, listen to me. Please. Don't say anything until, we, get finished explaining," Pete pleaded, looking back at Casie, who was now looking at Leila with complete sadness in her eyes.

"Fine!" Leila said and walked to the couch and flopped down in between Patrick and Joe. Pete sighed resolutely and walked to Casie, whispering something to her and they both walked in front of Leila. She just sat there, with her arms and legs crossed, staring out of the window and holding back her tears.

"First off, what you have to know about that night was that we both had way too much to drink. I have never drunk that much in all my life. I have never been really big drinker; and for good reason. With my stature, height and weight I can't drink that much without losing my mind to the alcohol. I know I'm trying to make an excuse for this, and there is no way I could ever make an excuse for what I did to you. It was a complete accident. I never meant to hurt you," Pete finished.

The more they talked to Leila, the worse she got. She thought that hearing their reasons would make her understand, but it only her madder. Casie stepped up in front of her next.

"Leila, you have to know that I would never do anything to hurt you either. I was just so upset that day; Parker and I had this huge fight and he stormed out on me. I just wanted to go out and dance, but Pete wouldn't let me go by myself. He said that you would kill him if something happen to me and he didn't even offer to go. When we got to that club, I went straight for the bar. And before I knew it, I was drunk. It was an accident, Leila I promise. I wouldn't risk our friendship for anything if I was in my right mind. It didn't even last that long. We both thought about you, and quickly stopped. But the damage was done, because Parker had come out to see me, and saw us. We were going to tell you. We didn't want Parker to tell you; he wouldn't have done it right. And he didn't. We weren't planning on keeping this from you," Casie spoke fast, trying to make Leila to understand.

However, the more Leila heard, the angrier she was getting. Everyone's eyes we're now on Leila. Her lips were pursed and eyes were narrowed, directed at the window.

"Leila, say something, please," Pete pleaded with her.

"There's nothing really for me to say, Pete. What do you want to me say? That I forgive you for making out with my best friend? Well, I can't. I can't because I don't. Of all the people you could have kissed, it had to be her. But it's funny, you know? I told your mother that I would never hurt you, and the moment I leave town, you go locking lips with someone! How can I trust you?" Leila screamed, standing up from her stop in the couch. "I'm not one of those girls that just accepts it when their boyfriend cheats on them; that doesn't fly with me, Peter," Leila said, pacing around, occasionally throwing her hands in the air to match her emotion spikes.

Pete hated hearing her calling him "Peter". He went to reach out to her, but she yanked her arm away.

"Don't touch me! Don't! And you!" she screamed rounding on Casie. "Why? I don't understand how, after all these years of being best friends, that you could do this?" she asked, her voice lowering into sadness.

She was angry at Pete but sad and disappointed at Casie. By this time Leila was crying; not much, but a few tears leaked out of her eyes. Leila started to feel trapped again. She looked around at everyone, who was staring back at her, with sympathy. She couldn't take it.

"I-I can't stay here," she muttered and bolted to her room to pack her stuff. While she was crying and throwing her clothes and shoes into her suitcase, she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Go away!" she screamed, but the door opened anyway. Joe walked in. He seemed to feel a bit awkward in this situation, but never the less, stated his purpose for coming into her room.

"I just wanted to let you know that, you more than welcome to stay at my place. My girlfriend will be there, so you won't be alone," Joe said, looking at her.

Leila was taken aback by Joe's grateful offer. She didn't know where else to go, and was thankful that he was letting her stay with him for a while.

"Joe… I… Thank you. It won't be for too long. Just until I can get back home," Leila muttered.

"No, it's no problem and you can stay as long as you need to…" Joe trailed off. Leila walked over to him and just hugged him. He didn't know what to do, so he just hugged her back. She just cried on his shoulder. He knew that she was hurting and he could have killed Pete for letting this happen. Joe knew it was a mistake, but it still hurts all the same.

Leila gathered all her stuff and walked out of the room. She said good-bye to Cara, Patrick and Andy and walked out and waited for Joe in the hall.

"I'll take good care of her Pete, I promise. Just don't come by. I don't think that would be a good idea. Let her come to you. She's just mad and needs to cool down," Joe assured Pete. However, Pete wasn't listening. His relationship with Leila was falling apart and he couldn't stop it. He felt like such a jerk. Pete walked into his room and slammed the door. They all just stared at the closed door, feeling extremely sorry for him. Casie was miserable. She felt like it was all her fault and didn't have a clue on how to fix it. You couldn't just put a fresh coat of paint over this and fix the details.

Pete paced in his room, wondering how he could have let this happen. When he thought about everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours; Pete wheeled around and threw his fist into the wall, creating a small hole where his knuckles hit.

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Is everything going to be okay with Leila and Pete? What about Parker and Casie? Just stay tuned!


	13. Because of You

Chapter 12- Because Of You

Leila woke up early the next day with the sun glaring down at her. It took her a few moments to realize where she was and why she was there. She rolled over on to her stomach in Joe's guest bed; trying to wrap her around the events that were tearing her apart. Inside her head, a battle raged.

"_How could they have done that to me?"_

"_But they were highly drunk… put yourself in their shoes."_

"_That doesn't make any difference! They were supposed to love me!_

"_They do love you; it was just a moment of weakness caused by alcohol. Don't be too hard on them."_

"_Too hard on them?! I'm the one dying from the inside out!"_

"_But so are they… Did you not see the look on their faces? Hear the sorrow and regret in their voices?"_

Leila quit listening to her conscience. It was making to much sense for how angry she was right now. All she wanted to do was be mad at them forever.

Joe walked into the studio the day after Leila moved in with him. Watching Pete these last couple of days was depressing. He moped every where he went; and that's not many places. Since him and Leila had their falling out, Pete never left his house; or bedroom for that matter. They were all beginning to worry if was even eating. They had to drag him out today, to try and get some recording done. Patrick was reading over some of the new lyrics Pete had written, and became very concerned. They were filled with sadness and depression about a boy that screwed up one of the "best things" he had going for him.

Every time Pete saw Joe, he would ask about Leila. There was no doubt in his mind that Leila still loved him, from the way she moped around; just like Pete. It was only a matter of Leila setting her pride down and looking past this. However, Joe didn't tell Pete anyone that. He kept out of it the best he could, but still assured Pete that Leila was fine.

"I blew everything, didn't I?" Pete mumbled, putting his head in his hands.

The guys didn't know what to say. He had definitely hurt the relationship, but completely blowing it? That was a different story. Only Leila could answer that for him.

Leila rolled off the bed that she had taken to ever since she moved in. She hardly got up off of it. She opened the door to the living room that she had spent all of twenty minutes in. Leila was a little distraught when she had first arrived to notice, but the living room was nothing like Pete's. It was more modern cotemporary and very chic. Black leather couches with matching chairs and shaggy white rug under and steel and glass coffee table. She looked around at the artwork on the wall. It was very abstract and so like Joe. Her eyes landed on a framed photograph of Fall Out Boy. Leila ran her fingers around the edge of the wood frame. She looked at Pete's still form; looking so happy and carefree. Her conscience struck her again.

"_This just shows you how miserable he looked the other day. He regrets what he did, and he loves you."_

"_I know he loves me, but that doesn't change the fact that he kissed my best friend!"_

"_Nothing will ever change that. It's just a matter on if you're willing to live with that. Think about a future with Pete. Is it worth blowing over some drunken kiss?"_

Leila shook her head. She wasn't going to think about that right now. She went to the stainless steel refrigerator to find something to eat. Upon opening the door, she began to laugh. It was like a four year old went shopping and bought all candy, sugar-filled sodas and hot pockets. There was Kool-Aid, Snack Packs, three different types of jelly. The drink selection was hilarious; Sunkist, Fruit Punch, chocolate milk and then three beer cans. There was the occasional carrot that looked like it had seen its better days. But try as she might, she couldn't stop her conscience from nagging her.

"_And what about Casie?"_

"_What about her? She made out with my boyfriend!"_

"_A friendship over five years is going to be thrown out by some stupid mistake?"_

"_But she kissed Pete…"_

"_That's the only reason you're mad at her."_

"_And it's a hell of a reason!"_

"_Not when you look at the whole picture. Friends since marching band in high school; even when you went to rival colleges. You share so many happy memories; from Johnny Depp to the biggest that is Harry Potter. Are you willing to throw all of that away for a mistake that she regrets?"_

Finally, Leila started listening to her conscience. She sat down and thought about all of the others "best friends" that had back-stabbed her. They went behind her back to get her boyfriend, and didn't even tell her about it; they didn't even plan on telling her. Casie told her everything that had happened that night. She sounded really sincere and sorry. And when Leila really thought about it, she didn't want to lose her best friend over a boy.

They had had tons of amazing times, laughing and watching movies and reading Harry Potter books that it was just not worth losing to a stupid boy. Leila dropped the empty hot pockets box on the floor and ran to her new room. She threw on the first thing she got her hands on (a pair of raggedy jeans and a wrinkled t-shirt) and ran out of the door; leaving her cold hot pockets in the microwave with the door standing wide open.

Casie heard a hard and fast knock on the door. She was the only one in the apartment that afternoon. Cara went with Patrick and Pete to the recording studio and they weren't due back until late. Casie just didn't feel like going any where. She just sat around and watched Johnny Depp movies, thinking about Leila and getting more depressed about it.

She opened the door and mane of long brown hair shot past her. She turned fast to see Leila had made it to the living room in the fastest time. Casie became nervous and happy all at once. She didn't know what Leila had to say to her, but was willing to take anything that came her way; if it meant getting her best friend back. She hadn't seen her best friend since that day, and missed her. Casie eased her way to stand near Leila.

"Casie, before you say anything, I have to say what I came here to say. I can't believe that you kissed Pete! It hurt me so bad!" Leila said, as she began to pace around the living room, almost tripping over Hemingway, who was excited to see her; trying to jump up on her. "But that doesn't mean that I want to loose you as my best friend, either. I know that you were drunk and that you tend to do things you normally wouldn't. I couldn't that fact of loosing you because of a stupid boy," Leila told her. She stopped pacing and looked at Casie. "I'm sorry I was such a pain the other day."

Casie was flabbergasted. She kissed Leila's boyfriend and she was apologizing to her. It was not what she was expecting from her, but was not going to protest it. Casie all but ran to Leila and hugged her. Leila returned the hug, glad to have her best friend back. They just stood there for the longest time, until Casie started laughing. Leila looked at her, confused. It wasn't the first time Casie would bust out laughing in a silent room for no reason.

"When I get a celebrity boyfriend, Leila, you'll have my permission to kiss him," Casie said giggling.

Leila just looked at her. Her lips began to twitch, trying to hold back the laughter that was fighting to come out. But it was futile. Soon the two girls were in tears from their laughter.

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Casie and Leila made up! Aww… but what's to happen with Pete and Leila? Stay tuned!


	14. If I Woke Up Next To You

Chapter 13- If I Woke Up Next To You

Casie and Leila had been inseparable since their make-up. They did everything together. Casie even slept over at Joe's once; since Leila and Pete hadn't settled things. She still wanted to mad at him, but the more she tried, the less she found herself angry with him.

The truth of the matter was Leila missed Pete terribly. The longer she stayed away from him, the worse it felt to wake up in the morning and not be able to tell him she loved him. They had almost died once, and she was just sitting around Joe's apartment, letting her pride get the best of her. She had to do something quick; she didn't know how long he would wait around for her. Leila thought up a perfect plan to get Pete back and it was going to happen that night; but she was going to have to have help.

"Oh, God. I feel like crap," Cara moaned, walking out of the bathroom. Patrick looked up from his copy of People magazine, talking about the tragedy of Heath Ledger. Upon seeing the pale color of Cara's face and the look of extreme unhappiness there, he walked to her.

"What's the matter?" Patrick asked concerned, making her lay down on the couch.

"I think I caught the flu from this girl at the club last night," Cara groaned, as Patrick pulled a blanket over her.

"Well, just lay here and don't get up. If you need anything, I'll get it for you. Are you hungry?" Patrick asked, kneeling next to the couch.

"Yeah, do we have any chicken noodle soup?" Cara asked, giving Patrick the puppy dog eyes. Patrick frowned, knowing that they didn't. Soup took to long to cook, so they didn't buy it.

"No, but I'll go get you some right now," he said standing up. "Here's the remote for the TV and another blanket and an extra pillow; I'll be back as soon as I can."

Cara looked up at Patrick, smiling.

"I love you," Cara mumbled, half-asleep.

Patrick felt a blush creep up his face and stopped in his tracks. He looked back at Cara.

"I love you, too Cara."

Pete was just sitting in the chair, putting on a happy face for everyone at Angels and Kings. They had called him in to guest judge the karaoke contest. Leila still had not talked to him in over a week. He was beginning to think that she would never talk to him again. He knew that she had made up with Casie, and couldn't help but be a little jealous. But he understood that their friendship has been through so many years and it was not worth loosing. He knew Leila loved him, but he didn't know if she could ever forgive him. Pete looked down at the next name on the list to sing. Ginny Weasley.

"_Wait, what?" _Pete thought. Before he even looked up, he heard the music start and a voice start singing. His neck snapped up so fast that it sent a sharp pain through his neck. Massaging his neck, he watched on at the girl singing.

"Drink down you gin and kerosene, and come spit off bridges with me…"

It was Leila. Leila was Ginny Weasley. He wanted to run to her, but knew that it might alarm her. He just sat there, watching her sing.

"I keep my jealous close, 'cause it's so much…" Leila sang into microphone. She was staring Pete right in the eyes. Pete couldn't believe that she was here; singing that particular song.

"Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you, can I lay in your bed all day, I'll be your best keep secret and your biggest mistake, the hand behind this pen relives a failure everyday…" Pete's heart was beating ninety to nothing. He wondered if this meant what he thought it meant.

"Wear me like a locket around your throat, I'll weigh you down and watch you choke, you look so good in blue…" Leila was singing with such passion the whole bar stops to see what's going on, who this singer is.

As the song ended, Pete heard Leila say, "I'm sorry," and she took off out of the door without even getting her scores. Pete stood up and took off after her. But with the mob of people that was always trying to get his picture. By the time he made it to the door, Leila had long since vanished. He called a cab and headed to Joe's apartment.

"Joe, where's Leila?" Pete asked frantically.

"She's not here," Joe said, heading back to the couch to continue watching his movie with Danielle, his girlfriend.

"Then where could she have gone? She came to the bar tonight and took off…" Pete said, trailing off. Joe just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, call me when she gets home, okay?" Pete asked Joe. He just nodded and Pete left, disappointed.

Pete opened the door to his apartment. What he saw made him smile bittersweetly. Patrick had apparently fixed soup for a sick Cara and was sitting on the floor next to the head of the couch; watching TV with Cara, who was falling asleep. Casie was no where to be seen. She was probably out with Leila.

Slowly he dragged himself to his bedroom. He walked into his dark room, and began to get undressed. After he took off his shirt but before he undid his belt, he flipped the lights on. He turned around with his hands on his belt buckle to see Leila sitting on the foot of his bed. Pete's mouth dropped open; all he could do was stare at her. Leila looked up at him and smiled softly. She stood up and walked slowly over to where Pete was. When she was right up on him, she looked into his eyes; running her right hand down Pete's bare arm and back up again. Pete got goose bumps on his skin where Leila's fingers were touching. Her hand traveled from his arm to the base of his neck, tickling the skin softly.

"Pete, I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I know you never meant to hurt me. Can you ever forgive me?" Leila whispered to Pete; her hand traveling from his neck into his hair.

Pete had to struggle to find his voice, which was buried under all the goose bumps Leila was causing him. Pete finally managed to make his vocal cords work.

"I just want us to get past all of this, and be happy again. This past week without you has been murder on me. I don't ever want to go through that again. I promise you from this moment on, that I my lips will never touch another's," Pete promised Leila. Pete moved his left arm to Leila's and slide it up her arm until he reached her hand that was entwined in his hair. Pete replaced his hair with his fingers and pulled Leila closer to him. Leila, careful not to hurt him with her arm cast, wrapped her other arm around his neck, until their faces were an inch apart. They hadn't really kissed since Leila had left for the Paramore concert, and they both missed the feeling of each others lips on theirs.

When their lips finally met in what seemed like years, it was like fireworks were going off in their heads. Leila was extremely happy to back in Pete's arms. It was like they melted into one again. The past was the past. All that mattered was the here and now. The kiss ended and they just held on to each other as if someone was about to come in say that one of them has to go. There was no need for talking. All they wanted to do was hold on to each other.

Somewhere between the kiss and the hug, they managed to make it to the bed. All night long, they just laid there, hugging and kissing occasionally. All that mattered was that they were in each other's arms. At one point, Leila completely relaxed and Pete knew she was asleep. He just tightened his grip on her, sliding down to lay next to her. Once he finally feel asleep, he had the best night of sleep that he has had since that time feel asleep in her arms after breaking up with Ashlee.

Leila squinted as the sun beamed down on her. She suddenly realized that her pillow was moving up and down; she woke up with her head on Pete's bare chest and his arm around her neck. She turned her face into her chest, blocking the sun, smiling.

She looked up at Pete's face, after her eyes had adjusted to the bright light. She had made up with two of the most important people in her life. The pieces were falling back into place. Back where they belong, next to each other.

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Everyone's happy! For now…


	15. A Family Affair

Chapter 14- A Family Affair

Chapter 14- A Family Affair

Things seemed to be getting back to normal for the group. Leila still felt a bit weird being in the same room with Pete and Casie at the same time, knowing that they had made out with each other, but was beginning to be able to handle it. Making up with both of them took a huge burden off her life. She could see nothing but clear skies.

Cara was still a little sick, but nothing compared to what she was; in her mind, a few sniffles were heaven in contrast to what she had been going through. Soon before long, it was time for Pete and Leila's check up at the doctor's. Now that Leila had patched things up with Casie and Pete, she didn't want to return to Alabama. That meant not seeing Pete anytime she wanted, seeing that he would be staying more than likely at Cara's place, and Leila didn't want to bring him home with her. It was small and not very cozy. To be frank, she would whether stay on Fall Out Boy's tour bus than to have him there. If the doctor permitted, Pete was able to travel and they were to return to Alabama in three days. It made Leila almost miserable.

Waiting in the doctor's office, Pete finally asked Leila what was making her so upset. She told him about her thoughts on returning home and Pete couldn't help but feel completely loved by this girl.

"I have an idea—" Pete began, but a nurse had just walked out of the door to their right and called out Pete's name. Leila was soon after. After a thorough examination, he was given the permission to leave the state. Pete got out of the doctor's before Leila, so he walked outside to make a phone call.

"Hey, I was wondering…" Pete said to the person on the phone. After a few more minutes of deep conversation, he saw Leila walking out of the doors to the doctor's.

"I got to go, call you later," Pete whispered into the phone.

"Who were you talking to?" Leila wondered.

"Oh, nobody… What did the doctor say?" Pete said, quickly changing the subject.

"He said that I have to keep the cast on for six months," Leila made a face of annoyance, "and I'm assuming that you can travel now?" she finished with a grimace.

"Yeah, but listen. I have a plan," Pete said. Leila gave him a curious look, but he just shook his head. "I'll tell you more when I iron out the details. But I'm sure you'll like it!" Pete smiled at her.

And with that, they returned to Pete's apartment. They found Cara and Patrick sitting next to each other on the couch, however Cara's face was very flustered and Patrick's hair was disheveled; also, both of their lips looked very pink and suspicious. Pete smirked at the both them, knowing exactly what they had just interrupted.

"Hey guys," Pete said in a very lofty voice, "what are you doing?"

Leila was trying very hard to contain her laughter. She knew exactly what they were just doing. She had to bit her lip to can her laughter.

"Patrick, why is your hair so messy?" Leila asked innocently. "And Cara, are you running a temperature again, because your face is so pink?"

"Shut up, Leila," Cara said with a half smile on her face. Patrick couldn't meet anyone in the eye. He knew he was in for a train of torment from Pete. The corners of his mouth started to turn upward; the hilarity of the situation getting to him.

"Get it, Patty boy," Pete said, walking into the kitchen, grabbing a Capri Sun. Patrick flushed a candy apple red.

It was the day before the trip back to Alabama, and everyone was packing there things, making sure not to leave anything. That would be an expensive price to turn the plane around and go back. Pete had been making very many mysterious phone calls over the past two days. Leila's curiosity was peeking to a dangerous level. She needed to know what Pete was planning. Finally, on the day they all went back to Alabama, Pete pulled Leila into his room. They kissed for a few minutes before Pete broke it off. Leila pouted at him, obviously not satisfied; Pete just laughed at the look on her face.

"So you said you don't want to go back to Alabama yet?" Pete asked her.

"No, not at all," Leila said, thinking about returning depressed her.

"Well, how about coming with me to visit my parents in Chicago?" Pete asked. Leila gasped, but he placed one finger on her lips, silencing her. "That way you can meet all of my family, not just my mom and dad; and you get to visit the best city in the world," Pete said, very biased about his hometown.

Leila was just staring at him the whole time he was talking. The thought of going to Chicago, especially with Pete, was fantastic. Plus, they would also get some alone time, away from the others. Leila loved hanging out with everyone, but desperately wanted some alone time with Pete; as, she was sure, Patrick and Cara would agree. Pete could tell that she was very happy with the idea. As soon as he mentioned it, her eyes lit up.

"I would love too!" Leila squealed, throwing her arms around Pete. He hugged her back, laughing at her enthusiasm.

So, as the girls were still getting their things packed, Pete was in the living room, telling the guys his plans for Leila to meet his family. Leila was doing the exact same thing in her room with her girls.

"So, what are our plans for we return home?" Casie said, tossing some shirts into her suitcase.

"Well, actually," Leila began, her smile returning to her face. "I won't be going back home just yet."

Cara looked around at Leila and Casie dropped the shirt she was holding. They both were giving Leila a very curious look.

"Are you and Pete getting married?!" Cara exclaimed. The look on Leila's face was priceless to the girls; her face blushed and her mouth dropped.

"That's a big no. But Pete is taking me to meet his family!" Leila said, almost bursting with the news. It was then Leila started to get nervous.

Saying it out loud to someone really made it hit home to her. What if they thought that she was just some redneck country girl with a thick country-accent? If it was anyone else, she wouldn't care what they thought, but this could be her future family; it was very important to her to make a good impression.

"Oh my gosh, that's totally sweet!" Cara said. "Meeting the family is the last step before marriage with a baby carriage!" They all sniggered at Leila's blushing face.

"Go girl!" Casie said, smiling.

It was then Leila looked down at her clothes; raggedy jeans and a hole-ly shirt. She couldn't show up at Pete's parents looking like this. She ran to her suitcase and started throwing things out of it, looking for something half-decent and not too wrinkled to put on. She settled on a newer pair of jeans and layered an Aerosmith tank top over a plain white tee with her black converse.

The girls had all finished packing and went out to the living room to meet the boys, who all had their luggage by the door. Pete smiled to himself when he noticed that Leila had changed clothes, wondering if it had anything to do him and his family. As they all headed to the door, the girls looked back at the empty living room. It was a bittersweet moment for them. Albeit, they haven't stayed there that long, so many things had happened in that apartment; Cara and Patrick declaring their love for each other, Pete and Leila breaking up, and getting back together, Casie learning that maybe Parker isn't the one for her, as she had thought all along. So many life changing events had taken place; it was hard to say good-bye.

"You guys are more than welcome to come back, any time you want," Pete said, noticing the look on the girls faces. Still in silence, they left the apartment and departed for the airport. Upon arrival, they all gathered just inside the doors to say their good-byes. Leila gave Casie, Cara and Patrick great big hugs; she knew she was going to miss them very much.

"Call me with details," Casie whispered to her during their hug. Leila just laughed at her and moved on to Andy, while Pete said his good-byes to the three heading to Alabama. Three planes left out of the airport that held all the friends. Andy was heading to Ohio to go back to his cousin's place; Casie, Cara and Patrick were heading back to Alabama while Joe, Danielle, Pete and Leila were headed to Chicago.

Pete and Leila walked up the walk of Pete's parent's house. Leila could feel her heart pounding a mile a minute. Pete's other dogs, Pandora and Marley, were jumping up on the glass door, trying to get to Pete. The dog's loud barking made their entrance known. Leila had seen videos of the Wentz's house on YouTube, but it just felt so surreal to actually be there. It made her think of the chain of events that led to this day. It blew her mind to think that just two and half months ago, she was just another Fall Out Boy fan, now she was in Pete's parents' house, meeting his family as his girlfriend. Pete dropped his bags right inside the door by an umbrella stand, and Leila followed suit.

There was a loud commotion from the kitchen and Dale Wentz, Pete's mother, came bustling out. Leila stepped back a little so she could have a straight shot at Pete, but at the last second she turned and headed for Leila. She was pulled her into a tight motherly hug; and this time it didn't hurt. But she was shocked that she passed up her son to hug her. It made her feel apart of the family.

"How are you dear?" she asked, directing her question about her injuries.

"Oh, I feel fine, thank you ma'am," Leila said, a little unsure of herself. She had talked to his parents before, but it just felt different in their home. She smiled at Leila and turned to her son, enveloping him into one of her famous hugs.

"Are Andrew and Hilary here?" Pete asked, pulling away from his mother.

"Hilary is in her room, but Andrew hasn't got here just yet," Mrs. Wentz said, "now let me get back to the rice crispy treats, and show Leila to your room, and take your bags up while you go."

Pete did as his mother directed. Leila picked up her bags and followed Pete upstairs. When they walked into his room, Leila noticed there were two twin size beds. She couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sight of a twenty-nine year old's room having twin beds. Pete noticed what she was laughing and just smiled.

"What? My mom likes to keep things PG-13. Not that things ever gets heated up here in my parent's house, but tell that to my mom…" he laughed.

Cara and Patrick were sitting on the couch in Cara's townhouse, watching Elizabethtown; one of Cara's favorite movies. Casie had gone to her apartment, to send Parker all of his things that he had left there. It was going to be a rough night for her, and Cara offered to go with her, but she said that she wanted to be alone for a while.

Cara snuggled closer to Patrick under the red and white, extremely soft, blanket. She had begun to doze off when there was a knock at the door.

Pete and Leila walked back downstairs after unpacking a few things, like shampoo and toiletries. He led her into the living room, where a girl that looked about her own age was watching TV.

"Hilary, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Leila. Leila this is Hilary, my baby sister," Pete said, introducing the two girls. Leila noticed that Hilary had on a Simple Plan shirt.

"I love your shirt, by the way," Leila said.

"Oh, thanks. I love Simple Plan!" Hilary said. Hilary was short just like Pete with long, naturally curly dark brown hair. Unlike Pete, however, she had her fathers' blue eyes. She seemed very sweet and thought that they could become really great friends.

Just then, Pete's father walked in. He smiled as soon as he saw the two new arrivals.

"I knew I heard Leila's distinct laughter," he teased, giving her a hug, and heading for Pete.

"Thanks, Mr. Wentz," she said, in a mock hurt voice.

"Please, call me Pete," he said, "unless that'll be too confusing with both us Pete's here. Has Andrew got here yet?"

"I'm here dad," a voice said from the living room door way. Leila turned to look where the voice was coming from and thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. Pete was standing in the doorway where the voice came from.

"_But wait, that's not Pete," _Leila thought to herself, _"This guys' hair is dark brown, and he has no tattoos… visible anyway."_

"Leila, this is my twin brother, Andrew," Pete said calmly. "Andrew, this is my girlfriend, Leila."

Leila shook his hand, but it was still very odd. He was identical to Pete, except for the eyes. Pete had his mother's eyes, and Andrew had his father's.

"You never told me you had a twin, Pete," Leila said, as they went back upstairs to get ready to go out to eat with the Wentz's.

Patrick opened the door to a tall, leggy red head. All the color in Patrick's face drained as he saw the woman before his eyes; a woman that broke his heart four years ago.

"Marianna, what are you doing here? How did you find me here?" Patrick stammered to get the words out.

"I came to give you something, and to tell you I'm sorry," the woman named Marianna said.

Just then a little boy with light strawberry blonde hair came running up to the front door. He had bright blue eyes and a sweet face.

"Patrick, this is your son, Micah."

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Oooh snap! What's going to happen next!!


	16. Untitled

Chapter 15- Untitled

"My… son?" Patrick stammered to grasp on to what Marianna had just said.

"This is your little boy, Patrick," she repeated. "His name is Micah  
Stump."

Patrick felt faint. This woman was standing in front of him claiming  
that this little boy was his son. He looked to the little one standing  
at his mother's side. With his strawberry blonde hair and bright blue  
eyes, and he felt sick to his stomach. Just then Cara came to the door,  
seeing who had knocked.

"Patrick, what's going on? Who is this?" Cara asked, eyeing the leggy  
red-head.

Patrick didn't know what to say to her. How was he supposed to tell  
Cara that he was a father? It felt like his esophagus was closing off.  
All he could do was stare at the small four year old, who was looking  
up at him with those big blue eyes.

"My name is Marianna Miller. I used to date Patrick. But when I broke  
up with Patrick, and he went off to form his silly band, I found out I  
was three months pregnant. I thought I could handle it; being a mother.  
But I can't. It's Patrick's turn to take care of him," she spoke with  
such coldness that it sent chills down Patrick's spine. How could  
anyone talk about an innocent child that; in front of the baby.  
Cara stared at the woman for a minute, not believing what she was  
hearing. Then she looked at the little boy. He was the spitting image  
of a baby Patrick. Cara felt sick herself. Her head whipped around to  
look at a lightly green tinted Patrick.

"If you don't mind, I have a plane to catch," Marianna said. Patrick  
was torn out of his stupor.

"You mean you're leaving?" he said. Not even one hundred percent sure that his child was his.

"Yes," was all she said, as if she didn't see anything wrong with  
abandoning your child in a stranger's house.

"No, you can't!" Patrick exclaimed.

Cara saw the look on the little boy and knew that this was something he  
did not need to hear.

"C'mon inside for a minute, let the grown-ups talk," Cara said, taking  
the small child by the hand.

Once inside, they heard Patrick and Marianna starting to yell at one  
another. The little boy looked up at Cara with big eyes.

"Does my daddy not want me?" he asked sadly. The little boy spoke with a slight lisp.

Cara panicked. She didn't know what to say. The boy continued to stare at Cara, waiting for his answer. Cara racked her brain to come up with an answer.

"Um, no that's not what this is about," Cara began, not knowing how to  
explain it to him, "It's very new to him… uh… what's your name?" Cara  
asked, not wanting to call him "little boy".

"It's Micah," he replied, still waiting for her to finish.

"Oh, okay… Micah. Anyways, it's not that your daddy doesn't want you;  
it's just that your mother has never told him of you. So he didn't know  
he had you for a son. I'm sure once he talks to you, he'll be very glad  
that he knows about you," Cara said.

It seemed to comfort the boy, because he began to smile. They sat there in an awkward silence until Patrick walked in from the outside; he was alone. Cara began to freak that the mother had left. Patrick had no  
clue on how to handle this situation. He had been a father of all of  
ten minutes and he was freaking out. The boy was staring up in wonder  
with glassy eyes at his father.

"I'm sorry mommy never told you about me. She said that you didn't have time for me, that you wouldn't want me," Micah squeaked. "But I am happy to finally see you. I see you on TV all the time though, but…"  
he trailed off.

Patrick just stared at him.

_"How could Marianna tell him that?" _Patrick asked himself furiously.

"Why wouldn't I want you?" was all Patrick could say.

The boy looked up at Patrick and said "Because I'm a burden… a mistake."

He could kill Marianna. He hadn't know the boy very long, was growing a pit of sympathy for him. It sounded like he had been mistreated.

"You are not a mistake. No human life is a mistake. You might be an  
accident, but not all accidents are bad things. And if she thought you  
were a burden, she didn't deserve you," Patrick spoke softly to the boy.

Micah looked to Patrick with watery eyes. He jumped of the bed and ran into Patrick, throwing his arms around him. Patrick felt his chest  
restrict. He didn't know if could handle this. He slowly wrapped an  
arm around the boy. Patrick looked to Cara, who wouldn't meet his eyes. He wondered how she was taking this.

The Wentz's and Leila went out to one of Pete's favorite, Gibson's Bar  
and Grill. They had a back, quiet room where they were all seated.  
Leila was still reeling over the fact that Pete had a twin. It was just  
strange, in a good way. He was just as good looking as Pete, minus the  
tattoos and guyliner. It was in the middle of dinner when Leila's phone  
rang. She looked at it and saw that it was Cara. She silenced it,  
because she thought it rude to talk on the phone at the dinner table.  
Not two minutes later, it went off again.

Silencing it again, Leila told the table, "I'm sorry about that, maybe  
she won't call again." They just smiled and told her it was alright.  
Within another three minutes, Leila got a text message. They told her  
to check it, when she said that she was just going to turn her phone  
off. Leila opened her phone, as the other's started talking about  
Hilary's schooling.

_"I know you're probably doing something with Pete and his family, but I  
thought you should know that Patrick has a son… Cara."_

"What?!" Leila exclaimed loudly, grabbing the attention of everyone at  
the table.

Pete looked over at Leila in surprise, repressing the smile that was  
trying to form.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

Leila's eyes were still bugged out over the message that she just read. All she could do was hand Pete her phone. Pete, who had started  
laughing at Leila, quickly stopped and reacted the same way Leila did.  
By this time, everyone else at the table gave their undivided attention  
to Pete and Leila, wondering what was going on. Pete excused himself  
from the table, and walked out of the room; taking his phone out along  
the way. That left an awkward silence over the table and all the  
attention on Leila. She wished now that she hadn't made such a scene.  
If finding out that Pete had a twin wasn't enough to send her mind on a  
loop, it was finding out that Patrick had a son. She wondered why he  
never told her about it. Pete walked back into the room a few minutes  
later, with a weird look on his face. Leila felt a bit relieved that he  
had returned and the attention was back on him.

"Well, are you going to tell us what's going on, or not?" Mrs. Wentz said.

"Um, Patrick just found out that he has a son," Pete said, sounding  
puzzled by the whole thing.

It was a mixture of reactions across the table. Mrs. Wentz just gasped  
and stared wide-eyed at Pete, Mr. Wentz looked just as confused as Pete and Hilary and Andrew had their jaws in their laps.

"How old is the boy?" Leila asked Pete. Pete furrowed his brow, thinking.

"He's four years old."

"What?!" Leila exclaimed again. "How could Patrick not know he had a  
four year old boy?"

"It's easy when the mother doesn't tell you that she's pregnant. And  
just shows up one day and is just like 'Surprise'," Pete said to the table.

It was Leila's turn for her jaw to sit in her lap. The thought of  
someone keeping a child away from its father for four years and not even telling the father is just amazingly cruel.

The dinner didn't last much longer than that, as the news of Patrick's  
son sort of killed the evening. They all headed back home, where Leila  
and Pete slept in the same room, but different beds; Pete couldn't fall  
asleep for Leila laughing at the hilarity of this. Finally, he joined  
in, knowing that it was funny that they were in different beds.

Patrick had his bags by the door, getting ready to fly to his parent's;  
the only place he knew where to turn to. Cara had hardly said anything  
in the past day, and Patrick was worried.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" he asked, really wanting  
her to come with him.

"I told you Patrick. This is a lot for me too. I don't know if I can  
handle this. I feel like you should give this child you're all, and I  
don't know if I'm going to fit in your new life," Cara said sadly.

"What are you saying Cara? Are we breaking up?" Patrick asked, not  
knowing how much more he could take. He needed Cara to be with him now, more than ever.

"No! That's not what I'm saying. I just have to think about things, is  
all," Cara said, looking right over Patrick's right shoulder, to the boy  
sitting on the couch watching SpongeBob Squarepants.

Patrick just sighed and gave Cara a hug. He looked back to Micah.  
"C'mon on Micah, we're leaving," he called out.

Micah jumped off the couch that he had slept on last night, wearing the  
same clothes he had on yesterday. His mother hadn't left him anything;  
no clothes, no toys… nothing.

"Where are we going?" he asked, looking up at his father.

"We are going to see your grandparents, but we have to ride on a plane.  
Have you ever ridden on one before?" he asked.

"No, but I've seen them before, way up in the sky," he said in fascination.

"Well, you get to today then," Patrick, picking up the entire luggage and started to carry it out to the cab that just showed up.

"Really? Oh boy, this is going to fun!" Micah squealed.

And as the cab drove away, Cara shut the door. A tear leaked out of her eye and rolled down her face. A child? Her head was still reeling. Was she able to cope with the fact that the love her life has a child?

Patrick looked out of the back window as the cab drove down the corner. He couldn't believe that things were going to be left this way between them. He didn't know what the future might hold. The only thing that seemed rock solid at this point, was his little boy sitting next to him. He was still uncomfortable around him and didn't always know what to do or say; but Micah seemed to pick up on that and always try and make it better.

Soon they were boarding a plane, headed for Chicago.

"Hey Danielle, can we talk?" Joe said, turning his head from the TV to look at her.

"When have you had to ask to talk to me?" she laughed.

Joe shrugged his shoulders, smiling at her. "You know I love you, right?"

Danielle looked at him curiously. "Of course I do."

"And you also know that you are my everything? I couldn't live without you. Ever. You even stand by me when I'm gone for a long time on tour. It means a lot to me, you know that?"

Danielle sat up and turned to Joe. She didn't know where he was going, but she liked the sound of it so far. "Of course I do."

"Then, knowing all of this, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" Joe asked, reaching in his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. Danielle gasped; she had not seen that coming. She stared at Joe as he pried open the small box, revealing a medium sized diamond, perched on a white gold band. Joe took the ring out, waiting for her reply.

"Oh Joe… I… I don't know what to say," she stammered. "Yes I do. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you…" her voice dropped down to a whisper; Joe barely even heard her answer.

Joe's smile spread from ear to ear as he slid the engagement ring onto Danielle's left ring finger. She surveyed the ring on her hand, loving the sight of it. She looked up at Joe, misty-eyed.

Pete was fixing some cereal to eat when Leila walked into the kitchen.

"Oh Pete, cereal at one o'clock in the afternoon?" Leila questioned him, raising one eyebrow.

"Don't judge me!" Pete said in mock offense. As Pete drank the last of his cereal milk, he heard a knock at the door. He announced that he would answer the door and walked out into the front hall. He pulled the big door open and saw Patrick standing there.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to your parents?" Pete asked, watching his friend carefully. He looked worn and tired. Just then a small boy appeared from behind Patrick's legs.

"Is this my grandparents' house?" he said.

Pete looked down at the small child and knew who he was. He looked back up at Patrick, who looked like he desperately needed some help.

"No, this is my parents' house. I'm sure you're going to your grandparent's later today, but for now, you can stay here," Pete told the small child.

"Who are you? I've seen you on TV with my daddy before," Micah said.

"My name's Pete. I'm your daddy's best friend. And what's your name?"

Seeming to trust him when he found out that he was a friend of his daddy's, he replied, "Its Micah Stump."

Pete opened the glass door to let them come in. Pete noticed the boy didn't have any bags; he wondered what that was about.

"Hey Hil, can you come here for a minute?" Pete yelled up the stairs. A few seconds later, Hilary came trotting down. Upon seeing Patrick and his little boy, she stopped. Pete walked over to her.

"Can you just keep an eye on him for a few minutes, I know you're so good with kids; I just want to talk to Patrick in private," Pete asked her.

"Yeah, I can do that. What's his name?" she asked and Pete told her, turning back to Patrick.

"Hey Micah, I'm Pete's sister Hilary. Would you like to come and watch cartoons in the living room?" she said in a very sugary voice.

Micah's eyes lit up, "Yeah!" and following Hilary into the living room. Patrick and Pete went into the kitchen to find Leila. Leila looked up and saw Patrick following behind Pete. Leila went to go to Patrick, but Pete held up his hands.

"Let's go up stairs, Micah is in the living room with Hilary," Pete said.

Leila looked confused and then the answer hit her. She walked to the living room door and peeked in. There sat the cutest boy she had every seen. She immediately felt sorry for him. Leila turned back and rushed to catch up with the boys going up the stairs. Once inside Pete's bedroom, Leila ran to Patrick and hugged him. They had become really good friends since Pete's near death experience.

They broke apart and Patrick began retelling the events that led to his child. When he got to the part about Micah being dropped off without any personal belongings, Leila got red in the face.

"You mean to tell me that he has no clothes? No toys? Nothing?" Leila asked furiously. Patrick could only nod. Leila jumped up off one of the beds, throwing her hands into the air with frustration. Pete had learned that that was never a good sign of her mood.

"My mom might have some of mine or Andrew's old clothes around here. We'll find him something to tide him over until we can get him some new clothes," Pete said, trying to comfort Patrick and calm Leila down all at once.

"He needs a bath too," Leila said, sitting back down next to Pete, "he's filthy."

The boys looked at each other, not really wanted to give him one; being young men, that hadn't really had to deal with babies. Leila looked between the two, giving them a look.

"Do you want me to do it?" Leila said, having plenty of experience with babies and young children.

Patrick looked relieved, and nodded. Leila got up and walked out of the room and down the stairs. She ran into Mrs. Wentz on the way.

"Oh, Mrs. Wentz, do you still have any of Pete's or Andrew's old clothes from when they were four?" Leila asked her.

"You mean for the little boy out in the living room?" she asked confusedly.

"Yeah, his mother didn't leave him with anything," Leila said, getting angry all over again. She left Mrs. Wentz with a promise that she'll go look for some and Leila joined Hilary and Micah in the living room. Micah took to Leila immediately. It might have been due to the fact that Leila would actually watch the cartoon with him and really laugh. After about an hour, Leila turned to Micah.

"So, Micah. Would you like to get out of those dirty clothes and take a bath?" Leila asked the little boy gently.

Micah thought about it for a minute, "but Leila, I don't have any clothes."

It tugged at Leila's heart strings, "Yes you do. Pete is going to let you borrow some of his old clothes, until we can get you some new ones later."

It was then that Micah agreed to a bath and fresh clothing. Leila led the way the second floor bathroom. She was surprised at how Micah wasn't very shy. She had offered to wait outside until he got in the tub, but he said that he didn't mind her staying. It was when he took his shirt off that Leila noticed something that made her sick.

He had several bruises on his arms and stomach, and when he took off pants, he had several more bruises on his legs.

"Micah, where'd you get those bruises?" Leila asked, afraid of the answer.

Micah got nervous and looked away from Leila, "I-I fell."

"Tell me the truth Micah," Leila said softly.

"Mommy told me never to tell anyone."

It made Leila want to throw up. That was the worst thing in her mind, was abusing an innocent sweet child. She vowed right then to do everything that she could to keep it from happening to him again.

"Micah, you're safe now. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise," Leila said, placing her hand on his head. Micah looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. He ran to her, burying his head in her neck. Leila was shocked, but engulfed him into a tight hug, bound to keep him safe. Leila felt a tear crawl down her face.

After she got him bathed and dressed into comfy clothes to sleep in, she put him in her bed for a nap. She found Pete and Patrick in the living room with Mr. and Mrs. Wentz. She looked at Patrick.

"Patrick, we need to talk. I have to tell you something," Leila said, not really wanting to tell him in front of the whole group.

Patrick was exhausted, besides everyone knew what was going on, "You can tell me in front of them."

Leila looked a bit uncomfortable, and Pete noticed it. He turned to give her his full attention.

"Well… It's about Micah," she began.

"Where is he?" Patrick asked.

"He's taking a nap in my bed. But I noticed something while I was giving him is bath. Patrick, his mother abused him. He has bruises all over his arms and legs. And when I asked about it, he told that he just fell, but then said that his mother told him never to tell," Leila finished, with a sad look at Patrick.

Another blow to Patrick. His boy was abused, by his own mother. He put his head in his hands. Pete looked like he was ready to kill, and his parent's looked like they were supporting him. All of them thought that hurting a child was a horrible crime.

"What did you tell him," Patrick's muffled voice came through his hands.

"I told him that he was safe now. That no one would hurt him again, as long was he was with us."

Patrick stood up and went to Leila, hugging her.

"Thank you Leila… really," Patrick said to her shoulder.

The next day, Patrick and Micah borrowed Pete's car and went to his parent's house. When he told his mother about Micah, she was upset. He had hoped that she would have calmed down by today.

He walked through the front door with Micah at his hills, wearing some of Andrew's old school clothes. Patrick found his mother in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom," Patrick said, and startled his mother.

"Oh Lord, Patrick… you scared me," she said. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when she saw Micah. Patrick saw his mother's eyes go soft. She walked around the counter to get to the boy. When she was right in front of him, she knelt down. She looked at him; from his blue eyes to his strawberry blonde hair. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. All she could do was smile at the boy.

The boy, who had been wishing to see his grandmother, asked, "Are you my nannie?"

It melted her heart.

"Yes, Micah. I'm your nannie," Mrs. Stump said to him. His eyes lit up and flung himself in her arms and she clung to her grandson.

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for more!!


	17. Keep Holding On

Chapter 16- Keep Holding On

Cara was laying on her couch, flipping through the channels, nothing catching her attention. Ever since Patrick left, she found nothing interested her. Cara regretted letting Patrick leave like that. She felt so selfish and careless. All she could do all day was imagine what he must be going through. Feeling her nerves get to her, Cara reached into her purse and took out a bottle of pills. She read the label; it had the name of someone she didn't know. She opened it and shook out three Xanax pills that she had stolen from the hospital she worked at. As the pills slid down her throat, Cara laid back down on the couch; wishing that Patrick would call.

--

The Stump family had taken to having a grandson very quickly. The next day after arriving at his parent's house, he called up Pete and Leila, and they all went out to supply Micah with everything a little boy needed. Little Micah was extremely excited to be getting new things. The only things he's ever gotten were hand-me down girl pants and oversized shirts. They took him to a clothing store called "Wear Me Out" in downtown Chicago. After they were finished there, Micah had ten new pairs of pants and shirts along with shoes to match. It was Pete's turn. Pete did what he did best, took him to a toy store.

"Pick out what you want, anything you want," Pete said, placing a hand on Micah's shoulder.

Micah just looked up in wonder at Pete, and took off, looking at all the toys in front of him.

After a long day of shopping, Pete and Leila left Patrick with his son and parents. Patrick was slowing getting the hang of this father business. This child was slowly growing a bigger place in his heart. The more he looked into those blue eyes, the more he loved him. And he knew that his parents were falling in love with him. He knew that the moment he saw the look on his mother's face. Patrick could literally see his father's discomfort melt away when Micah wrapped those small arms around his waist.

Patrick parked the car, and as Mr. and Mrs. Stump got all of Micah's new things out and put inside, Patrick pulled a sleeping Micah from the backseat, who was clutching a stuffed Spider-Man. Patrick carried the boy up stairs to his old room and gently laid him down. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching his son sleep. As happy as he was know, he greatly missed Cara. He kissed Micah lightly on the forehead and walked out into the hall. He took out his phone and scrolled down to Cara's name; sighing, waiting for her to pick up.

--

Cara ran downstairs when she heard Patrick's ringtone coming from her phone. It seemed to take forever to the living room. Just as Cara reached her phone, it stopped ringing. She let out a growl of frustration. She picked up the phone, throwing it across the room; hitting the wall and the back flying off in one direction and the battery in another. Cara could feel the tears of frustration building up. She reached in her purse and grabbed the Xanax bottle. As Cara swallowed down five pills, she put her head in her hands. There was a knock at the door. Cara walked to the door, opening it to find Casie standing there.

"Well, hey. I thought you had become a recluse or something," Casie said, walking into the living room.

"I have nothing to get out and do without Patrick here," Cara said, flopping on the couch again. "I really think that I blew it. I know I can handle the fact that he has a kid, but I was being selfish and stupid."

Casie just looked at her with sympathy. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was hope for the best. Cara soon fell asleep and Casie decided to straighten up the apartment a little bit. As Casie was moving Cara's purse to the chair, a bottle of pills fell to the ground. Casie picked it up to put it back when she noticed the name wasn't Cara's and it was half gone; even though it was only dated one week ago. Casie looked at the sleeping Cara. How many of these has she taken, and for how long? She needed to get her some help.

--

Patrick was washing the dishes in the kitchen with the morning sun shining on him when his phone rang. Drying off his hands in the dish towel and answered his phone.

"Hello?" Patrick asked to his phone.

"Hey, Patrick. It's me, Casie," he heard a girls voice say.

"Oh, hey Casie," he said. "What's up?"

"I have something you might need to know about Cara," Casie said, in a very serious voice that scared Patrick. He talked on the phone with Casie for another twenty minutes before deciding that he needed to return to Alabama to help Cara. Not only him, but Leila should come too. Patrick went looking for Leila and found her and Pete making the beds in his room. He told them he was going to visit Cara, but didn't give the real reason of leaving.

--

Pete closed the door to his room after following Leila in. They had just got back from taking little Micah shopping. The look on the little boy's face just made his heart swell. And the way Leila ran all over the place, looking at toys with Micah just made him laugh. He was very thankful that their problems had worked themselves out. Even though he knew he shouldn't, he was growing very dependant on her. Just then, he noticed Leila was staring at him, with a wicked smile on her face. He just smirked.

"What are you staring at?" he asked her.

"I have an idea," she rushed. Pete laughed at her flustered face.

"And that would be?"

"Um… I…" Leila seemed to loose her nerve looking at Pete smiling at her. Why was this so hard for her to ask? Pete just watched her, her face turning a paten Weasley red.

"Maybe we could… you know… push the beds together," Leila mumbled, her eyes focused on a spot right over Pete's shoulder, blushing a deeper blood red.

Pete's eyes opened in shock. No one ever asked to push his beds together in his room before; especially because his parents were underneath this room. Pete thought about it for a moment, and stood up. He walked over to the beside table the stood in between the two beds. He picked it and carried it to the other side of the room. Leila watched him the whole time; she watched as he walked over the other side of one of the beds. He stopped and looked up at Leila.

"Well… are you going to help?" he said, smirking at her. Leila's mouth dropped open a little bit and quickly closing it, knowing how stupid she must look. She walked to the other side of the bed she was sitting on and waited for Pete to say something.

"Okay, push when I tell you, and we'll meet in the middle, but go slow, not to make too much noise," Pete said, afraid his parent's would hear the scuffs of the beds. "Push."

Leila went slow and watched Pete the whole time, trying not to make any noise. They meet in the middle, leaving an awkward silence in the room. Leila looked around for her pajamas and announced that she would be right back. Pete decided to change there, assuming that she would take longer than him. Leila opened the door right as Pete was slipping his shirt on; she caught a glimpse of his stomach before the shirt floated down, resting at the elastic of his pants. Her heart jumped into her throat as he turned around. She tried to act as normal as possible. She walked about the newly formed double bed and flopped down. Pete plugged up his iPod to the player and pressed put it on shuffle and let it play. The first song that came on was Let's Get It On, by Marvin Gaye. Pete stopped in his tracks, a pink blush rising up his cheeks. He quickly skipped to the next song. He walked to bed and lay next to Leila. There was so much more room, Pete noticed, with the beds pushed together. He made a mental note to do this even when he was here by himself. They were just laying there, in the ever growing awkward silence. Pete reached over and took Leila's hand in his own. Leila moved her herself closer to snuggle under his arm.

Slowly, the awkward silence turned into a pleasant comfort. Leila had her head on Pete's chest, listening to his heart beat. Her hand was tracing the letters on his shirt and Pete ran a hand through her hair. With his other hand, he tilted her chin up to meet his. Caramel eyes looking into green ones. Leila's heart was pounding, as it always does when he looks at her that way. Her eyes fluttered closed when his lips meet hers and her stomach gave a flip. Pete brushed his knuckles across her cheek and Leila ran her hand to his waist, getting closer to him; Alicia Keys' "No One" playing in the background.

Pete rolled over, propping himself up in his elbows, laying Leila into her pillow; they kissed each other with more passion than before. Both of Leila's hands were on Pete's back, pulling him closer to her. Pete softly bit down on her lower lip, nibbling on it. Leila let out a soft sigh, her hands finding the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up.

It was then that her mind snapped back to reality. They were going way to fast. She gently pushed Pete up a little, breaking his kiss.

"Pete," she breathed, trying to catch her breathe, "I think… we're going to fast… This isn't the right time."

Pete looked down at her, surveying her. He knew she was right. Sighing heavily, he rolled over; but as he rolled over, the beds slid apart and he fell through the crack. Leila sat up like she was electrocuted, and looked down at Pete's head; it was all she could see. She couldn't but burst out in laughter at the stunned look on his face. She tried to help him up, but when she almost had him unstuck, she would start giggling again, and he would fall right back in his wedge.

--

Patrick hurried up the steps to Cara's front door. At first he knocked on it gently. When no answer came, he knocked harder. He knew she was home; her car was parked in the drive-way. Again, no answer. It was when he started banging on the door, it creaked open. Patrick stepped slowly inside, looking around for Cara. The living room and kitchen wielded no Cara. Patrick took the stairs two at a time. Not knowing which room was Cara's, but upon seeing an ornate "C" nailed on one door, he knew that had to be hers. He hurried to the door, and turned the knob. His eyes immediately fell on an unconscious Cara on the bed. Patrick rushed to her side, noticing the empty bottle of someone else's pills in her limp hand. Patrick called 911 and tried to wake her up. He could feel hot tears forming in his eyes. What did she do?

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter with be called "Technicolor".


	18. Technicolor

Chapter 17- Technicolor

"Pete, I have a dare for you," Joe said, sitting in the living room of Pete's parents' house with Danielle on his arm. They came over early the next morning to break the news of the engagement. Everyone was really excited for the two of them. The girls had gone into the kitchen to fix coffee for everyone, but really were gushing over Danielle's ring.

"Everyday for the next week, you dye your hair a different neon color, but don't tell anyone what you're doing," Joe said, whispering so that the girls wouldn't hear them.

Pete just snickered. It had been along time since he had done something crazy with his hair. The thought of being crazy with it for a week had appeal.

"What color should I dye it first?" Pete asked, agreeing to the bet. Joe smiled, stood up and gestured for Pete to follow to the bathroom.

"Hey Leila, come here a minute," Joe yelled from the hall way. Leila stood up from her spot in the kitchen where she and Danielle were still discussing her engagement.

"What is it Jo-" Leila began to ask, but stopped short when she saw Pete. Her eyes bugged out and her mouth dropped. They were sitting on the couch and Pete had hot pink hair. She was speechless.

"What do you think?" Pete asked, half smiling half afraid to see Leila explode.

"What did you do?" Leila said, upon finding her voice.

"I dyed it," Pete shrugged. The corners of Leila's mouth began to twitch; soon she was smiling. The more she looked at hot pink haired Pete, the funnier he looked. Soon she was in tears from laughing at him. Pete couldn't help but smile.

"_Wow, I was expecting her to freak. She's acting really awesome about this,"_ Pete thought.

Pete's train of thought ended when his phone started ringing, instantly realizing Patrick's ringtone. Still laughing, he answered.

"What's up dude?" Pete said. His smiling face went to grim in an instant. Leila, who had been watching him, got concerned.

"Okay, Patrick, don't worry; we'll be there," Pete said and hung the phone up. Pete looked solemnly towards Leila; which made her only worry more.

"Leila, we have to fly to Alabama; right away," Pete remarked.

"Why?" Leila was afraid of the answer.

"Cara's in the hospital."

Leila felt her world spin. The only thing she felt was Pete's arms around her, to hold her up.

The plane ride to Alabama seemed to take forever. Leila was so worried about what was happening with Cara, she forgot to be scared about the plane. Pete hadn't really told her anything, and she didn't know if he knew much; he wasn't on the phone with Patrick very long. They landed in Birmingham and headed straight for UAB hospital. Pete had gotten all of Cara's room information from Patrick before they had hung up.

They arrived at the hospital and asked from the front desk nurse where Cara's room was; the nurse pointed down the hall to the elevators and they were on their way to Cara. Once on the hall where the nurse told them to go, they saw Patrick sitting in a chair right outside her door. Leila took off in a run down the hall. Patrick looked up at the sound of hurried footsteps.

"How is she?" were the first words out of her mouth.

Patrick was a little taken aback by Pete's hot pink hair. Trying to tear his eyes away from the neon follicles, he looked to Leila, "They said she'll be fine. They pumped her stomach and have her sedated now," Patrick said. Leila looked up at him in concern. Upon seeing the clueless face of Leila's, Patrick looked to Pete. Pete looked away and Patrick frowned.

"She overdosed on Xanax," he stated.

Leila gasped in a sharp breathe. She had no clue that Cara was prescribed those.

"She took them from a patient at her hospital, but no one knows that. I didn't say where she got the pills. But it won't be soon before long that someone figures it out," Patrick said, looking around down the hall, making sure no one heard him.

"We'll figure something out, but for right now let's just focus on getting her better," Pete said. Having personal experience in this category, overdosing can be very embarrassing when everyone knows about it. He knew how sensitive she would be about the whole thing; this had to be handled with extreme care. Patrick was looking to Pete, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"How do you think she's going to feel Pete?" Patrick inquired.

Leila looked to Pete in a puzzled fashion. What would Pete know that someone else wouldn't?

"Don't treat her like a child, but be nice. She probably wants to forget this whole thing happened, and that's okay at first; but after a week or two, you going to have to talk to her," Pete said, remembering who made him talk about his problem. Again, the feeling of complete change came over him. He couldn't believe that Ashlee had been the one to talk to him, and now here he was; extremely happy with another one in his arms. He wondered if Leila knew that detail about his past. The nurse came out of Cara's room.

"She's awake, but not for long. The medicine she's on is going to make her very loopy, so she might not make much sense. Normally I would say only two guests at a time, but since there are only three of you, you can all go in," she told them.

Patrick took one last look at Pete, and led the way into the room. Cara was lying on the bed that stood in the middle of the room. Her skin was very pale and her lips were almost white. Her eyes were sunken in with dark circles around them. The sight of her made chills go down all their spines. Patrick all but ran to her side. Cara turned her head as Patrick took hold of her hand. You could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she croaked out.

"No, just relax… Don't talk," Patrick said, holding back his tears.

"Please, I need to say this. I'm sorry that I was so selfish about Micah. I knew it was a huge shock for you, and I should have been there for you. I could never say I'm sorry enough, but I want to make it up to you. I realized while you were gone that I can't live without you, Patrick. And if that life includes Micah, then it includes Micah. I don't care what you bring into this relationship, as long as you at least bring yourself. That's all I ask. Me and you will figure this out and we'll be happy again… I promise," Cara finished in a whisper, a solitary tear rolling down her face.

Patrick couldn't say anything. All he could do was just stare at her. One of the tears that he was holding back leaked onto his cheek. As he looked into her eyes, he knew that they were going to be okay. He smiled up at her and kissed her hand that he was holding.

As Cara slipped into a sleep, he heard her say, "I love you, Patty Cakes."

"I love you too, Cara."

Leila walked down the stairs of Cara's townhouse, getting ready to see her in the hospital with Casie. She went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Leila leaned against the counter, sighing. She was thankful that Cara was going to be okay, but she couldn't help but think what else could happen. She heard Pete coming down the stairs.

"_About time… That boy was in the bathroom for long time," _Leila thought to herself. She walked out to meet him in the living room and stopped short when she saw Pete.

His hot pink hair had changed colors; it was now a bright shade of turquoise. Her eyes popped just like they did with the hot pink coloring.

"Are you going to do that all week?" Leila asked, with a smile on her face.

"Why not? Black was getting a little boring…" Pete said, checking out his new hair on the side of the toaster. Leila just shook her head, laughing at him.

"But the black hair is my favorite," Leila said softly, walking over to Pete. "Black hair is my Pete," she said running her hand through his bright colored hair, missing the black shade.

Pete looked at her affectionately, "When I'm done with the bet, I'll go back black."

There was a knock at the door and Pete went to go answer it. Leila wondered who it was, because Casie was going to meet them at the hospital. As she was walking into dining room, she saw Andy, Joe and Danielle following Pete inside.

"What are you guys doing here?" Leila asked, watching the three newcomers.

Joe was trying to contain his laughter at Pete's hair and Danielle and Andy were just smiling.

"We came to see how Cara was doing," Danielle said, smirking in Pete's direction. Smiling to herself, Leila looked towards Danielle.

"She'll be fine. Patrick hasn't left her side for more than an hour. They are doing a good job on working their problems out. We were just about to go see them, you want to go?" Leila said, looking between everyone but Pete.

"Hey Andy?" Joe said, sitting in the lobby of the hospital waiting on Pete and Leila to come back out. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being my Best Man at the wedding?"

Andy looked up at Joe in surprise; he was touched. "Of course I wouldn't mind. You're going to have the best Bachelor's party!" he said laughing. Danielle just rolled her eyes.

"Well, all I have to say is that there better not be any strippers," she said giving Joe a mock look of stern. Joe just shrugged his shoulders, giving her a wink. Just then, Leila and Pete came back out from Cara's hall. They were smiling, so they knew that everything was going well.

"Hey Leila," Danielle said, standing up from her spot on couch, "I was wondering if I talk to you in private?"

Leila nodded her head and followed her across the floor. Pete sat down by Joe and Andy.

"Pete, man, will you be one of my Grooms' Men?" Joe asked him.

Pete blinked, and looked at Joe, smiling. "Nothing I would rather do, man."

Joe smiled and looked to Danielle across the room.

"Leila, I was wondering if you, Cara and Casie would like to be my Brides' Maids?" Danielle asked, seeming a little uneasy.

"I would love too! I'll tell Casie and Cara," Leila said, smiling fro ear to ear. She had never been in a wedding before. Danielle sighed in relief.

"We're planning on having the wedding in mid-August, so that gives us about two months to get everything in order. Joe and I have never been ones to wait, and we want to be married as soon as possible. It'll be in Chicago at my parent's house. I can't wait!" Danielle said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Leila just laughed at her, smiling at the giddy girl in front of her. She hoped one day that she would be that giddy when Pete proposed; but that was a long way into the future.

Andy was sitting on the couch in Cara's house the next day, flipping through the channels when Pete walked down the stairs, with lime green hair. Andy looked up and started laughing.

"Dude, how many times do you think you can do that and expect Leila to laugh?" Andy said through his chuckle.

"As many as I can, I guess," Pete laughed along with Andy. "But I think this is the last time, because I don't want to kill my hair."

They heard keys jiggling in the lock. Pete ran and jumped on the couch with Andy, trying to hide his laughter. Leila walked into the room, carrying bags of groceries. She looked around the room, to Andy and Joe (who had come down with Pete) and she just rolled her eyes when she saw Pete's hair; a smile twitching at her lips.

"You're going to burn out your hair doing that, you know?" Leila said more than asked Pete.

Leila was lying on Cara's bed, flipping through the TV, finding nothing that peeked her interest. She heard Pete fumbling around in the bathroom and she just prayed that he wasn't dying his hair another color.

"Hey Leila! You'll never guess what color I just dyed my hair!" Pete's voice yelled through the bathroom door.

Leila groaned, "What this time?"

The bathroom door creaked open. Leila was afraid to look at his head, so she kept her eyes focused on his feet. They were walking closer to her.

"Well, aren't you going to look?" he said.

Leila looked up and smiled. Black. He was back to normal. Leila knelt on the bed, right in front of him. She ran both hands through it.

"Now that's the color I like to see."

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be called Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.


	19. supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

Chapter 18- Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

Patrick walked Cara to her doorstep, hand in hand. She got to leave the hospital and was extremely glad to be going home. She was also glad that Patrick was back in her life; his leaving was the reason for her problems in the first place. She knew it would take a while to get back to normal, but with Patrick there, she felt like she could do anything. Cara looked sideways at the man standing beside her. With the sun hitting his hair, it made it look golden. He noticed Cara looking at him and glanced at her; the sunlight framing her face. Patrick smiled at her, letting her know that he was there for her.

"I want to see Micah again," Cara said suddenly.

Patrick quit walking and turned to face Cara fully. He was so glad to hear that Cara was by his side. Taking the hand that was in hers, he pulled her to him. Their lips met for the first time since Micah arrived. Cara let out and audible sigh, which made Patrick smile beneath the kiss. They were startled apart when the door was jerked open.

"Surprise!" yelled multiple voices. Cara blinked and stared into her living room. Two pairs of hands took Cara and Patrick by the arms and dragged them into the house. There were balloons around the place and a banner that said "Welcome Home Cara" atop the fireplace wall. The two pairs of arms were Leila and Pete; who had set the whole thing up. The welcome home party got into full swing and everyone was having a great time. However, Cara felt guilty that they threw her a party for the reasons she went into the hospital for. She kept looking for a chance to break away. When she finally did find a spot, the only person to notice her was Pete. Breaking away fro the crowd himself, he followed her to her bedroom. Finding the door shut, he knocked on it. He heard Cara groan.

"Come in," her voice said. Pete opened the door slowly.

She rolled over, expecting to see Leila or Casie, but not Pete. She was a little shocked that Pete was standing there. She felt a little vulnerable under his stare.

"I know what you're going through," Pete said, looking at Cara.

She wanted to retort, snapping at him. He knew nothing of what she was going through. But something held her back.

"I attempted suicide with pills about six years back," he said solemnly.

Cara's mouth dropped. She didn't know anything about that. She felt guilty for thinking bad of Pete when he had at least overdosed before. She wasn't trying to kill herself, but didn't care if she had lived or died at the time. Knowing this about Pete made her calm down a bit.

"Does life get any easier? You know, with everyone knowing about it?" Cara mumbled.

"It takes a while; a long time for me. But it might have gone easier if I hadn't turned into a recluse and shut everyone out. You just need to lean on your friends. They will be the most important part of your recovery," Pete said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Cara looked up at Pete with watery eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"I know Cara. It was just too much to deal with all at once. I understand, I do. Don't put all the blame on yourself," Pete said soothingly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

--

Cara and Pete came down from upstairs a while later with the party still raging. No one had noticed their disappearance. Pete went to stand by Leila, and watched on as Cara found Patrick. Leila looked up to Pete, about to ask what was going on, but Pete hushed her. He just gestured towards Cara and Patrick. Leila watched on with Pete, smiling. Cara grabbed Patrick about the elbow and turned him around gently. Patrick looked to Cara with curious eyes. Without warning, Cara pulled him to her with fast speed, her lips crashing into his. Patrick was shocked by her actions, but quickly kissed her back. They stayed like that for quite some time. Every now and then a person would turn to look at them. The only person that kept their eyes on them was Casie. She was the only one there without another to sit beside her. It was times like these that she missed Parker. She tore her eyes away Cara and Patrick, looking for Leila. She found her in a corner with her forehead on Pete's; they were smiling, laughing and holding each others hands. Casie downed her beer, and stood up, weaving a little and stumbled to the kitchen to grab another.

As she popped the top of a new beer, Leila walked into the room, to refresh her sweet tea. Noticing Casie turn up her can, she stopped to face her.

"Don't you think you've had enough of those, Cas?" Leila asked her friend.

"No, I'm fine, I'm not even buzzed yet," Casie said, her words slurring together.

Leila shook her head laughing. "Don't drink yourself sick at least. Remember we're going to Chicago tomorrow to start planning for Danielle's wedding?" Leila said before leaving Casie alone in the kitchen.

Casie walked to the doorway. Seeing all these happy couples made her sick. She took a drink. Leila had gone back over to Pete, pressing in very close smiling at one another; and Cara was still lip-locked with Patrick. Casie took another drink. Why was she the only one that wasn't happy? Why did she have to watch everyone be happy together when she felt so alone? She could feel herself slipping into a vass pit of despair. She took another drink, finishing her seventh beer.

--

They all filed off the air plane the next day to the setting sun on Chicago. Leila was excited to go back to Pete's family's house. It had that something special that made her feel apart of something. It made her feel the same way as she felt when she was with her own family. Cara was planning on spending some real quality time with Patrick and his son, staying at his parent's house. Joe offered Casie a room at his place to her, which she gladly accepted. Pete and Leila wanted her to stay at his place, but secretly Casie couldn't bear to be around them right now. Seeing Cara and Leila happy and in love, albeit she was happy for them, made her extremely depressed.

"Please, come stay with me at the Wentz's house?" Leila begged Casie again.

"I don't want to intrude on you and Pete," Casie said. Pete went to open his mouth and Casie held up her hand. "Besides, I want to get to know Danielle better."

Leila shut up about it. She was really starting to worry about her best friend. She didn't seem like her self lately; plus the fact that she was drinking every night. Leila watched on as Casie left them and trudged over to Joe and Danielle. She shot a look at Pete, who was watching Casie too, frowning. He met her gaze, both sharing the same unspoken worries. Crowds were starting to form around them, with people realizing who they were. There was no more time to watch Casie if they wanted to remain semi-unnoticed. They hustled to cars waiting for them outside and they all parted company.

Once Leila and Pete arrived at Pete's childhood home, they went straight upstairs to drop their luggage off. No one was home. The Wentz's had gone out with their only daughter, leaving a note on the kitchen table. Leila plopped down on the couch, sighing away the day. Pete came and sat close next to her, taking her hand in his. Leila studied Pete's thumb rubbing the top her hand for a few minutes, before turning her face to meet his.

"I'm worried about Casie," Leila whispered to him.

Pete looked down at her, "Me too," he admitted.

"She hasn't been herself lately and she… she seems to be drinking a lot more; which is not like her," Leila trailed off, moving her gaze to the blank TV.

"We'll figure out some way to help her," Pete said. He had become to close to all the girls since that fateful concert, that he felt like they were a part of his big family; he must do everything he could to make sure that she was going to be okay. Pete looked in Leila's deep green eyes and saw worry for her friend. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. She tucked her face in the crook of his neck, her arms wrapping around his waist.

--

Patrick led Cara up the walk to his parent's house. Cara felt very nervous about meeting the Stump's. She wondered what they would think about her abandoning Patrick in his hour of need, if Patrick had told them, that is. Patrick felt the hesitance because he was actually pulling her, instead of guiding. He turned around, facing Cara. Releasing her hand, he walked up to her, their noses almost touching.

"It's going to be fine. I promise, I'll be right here for you every step of the way," Patrick whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek. Cara smiled at him, and nodded for him to go inside the house.

--

"I want to announce our engagement," Joe said abruptly, spinning around to face Danielle. She just stared t him with wide eyes. A smile soon traced her lips. Joe really loved her.

"If that's what you want to do, then let's go!" she said, running to him. When their lips broke apart, she looked up at him. "How are we going to do it?"

Joe frowned in thought for a moment, but a smile soon crept across his face.

"A concert. I'll announce it at a concert!" he exclaimed.

"But Joey, you're not going on tour for another two months," Danielle said to him. He frowned again, but another idea hit him.

"Then we will just play a random show here in Chicago," he said, smiling at Danielle. A crooked smile slide on her face at the energy of Joe.

--

Pete was flipping through the TV channels as Leila was trying to find something to eat. They still had the house to themselves, not expecting anyone home for a long time. He felt a vibration coming from his pant pocket a long with a Van Halen song. He pulled out his phone and answered it.

"What's up Joe?" Pete greeted Joe's ringtone.

"Dude, how do you feel about performing a small gig tonight at our old place?" Joe asked him hurriedly.

Pete listened to Joe's reasons and a smile formed on his lips.

"Dude, I'm fine with it. Just get Patrick and Andy to agree, and I'm there," Pete said and they hung up.

"You're where?" Leila asked, coming back in to the living room with two plates of hot pockets and Capri Sun drinks.

"We're doing a small show tonight for Joe's benefit," Pete said, taking the plate from Leila and began eating his ham and cheese hot pocket.

--

Patrick hung up the phone with an extremely excited Joe. He couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. Micah came running into room at the sound of his father's laughter. He stood in the door way with some of his new clothes on, the stuffed Spider-Man still in hand. Upon seeing his father, he flung Spider-Man across the room, where it landed on a lamp shade, and ran into Patrick's open arms. Patrick pulled him into a death grip; he missed his son terribly the whole time he was gone. When Micah pulled away from his father, he saw Cara sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room. Micah looked from Patrick to Cara and back to Patrick. Seeing the happy look on his father's face, he smiled.

He walked over to Cara and threw his hands around her neck. Cara's eyes widen and slowly closed her arms around him. Micah pulled back, his arms still around her.

"Thank you for making my daddy happy again," Micah said, looking Cara straight in the eyes.

Cara's breath was taken away by the child's forwardness. She knew in that instant that she had fallen in love with him. One solitary tear rolled down her face and Micah used his thumb to brush it away.

--

"Just go and stand right in front of the stage," Joe told Danielle, hugging her and kissing her forehead.

They had all been back stage for the last two hours. The girls had never experienced what it was like to be back stage with Fall Out Boy before, and they all agreed that it was quite a spectacle.

Pete was testing out his new bass strap by spinning it around his body; once it flew off and, luckily, the body guard of Fall Out Boy (Charlie) caught it in mid-flight. After that, Pete just sat down, picking out their songs while lounging in a chair. Andy had a drum pad, warming up with small exercises. All the girls could recognize that sound anywhere; all three of them had been in a marching band at one point or another in their life and knew that sound very well. After he felt like he warmed up enough, he went to tapping out random tunes that none of them could really recognize. Joe was jumping up and down, spinning and flying through the air, playing his electric guitar that wasn't plugged up; the whole time he had a smile plastered on his face. Patrick was the most amusing of them all. He had his earphones on and was just walking about belting out random lines of the songs he was listening to. Whether it was Usher's "Caught Up" or Nat King Cole's "Almost Like Being In Love", he was entertaining everyone, including his son (who was excited to get to see his dad play live) and Cara. She started singing with him when he began the Cole song. Patrick could hear her voice through his earphones, looked up and smiled at her.

"Five minutes! Five minute curtain call!" the stage hand yelled out to the guys.

All the boys looked up at the man. They got all of their concert equipment and walked to the main stage entrance.

Leila walked up to Pete, hugging him and kissing him lightly.

"Good luck, Petey. I'll be watching!" Leila said, smacking him lightly on the rear-end.

Pete smirked at her, kissing her cheek. Cara walked up to Patrick with Micah in her arms. Patrick took him from her, giving him a big hug.

"Oh my gosh, daddy! This is so cool! I can't believe I get to go to a real concert!" Micah squeaked, not able to keep his eyes still on one thing in particular.

Patrick laughed at his son's reaction to his first real concert.

"I'm glad you're so excited. I just hope it's up to what you're building it up to be," Patrick said, turning his eyes to Cara, who was standing there right in front of him. She was looking at him with a smile on her face. Cara was really excited about seeing them perform; the last time was on her birthday. It was about time that she saw them again… she was overdue. Cara stepped closer to Patrick and kissed him on the cheek, not wanting to really kiss him in front of Micah.

"Good luck Patty Cakes," she whispered in his ear.

--

The band just got through playing "Of All The Gin Joints In The World" and the crowd was going crazy, including Cara; that was her favorite Fall Out Boy song. The boys were getting ready to do their acoustic set to cool off. After they were set up, Joe spoke into the microphone.

"I would like to announce that within the next month and a half, I will be getting hitched to the greatest girl I have ever met. She is my life and I love her dearly. I'm more than ecstatic that she agreed to marry me," Joe laughed to a stunned crowd. He looked down at Danielle. She was beaming with all the girls smiling sweetly at her. "So, Dani, this is for you," Joe whispered into the mic.

"Last years wishes, are this years apologies, every last time I come  
home, I take my last chance to burn a bridge or two…" Patrick began to sing, and the rest of the boys playing; Andy tapped the tambourine on his hand, keeping the beat.

"The best way to make it through, with hearts and wrists intact, is to  
realize, two out of three ain't bad…"

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter is going to be the bachelor's and bachelorette's party!


	20. Dream On

Chapter 19- Dream On

White flowers surrounded Casie. She shifted her eyes around at her surroundings. She soon realized that she was at Joe and Danielle's wedding; she wondered where all the time went from the last day. She was standing in front of two big sections of seats, with a hundred people in each section; Danielle's being the closest to Casie. To her left stood Leila and then Kate, Danielle's Maid of Honor, with Cara standing a little behind her on her right. It was a very serene setting. Casie looked up at Danielle, who was hand in hand with Joe; and both were staring at the Preacher in front of them. Every few seconds, Danielle would glance over at Joe, her eyes sparkling. Joe would flash a brilliant smile in her direction. It was then that Casie realized how cute Joe was. They made such a cute couple. But as the two said their "I do's", everything went black. Casie was swirling around in darkness.

Light and a new scene formed in front of her eyes. It was a wedding, but the two standing at the altar was not Joe and Danielle. Instead, Danielle was behind Casie this time and Leila was in front of her. Joe was behind Pete, who stood first next to the groom, with Andy behind him. Casie looked around confusedly. She was just at Joe's wedding and didn't know what was going on. Standing right next to Pete was little Micah; dressed in an outfit matching the man next to the bride. Casie then focused her attention on the two getting married. It was Cara and Patrick. She didn't even know they were engaged. Cara's face was glowing and Patrick was looking fondly at her. Right as the Preacher told the two to kiss, everything went dark again; feeling the same swirling feeling.

When everything came to, the scenery had changed again. Now Casie was right next to the bride, and Cara and Danielle were standing behind her. She looked to the groomsmen. The first in line was Patrick, then it was Andy and Joe with Andrew Wentz bringing up the rear. She looked to the audience and saw a dark haired lady sitting next to an older man with a graying moustache. The lady had tears rolling down her face and a sob escaped her every so often. Casie looked wildly to the bride and groom. The groom was a dark headed man with a shorter stature and the bride was a dark headed woman with her hair pulled out of her face to see her shimmering green eyes. She knew Leila would have told her that she was getting married, but here stood Leila and Pete, exchanging vows. Casie tore her eyes away and looked into the crowd. What she saw made her heart stop. Parker sat in the front row of the Wentz's side. And there next to him was a tall leggy blonde with brown eyes. She knew nothing of her, but saw them holding hands; and upon the blonde's left hand was a solid diamond rock perched onto a gold plated band. Parker realized that she was staring at him. He gave a malicious glance and kissed the blonde's hand. And again, the darkness overcame her.

When the ground came solid under her feet, she looked around; thankful that she was not in a church, attending a wedding that wasn't her own. She walked to the couch, and on the way passed a mirror. Casie did a double take and stared at herself. She had a gray hair, which was pulled back into a loose bun at the base of her neck. Her eyes were surrounded by wrinkles and crow's feet. She had no clue how old she was, but all at once she felt her age. Her back ached and her hands gave her fits; from years of painting, she assumed. She looked down at her hands, which bore no rings of any kind. Surely she must be married by now. She walked to the mantle above the fireplace. Rows and rows of dusty pictures sat upon it. There were plenty of Pete and Leila, and what looked like their kids. She noticed the same thing about the pictures of Cara and Patrick, and Joe and Danielle. A senior portrait of Micah sat next to a family portrait of the Stumps', which held Micah along with two others; a younger boy and an infant girl. Casie felt her breathe quicken at the thought of being alone for all this time. She could hear her heart beat in her ears. Her knees felt weak. She was going to die alone; she felt herself falling to the floor.

Casie shot up straight, sweat rolling down her face. She was engulfed in complete darkness. As she waited for her eyes to adjust, she felt her face; which felt smooth to the touch. She stretched her fingers and felt no pain. Once her eyes had focused in the dark room, she realized that she was in the guest bedroom of Joe's place. The events of the dream scrolled across her eyes. The sweat that was on her face was joined by tears. Fearful tears; that she would die alone, when all her friends had someone. She shakily stood up from the bed and huffed to the kitchen, pouring her a shot of vodka.

oo

"Oh my gosh, Danielle! You look absolutely stunning in that dress!" Leila exclaimed, admiring the wedding dress that she had on. It was a white, off the shoulder satin A-line gown with beaded embroidered metallic bodice and inverted V Empire with a Cathedral train. It was absolutely stunning.

Danielle eyed herself in the floor length mirror in the small wedding dress shop. She had tried on many dresses within the last two weeks and had yet to find something that was perfect. However, as she stared at herself in the mirror, she knew that this dress was the dress.

"I love it!" she said finally. The girls all let out sighs of relief. None of them knew how much more they could take; going from shop to shop, searching for a dress. Danielle was so caught up in finding her own dress that she hadn't picked out any for the brides maids. Danielle stepped off the seamstress's stool and went to change out of the gown. Leila looked to Casie, making a funny face at her. They all loved Danielle, but she was becoming at bit crazy over the wedding. But they all figured that their time was coming, to be "bride-zillas". In reality, Danielle wasn't that bad at all, just a little OCD. Danielle came out from the dressing room with her dress bagged up.

"Now that is over with, we can focus on getting you all brides' maids' dresses," Danielle said, setting her gown on a nearby lounge chair. She walked up a row of colorful dresses, surveying each one. The girls exchanged worried glances when Danielle picked out a bright hideous orange creamsicle color with ruffles all the way around. Leila was about to speak up and say that there was no way that she was wearing that atrocity, when Danielle began to laugh.

"You do know I'm joking?" she laughed at the girls' faces. "This is my wedding too, and I don't want a row of creamsicles standing next to me."

They left out a sigh of relief and they started to really look for a good dress. About half an hour later, Danielle picked up this solid navy dress. It was strapless and fell to about the knee; with a thick baby blue ribbon around the middle. She held it up to the others, for their opinion.

"You know I'm going to like it!" Casie exclaimed; blue was her favorite color. She was trying her best to act normal after her unnerving dream.

"I don't really care about the style, just the color," Leila said. They girls looked at her funny. "I need to know what color to get my cast changed too," Leila stated, wishing that she could take the itchy thing off. It was driving her nuts.

The girls all really like the dress and it was another hour before they had finished getting fitted for their right size. After they had finished, they decided to go to a local bar and talk more about the wedding over drinks. After about Casie's third vodka and Sprites, while the other girls were just finishing their first, Leila looked to her.

"Are you okay?" Leila asked Casie in undertones, so no one else would hear them.

"I'm fine," Casie said, being very vague. She downed the rest of her third drink.

oo

"So, Joe, what are you planning for the big party?" Pete asked, referring to his Bachelor's Party.

"It's up to Andy. He said he'd take care of everything, so we're in good hands," Joe said, referring the level head that Andy had on his shoulders. Andy knew when to not do something crazy; something the rest of their friends were struggling with, including Pete.

"When are the guys getting here?" Pete asked again, peering at Joe over his bass guitar magazine.

"Next week. And I can't' wait!" Joe practically yelled. Whenever "the guys" came over, it meant fun times had by all. "The guys" consisted of Chris, which influenced the song "Grenade Jumper", and Joe Barker, otherwise known as "Chaves". The biggest laugh that was coming was a man they all referred to as "Dirty". He got his nickname from doing totally crazy things, and some happen to be "dirty".

oo

Leila ran into the dark. She was scared to death, not knowing where she was running to. The only thing she knew at that moment was to get away from the man that was chasing her. She was in a small suburban house, with no extremely great hiding places. Leila found the staircase and scrambled up to the second floor. She opened the first door she came to and closed it quickly, locking it behind her. Amidst her panting, she heard another sound, another gasping sound. Leila spun around to see her cousin, Marie, crouched in the corner. Leila rushed to her side, thankful to see someone she knew. Marie looked up at her with terrified eyes.

"Why is he d-doing this?" Marie stuttered out in a whisper.

"I-I don't know, but we have got to get out of here," Leila rushed, hearing a noise from the hall.

Marie began to panic and scuffle around. "I don't think I can run anymore. I'm so tired and I twisted my ankle," Marie said a little too loudly. The noise from the hall stopped right in front of the door. The door knob began twisting, in attempt to open. Marie's eyes bugged out and Leila's heart began to race faster.

"Listen to me, Marie. I'm not leaving here without you, now get up and get out that window!" Leila demanded in a whisper. "I'll go first and I'll try and catch you on your way down," Leila spoke softly, the door knob jiggling more fiercely.

Leila ran to the window and shoved it open. She threw one leg out and her foot it the roof. She rushed a little too quickly and slipped. Leila fell head first, rolling off the roof and dropped to the ground below. She landed in a huge bush, semi-breaking her fall. However she heard a spine-tingling crack and knew she had broken her arm. She tried to hurry and climb out of the hedge and look up to Marie, but her shirt got caught on a branch in the bush. Marie was waiting by the window, shooting worried glances at the door behind her. Leila heard the door slam open and bang into the wall. She untangled herself and jumped out of the shrubbery.

"Jump now Marie!" Leila screamed, not worried about him hearing her now. Marie nodded quickly and put one foot out on the roof. She was taking too long.

"Hurry Marie!" Leila yelled.

But as Marie was pulling herself out of the window, two hands grabbed her neck, yanking her back. Marie's horrified scream filled the air. Leila couldn't find her voice; she watched on in terror. The curtains had fallen across the window, but the profiles of Marie and the man were clear. He had his hands wrapped about her neck, choking her. Leila could hear her gasping for air. All of a sudden he let go of her and she dropped to the floor with a soft moan. Leila's eyes followed his arm as he brought it up, holding a knife.

"NO!" Leila screamed as the knife came flying down. She started crying. He had just killed her cousin. The curtains were thrust back and the outline of tall masked man became clear. He was still holding his knife, which was dripping in a thick red liquid. Leila stared up at him, with tears rolling down her face. He disappeared. Leila's breathe quickened, and took off running down the baron street. At the end of the corner, she turned around to look and see if she was following her.

A tall silhouette shined in the orange street lamp light. Leila spun around and took off running again. It wasn't until she reached the church and flung open the doors that she stopped running. She hid under the second pew to the front. She crawled in a ball, silently crying. She softly gasped as the doors creaked open. Why wouldn't he leave her alone? Leila heard soft footsteps getting closer to her pew. She clasped her hand over her mouth to silence the sound of hurried breathing. The footsteps stopped right at her pew. Leila was so scared that she left out a small whimper, and as soon as she did a hand came flying under the pew grabbing her hair. She let out an ear-splitting scream.

"Leila!" Pete said, shaking her gently. She was screaming and thrashing around. He was sure that she had woken up the whole house. "Leila, wake up, you're okay!"

Leila's eyes flew open. The first thing she saw was Pete, looking at her with worry and concern; she flung her arms around him and gasped into his neck. He tightened his grip on her. Her heart was beating so hard that Pete could feel it on his chest. There was a knock on the door and muffled voice floated through.

"What's going on? Is Leila okay?" Andrew asked, stifling a yawn.

"She's fine," Pete spoke up to the closed, locked door. "She just had a nightmare."

He heard footsteps going soft and soon they didn't exist. Leila's grip had not let up on him since she woke up. Her heart a slowed a bit, but she was still panting. Pete wondered what could have caused her to be so scared. He held on to her as long as she needed him too.

oo

"Dude! I dare you too!" Pete laughed, wiping away the tears of laughter from his eyes, smearing what little eyeliner he had on.

"No way man!" Chris said, holding his hands in surrender. He was surrounded by all his friends, laughing at the dare Pete just suggested.

"Man, you're so lame!" Pete grumbled. "I bet Dirty will do it," Pete looked over at Dirty. "Dude, you going to do it? I'll pay for it," Pete said, smirking at him.

Dirty thought about it for a second, and laughed, "Yeah dude, I'll do it."

"That's why you're my favorite person!" Pete shouted, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Don't let Leila hear you say that," Dirty said in a seductive voice, throwing his leg across Pete's waist. Pete laughed and threw his leg off of him, causing him to fall over. Joe's party was going along pretty great and the guys decided to make someone get a crazy tattoo on their butt. Dirty, who was willing to do anything, was up for it. They all piled into a car and looked around for the nearest tattoo parlor. They found one two blocks away from the bar they had been drinking at. Most of them were out of their mind drunk, most but Pete. He had laid off the liquor since the night Casie and he had kissed. He couldn't afford to do that again. He didn't think Leila would forgive him twice.

Pete, being the designated driver, parked the car outside the parlor and they all walked in the small shop. Pete spoke up first.

"This one wants "Your Face Here" tattooed on his arse," Pete laughed. The man behind the counter, noticing who they were but not saying anything, laughed and agreed.

An hour later, Dirty had a new tattoo and a sore bottom. Pete took it upon himself to smack him on his fresh tattoo, sending a wave of hurt through Dirty's body. Dirty let out a loud curse word and bit his lip in pain. Pete doubled over laughing, trying to catch his breath.

"Alright Pete, your turn!" Dirty said, wiping tears of pain away.

"I don't have that much room left on me, and Leila would kill me if I got something tattooed on my arse," Pete said, shuttering at the thought.

Dirty went into a coughing spell that sounded an awful like "whipped". Pete didn't miss the word and smirked at him.

"Proud of it," he said, smiling. "But I will get one on my hand."

Soon, they all had a new tattoo, all except Patrick.

oo

"Do it girl!" Leila laughed at Danielle. She was taking her fifth shot of tequila, and was getting very tipsy with every down.

"This is your night girl, live it up!" Kate blurted out from behind her mug of beer. Danielle eyed the small clear glass of golden liquid; she dashed on salt on her left hand and got the wedge of lime ready. In three swift movements, the glass was empty and the salt gone off her hand and the lime wedge was in her mouth. The small group of girls that was surrounding her laughed loudly. Danielle blinked slowly, staring around at everyone. A smile slowly crept on her lips, which still had a trace of tequila left on them.

The Bachelorette party was in full swing. The whole bar kept buying them all drinks because it was obvious what they were celebrating. Danielle had a foux veil on; being held in place but a plastic tiara with had all kinds of shower decorations around her. A smile seemed to have been painted on her face, for it had not left since they arrived; but that also might have something to do with amount of alcohol she was consuming. Casie, Cara, Leila and Kate were circled around her, all of them ordering drinks by the round. It was a night of laughter and jokes. It was, of course, one of the last nights Danielle would ever party single. Casie was the one who was taking advantage of the bar above the rest. It seemed like every five minutes that she was up and buying a new drink; it didn't help that guys kept buying them for her, so she wouldn't have to pay. Leila, who was taking the drinks more slowly than the others, kept watching her. After about Casie's fifth full size drink within fifteen minutes, she pulled her aside.

"Casie, don't you think you should slow down?" Leila asked her in concern.

"Don't be a party crasher, Leila," Casie said, her words slurring together. She went to walk off, and Leila grabbed her arm. Casie spun around with an angry look on her face.

"Look, last time I checked, you were not my mother!" she yelled in Leila's face. It was so loud in the bar that no one heard, but Leila most definitely did. It stung her heart and she released Casie's arm as if it was red hot. Casie huffed and stalked back to the table, taking a big gulp of her new drink. Leila watched her with sad eyes. Even though she had said something very hurtful, she knew Casie didn't mean it. And there was no way that she was going to abandon her best friend in her time of need. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She found the name she was looking for and pressed send.

oo

Pete was sitting on the couch, flipping through the TV channels, finding nothing that really appealed to him. They had got back just half an hour ago from Joe's big party, and the guys went back out to grab some alcohol; Andrew drove, seeing as he only had two mugs of beer and was the most sober. Pete had just turned it on "Rock Of Love 2: with Brett Michaels" when his phone rang; realizing it was Leila calling from her personalized ringtone "Promise" by Matchbook Romance. It always made him smile to himself when he heard that song, knowing it was Leila on the other line.

"Hey babe," Pete said, answering the phone. Pete frowned slightly hearing the distress in her voice. It never made him comfortable hearing her upset.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a few minutes," Pete stated, closing his phone. Just at that moment, the guys walked in. Pete looked up at them, seeing them carrying cases of beer and a few brown paper bags.

"Put that stuff in the refrigerator," Pete said, standing up from the couch. "We need to go get the girls."

Joe stopped in his tracks, turning to face Pete; worry etched on his face.

"They're fine, but they have had too much to drink and need a ride home," Pete assured Joe, who visibly relaxed. Chris looked up at Pete in annoyance.

"Can't they just call a cab? Why do we have to go get them," Chris spat out. Pete flashed his eyes at him, the anger apparent in them; Chris backed down.

"Because they want us too! If you forgot, your girlfriend is with them too, Chris," Pete said in a low menacing voice. Chris didn't say another word, but just got some beers for the car.

On the way to the bar, more beers were consumed than when they were at the bar. Andrew was getting progressively drunk with every chugged bottle. Chaves and Dirty had decided to wait for them at the house, to give the girls more room to sit in Pete's mother's van. Pete pulled up in front of the bar Leila had said they were at, and the guys piled out. Andrew and Chris actually fell out and hit the pavement, laughing the whole time.

Pete laughed at them and rolled his eyes, heading straight for the door with Joe at his heels. The bar was foggy with smoke and smelt of liquor. Pete squinted his eyes in search for the girls table. But it didn't take long, for there was a loud commotion from the back and heard Kate burst into laughter. Pete walked to the back and spotted Leila. She looked up and saw him and went to him, taking hold of his hand. He knew that something was wrong that she wasn't telling him. Joe was instantly at Danielle's side and she was had flung herself into his arms, spouting off incoherent words of love to him. Chris was next to Kate, their arms around each other, on the verge of falling over because Kate had all her weight leaning on Chris and wasn't that stable. Andrew was behind Pete, with a drink that he just ordered from the bar, staring at the girls. He recognized Leila and Cara, but the other he knew nothing about. Casie looked up at the new arrivals and focused on Pete, and then her eyes found Andrew. She looked back and forth between Pete and Andrew, blinking rapidly.

"Whoa, I'm seeing double!" Casie said, laughing almost falling out of her seat. Andrew rushed to the table catching her before she slid off the stool. Casie looked at him and laughed her arms around his neck.

"No problem," he slurred at her.

Pete looked down at Leila, and she was staring at Casie with a worried look. He was worried about her too. He couldn't even begin to guess on how many drinks Casie had drank, but he was assuming it was high. The guys helped get together all the girls items and pack them away in the back of the van. Leila stayed close to Pete, but kept her eyes on Casie; who hadn't separated from Andrew this whole time. They were walking in close proximity to each other and laughing arm in arm. Leila crawled into the front seat of the van, and the rest piled into the back, coupled up. Pete locked his seatbelt and cranked the van. Leila didn't say anything the whole way back to Pete's house. She just stared straight ahead at the yellow lines passing on the street. She didn't know how to help Casie, but she must find some way. It hurt her to see her drinking her pain away. She didn't even know what was messing with her. Casie had not said anything to her, and got angry with her for trying to help.

Pete pulled into the drive-way and rolled to a stop. Leila turned around to the rest of the van, and what she saw surprised her. Cara and Patrick were holding hands and making eyes at each other, in the middle seat. Kate and Chris were lip-locked in the very back, and next to them were Joe and Danielle doing the exact same thing; that did shock her, it was what was in front of them in the middle seat next to Patrick and Cara that threw her for a loop. Andrew and Casie were making out, in a tight embrace. Leila stared at them for a second, unable to look at anything else. Tearing her eyes away from them, she jerked the door open and stalked inside, slamming the door behind her.

-note from the author- Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long.. the computer's I've been writing it on have been screwy!


	21. Whiskey Lullaby

Chapter 20- Whiskey Lullaby

"Calm down, Danielle, you look beautiful," Leila said, trying to fix the veil atop the bride's head. Leila was running around doing everything the Maid of Honor should be doing, because they couldn't find Kate. Danielle had yet to notice, so they were trying to keep it that way by pacifying her with complements. Casie and Cara just stood off the side, watching the girls fret over the small details in Danielle's appearance. Danielle stopped in her tracks after putting her shoes on. She looked around the room, not finding what she was looking for.

"Where's Kate?" she asked, her voice dropping an octave. The girls exchanged worried glances at each other. Danielle focused her eyes on Leila, who shifted under her gaze.

"We don't know. She just left the room about an hour ago without saying anything," Leila mumbled.

Danielle's eyes went red, just as the door opened. Kate strolled in, straightening the shirt of her dress that she had tailored to show off more than desired. Danielle had been okay with that, just a little tweaked, but disappearing on her wedding day was something else and she was angry.

"Where were you?" Danielle asked calmly.

Kate looked up at her, tucking a piece of hair that had fallen down from the elegant bun on her head.

"Chris and I found a snug little broom closet to explore… and we couldn't help ourselves," Kate said giggling. However Danielle was not laughing at this. Her face went a dark maroon and you could feel the heat emanating from her.

"You mean to tell me that instead of being here for me on the biggest day of my life, you were screwing around with Chris?!" she yelled at her. Kate took a step back by the force of her words. The smile that had been on her face had disappeared, and was replaced by a pursed mouth.

"It wasn't like we missed the wedding! You were just getting dressed, how much help do you need for that?" she spat out.

Danielle was livid; her eyes bugged out of her head. Leila saw this and took her place to step in. She knew that this was not the time or place to have a fight.

"Now, let's just all calm down. This is not the place to have this argument. Danielle, you want this day to be perfect, so let's just try and do that," Leila said placing a soothing hand on her shoulder.

Danielle studied Leila for a minute when a smile came on her face. "You're right Leila. I do want this day to be perfect. And the only way that's going to happen is if Kate is not my Maid of Honor anymore."

Casie and Cara's mouths dropped, Leila's hand fell from Danielle's shoulder and Kate let out a small scream of frustration.

­

"And who exactly will be your Maid of Honor then?" she huffed.

"Leila," she stated simply. "If she'll do it of course."

Leila's mouth dropped open. She just stood there stunned.

"Will you be my Maid of Honor, Leila?" Danielle asked with a pleading look in her eyes. Leila looked in her eyes, seeing her desperation. She knew what she had to do.

oo

Andy stood in front of the rest of the boys, excluding Joe; he was already out waiting on the altar, under the traditional Jewish bridal canopy. The boys had matching outfits; a simple black tuxedo with their own choice of colorful ties with Converse shoes to match. Andy had a bright orange tie with orange shoes; Pete had a dark green tie, also with the shoes in the same green; Patrick donned bright blue tie that matched his shoes. Joe's other and last Groom's men, Joe Barker (Chavez) had a neon yellow tie. Joe himself took the more traditional route, for his parent's sake. Being Jewish, with strict parents, he had to dress accordingly. He wore a yarmulke on the crown of his head, with a black tuxedo and black shiny shoes. The head of the line stood Micah dressing in the exact same outfit as his father, but with a red tie and shoes, and a little girl with curly blonde hair stood next to him. She was about three years old and was carrying a basket of flowers. Her name was Gracie and she was the niece of Danielle. She had a knee length pink dress with paten shoes to match. She was the cutest little with her dimples and blue eyes.

The boys had just been talking out in the hall, waiting on the ceremony to start. They all turned their heads when a loud commotion came from the room where all the girls were dressing. Soon, everything went quiet. As the music began to play, they lined up in order looking around for the girls. Micah and Gracie was half way down the aisle it was their turn to start walking out. At the last second, when it was time to walk; Leila came hustling out of the room, followed by Cara, Casie and a surly Kate.

Pete looked up at the sound of the door and his eyes found Leila, and his heart skipped a beat. He knew that girls didn't have to dress up to take his breath away, but Leila just had in her knee length blue dress with matching heels. Her hair was half up and had her side bangs pinned back out of her eyes; the rest of her hair was in soft curls going down her back with a blue ribbon tied up in it. He held out his arm to her, and she shook her head. Instead of walking to Pete, she headed for Andy. Pete looked at her with confused eyes.

"Change of plans boys," Leila said, taking Andy by the arm, and slowly headed down the aisle. Andy looked confused at her, but she just smiled at him and waved his questioning eyes off. Pete took Cara by the arm, still confused on why Kate was in the back, and followed Andy and Leila. Patrick shrugged his shoulders, and held out his arm to Casie, who smiled and took it, heading out on to the aisle behind Pete and Cara. Kate yanked on Chavez arm and very jerkily walked out.

Once they were all standing in their appropriate places, and Joe giving them all a confused look, the crowd before them rose to their feet, turning to the entrance. There was a pause in the music, and a ­

beautiful sound of music came from the organ next to the altar. This surprised Leila, turning her head to the sound. They hadn't rehearsed this; but there were a lot of things they hadn't rehearsed. Patrick had slipped out of the Groom's men line and had gone the organ. Leila smiled brightly, as well as the rest of the group; they had no idea Patrick was planning this, not even Joe. The only person who seemed to know was Danielle, who had appeared at the doorway, with a broad smile on her face with her arm on her father's.

Joe forgot all about the organ in one instant. He knew nothing in that room but Danielle. He just stared at her. He knew he must look stupid, but he didn't care. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen was walking towards him. Everyone seemed to staring at Danielle… well almost every one. Leila was looking at Joe, seeing the happiness clearly written on his face. Pete had his eyes on Joe as well. He had never seen his best friend that happy for as long as he knew him. Pete then moved his eyes to Leila. She was also looking at Joe. Sensing someone staring at her, she turned her eyes to Pete; smiling at him. With a small wink, she turned her head to look at Danielle. Pete felt his face flush a little. She hadn't been able to make him flush in a while. He felt giddy as he also turned towards the bride.

Cara could see the happiness all of her Danielle's face. She was happy for her too; she took a chance to glance at Patrick playing the organ. It was very sweet of him to do that for his friends. Patrick looked up from the organ, seeing Cara looking at him. She flushed and threw him a smile, quickly moving her eyes. Patrick couldn't help but smile at her behavior.

Casie had watched Danielle enter, and looked at Joe for a minute before getting the feeling that she was being watched. Looking to the section of chair's that contained Joe's family; she found the eyes that were staring at her. It was Andrew. She really didn't know how to react to him. She would never normally make out with someone she didn't know if she was sober. She liked Andrew, and thought he was extremely handsome, but she felt embarrassed in front of him. She flushed under his gaze, which only made him smile wider. Andrew hadn't taken his eyes off her since she walked in with Patrick on her arm.

Danielle reached the altar, and her dad lifted her veil and placed it gently behind her head; kissing her cheek lightly, he sat down next to her watery-eyed mother and held her hand. Danielle turned slowly to face Joe, who was smiling brightly at her. He held out his hand and she took it and he gently guided her beside him, and they both faced the rabbi.

oo

"I've known this man for a while now, and all I have to say to Danielle is… good luck," Andy said smiling. The crowd listened and laughed at him. "Being on tour with him all the times we have, let me see the real Joe. The real Joe is messy, and crazy. He can get more stuff in more places faster than anyone I know. And I thought Pete was bad," he said, throwing a smirk at Pete, who secretly flipped him a certain finger under the table. "But seriously, all the things that Joe is, the most important thing is that I know that he will be there for you for the rest of your life. He'll never let you down. Congratulations Joe and Danielle."

­

Joe patted Andy on the back as he sat down at the head table at the reception; but as soon as he did Pete stood up. Joe looked at him carefully; no telling what Pete would say.

"I believe that I know Joe the best, being the one who shared a tour bus with when the other's couldn't handle the mess that we could create," Pete began, looking around the room, giving Joe a small wink that only worried him more. "Joe can get into some pretty crazy things, like that one time… oh maybe I shouldn't say that," Pete started, making a face that cracked the crowd up. "But anyways, Joe is a pretty awesome guy, from his taste in music to his taste in girls," he smiled at Danielle, who smiled back, "and there's one thing you can always count on in Joe; his ability to love. So Danielle, I say this to you… if Joe can put up with all the pranks I pull and the mess I can get into, there's nothing you can do to get on his bad side. I wish you guys the best," Pete finished, holding up his glass to the both of them.

As Pete sat down, he looked to Leila, as if it was her turn to talk. She became extremely nervous and looked to Danielle, who was looking at her. She mouthed 'Just say anything' to her and Casie nudged her side and made her stand up. Leila hated talking in front of a crowd, and this was a very big one. Pete could see the uncertainty in her eyes, and just bad for her. She was made the Maid of Honor at the last minute and didn't prepare anything to say.

Leila stood there for a seconds when Casie bumped her foot to get to start talking. "I haven't known Danielle for very long, but I consider her one of my close friends. She was there for me when I needed someone and she didn't have to be," she said. Pete lowered his head a little, remembering the time that Leila needed Danielle back in New York. "These past few weeks together, planning the wedding and everything, have let me see a side Danielle that I have never seen. She's just a wonderful person all the way around, and it's been my pleasure being her friend," Leila rambled. She looked to Pete for help, he just urged her to continue. "I know that I am supposed to be witty and say funny things about when Danielle was growing up, but I haven't had time to prepare anything. I was just made Maid of Honor today in the dressing room. That in itself says something about Danielle. If she's willing to let me, of all people, be in such an honorable position, she's either one of two things; an awesome friend or someone who has bad judge of people. I'm hoping it's the first," Leila said, the crowd laughed, making her feel slightly better about this. She looked to Pete again, who was smiling at her. "But honestly, Joe, you're getting a great girl and vice versa for Danielle. I wish you nothing but happiness."

oo

Joe stood up and held his hand out for Danielle. The dining was beginning to end and people wanted to get out on the dance floor. Pete, Andy and Patrick jumped from their seats and hurried back out of sight to a room right off the main dining hall with only Leila and Cara noticing. Leila looked up and saw Pete wink at her. That was her signal. She stood up and went to the three lone stools off to the right of the dance floor. Leila sat them together, but with enough room in between them. When Leila made it back to her seat, with curious glances from Casie and Cara, Joe and Danielle were almost at the dance floor when they heard the sounds of an acoustic guitar.

Joe looked around for the sound and found the rest of Fall Out Boy sitting on the stools Leila had set up with acoustic guitars and Andy with a tambourine. Joe smiled at them and turned back to Danielle, who ­

was staring at the boys in wonder and pure happiness. He held his hand out for her, and led her to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone had their eyes on them. Joe looked over to boys, waiting on them to start.

Patrick started strumming the strings and soon was joined by Pete, while Andy tapped the tambourine. As the sounds of "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" by Green Day, Joe and Danielle's song, Joe began guiding her around the dance floor. Danielle gasped very audible when Patrick began playing. She had no clue that Joe had told them about their song. She could say nothing, but smile at the way her wedding day was turning out. It was better than she could ever expect it to be. Everyone was staring at them, gazing sweetly at the sight before their eyes. Leila had never seen anyone happier than the two of them at that moment. Neither had Casie, which caused her to down her glass of champagne. The boys continued playing their hearts out for Joe. They normally wouldn't be playing at weddings, but this was for Joe. But no one seemed to be paying attention to three-fourths of Fall Out Boy playing in the corner; they were more focused on the newlyweds; which made the boys very happy.

The song finished and the couple kissed sweetly on the floor. Soon after that, more couples began dancing the music the DJ was playing. Leila was sitting in her seat watching everyone dance around, having a good time. Pete snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Is it you Johnny?" Leila joked. "You better not try anything, my other boyfriend Jason is around here somewhere."

Pete burst into laughter, sliding into the seat next to her. Leila smiled, containing her laughter with her hand covering her mouth.

"That was sweet what you guys did for Joe and Danielle," Leila said, her eyes sparkling in Pete's direction. Pete shrugged his shoulders.

"He's our man, we knew we had too," Pete said, throwing off the complement. Leila knew he always felt weird about complements, so she left it alone. Instead she gazed back over the dance floor. She felt a warm hand take hold of her hand, and she looked back to Pete. He was standing up, pulling her to her feet.

"C'mon, let's dance!" he exclaimed. Leila couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. She let him lead her to the dance floor and began dancing to "Kiss" by Prince. When the song came to "I just want your extra time and your… kiss" Pete kissed her, taking her by surprise. She smiled beneath the kiss and broke apart laughing. Patrick and Cara were dancing nearby and Andy was dancing with one Danielle's pretty family members. Casie watched all of this from her seat at the table. She was happy for them all, but couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. She emptied her four glass of champagne. When she opened her eyes, Andrew was in front of her, smiling. Casie stared at him, wondering what he wanted.

"You want to dance?" he asked her with his strong voice that sounded just like Pete's. Casie stared at him again, blinked and agreed. Once they hit the dance floor, a slow song came on. "When A Man Loves A Woman" by Percy Sledge came through the speakers. Casie felt awkward and made to go sit ­

back down, but Andrew wouldn't let go of her hand, pulling her close to him. Slowly they began twisting around the dance floor. Casie looked around at all the other couple's dancing closely; Joe and Danielle were cheek to cheek, Leila and Pete had their foreheads touching and Cara had her head on Patrick's shoulder. And here they were, only having making out in a drunken stupor, dancing to such a personal song. But Andrew didn't seem to be minding it very much; he just held Casie close to him, guiding her around. She had to admit that it felt very good to be in someone's arms again. Slowly she relaxed and enjoyed the time she was spending with him. The song went off and the DJ's voice could be heard over the speakers.

"This next song is for mothers and their sons. I would all the mothers who have sons here today to come out on the dance floor for this next song," the DJ said.

Most everyone exited the stage. Leila went to join Casie, who was on her way back to her seat. Pete stayed out there as he saw his mother coming towards him, Andrew was close behind. Joe and his mother went out and as well as several others to the dance floor. Micah stood off to the side, looking sadly upon the scene in front of him. Patrick was a little behind him; he could have cried for his son from looking at the expression on his face. Suddenly Micah turned around to face Patrick and Cara.

"Cara," Micah spoke softly with his lisp apparent, with a nervousness about him, "will you come dance with me?" He looked up at her with his famous puppy dog eyes. Cara was taken aback. She didn't know what to do or say; she looked to Patrick, who was just as shocked as she was. The song, "Forever Young" by Rod Stewart, began to play, and Micah turned to see everyone dancing with their mothers; even Pete and Andrew were dancing awkwardly with their mother. Cara heard Micah give a little sniff, and it broke her heart. She reached down and took him by the hand. Micah looked up at Cara.

"Come on, Micah," Cara said softly to him. His wet eyes shined at her. Cara picked him up and carried him out and began swaying around with him. Patrick just looked on that sight in front of him. If it was even possible, he felt his heart grow bigger for Cara. She had gone above and beyond for him and his son, and this was just the icing on the cake. He really felt like she loved him very much. Leila and Casie took notice too. They just smiled at one another, knowing that Cara was doing the right thing. Casie took another glass from the waiter who was walking by, almost draining it in one take. Leila just stared at her, but didn't say anything; not wanting to make a scene on this day of all days. She just crossed her arms and looked away. Casie didn't let that go unnoticed. She put her hand on Leila's shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?" Casie whispered at her.

Leila just turned to look at her, "If you would put down the drink that's always in your hand, than you would know," Leila spat out, and walked away, leaving Casie sitting in a daze. The more Casie thought about Leila being mad at her, the more depressed she became; Casie finished the drink she had and got another.

The dance finished and everyone seemed to pair off again. Joe and Danielle had not left the dance floor yet. Leila went over to Pete, who saw that she was visibly upset; also he knew exactly what was making ­

her upset as well. Andrew had walked back up to Casie, dragging her back out on the floor. But this time, with more drinks in her, she wasn't that hard to persuade.

oo

"Okay girls, it's about time for Joe and me to leave, so you know what that means!" Danielle yelled above the noise to the crowd. Girls of all ages flocked behind Danielle. Leila stayed by Pete, as did Cara. They would have felt awkward in front of the guys to try and catch the bouquet. But Pete and Patrick pushed them to crowd, to at least be there for Danielle. Casie and Andrew had disappeared somewhere; no one knew where they were. Leila and Cara reluctantly joined the mass crowd of girls awaiting Danielle's throw. It was worse than the concert they had gone to a few months back. People were pushing and shoving to get closer. Leila threw Cara a look of absolute annoyance. Cara just laughed at her face. They looked up to Danielle just as she threw the bunch of flowers to the girls. It was like they were watching it in slow motion. Cara and Leila looked on the bouquet flew up and back down, getting tapped back up by a girl who had jumped up to catch it. Leila's eyes followed the flowers as they came flying in their direction.

"Heads up Cara!" Danielle yelled, which caused Cara to throw her hands up to guard her face, and in turn catching the bouquet. Leila looked at her with amusement. Cara just stood there stunned. She looked to Leila to make sure this was real. Leila was now trying to contain her laughter by pursing her lips together. Cara looked to Patrick, who was flushed a deep crimson. Pete was standing next to him laughing behind his hands. Joe was watching from a distance, burst out laughing into the silence.

"Get it Patty boy!" he yelled, and if he could, he face flushed a deep shade of red, along with Cara; who couldn't believe what had just happened. Leila walked back over to Pete, silently glad that she wasn't the one to catch. Marriage was not in her near future; as sure Pete would agree with her. Micah was looking from his father to Cara with a confused look on his innocent face.

Soon after that, everyone crowded outside to see off the two newlyweds. They throw rice at the couple as they ran through the sea of people to the car Pete, Andy and Patrick decorated for them. Pete was having a blast being able to throw things at people. He pelted people with the rice as hard as he could, laughing the whole time.

oo

Casie sat with her head on the cold floor of the bathroom. Andrew was waiting for her outside. She drank herself sick. After about ten minutes, Andrew was getting worried about her, and entered the ladies' room. He found her in the last stall with the door wide open. He rushed to her side, helping her sit up. She was speaking incoherently; he was unable to understand anything she was saying. Just as he stood her up, she fell back to the floor, putting her head in the toilet. When he though she was done, he helped her up again. She muttered something to him and blacked out. She nearly slipped from his grip; he wasn't expecting her to pass out on him. He tried waking her back up but was unsuccessful. After about ten minutes of trying to revive her, he called an ambulance.

­

-note from the author- I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned to see what happens to Casie!


	22. Bring Me To Life

Chapter 21- Bring Me To Life

Pete walked back through the double doors that led to the parking lot. Leila had been complaining that she was getting chilly, so Pete offered to fetch her shawl from the dining hall. Pete was half-way across the hall when he heard a familiar voice screaming down the hall. He stopped in his tracks and looked in the direction of the noise. It was Andrew. Pete had never seen his twin brother so scared before; which in turn made him very uneasy. He couldn't move from his spot. All he could do was watch his brother run towards with a horrified look on his face. When Andrew finally reached Pete, he couldn't catch his breathe. Pete noticed that Andrew had a something wet on his left pant leg.

"What's going on Andrew?" Pete said, placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"It's Casie… She's passed out and I can't wake her up. She's had too much to drink and I couldn't get her to stop. Pete, help me; she won't wake up!" Andrew finished, his voice had turned into a yell.

Pete felt his heart drop into his stomach. The first thing he thought about was Leila and how he was going to tell her that her best friend was unconscious in the bathroom. The second thing that rushed in his head was helping Casie. She was becoming a close friend of his; and the fact that she was in danger frightened him.

Pete didn't even think twice and took off towards the parking lot. He hit the doors, slamming them open. That made the few people that had lagged behind turn to look at the noise; including Leila, Cara, Patrick, Andy and the pretty girl who was Danielle's cousin. Leila smiled upon seeing Pete, but frowned when she saw him running at her, with a solemn look on his face. When Pete was ten feet away from the small group sitting under a pretty dogwood tree, he yelled to Cara. This caused Leila to stand to her feet; she was soon joined by the rest.

"Cara! Come quickly! It's Casie!" Pete shot at Cara, Andrew finally reaching them.

Leila felt her heart stop. Thoughts ran through her head about what could be wrong with Casie. Cara looked to Pete in shock.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked, panicked.

Pete looked to Andrew to tell Cara.

"She went to that bathroom to throw up. And she did that a couple of times, and then when she went to stand up she blacked out on me. I tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't. I couldn't get her to wake up…" Andrew trailed off, thinking about Casie.

Leila's heart was pounding in her chest. She was beginning to hyperventilate. She didn't know what to do; all she thought about was getting to Casie. And without any warning, she took off.

Pete felt her brush past him. "Leila, wait!" But she was already halfway to the door.

When she was nearly there, she tripped up in her shoes. With two swift motions, she kicked them off and they went flying in the air; landing about ten feet apart from each other. In stocking feet, she ran to the door, swinging them open, and disappeared in the darkness of the hall. The rest of the group ran after her. Pete was in the lead. He didn't want Leila to see Casie in the start she was is. When they reached the door, Leila's dress tail was flipping into the bathroom. Pete gathered all his energy and took off with an extra burst of speed. He reached the bathroom door and found Leila, standing over Casie.

Leila looked down on the unconscious Casie on the floor. Tears were stinging her eyes. She fell her to knees just as Cara and the others reached the door. Cara immediately went to Casie, pushing Leila aside.

"Move Leila, I have to have room," Cara said, gently pushing Leila aside. Leila pushed back.

"I'm not leaving her side!" she yelled, her voice echoing in the small room. Cara looked to Pete for help. Pete came forward and took Leila around the arms, pulling her to her feet. Leila fought him as best as she could, tears flowing down her face freely now.

"No! Stop!" she screamed, trying to break free. Patrick came to the aid of Pete, knowing full well the strength that Leila had, having to have held her back from Ashlee once. Patrick took one arm of Leila's and Pete had her by her waist. Cara felt for a pulse on Casie.

"Her pulse is very slow and soft," Cara said, with a sad look in her eyes. She began to perform CPR on her. Leila stopped struggling and turned into Pete's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. Leila threw her arms around Pete's neck, crying softly his shoulder. The sound of sirens joined the other sounds in the room. It started out softly and got increasingly louder. Soon they heard the sounds of hurrying footsteps and deep talking. An EMT reached the door and noticed all the people in the bathroom.

"I'm going to need you all to file out of this room, now," the man said in a very authoritive tone. Pete walked Leila out first, still holding on to her. Patrick and Cara walked out hand in hand; Cara was very white in the face. Pete saw a chair nearby, and walked Leila to it. He lowered her down on the chair, releasing her. He got down on a knee, taking her hands in his; placing his forehead on Leila's. He began to whisper comforting things to her; words that no one else could hear. Cara and Patrick were off to the side, her head on his shoulder. Andy and his new friend had taken Micah outside to play; all of them thought that this was not a place for a little boy.

The EMT's soon had Casie on a stretcher and was toting her out. Leila shot from her chair and followed close behind. When they were sliding her into the ambulance, Leila went to get in, but Pete held her back. Leila swung around giving Pete a furious look.

"I don't think you should ride in there," Pete said softly to her. "I don't like you seeing Casie that way; I don't like anyone seeing her that way, even me. It'll be better if you just ride with me to the hospital," he finished, rubbing his palm on her cheek. When Leila still did not seem to agree, Pete said, "I promise we'll follow very close behind."

That convinced her, but she was still a little tweaked. That passed as soon as the ambulance took off. Leila then felt worried and panicked for her friend. She couldn't live without her; they had been friends for a long time. Pete must have seen the look on her face and knew what was running through her mind, because he reached out a hand and took hers, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. Cara and Patrick were in the back seat of Pete's Honda Civic, with Patrick holding the hand of a fretting Cara. Both her and Leila were pale in the face, and would not quick talking about what's happening with Casie. They arrived at the hospital shortly after the ambulance. Leila and Cara did not wait for the car to stop, they flung the doors open and jumped out and ran to the front desk. The nurse didn't know anything about their friend yet, but promised that they would be the first to know when she did. All they could do know was wait. Slowly, they all shuffled towards the waiting room. Pete let Leila choose where she wanted to sit, and sat down, putting an arm around her. She sighed and turned her face into his chest. A little bit later, Pete could feel the wetness on his shirt and knew that she was crying silently. Cara wasn't holing up well either. Patrick was trying to soothe her, but, being a nurse, she was spouting off things that could be happening to Casie.

Andrew could not stop pacing. Thoughts of all kinds ran through his head. He was really beginning to feel for Casie and he couldn't have her snatched away like this. Walking around the small room, Andrew realized that he really cared for Casie. He didn't know when it had happened, but it had. He stopped in his tracks; gazing straight ahead and nothing in particular. How could he have let this happen to her? He was supposed to be protecting her. And he failed. He flopped down into a chair and placed his head in his hands. Pete noticed this, and made a mental note to talk to his brother, but now was not the time for such questions. They had to focus on Casie.

Leila took hold of Pete's other, holding it to her. Leila decided to focus on something other than the excruciating wait for news about Casie. She gazed down at Pete's hands, examining every inch of them. His finger tips were coarse from many years playing the bass; black polish was beyond chipped on his nails. It was when she looked at his thumb she noticed something she had never seen before. Between the space from his wrist to his thumb was a tattoo that never caught her eye before. She soon realized that she had never seen it before because it was a new one. She brought it closer to her face; the tears she had shed made her eyes puffy and sore. She ran a finger across his, and it felt relatively new. She blinked old tears away and squinted at his tattoo. In tight cursive letters it read, "Wear Me Like A Locket". Leila's heart jumped to her throat, knowing exactly why he got that. She looked up at Pete, who had been watching her all the while. He just smiled down at her, and kissed her cheek. But before she could open her mouth, a noise came from across the room.

Just then, a nurse came out of the double doors.

"Are you the family of Casie Depp?" she asked, holding a clip board.

Leila shot up from her seat and ran to the nurse. Cara was next with Andrew close behind.

The nurse smiled, "I assume that's a 'yes'", she said. She looked down at her board, studying some notes, and looked back up. "Miss Depp is going to be fine now. We had to pump her stomach and she's still asleep. She has a severe case of alcohol poisoning. We'll have to keep her here for a few days for observations," she said, looking around at everybody.

Leila turned to Pete, holding on to him; the day's events getting to her. She was so happy that her friend was going to be okay. Pete stumbled under the sudden hold, be regained his balance quickly and wrapped his arms around. Cara walked up to the nurse.

"When can we see her?" she said.

"You can now, but she's asleep. You might want to wait… possibly getting some more comfortable clothes," she said, noticing their wedding attire.

This brought Leila out of Pete's arms. She shook her head.

"No thank you. I don't want Casie to wake up to an empty room," Leila said.

The nurse looked sympathetically at Leila. "Well, maybe you can stay with her, and the rest of you can get her a change of clothes? I'm sure that she won't be waking up for a while. We sedated her just a few minutes ago."

Pete nodded his head. He looked to Patrick and Cara. He turned Leila around and looked down at her.

"You can stay here with Casie, and we'll go get you some different clothes… okay?" he said, looking in her green eyes.

Leila smiled up and him. She leaned over to kiss his cheek and give him a hug. But before they left she grabbed his hand and kissed the new tattoo. He just flashed her one of his dazzling smiles and walked out with Cara and Patrick. Andrew reluctantly followed his brother. He really wanted to stay with Casie, but figured Leila was the right person too. She had known her longer than anyone here, and he had just got to know her.

oo

Casie lay there in bed, not even opening her eyes. She didn't know how she got there, but she knew why. She felt the tears welling up in closed her eyes as she thought about the events that led to her hospital stay. A breathing from her left side made her snap back to reality. Her eyes flew open and looked down. It was Leila, still in her Brides Maid dress. She had her head down by Casie's hand; she appeared to be asleep. Casie placed a hand on Leila's shoulder, gently shaking. She let out a soft groan and slowly lifted her head. Once Leila looked at Casie and realized that she was awake, she shot up in her seat. Leila couldn't stop smiling; she was thrilled that she had finally woken up. Casie was a little afraid of how Leila was going to react after being mad at her during the wedding.

"H-how long have I been out?" she stammered, from having not used her voice in a while. Her throat was really sore; she assumed it was from throwing up as much as she did.

"Just a few hours. How do you feel?" Leila asked timidly.

"Tired, but I'll be fine," Casie said, looking at the spot right above Leila's shoulder. They sat there for a while, in an awkward silence. Finally, Casie couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm sorry, Lei," Casie choked out. Leila looked at her sadly. In a quick movement, Leila stood up and embraced Casie in a hug. They stayed that way for a while, until they heard a cough from the door. They broke apart, unshed tears in their eyes. Leila looked over her shoulder to see Andrew heading up the group. They had all changed and Leila now realized something. She was still in her wedding gown and her stockings were snagged and ripped from all the running she had done. She had no idea where her shoes were. She looked at Pete, who had a bag of clothes for her to change into. She said goodbye to Casie and walked to the door, stopping to look at Andrew. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. She put her lips to his ear and whispered what she had to say to him.

"Take care of her. Don't ever hurt her… promise me that. Be good to her."

She let go of him and looked him in the eyes. He just looked down at her in shock. He didn't know anyone knew about his infatuation with her. Leila patted him on the shoulder and walked to Pete, who was looking at her with curiosity. She waved it off and had him follow her to an empty room, so she could change. Cara and Patrick decided to let Andrew go first and went back to the waiting room.

The door closed behind them, leaving Andrew standing in front of Casie. She just watched him across the room. He walked to the bed slowly and lowered himself down in the seat Leila just vacated. The awkward silence just kept on going. Casie was looking anywhere but Andrew. She heard a noise from him and turned to look, but when she turned her head, she met with Andrew's, who was leaning over her. His lips touched hers harder than he had intended, but did not break the kiss; instead he just softened it up a little. His hand found her face, and Casie relaxed under his kiss.

oo

Leila closed the door behind her in an almost empty hospital room. Pete hopped on the bed watching her in the semi darkness. Leila walked to the bed and opened the overnight bag Pete had packed for her. She wasn't worried about what he had picked out for her; being in the fashion business, she was sure that he was going to pick out a shirt that was semi-close to matching the pants. It was when she was pulling out her clothes that she realized that she had to have help zipping up the dress and she was more than sure she was going to have help getting out of it too. She packed her clothes away again and headed for the door. Pete sat up quickly.

"Where are you going?" he said, watching her walk to the door.

"Um..." she struggled with her words. "I had to have Cara zip up my dress and I'm going to need to unzip it too," she said, and for reasons she didn't understand, a red blush crept up her cheeks. Pete didn't seem to be fazed by this.

"I can do it for you, you know?" he said, slouching back down on the pillows. Leila searched his eyes for a few seconds. Ideas of what to do were flying in her head. Finally, she just shrugged her shoulders, locked the door and walked to Pete, turning around. What was the worst that could happen?

Pete sat up and swung his legs off the bed. He pulled Leila between his legs, to get closer to him by the ribbons on her dress. Leila paced her hands on his knees, holding her breathe. She hated feeling this way in front of Pete, but she was nervous. She had no clue why; hadn't she known him long enough for this nervousness to leave her? She felt his fingers follow the zipper line up to the top; it sent goosebumps running down her arms. He grasped the zipper and pulled it down slowly. Her nervousness reaching its' peek; her breath becoming quicker. She scolded herself for acting this way. Pete knew he was driving her crazy. He figured if he had gone this far, he could torture her a little more. He brushed his fingers up the length of the unzipped zipper. He saw her shiver and jump out from between his knees. Holding her dress up with one hand and grabbing the bag with the other, she excused herself the bathroom to change. Pete couldn't help but smirk at her actions, and lay back down on the bed. Thoughts of Leila filling his head, he just lay there waiting for her to come back out.

After about five minutes, Leila came back out in a pair of jeans and an old college band t-shirt. A fluster still apparent on her face. A smile returned to his face upon seeing her. She looked up at him, noticing him smiling at her.

"What are you smiling about?" she questioned with one of her own twitching at her lips. Pete shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Leila by her hand; he pulled her on to the bed and moved over to make more room. It shocked Leila, but she relaxed in his arms immediately. Her hand found his, the one with the new tattoo. Running her thumb over it, she looked up into Pete's caramel eyes.

"When did you get this?" she asked.

"Joe's bachelor's party," he said, watching her closely.

She looked back down at it, smiling to herself.

"Do you like it?" he questioned.

"I love it," she said, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

oo

Andrew was sitting in the chair by Casie's bed. Ever since the broke the kiss off, they had been talking about anything and everything. Cara and Patrick even came in a while after Andrew did, because he hadn't left and Cara wanted to see Casie. Once they had left, Andrew took to holding Casie's hand in his. Casie loved the feeling of being with him, but she didn't know what "they" were. They hadn't talked about that.

"Um, Andrew?" she asked in the pleasant silence that was surrounding them. He looked up at her, catching her eyes. "What are we, really?"

He looked confused for a minute, but it soon dawned on him.

"I hadn't thought about that until just now," he said truthfully. Casie broke eye contact with him and stared across the room. He squeezed her hand, making her look back at him. His blue eyes looking into Casie's equally blue ones.

"Casie, as cheesy as this sounds –forgive me, will you be my girlfriend?" he said, smiling up at him. He could have kicked himself for not thinking of something cleverer than that; but Pete was the one with the way with words, not him.

Casie looked at him, hardly believing what she was hearing. Then a smile crept on her face.

"I thought you would never ask."

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!! The next chapter is going to be called "A New Beginning", so stay tuned!


	23. A New Beginning

Chapter 22- A New Beginning

A month had passed since Casie had been rushed to the hospital. Andrew had invited her to stay with him at his small apartment on the other side of Wilmette. It was a small one bedroom flat, with a small kitchen and living; with one bathroom. He had offered Casie his bed, while he slept on the couch. That happened for a few nights, but Casie started feeling when his neck began to hurt; so she offered to share the bed. He later told her that he complained about his neck just to spend more time with her. Andy and Heather Reese, the cousin from the wedding, had been spending a lot of time together. They had even gone out on several dates. Andy was the happiest they had seen him in a while. Heather seemed to be perfect for him. Being only a vegetarian and not a vegan, they had something in common. Everyone seemed to really enjoy seeing them together. They made quite a cute couple. Cara and Patrick took Micah out to the local park two weeks after Casie got out of the hospital. They were having a splendid time until some guys with cameras were in the bushes, taking pictures of them. The very next day, shots of them playing around were all over the internet and on certain television shows. Patrick just moaned about it and Cara shrugged it off. It was all in the package of celebrity and Cara was popular by association. She seemed to take it better than Patrick did. She realized that they were just doing their jobs, and cut them a little slack. She hadn't quiet experienced the full-frontal attack by paparazzi yet.

Joe and Danielle got back from their honeymoon three weeks later from Italy. They had the best time there, and came back as close and "lovey-dovey" as when they left. The honeymoon had just refreshed them and made them closer to each, body, mind and spirit. Pete and Leila had to "lay low" because people were starting to catch on to their relationship. Pete didn't want Leila to have to deal with what he has too. With Leila's temper being what it is; it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge. There were a couple of times where they were almost caught, but dodged them in the last moment. Of course, they caught pictures of Pete's back running and Leila's brown hair swishing around the corner. The news had a field day and quickly linked the "mystery girl" back when they were in the car crash to the brown haired girl in the picture. They of course still had no name or face of Leila, but Pete was worried that they soon would.

Leila was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. Pete was in the kitchen making them some mac'n'cheese –his specialty. When Pete was walking through the doorway, holding to steaming bowls of noodles, Leila's phone rang. It was her mother.

"Hello?" she said to the phone.

"Hey baby, how are you doing in Chicago?" her mother asked her.

"I'm good. Now that Casie is out of the hospital, and everything's getting back to normal… I miss you," Leila said, feeling homesick a little.

After a long talk with her mother, she was on the verge of tears. She didn't realize how much she missed her family. Right before she hung up the phone, her mother said something that intrigued her.

"You know that Alabama football starts this Saturday, right?" she said.

Leila's mouth fell open. She had no idea that football season had arrived on her. She wasn't in the south right now and wasn't informed every time she turned the radio on. It was then that she had the urge to go to a football game. She was indeed her father's daughter in the fact that she loved football. She wasn't like some of the other girls that claim to love football for their boyfriends; she actually knew what was going on in the game. She hung up the phone and looked to Pete, who was eating his noodles, watching her.

"Pete, I have to ask you something…" Leila began.

"You want to go home?" he guessed. Leila looked at him in astonishment.

"Yes, but that's not all. I know this is going to be a stretch for you, but will you come to a football game with me?" she said, looking hopeful at him, with her lips puckered out and big eyes.

Pete gave an awkward face. He didn't really have a thing for football; he never followed at all. But sitting there with Leila giving him that face, he couldn't bring himself to say no. He never took Leila as the kind of girl to like football. He knew she was in the marching band in college, but he just thought she loved to march. He didn't think that she would want to stay the whole game, so he said yes.

Leila squealed and jumped into his arms, causing her bowl of noodles to fall to the floor.

oo

Upon hearing that Leila and Pete were going to see an Alabama football game, Cara was excited and asked to join. Leila and Cara had both went to school there and both been in the band. Patrick was shocked at the girls liking for football, just like Pete. What shocked them even more, Casie wanted to come along. That even shocked Leila. Casie had gone to college at Alabama's rival team, Auburn. But Casie just loved football; she wanted to see a game. Plus, as unusual as it was for a season opener, Alabama was playing LSU; a team that Leila, Cara and Casie couldn't stand.

On the day of the flight, the day before the big game, they couldn't get the girls to calm down. Even little Micah was excited about getting to see a football game. Being raised by his mother for four years, he had liked football from watching it with his other boy relatives. They arrived in Birmingham around nine that evening and drove to Tuscaloosa. It was already crazy with fans. The boys had never seen such a scene. The girls couldn't help but laugh at the boys' reaction. They told them that this was a typical tradition. They weren't quite impressed with the whooping of "Roll Tide" every ten seconds, but Cara and Leila felt at home.

They reached Cara's place. Cara and Patrick went straight to bed and Leila and Pete took an air-mattress down stairs and Casie and Andrew had the upstairs guest bedroom. Micah flopped on the couch was out in an instant.

Pete scooted next to Leila, wrapping an arm around her waist. Leila smirked.

"We have to keep PG, Micah's asleep on the couch," she whispered.

Pete laughed into Leila's hair, holding her closer. Soon the whole house was asleep, waiting the next day.

oo

The sun beamed down through the living room window, falling upon Leila and Pete, who were fast asleep on the air mattress. Micah seemed to pop up as soon as the light hit his eyes. Jumping up off the couch, he ran to Pete. However, try as he might, Micah couldn't shake him awake. Micah thought about it for a minute, and then jumped out top of Pete and Leila.

"Get up! Get up! We have a game to go to!" Micah said, bouncing up and down on the two asleep.

Leila opened her eyes when she felt an extra weight land on her. She soon realized that it was Micah and had to bite her tongue from a four letter word was about to escape. Pete was awake in an instant, and he grabbed Micah around the waist, pulling him down on the mattress. Leila rolled over to make more room, and to try and go back to sleep. Pete began tickling Micah on his stomach, causing Micah to let out a stream of giggles and start flaying his legs around, kicking Leila in the back. She pretended that his kick was strong enough to roll her off the mattress. She got on all fours and threw Micah a look. Micah laughed enough harder and Leila came towards him, holding his arms and legs down so Pete could tickle him more efficiently. After about ten minutes of playing with Micah, they released him and he went tearing off to Patrick and Cara's room; with orders from Pete to wake them up just like he did them.

Leila was still sleepy, so she laid back down for a few minutes. Pete looked over at her, shaking his head.

"You shouldn't have down that," he said.

"Pete, don't even think abo-" and before she could finish her sentience, Pete was flung himself at her, tickling with no remorse. Leila began laughing so hard she couldn't breath; she tried to hold him off, but she was too busy laughing.

"Stop! Stop! Okay! I'll get up!" she screeched, admitting defeat. Pete shot up from the mattress to get out of harms way. Leila laid there, trying to catch her breathe.

"I'll get you back soon, Wentz," she growled, rolling off the mattress and standing up.

He laughed at her, and went to the kitchen.

Soon everyone was up and about, albeit, very slowly. Cara and Leila were decked from head to toe in Alabama gear. They even had "Crimson Tide" temporary tattoos on their cheeks. Leila had on a crimson shirt that had the number "37" on it, with kaki shorts trimmed in crimson with a pair of big red sunglasses. Even her shoes matched. She had a knock-off pair of Converse's that was a cream color, also trimmed in crimson with the script "A" on the sides. Her hair was up in pigtails with a red ribbon on one and a white tied around the other. Cara donned a black knit flowing knee length dress with red footless tights and her old faithful black Converses'. She had a pair of huge black rimmed sunglasses and big red-beaded necklace. Her hair was in a classic rockstar ponytail; a hump in the front, pulled up in the back. Casie wasn't quiet as dressed up as the other girls. All she had was an Alabama shirt that she borrowed from Leila and a pair of old jeans. Casie kept trying to dose off on the couch, and when Micah saw it, he would jump on the couch making Casie jump. Right before everyone was about to walk out of the door, Cara turned to Micah. She picked him up and placed him on his hip.

"Now, I want to teach you something, okay?" she said, Micah nodded his head smiling. "I want to you say this as many times as you want too. When we get a touchdown, first down or anything good, you say this. I'll tell you when to say it if you get confused. Now listen carefully. 'Roll Tide'. You got that? Say it for me," she said. Leila was smiling at him from behind Cara.

Micah looked from Cara to Leila, seeing their smiling faces, he giggled, "Roll Tide!" he yelled. Cara and Leila burst out laughing, giving him high-fives. Casie let out a little laugh, smiling at the little boy. The boys were just smiling at them. None of them were that big into football. After the excitement of Micah chanting the Alabama war cry, they pled into the car, and set off for campus.

Once they arrived at a parking lot that Leila told Cara to park at, they only saw one spot left and luckily beat the other car to it. Leila was the first one out of the car. She opened the door and the sound of brass and woodwinds met their ears. It so happened that the parking lot they were in, was right next to the band practice field, Butler Field, and they were warming up. Leila's eyes sparkled as she looked around at the scene that she used to be apart of. Cara felt the same way. In a bittersweet way, it made the two girls sad that they weren't apart of it anymore. Pete saw the glaze over Leila's eyes, and took her hand. Leila looked at him and smiled. She realized that he was getting very good at knowing when she needed someone.

Hand in hand, they led the way to the quad (a square block of grass that contains Denny Chimes and were all the pre-game festivities are held). Cara and Patrick, with Micah, were behind Pete and Casie and Andrew were bringing up the rear. As they walked along, Leila pointed out buildings and other land marks to Pete. Patrick, having gone on his first date with Cara here, was a little familiar with the area. They crossed the street and walked over to the quad. There were several hundred tents set up with all kinds of people under them. Some even had plasma TV's set up, watching other football games. Under each tent seemed to be a cooler of beer; some coolers even sang the Alabama fight song. All of these made Leila smile. She felt so at home with all these people. In the middle of the quad was the biggest tent of them all. It was where a lot of Alabama memorabilia.

Cara took hold of Micah and shot off towards it. Leila did the same for Pete. Pete let Leila guide him under the big tent. Patrick was right behind them, trying to catch up with Micah and Cara. When he saw them, Cara already had a hand full of red and white stuff. Patrick offered to pay, but Cara refused. She said it was her gift to Micah. Leila told Pete to pick out the shirt he wanted, because "You have to look like you belong to me," Leila told him, laughing. Pete finally picked out a black shirt with "Crimson Tide" in big block letters running down the left front side. When they left the tent, Micah put on his new clothes. Cara had bought him a little boy crimson jersey with the number "12" on it, with a white hat that said "Roll Tide"; also, she had gotten him a little red and white football and two shakers. Cara looked down at the little boy covered from head to toe in Alabama gear. She couldn't help but feel her heart swelling the sight of him. Micah was having fun with his new football.

There was a loud noise from behind them, and they turned around. An elephant was walking towards them in an Alabama football jersey. Cara let out a small screech, and grabbed Micah's hand. She led him to the elephant and Leila followed. When they were right next to him, Cara tapped the elephant on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Micah, this is Big Al, our mascot. Do you want you picture with him?" Cara asked.

Big Al looked at Micah, and waved at him. Micah was starring at wonder at him. He looked to Cara and nodded. He ran to Big Al and gave him a hug. Leila made sure to snap that picture. Micah turned around and posed with Big Al, holding up his football, smiling at Cara. Cara took the picture with the camera Leila just handed her. Big Al fluffed Micah's hair and waved goodbye. Micah fevrently waved at him until he couldn't see him anymore.

Micah ran to his father, telling him all about Big Al. Patrick just smiled and laughed at his son. He was glad that he was having a great time. Micah began tossing his football up and catching when Leila walked up to him and knelt down.

"You want to play some football?" she asked him, and smiled up at her, nodding his head really fast. She looked to the boys, who didn't seem too enthused. But the girls all came forward. Leila smirked at Pete and turned back to Micah.

"Okay, you're on my team and Cara and Casie are on the other, cool?" she said, and Micah just giggled.

The boys watched as the girls and Micah began to play a little tag football. It was very entertaining. When Leila jumped up to catch a throw Micah had just released, she fell into Casie, knocking her over with Leila falling on top of her. They decided that they had enough, and just decided to toss the ball around. Leila turned to Patrick, after having to jump for a pass from Micah.

"Your boy has an arm on him, Patrick! I'm impressed," Leila said, laughing at Patrick's perplexed face.

They soon noticed that band members, all of whom had on their red and white uniforms –carrying their hats (as Leila pointed out that they were called "shakos"), were starting to form in little groups all around them, warming up. Leila took off to a big rock standing near the steps of a huge library. There, circled to the front of the big rock, were the clarinets. Cara and Leila had both played that instrument, so they went to watch them.

Patrick noticed a woman on the opposite side of the clarinet warm-up circle. Her face was painted half white and half red. She had on a red Alabama shirt and kaki shorts. Every so often she would cup her fists and arch back, letting out a very distinct yell. He noticed that right as Leila heard the scream; her head whipped around and began laughing. Cara also joined in on the laughter. Everyone, including Casie, looked at the two. When Cara finally caught her breath, because Leila couldn't, she tried to explain; but right as she opened her mouth, the lady let out another scream, causing them to go in another fit of giggles. Finally Cara looked at everyone and explained the story of "Ramp Lady".

"It's this woman who is at every home game (some away ones), that's had too much to drink. Everyone in the band can recognize her scream. They christened her "Ramp Lady", because she'll stand on any ramp that's near the band, and just scream," Cara said, as "Ramp Lady" let out another yell. Leila could hardly handle it. She had to lean on Pete for support.

After fifteen minutes of Leila and Cara, along with the rest of the crowd around the group, chanting along with the cheers that were played, the clarinets filed out of the crowd and headed for the steps of the library. Leila headed the way to the front of the crowd. Except for Patrick, who helped Micah sit on top of the big rock that stood two feet over the tallest man. Leila and the rest lined up at the caution tape held up by traffic cones. All four hundred members of the Million Dollar Band lined up on the steps, squeezing together in the tight space. The boys were amazed at the amount of people there in the band. A few minutes later, a girl that looked younger than any of them- dressed in an all white uniform, trimmed in crimson, started walking up the ladder that stood in front of the band. The crowd was already stirring in anticipation. Leila took hold of Pete's forearm, shaking him. The smile on her face melted his heart. Cara held up her shaker in the air, causing the red and white strings to fly about like crazy. As if on cue, every member of the mass crowd, held up their shakers, and began screaming out. Cara looked back at Micah; Patrick was lost in the crowd. Her heart warmed at the sight of him; he was screaming, just like everyone else, and was about to lose his shakers from slinging them around so hard. The drum major, the one dressed in white, held her hands up and pointed a finger at the center of the band.

A bone-chilling drum roll shot through the air as she brought her hands down. The crowd went wild. Leila let go of Pete's arm and began yelling "Roll Tide" and threw up her shakers, showing her pride. The drum major held the drum roll out, driving the crowd crazy. She then reached down and brought her whistle to her lips. And with four short, semi-slow tweets, the band began to play the Alabama fight song. With only four notes played, the crowd began screaming as loud as they could. Pete thought his ears were bleeding with all the screams around him. Andrew had the same look about him as Pete did. As the song progressed, everyone began singing out. It was like Pete was at one of their concerts and people were singing along with Patrick. Cara and Leila were belting out the lyrics.

"Yea, Alabama! Drown 'em Tide! Every 'Bama man's behind you; Hit your stride! Go teach the Bulldogs to behave, Send the Yellow Jackets to a watery grave! And if a man starts to weaken, That's a shame! For 'Bama's pluck and grit Have writ her name in crimson flame! Fight on, fight on, fight on, men! Remember the Rose Bowl we'll win then! Go, roll to victory, Hit your stride,  
You're Dixie's football pride, Crimson Tide!"

Pete hated to admit it, but it game him chill bumps. The songs continued. The band would play a cheer, and then the cheerleaders would have their turn. The band was not made up of just the musical parts; it also had around twenty twirlers, which were called, "Crimsonettes", and around fourty or so colorguard members. They were very impressing. The sound from the band was piercing them. Pete now knew how the fans must feel standing so close to the stage. Soon the pep rally was over, and the band dispersed into the crowd again, fighting their way to the road across the quad. Leila turned to Pete and the rest.

"They are going to line up over there, and march to the stadium. Do you want to go ahead and go to the stadium and get our seats?" Leila asked. Patrick walked up just then, with Micah right beside him.

Cara knelt down in front of him, smiling.

"How did you like your first 'Elephant Stomp'?" Cara asked him.

"I loved it! It was the best!" Micah squeaked.

"We can go ahead and go get our seats," Andrew spoke up, answering Leila's question. They all agreed and made their way to the stadium, with Cara and Leila leading the way. Weaving in and out of people, dodging the tents that were every where seemed to be more of a challenge than they thought. Every now and then, someone would bump into them; but there was always a friendly "I'm sorry" said, or just a plain "Roll Tide".

In the distance, they heard the sounds of drums, and soon a consistent chant of "Roll Tide", and knew that the band was on their way to the stadium. Leila hurried her steps, which made keeping up with her more difficult. After ten minutes of weaving, they were at the front gates of Bryant-Denny Stadium. It was a building that towered over everything around it. It was swarming with life. The feeling around it was very pulsative. Everyone around was flocking to it. The band had reached it before they had, and were already split up and waiting for pre-game. Leila got in line to wait for someone to check their tickets. Several minutes later, they were through and were trying to find their seats.

Micah was trying to look at everything, trying to soak it all in. His eyes fell upon the great cement twisted ramp that led to higher seats. He turned to Patrick.

"Daddy! Can we walk up that?" he said pointing at the ramp. Patrick looked over at it, and then to Leila.

"Where are our seats, Leila?"

Leila looked the tickets, and studied the signs around them. Finding what she was looking for, she turned to Patrick.

"One level up and to the right. We won't need to walk up the ramp," Leila said.

Micah's face fell. Leila looked at the boy, looking so sad. Then she smiled at him.

"Well, we can always go up two levels and just take the stadium stairs back down to our level," she suggested. Micah's face lit up and took off towards the ramp. The rest rushed to keep up with him. Micah looked over the side of the ramp the whole way up; watching people below, finding their way inside. When they hit two levels, the walked to another area that led out into the stadium. They had to shield their eyes from the sun.

When Pete's eyes finally adjusted, he took in his surrounds. He had never really been in a college football stadium before. This was gigantic. Bigger than anything Fall Out Boy ever played in. There were thousands of seats everywhere and where there were no seats, there were benches. Patrick was amazed at how massive it was. Throwing a question out to his group, not really knowing who would know the answer.

"How many people does this stadium hold?"

"92,138 plus strong," Cara and Leila said at the same time. They looked at each other laughing.

Patrick's mouth fell open, and he looked at Pete. That was larger than they had ever played for. Pete looked to the girls.

"Are you never nervous about playing in front of all those people?" he questioned.

Leila shrugged her shoulders, "Not really. Although, when you look like three hundred and ninety nine people, it's easy to feel comfortable. But my family did see me several times on TV, when they scanned over the band in the stands!" she said excitedly. She then got this smug look on her face. She tossed her hair back and looked to Patrick and Pete.

"I guess this makes me just like you, except my family is a 92,138 Crimson Tide," she said, throwing her nose in the air. She held that pose for a second before being over come in laughter. She hugged Pete's waist, giggling.

"There are our seats," Casie said, pointing straight ahead. She took hold of Andrew's hand and led the way.

Soon, they were settled in their seats and there were awaiting pre-game. Two small sections of the band were at each end of the field, playing for the fans. The few thousands of people that were already setting began screaming. At the end of the field was an opening, with an awning of crimson with big bold white letters that read "BAMA"; fifteen or so of the football players came out to a loud welcome. Over the speakers, they boomed "Sweet home Alabama" by Lynyrd Skynyrd. It got the crowd in a frenzied. Everyone sang along. About that time, from the other end, came the same amount of football players of the opposite team. They were greeted with the small section of their fans cheers. Shortly after that, the rest of each teams came out and they began stretching. After that, they started running small plays on each side of the field. The Alabama football team met up in a huge group, and split, running back under the "BAMA" awning. The other football team left the field as well and Pete noticed that the band was forming groups on each side of the field. The cheerleaders went on the field and spread out. And one male cheerleader, with a microphone stood in the middle (on a big circular Alabama logo) with Big Al. Micah pointed at Big Al and yelled out "I met him!"

After a few cheers to get the crowd going, and a rousing "Alabama across the board", where they cut the stadium in half and one sides screams out "ALA" and the other says "BAMA". The cheerleaders finished there set, and ran off the field.

The band began marching out on the field to a drum cadence. Then a booming voice sounded out.

"All right Bama fans! Get on your feet for the four hundred fine men and women of the Million Dollar Band!" the voice said and the crowd went crazy. Leila got goosebumps from all the sound that filled her ears. She really missed being apart of that. The boys even had chills from the scene before them. The band started off with another "Yea Alabama", and marched up and down the field playing several cheers.

"All right Bama! Let's welcome the Tigers' to Tuscaloosa with a Big Booming Bama spell out!"

"Gemme' a 'B'!" and a fourth of the band scrambled into the shape of a "B".

"Gemme' an 'A'!" and another fourth spelled out an "A".

"Gemme' a 'M"!" And there was a "M".

"Gemme' another 'A'!" and the last bit of band formed the last "A".

"What does that spell?!"

And the crowd screamed, "Bama!"

"A little louder!"

"Bama!"

"One more time!"

"BAMA!" and the band started playing another tune. Half way through the song the band began marching and the "BAMA" formed into the same thing, but facing the other way. The next song caused the band to move again, but this time they formed a big "UA". The last movement that happened, they formed a tunnel of sorts. The festivities seemed to have been paused. They crowd seem to settle down a little. That was until they started playing a video on the three jumbotrons. The video consisted of old Alabama football clips. When a certain rousing clip was shone, the mass of people would make a sound of being hit hard, for example, an Alabama full back nailing an opposing team player to the ground. The video ended in a live feed of the front doors to the locker room. A minute later, the head couch, followed by the seniors of the football team and then the rest, came on the camera. If possible, the crowd got louder. They couldn't even hear themselves think. Once the couch reached the field, the band played yet another of many fight songs. When the team had fully reached the side of the field, the band ran off the field and made their way to their seats, which were near theirs.

And the football game commenced. The boys had never seen this side of the girls. They were yelling at "bad calls" by the referees, and screaming at good ones and first downs, along with touch downs. Leila had to help Pete know what was happening in the game. She explained what the penalties were and what qualified as one. Half way through the second quarter, the boys were starting get into the game. It made the girls smile that they were trying, and actually having fun. Soon it was half time, and Alabama was in the lead by a touchdown and a field goal. The feeling the air was hopeful. Both bands from each school were on the sidelines, waiting their turn to march. The opposing teams' band performed first in half-time. They played a country show, which didn't really impress the girls, but the marching wasn't half bad. Then it was the Million Dollar Band's turn.

"Okay, get ready for a pop rock show! The first song up is by Green Day with 'American Idiot'!"

The song choice was better than Leila had ever marched for when she was there. And the marching was amazing. The band had done nothing but go up hill sense her departure.

"The next song selection is from The Red Hot Chili Peppers, entitled 'Dani California'!"

Leila was really jealous that they hadn't performed such songs. They had all country shows all the time. It got a little old every year.

"The final song they have for you tonight is from a multi-platinum band from the north! Please sing along if you know it! Here's Fall Out Boy's 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs'!"

Leila's mouth fell open. She looked to Pete, who was looking at Patrick. The song started and the group turned their attention back to the field. The marching was very fast and technical. Several thousands of people were singing along, including the girls. When the song ended, the band played a small fight song and marched off the field.

"Now why didn't we play stuff like that?" Leila said to a silent group. They all burst out laughing. And the second half of the game began. First downs, touchdowns, field goals… Alabama was dominating. Leila had never seen such a great Alabama Football game in her life. Soon it was fourteen seconds left in the game, and Bama was up by seventeen.

"Why don't we go ahead and leave, get a head start to the car?" Pete said, noticing a lot of people leaving.

"No!" Leila and Cara said at the same time. The boys looked at them.

"Just wait for it," Leila said, waiting for something to happen. And then three tweets rang out over the people. And it happened.

The crowd was going crazy; throwing things and yelling, hooping and hollering. And over the screams came a chant.

"Hey Tigers! Hey Tigers! We just beat the hell outta you! Rammer Jammer, Yellow Hammer, give em' HELL Alabama!"

Leila and Cara screamed it at the top of their lungs, even Casie joined in for a round of "Rammer Jammer". The boys laughed at the girl's behavior. And the game was over. The quarterback, Tyler Barker, took a knee and the game was over. The football team rushed the field. They gathered in the middle with the other team for prayer.

Once the prayer was over, they Alabama jumped up and down, screaming in celebration. Everyone seemed to be trying to get out of the stadium all at once. Leila sat down for and waited for a while for the crowd to thin. They all circled around each other, now that there was more room to spread out. They were just talking and discussing the game. Cara turned to Micah as they were about to leave the stadium.

"So, did you have fun at your first Alabama Football game?" she asked, patting him on the back.

"It was so cool, Cara," he yawned, the game had taken him a lot out of him. He couldn't stop yawning. They started to leave, and little Micah could hardly walk, he was so tired. Cara turned around, and picked him up, and almost instantly, he fell asleep in her arms.

And that's how they walked back to their car. Casie and Andrew holing hands, whispering little things together, Leila had her head on Pete's shoulder and Patrick walked along side Cara, who was carrying a sleeping Micah.

Once they were in the car, Leila turned to the boys.

"So, did you guys have fun?"

"The best," they all said at once.

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	24. Hey Jealousy

Chapter 23- Hey Jealousy

"Pete Wentz's 'Mystery Girl' Revealed"

"Seems like Mr. Wentz has a taste for those southern bells; sources tell us that the girl was a student at the University of Alabama, down south. Along with his southern preference, his taste gets gradually younger. Leila Grint, 21, and Wentz, 28, was spotted coming out of a football stadium of Grint's alma mater. After dumping famous ex-girlfriend, Wentz had been seen hanging out with his band and other girls. Lead singer, Patrick Stump, is known to be in a relationship with Grint's friend, Cara Jonas. They have been seen everywhere. Seems like they have nothing to hide, especially Stump's four year old son, which he had no clue about until just recently. It just seems that if Stump can make a love connection with a close friend of Grint's, than this 'thing' between Wentz and his southern lady is nothing but something. No word on how long they have been dating, but its rumored to have started in early summer. Let's just hope that they make it long than Wentz's last 'serious' relationship."

oo

"What do think about this one, Leila?" Pete asked holding up a hoodie to her.

They were in a closed Clandestine Industries store in Chicago. After they had all made it back to Chicago, save Cara and Patrick who rented a car to go to Georgia to see Cara's family, Pete needed to do some work at his clothing line. Leila surveyed the hoodie Pete held up for her. It was a deep eggplant purple with The Count from Sesame Street on it. Leila couldn't help but smile at him. Though she never really watched that when she was younger, she knew Pete had. And it showed. Leila reached up and fingered the necklace around her neck. It was the exact form of Pete's pelvic tattoo, and the symbol for Clandestine clothing line. It had been a gift for her last birthday, from Casie.

"Two things I love about, one it's purple. And that's one of two of my favorite colors. And two, it's got The Count on it. So I love it!" she laughed.

"You want one?" he asked. She knew he had a knack for loving to buy her things, but she still felt a little awkward when he would just give her something.

"Yeah, but I intend on paying for it," she said, meeting his dark eyes.

Pete sat the hoodie down and walked slowly to Leila.

"I was intending that too," he whispered in her ear, trapping her against a table covered in shirts, pants and hoodies. "But not in cash…"

Leila felt his breath on her ear. It sent a tingling sensation down her neck, all the way to her toes. Leila dropped the shirt she was holding and it fell to the floor at their feet. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders, and pulled him to her. When her lips met his, fireworks went off in her head. Pete's hands found her waist and held it close to his lower stomach.

Pete nibbled on her bottom lip, and taking it in his mouth. Leila placed each of her hands on either side of his face, holding it in place. Pete dragged his tongue on her bottom lip, requesting entrance, which was granted. Their tongues met in a glorious reunion. They hadn't kissed like this in a while, and it felt good to connect with each other this way again. Pete's hands left her waist and into her long brown hair, running them through it, all the way to the tips. Leila pressed hard against him, feeling how much he wanted her. It only drove her more crazy. She turned her around, and now Pete was trapped on the table. He smiled at her beneath the kiss.

He felt her hands leave his face and underneath the unzipped hoodie he had on. Slowly, she slid it off his arms, revealing a homemade t-shirt that they had made all that time ago. She looked down and saw. Leila smiled back up at him, while her hands tucked under the seam of his dark grey shirt. She parted from his body to allow enough space to pull the shirt over Pete's head, showing the tattooed skin of Pete. She surveyed his chest and abdomen with her eyes and hands. Goosebumps erupting everywhere her fingers touched. Suddenly something flashed in his mind. The last time they had gotten this far, she had stopped them. He gently pushed her back, looking into her green eyes. She looked slightly putout.

"Leila, last time we got this far, you weren't sure about 'this'," Pete said, caressing her cheek.

Leila looked up at him. She remembered that night. They had gotten close to going through with it, and she had stopped them. She didn't know if they were ready, if she was ready, to make such a dive into their relationship. But that was then, and this was now. And looked into his eyes, full of concern, she knew that she was ready to take that next step with him. She pulled him to her by his arms, wrapping them around her waist. She brought her lips to his, brushing them over his, but not meeting.

"I love you," she whispered, her lips grazing his with every word, "Kiss me."

Pete didn't have to be told twice. Before her last word escaped her mouth, his lips crashed onto hers. His wandering hands found her shirt bottom. He lifted the back and caressed her soft skin that held her only tattoo. She shivered under his touch. She moved her kisses to the hollow space between his ear and jaw bone, sucking and nibbling on it. He let out a soft moan, and she moved down to the dip underneath his Adam's apple. Her finger tips tucked in his pant line. Pete could barely think straight. Leila knew every spot to drive him crazy, and she wasn't letting up. He pulled away a little, and slowly pull Leila's worn black Aerosmith shirt up to her neck, and she pulled her arms out of the sleeves. He placed one warm hand on her lower back, and used the other to throw her shirt across the store.

As Pete reached his hands to Leila's hot pink bra snaps, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Someone was outside the door… with a camera. Pete's heart dropped. He looked down at Leila, who was unaware of what Pete had seen.

"Shit!" he said, pulling Leila close to him and hurrying to the front counter and knelt them both down.

Leila had no clue what had gotten into Pete. All she knew was that she was ready to be with him, and he was all of sudden freaking out. With the mood broken, she felt very vulnerable without her shirt. She went to get, but was pulled down by Pete's hand.

"Don't get up," Pete said in hushed tones.

Leila was slowly beginning to worry about what was upsetting him. His answer sent shills down her spine.

"We were being watched," he said in more of a groan than a voice.

Leila's eyes widen to the size of saucers, and her heart began pounding. Pete said they had cameras. She wondered how much they had seen, and caught on film.

oo

Cara pulled the white Honda Civic into a driveway that held so many memories for her, good and bad; but thinking back on it, it held very few bad times. She felt a warmth spreading through her just by just being here. She shut the engine off, and got out of the car. Popping the trunk, she reached for her luggage, but before she could reach it, Patrick knocked her hand away, and lifted the luggage for her. She smiled at him, waiting for him to get his out, and shut the trunk. She was still thankful for everyday that he was in her life. So many things had brought her here. Thinking back on everything she had been through, and what they had been through together, she realized that she didn't want to ever live without him next to her. Cara reached out a hand and pulled Patrick to her by his neck, placing a light kiss on his plump lips. Just as they were getting into it, a squeaky voice interrupted them.

"Ew, daddy! Not outside, people can see!" Micah said, holding his stuffed Spider-Man that he had to carry every where.

Patrick pulled away from a blushing Cara, and laughed at his son.

"True, son," she said, smirking at Cara, "but in my defense, she started it."

Cara glared at him, and smacked his arm, which made Patrick laugh even harder. Micah was looking between a red Cara and laughing Patrick, giving up on understanding the ways of adults, he shrugged his shoulders and picked up his small bag and waited for them to head to the door. Patrick took Cara's suitcase and his and looked to her. Slowly, Cara turned and headed towards the door, smiling despite herself. Even then, she could feel her heart growing the man walking behind her.

Cara reached the door, and pulled out her keys. Inserting the right one, she twisted the door knob and swung the door open and they walked into the house. It had a homey feel to it, the house did. The front door opened to a hall way that led to the living room. It was a spacious room with dark brown couches and cream colored carpet. The curtains were a burnt orange color that matched the pillows on the couches. A big coffee table stood in the middle of all the furniture. To the right of the living room was the kitchen and dining room. Both in tiled floors, they had a more contemporary feel; with all the appliances stainless steel and dark green counter tops. The dining room table was made of a lighter wood with intricate rot iron steel designs, with matching chairs.

Cara walked to the living room, showed Patrick where to sit the luggage and she walked into the kitchen to find her Aunt Cyndi at the stove.

"Hey Cyndi," Cara said. Cyndi jumped and dropped the spoon she was holding.

"Lord, Cara, you scared me!" she said, hugging her tight. Cara hugged her back, noticing she smelled of spaghetti sauce.

"To answer your question, we are having spaghetti for supper," she said laughing.

Patrick and Micah walked into the kitchen, joining Cara and her aunt. Cara saw where her aunt was looking at and turned around.

"Cyndi, this is my boyfriend Patrick. Patrick, this is my Aunt Cyndi," Cara said.

"Nice to meet you Patrick," Cyndi said, giving him a hug as well. Cara smiled.

"Cyndi, this is Micah, Patrick's son."

She looked down and surveyed the boy. He looked just like his father, from the strawberry blonde hair to the blue eyes. Cyndi knelt down to the little boy.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I have heard so much about you," she said to Micah.

Micah could sense the calm and love in her voice and smiled at her. Cyndi stood back up and went back to the pot on the stove.

"Charles, Tyler and Chase will be back in about an hour. Why don't you go get settled in and cleaned up for dinner," she said without turning around.

So, Cara led the way to upstairs bedrooms. Micah was going to share bunkbeds in Chase's room. Chase was Cara's youngest cousin. He was twelve and agreed to share with Micah. Cara and Patrick were going to have to share a room, not that they were going to complain. Once they got Micah settled in Chase's room, Cara went to the room that she was going to share with Patrick. It was her room from when she lived there. Patrick shut the door behind him, and looked around, surveying it. Pictures lined the robin egg blue walls, from her old band days to nights out with friends. Her double bed in the middle of the room had a coffee brown, gold-stitched comforter set, which complemented the hard wood floors.

"I love your room," Patrick said. Cara smiled sheepishly at him.

She didn't know why she felt awkward about Patrick being in her bedroom. He had been in hers in Alabama, and she had been in his in Chicago. It wasn't like she hadn't been alone in a room with a bed, but it was something different now that it was her old high school bedroom. It must have shown on her face, because he crossed the room to where she stood. Reaching his hand to her face, cupping her cheek, he looked into her eyes. Cara rested her head on his hand, closing her eyes. She felt his lips graze hers softly. Letting out a small sigh of desire, Cara's hand found the back of his head pulling him into a full kiss.

Cara saw flashes of everything that had happened between them during that kiss. From the concert, to their first date around the school campus and her birthday party. Then Micah popped in her head. At first, he scared her. She didn't know what that held for her in Patrick's life. She tried pushing him away, to focus on his child, but that didn't work; Patrick let her shut him out of her life like that. He had proven to her that he was able to balance life as a father and life as a boyfriend. Cara had even grown to love Micah very much. Try as she might, she couldn't picture her life without the two of them in it.

Cara wrapped both hands around Patrick's back, pulling at him. Patrick lost his balance when she pulled him, and they fell against the wall. They hadn't kissed that passionately; Cara realized that she liked being this close to him. She needed him in more ways than him in her life.

"Cara! Dinner's ready! And the rest of the family's here!" Cyndi yelled from downstairs, ending the moment between them.

oo

"What the…" Leila said, throwing the newspaper across the room. Pete walked out of the kitchen in his parents' house in Chicago. He looked at Leila over his glass of Coke.

"Caught in the Act!"

"Pete Wentz and girlfriend, Leila Grint, were caught getting pretty cozy in Wentzs' clothing line store, 'Clandestine Industries', in Chicago. As you can see from the pictures above, Wentz has most definitely moved on from his ex. Once he knew they were being watched, he ducked them behind the front counter, and came out thirty minutes later, but snuck out the back. His car was seen speeding away from behind the building shortly after. We wonder what else is in store for this new couple. Engagement? Marriage? Perhaps a bouncing bundle of joy? We will definitely keep our eyes on this hot couple!"

Leila was red in the face, pacing around the room with her hands in her hair. He had to admit that she was really cute when she was that mad. He noticed a strewn newspaper on the floor. Setting his glass down on a coaster on the coffee table and picked up the paper. The smile that was on his face quickly disappeared. The more he read, and saw, made his as angry as Leila looked. But there was nothing he could do.

If he had learned anything from being in the spot light is that you have to work hard for a personal life, and even that's a stretch. It was very difficult to keep your temper under control with hundreds of cameras are in your face. And sometimes he found himself slipping and wanting to go off on someone, but he knew that wasn't the right choice. Pete looked back to Leila. He was worried about how she was going to take it. She had never before experience life in the limelight, and he was on edge about it. With her strong willed and quick temper, he would easily see her nailing a cameraman.

Pete stood up from the chair he had slouched into when he picked up the paper, and walked to where Leila stood by the window. He placed both hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them. Then he wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her back into his chest. He smelled her raspberry shampoo as he pressed his cheek into her hair. Leila instantly relaxed in his arms. She couldn't believe the pictures that they had took of them. It felt like a total violation of her personal life. But it wasn't something that she didn't expect. She knew that she was the girlfriend of the unofficial poster boy of Fall Out Boy. She knew that; she just had to find a way to adapt to it.

"It's going to be fine, Lei," Pete whispered, staring out of the window. "We'll find a way to cope with the words, and handle the flashes. We've been through battles worse than this," he said, tightening his grip on her shoulders. She knew he was referring to what drama in New York. "All that matters to us, is us."

oo

Casie placed her hairbrush down on the bathroom sink. Putting her compact powder in her make-up case, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was smiling. For the first time in a long time, she was really smiling. And Andrew was the reason. She remembered the last time she was this happy. It was when she first met Parker. But Parker never showed her the attention that Andrew did. It was almost like his purpose in the world was to make her happy. If she wasn't happy, he wasn't happy. She had never felt this pampered by anyone in her life; not even when she was with Parker.

And when she went through her alcohol problem, he never left her side. And when she was released from the hospital, he opened his home to her. Even let her have his oversized bed, and slept on the couch. She could see something in his eyes that she never did in Parker's. Even time he looks at her, she got chills.

What was more important to her is that her friends loved him. Leila would not let him near her if she didn't trust him. Also she knew about his family. The Wentz family was one that she could see herself being apart of. They were fun and crazy. They were always there for each other.

A knock at the bathroom door brought Casie back to reality.

"Casie, hun? Are you ready to go?" Andrew's voice asked through the door.

"Just a minute!" she yelled, looking back into the mirror.

She laughed at herself. She was getting way ahead of herself. Catching herself thinking about her "future" with Andrew was a little fast for her. For right now she was going to enjoy the time there were spending together; including the date he was taking her on tonight. Casie ran her hands through her hair again and headed for the door.

oo

Cara led the way downstairs, with Patrick and Micah at her heels. She was excited for Patrick to meet the rest of her family. She hit the bottom of the stairs and heard unmistakable giggle for her cousin, Chase. A smile came to her face as her Uncle Charles came into view. She sped up her walk to meet him, and gave him a hug.

"Ah, it's so good to see you!" she said still in the hug.

Charles released her, "Well, when you're jet setting everywhere in the US, I would imagine it feels good to relax… Where are you going when you leave here, Egypt?" he laughing.

Cara smacked his shoulder and smirked at him. She turned back to Patrick, who was standing behind her. She looked for Micah, and heard him in the kitchen with Cyndi. Smiling to herself, she held her hand out for Patrick. Taking it, Patrick walked up to her side.

"Charles, this is Patrick; my boyfriend," Cara said, smiling at Patrick. Patrick held out the hand that was not occupied by Cara's, and he shook hands with Charles. "Patrick this is my Uncle Charles."

"It's finally good to put a face to a name; well in your case it wouldn't be that hard, but it's still good to meet you," Charles said.

"The pleasure is mine," Patrick said, blushing a little at the celebrity reference. A loud noise came from the living room and Chase ran through the living room, with another boy running right behind him, trying to catch up with him.

Patrick had to jump out of the way to avoid being knocked down. Cara laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Chase and Harrison," Cara explained.

Just then, Cyndi came out of the kitchen with a huge pot of steaming noodles.

"Charles, could you bring out the garlic bread and spaghetti sauce, please?"

Charles left the living room and heading for the kitchen. Cyndi placed the pot on a square potholder and looked to Cara.

"Could you go tell Tyler that dinner is ready please?" she asked, and without waiting for an answer, she walked back into the kitchen for silverware. Cara pointed to a chair for Patrick to sit at, and turned heel and left to go back upstairs.

Walking down the carpeted hallway, she reached a door with pictures tacked on the outside. They were Tyler and many friends of hers. Raising her left hand, she rapped on the door lightly. There soft footsteps coming from behind it, and the door creaked open, and a shortly teenage girl that resembled Cara strikingly much stood there with a cell phone to her ear.

"Hey, let me call you back, okay?" she said in the phone and threw her phone on her bed. Turning around, she flung herself at Cara, giving her a bear hug.

"Nice to see you too," she breathed, laughing.

"Well, when you fly off everywhere and not see me, I have to get my 'Cara' fix while I can," she said smirking. Cara went to open her mouth to respond, but Tyler cut her off.

"If I was flying off with Patrick Stump, I'd go anywhere he asked me too… I'm not blaming you!"

Cara blushed, but laughed all the same.

"C'mon… Cyndi says dinner's ready."

Cara followed Tyler downstairs and back into the kitchen. A new addition had been added in her absence. A tall and lanky man with blonde hair stood at the foot of the couch. Cara stopped in her tracks. The tall blued eyed man stared at Cara, making her shrink a little. She hadn't seen him in three years, but he looked just the same. He smiled at her in that debonair way, flashing his white pearly teeth. He was dressed in a swimming shirt and shorts, his hair wet indicating he was just back from the pool. It was George. He walked over to her, hugging her. As he pulled away, he placed a soft peck on her cheek.

"Hi, George. I didn't expect to see you," she said, at a loss for words.

"Well, if you don't want me here, I can leave," he said in slow deep voice.

"No, no… that's not what I meant. It was just unexpected, that's all. It's good to see you, though," Cara said, her cheeks turning pink.

Patrick watched the whole event unfold before him. He saw how Cara clammed up upon seeing George. He eyed the taller man, and looked back to Cara. He had never asked her about her past relationships. He felt stupid to think that he was her first boyfriend. Obviously she had had others, but he never thought about it. Patrick felt many things all at once. He immediately didn't like him, just on principle. He could still make Cara flustered and that wasn't good. He also felt intimidated. This man was everything he wasn't; tall, good looking, athletic. His confidence decreased when he realized that he was Cara's ex-boyfriend.

"All right, let's sit down and eat," Charles said, bringing out a pitcher of iced tea and a coke for Cara; she didn't like tea.

Dinner was a crazy affair. The conversation ranged from local events with the family to sports and to fashion with Cara and Tyler. Patrick was really quiet through most of the dinner. Everyone seemed to skate around the fact that he was a "rockstar". And frankly, he was happy with that. He didn't want that to come between his personality and how he was viewed. Especially with Cara's family. But he knew that the subject was going to come up; it always did. Sure enough, when dessert rolled around, the dreaded subject fell upon him.

"So, Patrick, what was the name of your band again?" Charles asked.

Cara choked on her drink, sending her into a coughing frenzy. When she recovered, she glared at her uncle. He looked back at here with raised eyebrows.

"What? It's just a simple question, Cara."

Patrick patted her hand under the table, braced himself, and looked at Charles.

"It's Fall Out Boy," he said in a strong voice.

George's head popped up from the last bit of spaghetti on his plate. It clicked in his head; this Patrick was "Patrick Stump". He knew he had looked familiar, but didn't see that coming. His Cara was dating a "rockstar".

"How successful are you?" Charles asked him, accepting a plate of double chocolate cake from Cyndi.

Tyler looked at her father as if he had just grown two heads.

"Dad… really? Have you never heard their songs on the radio?" she exclaimed. When he shrugged his shoulders, she scoffed. "Oh my gosh! 'This Ain't A Scene', 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs', 'Sugar, We're Goin' Down'?"

Charles still looked clueless, and Tyler just rolled her eyes, "You're hopeless."

Cara looked to Patrick. His cheeks were growing progressively redder. She had had enough with the talk about Fall Out Boy, and just wanted the conversation away from Patrick's job; she knew it made him very uncomfortable.

"Can we talk about something else please?" Cara asked, but it was more along the lines of begging.

"Well, I just want to know more about the man that's dating my niece, Cara, is that a crime? Wanting to know your family is loved and well taken care of is not something that should throw a man in jail for?" he said, picking up his fork.

"I agree with Cara," Cyndi said suddenly. She had been watching Patrick shift in his seat, and know that this was not a fun topic for him. "I'm sure he has to answer a lot of questions to strangers all the time, and this shouldn't be that time."

Cara looked thankful at her aunt. She knew no one would ask Patrick another question about Fall Out Boy. However, Patrick spoke up.

"If I can say this, Cara will always be taken care of, and will never be in the position to go without. If anything ever happened to her, she would get the best care I could get her. As far as material things goes, she doesn't like me to buy her a lot of things, and I obey her wishes. She doesn't want me to prove my feelings for her with gifts and flowers. And as for loved… I love your niece very much, and there's nothing that could ever change that. And if you want to know about Micah, well, his mother brought him to me two months ago out of the blue. I didn't even know I had a son until then. But it was been one of the best gifts I could have ever received. It's really important to me that Cara and Micah get along well, because they are very much a part of my life, and I need them both. Micah absolutely adores Cara, and not to speak for her, I'm sure she would say the same. That just thrills me to no end. And if there are any other non-Fall Out Boy questions you have, please ask them. But there's not that much about Fall Out Boy that I could tell you that you don't already know."

When he finished talking, the table was silent. Cara was smiling at him with sparkling eyes, and Cyndi was smirking at Charles in a very "I-told-you-so" way. George was just staring at Patrick, no emotion on his face. Tyler was trying to silence a giggle; he uncle just got put in his place, politely. Charles was watching Patrick carefully, and then smiled at him.

"Well, there you go," and that was the end of that conversation.

oo

Casie let Andrew close her car door, and waited for him to get in on the other side. The car door creaked open and he slid in. He pushed the key into the ignition and turned it over. Casie buckled her seatbelt, and Andrew reached over and pushed the glove compartment open, taking out a deep blue silk ribbon.

"Before we leave, I'm going to blindfold you," he said with a smile on his face. Casie looked up at him, "The best part of a prize is a SUR-prize!"

Casie giggled and let him tie the soft material around her eyes. It went instantly dark. All her other senses heightened at the loss of her eyesight. Andrew waved a hand in front of her eyes to make sure she couldn't see anything. She felt the jerk of the car pulling out of the space, and reach a steady rhythm.

"Am I going to like where you're taking me?" she asked.

"If I didn't think you wouldn't like, would I be taking you there?" he said smirking as she tried to hit his shoulder, missed and hit the back of the chair. Andrew took the hand that hit the chair in his, massaging it. They held a normally conversation until Casie felt the car slowing down and finally pulling to a stop. Her heart was racing to see where he had taken her. Andrew let go of Casie's hand and turned the car off. She heard a door slam shut and soon hers opened. She felt him grabbing for her purse and waited for her to unbuckle her seat belt and took her hand and helped her out of the car. Casie tried to listen to her surroundings to know where she was at. But all she heard was cars driving by and a distant trickle of water into a fountain. Andrew closed the car door and locked it.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. Casie could hear the excitement in his voice, which only made her heart pound more. She nodded, and she felt him get close to her, and his hands fumbled with the knot of the blue ribbon. As the ribbon fell from her eyes, Casie took a minute to let her eyes adjust. They were in the heart of the city. Tall buildings were on all sides of them. Casie looked to building in front of her. In big steel letters above huge glass doors it read, "Museum of Contemporary Art". Casie's breath caught in her throat. She had really wanted to go here, but never had the time. She looked over at Andrew, who was watching her carefully.

"Do you like it?" he asked a little sheepishly.

Casie placed a light kiss on his lips, her eyes glowing. Taking his hand, she pulled him to the front doors.

"C'mon Andrew!" she said.

Letting her pull him along behind her, he laughed at her enthusiasm. When they got the front doors, Andrew got in front of Casie, and paid their entrance fees, and let Casie walk into the museum.

Casie had never seen such amazing art up close before. She went from exhibit to exhibit, looking at all the pieces in each gallery. Andrew, who was also very interested in art, held conversations with Casie about what they thought each meant and what their meanings were; what could have inspired it. Soon, Casie had to use the bathroom and left Andrew waiting for her outside. As she looked into the mirror, she noticed how pink her cheeks were, and she was still smiling. She couldn't but feel giddy to the point of letting out a small giggle. Andrew had this totally amazing date planned out for them, and it was going great so far. Straightening the hem of her skirt and running her hands through her hair, she left the bathroom. Andrew stood up from the bench and walked to her.

"Andrew, I loved this very much, thank you!" Casie said, hugging him and kissing his cheek. Andrew smiled wickedly at her.

"How about we go get something to eat?" he asked, hooking her arm in his and led her to the door. Giggling, she nodded and they went back to the car. Shortly after they got back in the car, Andrew pulled outside what looked like a very elegant restaurant. Andrew parked the car in front of the building and got out to open Casie's car door. He turned and handed his key to a young man with a white shirt and red vest, and he took the car to the parking lot.

"Valet parking? Wow, this place must be very high class," she said, taking Andrew by the arm.

"You deserve the best," Andrew said, entwining their fingers together. He walked through the front doors and they were met by another man who seemed to be taking their coats. Being the late summer, they didn't wear any coats and just bypassed him on the way to the maitre de.

"Name sir?" he asked politely.

"Wentz, Andrew," he answered.

"Ah, here you are! Antonio will lead you to your table. Enjoy!" he said, handing another man in a white button down shirt and black slacks two menus.

He led them to a table near the back. It had two long white candles in crystal holders, and small vase of royal blue flowers in the middle of two table settings. Andrew held out Casie's chair for her before he sat down. Casie hung her purse on the back of the chair, and turned around to face Andrew. Antonio handed them their menus.

"Shall we like to try a house wine tonight?" he said, smiling between the two.

Casie looked to Andrew for her answer.

"You can order anything you want," he said, his eyes focused on her.

"In that case, I'll have a glass of Chardonnay, please?" she said, looking up at their waiter.

"Will, you bring a bottle of that, please?" Andrew said to Antonio. He smiled at Andrew.

"Yes, sir! Pronto!" and he flittered off to the kitchen.

Casie gaped at Andrew, and he just looked back at her.

"What? I want you to have everything you want tonight," he said, reaching across the table and taking hold of her hand. The waiter came back with their bottle and poured them both a glass before sitting the bottle on in the ice bucket. The waiter helped them choose what they wanted for dinner, telling what he thought was the best dishes. Finally, they decided with Casie having the Five Cheese Ziti, and Andrew having Capellini Pomodoro. The waiter left them alone with their orders taken. Casie sipped in her glass of wine, loving how smooth it went down. She looked up at Andrew, who was still looking at her.

Sitting her glass down, she said, "Is there something on my face or something? Is there a frog in my hair?"

Laughing, he said, "No, why do you ask such a thing?"

"Because you have been staring at me all night," she said, blushing. "Why?"

"Oh, that's an easy question… It's because you look so beautiful tonight. Not that you don't any other time, because you do, it's just shining through tonight," he said in a low, husky voice.

The tone of his voice sent shivers up her spine. The way he was looking at her sent goosebumps on her skin. Andrew leaned over the table and his face was bathed in candle light.

Taking her hand in his, he said, "Casie, I can't tell you how much this past month has meant to me. When I first met you, I knew I had to be with you. I soon saw how sad you were. Pete told me everything that you had been through lately, and I wanted to take your pain away. You were trying to drink away your pain, and I knew that if I was there for you, you could see your way through. There was no stopping what was to happen at the wedding; it was too fast in motion. All I had to do was be there for you. And you let me. I learned more about you; and the more I learned, the more I felt myself falling for you."

The whole time Andrew was talking, Casie gave him her undivided attention. She could feel her heart in her throat. The words coming out of his mouth soothed the cracks in her heart that Parker left. She didn't know how Andrew could say that he didn't have a way with words; she knew that Pete was not the only Wentz with magical words.

"What my ramblings are really leading to is this one fact: I love you, Casie. Now, I don't want you to say it back, because it hasn't been that long since your last serious relationship. Tell me on your own time; when your comfortable."

He surprised her yet again. She pushed her chair back, and walked to Andrew. Kneeling down in front of him, she placed a hand on each cheek. Slowly, she brought his face to hers, their lips meeting. When her lips met his, she knew that this is where she was supposed to be. There was no one else for her; Andrew was her everything.

oo

Patrick walked out of the bathroom with damp hair dripping on his gray t-shirt. Throwing his dirty clothes on his suitcase, he saw Cara on the bed, with her laptop between her legs. Upon seeing Patrick, she closed her computer, putting on her floor and patted the space in the bed next to her, for Patrick. Smiling, he slid underneath the covers next to her. Cara reached over and turned out the lamp, and cuddling up next to Patrick, laying her head on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he nestled her nose in her hair, coconut aroma filling his nostrils.

"You've been very quiet since dinner was over," Cara said to his chest.

"Who's George?" Patrick asked her, trying to sound indifferent.

Cara lifted her head off his chest, and looking into his eyes. The moon was shining through the cracks in the blinds, illuminating his eyes.

"_That's what's bothering him? He's worried about George?" _Cara thought to herself.

"Patty Cakes, listen. George and I may have dated in the past; but that is just that. The past. When I saw him here tonight, I got nervous at what you would think. Not about me, but you. You're so down on yourself; and it makes me sad. You are everything that I need, and more. I would change nothing about you, Patrick. Nothing. You would not be who you are today, if something was different about you. I am totally in love with you, and no one can ever change that," she said, shadowing his words from dinner. She leaned up and placed a hard kiss on his lips. She released him, and placed her head back on his chest.

Patrick stared up at the ceiling, Cara's words reverberating in his head. His heart jumped up in his throat. Placing a soft hand on her head, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you, too Cara."

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	25. Rumors

Chapter 24- Rumors

It didn't take long for the outlandish rumors to start flying about Pete and Leila. Every magazine had their faces on it. Leila's family was calling, asking her why they had to find out she was pregnant in Wal-Mart. It took her a while to get them convinced that she was not pregnant, and that she could take them to doctor and have him prove that she wasn't; for she and Pete hadn't even made that big step in their relationship. They couldn't even go to a local gas station without someone taking their picture. Pete could see Leila's resolution thinning with every article. She was having constant headaches, and was very irritable all the time. Not even Casie had seen her this irritated; and that was saying something. She was losing sleep, worrying about what they were going to say next. What her family was going to have to read.

"You don't understand Pete! Things are very different where I come from. Everything's an open book down there, and if you try to keep anything secret, they try harder to figure out what's going on. It's just like a backwoods Hollywood. And my family is getting caught up in it. People bombard my grandmother with questions about her "rowdy" granddaughter and when the baby is due. And you're not the type of person that's really accepted in that part of the south, so that adds to the flame. Not that I give a damn what they think about me or who I associate with, but they run their mouths more than a motorboat, and word spreads like wildfire. They are making me out to be some two-bit whore, and it's weighing on my family!" Leila ranted on one day, after another magazine posted something about her and Pete's quickie wedding.

Pete stood there in silence as Leila finished blowing up again. He knew Leila was just angry, but he felt like he was being attacked for something that he couldn't control. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed.

"What do you want me to do, Leila?" he said, barely having enough strength to get his voice to work.

Leila stopped pacing, and wheeled around facing Pete. Her face seemed to soften.

"It's not your fault. I know there's nothing you can do. This is just like Harry Potter," she said with a smile at her lips. "You're Harry Potter, and you have all this attention thrust upon you, that you don't want. It's just getting a little hard being your Ginny."

"Well, at least a dark wizard is not out to kill us," he said, trying to lighten the mood. Leila tried to smirk at him, but it wasn't coming to her.

She was physically and mentally tired. She sunk into a chair close by, her hands closing around her face. Casie and Andrew hand in hand walked into the room, and immediately stopped in their tracks. Feeling the high tension in the room, they knew they had walked into the middle of something that they shouldn't have. Casie made to turn around, but Leila stopped her.

"You don't have to go… You'll find out sooner or later. Apparently Pete and I are married," Leila said, with mock enthusiasm.

"We just need to escape from all of this," Pete said, waving a hand over the crumpled newspaper on the coffee table. Leila stood up from her chair and walked to the window. She wrapped her arms around herself, the way she always did when she felt vulnerable.

Still facing the window, she said, "I want to go home."

Casie nodded her head, "That's a good idea. You two get away from all of this for a while. Take a break."

"I want to go home… alone," she said, turning around slowly. Casie's jaw fell to the floor and Andrew's head snapped to Leila's. Leila slowly walked to Pete, placing a soft hand on his unshaven cheek.

"I just need time to think, Pete. About this, and us. We haven't been separate since we got together. It's not healthy to stay at each other's side twenty-four/seven. I need to be myself for a while."

Pete didn't look surprised, or upset. He had a look of bittersweet acceptance on his face. His eyes were full of sadness.

"If that's what you want, then we'll get you on the first flight to Alabama tomorrow," Pete said, slowly.

Leila smiled at him and embraced him. He closed his arms around her tightly, creating muscle memory of how it felt to hold her. Leila was the first to end the embrace. She gazed into his eyes again, kissed his cheek lightly and left the room. Casie gaped at her as she walked out, and shortly followed behind her. Andrew was still in a stunned silence. He didn't know exactly what had transpired in front of him. He watched as Pete flopped down on the couch, groaning. Andrew walked to the chair that Leila had vacated and sat down.

"Pete, are you going to let her just walk out?" he said after a few minutes.

Pete contemplated the ceiling for a while before answering.

"Yeah."

"But, man, do you want her to leave?" Andrew said, reeling from his brother's attitude. Pete's head snapped towards Andrew and he glared at him.

"Of course not!" he spat out. Andrew threw up his hands in defeat.

"Then, what are you doing? March up there and tell her you can't let her leave; that you love her and you will see this through; you can't live without her… anything!"

"I want to tell her all those things, but that would be selfish. I want her to be happy, and if that's not here with me, then it's not. Besides, it isn't like we're breaking up. Just taking some time to ourselves. ­Leila's right; we have been spending too much time together. Maybe a break is what we need to get back on track," Pete said, trying to convince himself more than Andrew.

Andrew just watched his brother as his heart was slowly breaking. His voice sounded extremely sorrowful as he called the airlines, booking Leila a one-way ticket to Alabama. He heard the ceiling squeak and looked up. Hopefully Casie would have better luck in talking to Leila. There had to be some other way to deal with this.

oo

Leila tried quickly to get to the bedroom she shared with Pete and close the door before Casie reached her, but failed. Right as the door went to a close, Casie's fingers clamped on it, pushing it back. Leila knew she was in for a speech, but really didn't feel like hearing it. She went on the other side of the pushed-together beds and picked up her suitcase, plopping it on the bed. As Leila went to folding dirty clothes on the floor and placing them in her suitcase, Casie began to speak.

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching Leila in disbelief.

"Packing," she replied shortly.

Casie walked up to her, closing the suitcase, "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

Leila stood back up from her pile of clothes, and stared at Casie. This was killing her more than she was letting on, but she had to be strong. She needed to clear her head, and it wasn't going to happen here. She didn't want to leave Pete, but she would see him again. This was not good-bye.

"I have to get out of here. I can't stand being watched around the clock by someone who is just hoping I kiss Pete," Leila said, her voice rising despite herself.

"I'm your best friend Leila, and I love you, but you're being extremely selfish! Don't you know that Pete's going through the exact same thing? Have you even thought about that?" Casie said.

"But he's used to it! He has gone through it with all his other girlfriends; this is my first time be thrust into the limelight. Coming from a small southern town, it's a very hard adjustment, believe me," Leila said, deciding to put her clothes next to the suitcase, unable to actually put them away for Casie's hands on it.

"It's going to kill Pete, having to watch you fly away from him," Casie said in a whisper.

Leila shot up and threw her clothes across the room, startling Casie.

"Don't you know that I know that? It's not easy for me, either Casie! I love him more than anything, but I feel that to save what we have, I must leave! It's for our own good! Just be thankful that Andrew doesn't call attention like Pete does; it's cute at first but then you realize that you have no privacy at all! Enjoy what we don't have, Cas," Leila said.

"You've made up your mind?" Casie said, sounding defeated.

Leila could feel emotion building up in her throat. She needed Casie to leave her, or she was going to start crying. And then Casie would go get Pete, and he would convince her to stay. No, she had to do this. For her; for Pete.

Leila cleared her throat, and turned back to Casie, "Yes."

oo

Cara searched the radio again for a more local channel, as they were losing the one they had been listening to. Micah was asleep in the backseat, clinging to his stuffed wall crawling hero. They were just inside the Wilmette city limits, minutes away from Pete's house, when Cara's phone went off. Instantly knowing who was calling, she flipped the phone open.

"Hey, Cas," she said, smiling. It had been a long time since she heard her friend's voice.

"Hey Cara. Are you guys about here?" Casie asked emotionless.

"Yeah, about five minutes, what's up?" Cara asked, catching Casie's tone.

"Leila's plane departs in an hour."

"Her what? Where are her and Pete going?" Cara was confused. They hadn't said they were going anywhere any time soon.

"Leila's going to back to Alabama with her family. Leila doesn't want Pete to go," Casie explained what Leila had told her last night. Her heart reached out for Pete, and she felt extremely bad for him.

He hadn't been seen out of his room all day. Leila had been in the living room all day, avoiding questions from everyone, especially Mrs. Wentz. She didn't understand why she was leaving her son. She wasn't quite happy with that, but there wasn't much she could do. Andrew tried getting him to come out for breakfast, but his knocks at the door went unanswered.

"Oh my… we'll be right there," she said, and hung up the phone. Cara turned her head to look at Patrick. Patrick kept glancing at her, not being able to fully watch her and drive at the same time.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" he said, with a slight smirk. The look he saw on her face, wiped his smirk right off.

"Leila's leaving," was all she could say.

"Say what?" Patrick said, hoping he had heard wrong. _Leila leaving?_

"She's going back to Alabama today and Pete isn't going with her. Let's just get to his house, and we can figure this out."

Patrick and sped up slightly. A left turn followed by a right landed them at the Wentz's house. Cara waited long enough for Patrick to pull to a stop and shot out of the car, heading straight for the front door. Knocking on the door, Andrew answered, letting her in.

"Where is she?" she asked, referring to Leila. Andrew sighed and pointed to the living room. Cara headed straight for the living room, and spotted Leila slouching on the couch, flipping through the TV channels. Leila looked up and saw Cara. She groaned a little, knowing Cara was going to try and change her mind.

"Well, hey to you too," Cara said in response to her groan.

"Sorry, I just thought you were going to try and change my mind like everyone else in this house has," Leila said, a little snippy. She learned that if she treated this situation with rudeness and being short, it made it easier.

"I'm not going to try and change your mind; I just want to know why… Give me a good excuse, and I won't second guess you," Cara said softly. Leila looked up at her, still flipping through the channels. The one she stopped on was E! Hollywood News.

Leila looked up in time to see her face on the screen, next to Pete's. And beside their faces was a caption that read, "Where Are They?" Leila groaned as she listened to them spouting off rumor after rumor, none of them true. Cara watched on in pity. She had had her own problems being followed, but not once had she sees herself on the TV. It made her stomach churn to think about how much this was killing Pete and Leila, and she knew right then, that Leila was leaving to cool off, and regroup; for the sake of her relationship with Pete.

"It's not like I have a problem being on TV, I have many times before," Leila said, rolling her eyes in reference to her Million Dollar Band days, "it's just never been with people trying to dig into my personal life."

"I think you're making a smart decision. Nothing good comes from hiding what's happening and not dealing with it. Are you going to be at your grandmothers?" Cara asked, sliding over to sit next to Leila.

Leila looked over at Cara in surprise. She didn't expect to get away with leaving that easy from her. But it gave her a sense of relief. She nodded to Cara, and went back to flipping through the channels again. Soon, it was time to leave to get her to the airport. That seemed to the only thing that brought Pete out of his room. They all piled into Andrew's Range Rover with Casie driving. Leila sat in the front seat with Casie and Pete, Patrick and Cara got in the back. Andrew offered to stay home with Micah, and the fact that his mother made him stay behind, because it's going to awkward enough without him there.

The ride to the airport was a quiet one. Pete sat in the seat directly behind Casie, with his hood up and big black sunglasses on, not saying a word. Leila sort of mirrored him. With her arms around her chest and equally big sunglasses in white, she radiated the same sadness Pete did. Cara and Patrick sat in semi-silence, aching for their friends. They all knew what Pete and Leila had been through. It was dramatically heart breaking for this to happen. But Patrick understood how Leila felt. Coming from a small suburb of Chicago, going from one that wasn't extremely popular in school to becoming someone that millions of people loved were unbelievingly strange. It took him quite a while to adapt. It's still very overwhelming at times, but he's learned what battles to pick, and the ones to let go. He knew that Leila would figure that out. Because what they shared was stronger than the press. He looked to Cara, thinking about how he would react he she wanted to do what Leila was. And that made him ache even more for Pete.

Casie pulled into a spot outside the airport, turning the car off. Pete shuffled out of the car and got Leila's suitcase out for her. Smiling softly at him, she took the handle and led the group to the correct terminal. It was already boarding. The group waited as Leila let a worker check her ticket, and pointed her towards the entrance. Rolling her suitcase to a stop and setting down her over head bag, she walked back to the group. She hugged Casie good-bye, happy that she didn't try to make her stay. She followed suit in her good-byes with Cara and Patrick. She was holding up fine until she got to Pete. The lump of emotion was back in her throat. Pete still had his sunglasses on, so Leila couldn't see his eyes. She reached her hands up and took hold of the rims, pulling his glasses off. She saw complete sadness. She had to blink hard to fight her tears. Tucking his glasses on his hoodie, she grabbed his shoulders and lightly pulled him into a hug. His arms slowly embraced her. He was afraid to open his mouth, for he knew he would try and make her stay. And he didn't want to make her do anything she didn't want. Leila took a deep breath and pulled away, but staying close to him.

"This is not good-bye, Pete," she whispered in his ear. "I still love you, and always will. I just need to clear my head. You have done nothing wrong. Call me if you want to, because I'm going to call you. Don't ignore my calls for 'my-own-good'. I know none of this is your fault, so don't blame yourself. I will see you soon."

Leila went to pull away, but Pete gripped her back. Leila's heart raced, praying that he wasn't going to try convincing her to stay.

"I love you, Lei," he said, letting her pull away, and he placed a long kiss on her tender lips.

Leila felt electricity run through her veins. She pulled away, knowing that if she stayed in his embrace any longer, she couldn't make herself leave.

Picking up her bag and grabbing the handle to her suitcase, and wheeled it to the entrance. She turned back to see Pete, who already had his glasses back on, and not looking at her. She waved one last time, and turned around to head to Alabama.

-note form the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	26. Forward To Time Past

Chapter 25- Forward to Time Past

Leila's breathe quickened. Her palms were sweaty. This was the first time that she had flown without someone with her; more specifically, Pete. The rise up at the beginning of the flight went fine and smooth, no matter how nervous she was. There were a few bouts of turbulence, but nothing compared to this. They were descending and it was getting progressively worse. Leila's hands clamped tightly on the arm rests and she had to force herself to breath. She was sure that she was scaring the woman next to her, but she couldn't help it. The plane finally made a bumpy touchdown and it smoothed out and soon came to a stop.

Sighing with relief, she got all her things put back into her bag; packing away her Ziploc bag of crackers and her iPod, she exited the plane. Making her way to the luggage pick up area, she managed to bump into everyone imaginable. Digging her suitcase off a constantly circulating belt, she made her way to a nearby bench to call her family, and ask them to pick her up. While she was fishing for her phone, she wasn't watching where she was going, and bumped into another, taller person. Her bag fell to the floor, and the contents went spilling everywhere. Cursing herself, she bent down to pick up her things. As she reached for her iPod, another hand grabbed it up and handed it to her. Tucking a piece of falling hair behind her ear, she took her iPod.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for bumping into yo-" she said, standing up to face him.

Her heart skipped a beat. She stared into those oh-so familiar blue eyes. Letting out a small giggle, Josh Davis flashed a dazzling smile her way. One of her best friends from band and her first love was standing in front of her. Around five inches taller than her, with blonde hair and pearly white teeth, Josh had been a major part of her high school life.

"Well, hello there. I didn't expect, whiling I was dropping my sister off, that I would see you," Josh said in amusement.

Leila stood in a daze. It had been years since she had really seen him. High school graduation to be correct. "_He's still as good-looking as ever," _she thought to herself. Then she thought about what was she was thinking and shook her head, making it fly from her mind. Replacing her dazed look with a smile, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. A familiarness washing over her.

"Oh wow! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?" she asked releasing him from her. Josh looked down at her, his eyes shining.

"I'm pretty good. Fresh out of college and in the Marines. I have to admit that I am very happy with that," he said, chuckling. "Well, I don't really need to ask about how you're doing… I can read that in the papers."

He must have seen the scowl on her face, because he quickly recovered with, "Not that you can believe everything you read. I personally take the magazine racks with a grain of salt."

Leila smiled up at him, and giggled a little. He still had the power over her to make her fall into a fit of giggles.

"So, who's picking you up?" Josh asked, looking around to spot any of her family.

Hitching her bag back up on her shoulder, "Actually, I was about to call my mom to come pick me up."

Josh gazed at her for a second, "Well, I'm going that way. I can take you to your parents'. That is, if you want me to?"

A small feeling formed in her stomach that told her to say no, that she could call her mom. Pete's face flashed in her head. Would he like her getting this close to an old love? But she was rebelling against everything that was "norm" in her life.

"Sure, thanks!" she said, grabbing up the handle of her suitcase; her shoulder bag falling over, landing in the crook of her arm.

"Here, let me help with tat," he said, taking the suitcase from, and waited for her to get ready.

Hitching the bag up again, she looked to Josh, "Lead the way then."

Smiling, he walked along side of her, regaling of old times from high school. By the time they reached the parking deck, he had her in stitches from laughing. Josh stopped at the trunk of a silver convertible Mustang, with a black drop top. Leila looked at it, smiling.

"You still have this old thing?" Leila said, as memories flashed in her mind again; times after the school day had ended and he drove them home. Some had Casie, and some didn't. Josh looked up at her as if she had just insulted his sister.

"I thought you always loved my 'Stang?" he said in a hurt voice.

Leila looked into those blue puppy dog eyes, and couldn't help but laugh. Smirking at her, he popped the trunk and slipped her suitcase and over head bag in and closed the lid. Pressing the button on his keychain, unlocking the doors, Leila got in the chair, fastening her seat belt. Josh followed suit and pushed his key into ignition and cranked up. The radio turned on and Fall Out Boy's "This Ain't a Scene" came through the speakers. Leila shifted in her seat, and turned her glance out of the window. Josh noticed this and quickly changed the station. But the atmosphere had already been set. It became awkward because Leila knew that Josh was aware of her and Pete. She thought of what he was thinking about seeing her; especially in seeing her without him. Leila racked her brain for something to say to lighten the mood. Then she thought of something that made her smile.

"Well, at least you got the radio fixed," she said quietly. Josh let out a deep laugh and continued to drive through downtown Birmingham. Leila figured that she should let someone know she arrived safely, but who would she call? Pete? Was she able to talk to him with fresh out of leaving?

"Shouldn't you call someone, and let them know you arrived safely? I'm sure that he will want to know you're here," Josh said very business like.

She knew he was right, but she didn't want to hear the sorrow in his voice so shortly after leaving. She settled for sending him a text message. It stung her heart that she was being so distant, but wasn't that why she came to Alabama?

Josh noticed her pressing buttons on her phone, wondering why she just didn't call him. But he figured that is was none of his business. Instead he tried to make the rest of the ride home was comfortable as possible.

oo

Casie arrived back to Pete's house with a very solemn load. Cara was now in the front seat, with Pete and Patrick in the back. Pete had said nothing to them. If it wasn't for an occasional cough, he didn't exist. When Casie parked, Pete was the first to slouch out and head to the door. Casie had to do something. Before Pete reached the front door, Casie wrapped her fingers around his wrist, pulling to the side of the walk. As the others filed in the house, Pete tried to follow, but she didn't let go.

"She'll be back, Pete," Casie said as the front door shut. Pete turned his head away. He didn't want to hear anyone trying to make him perk up.

He understood why Leila left, but it still didn't make hurt any less. The truth was that he wasn't talking because he was afraid he would break down. If he would just remain emotionless until she returned, he would be fine. But he couldn't help the thoughts that ran through his head. What if the only thing he offered her was Fall Out Boy, and now that has gotten old and she was tired and moved on. If he was just a pawn in her game of life; that he was just being used.

"She loves you, Pete. If you believe me or not, she does. And I have seen my fair share of her being boy crazy, and this is not that. When we were in high school, she would giggle over one guy, and then the next week, she was on to someone else. I see the way she looks at you. This is not a fleeting thing that you two have. Leila is in love with you. She just needs time to breathe without cameras in her face. Give her time, she'll come back… I promise."

Pete looked at her through his sunglasses. He could feel the sincerity in her voice, and he trusted her. If anyone knew Leila, it was Casie. She had known her the longest, and had seen her through all kinds of stages. He got closer to her to hug her, but Casie stopped him.

Smiling slightly, "I don't think that's a good idea to do in the open, Pete. If you know what I mean? That would cause drama that needs not to happen."

A vague smile tried to grace his lips. "_Improvement,"_ Casie thought.

"C'mon, let's get in the house," she said, opening the door for him.

oo

Leila had her head resting on the back of the headrest, watching the trees fly past her. She forgot how fast he drove; a lot of things that she had forgotten were coming back to her. As Josh turned off the interstate at the right exit, he lowered the volume of the radio.

"Do you have any strict plans right now? Some place that you have to be?" Josh asked.

Leila looked at his profile highlighted by the setting sun. His blonde hair was golden in the light.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked. He glanced at her smiling.

"I want to show you something," he said with mystery in his voice.

"Should I be afraid, Josh?" she asked with laughter in her voice. He just smiled at her wickedly and shut his mouth. Leila looked ahead to the road again, shaking her head, relaxing for the first time in a while.

oo

"Trouble In Paradise?"

"Our cameras caught the hot couple saying an apparent good-bye in Wentzs' town of Chicago. She then got on a plane, alone, and took off for Alabama. Wonder why they aren't traveling together? Could the pressures of Hollywood be getting to Miss Grint? Sources close to the couple say that she has been heard yelling to anyone who'd listen, that she hated being watched by film lenses. As we can relate to her rantings, if you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen."

oo

"Are you ready, Cas?" Cara said, from the living room.

It was Casie's birthday tomorrow, and they were celebrating it tonight. With the sudden departure of Leila, Casie had been quite sad when the time came to celebrate her party. And the fact that she wasn't going to see all her family was another reason for her not-so-hyped attitude towards her twenty-third.

"Yeah, I guess," she said, coming down the stairs in a jean skirt and a bright blue blouse with an intricate black swirl print up the side with her black and silver converses. Andrew was waiting by the stairs for Casie, holding his hand out as she reached the bottom. He looked into her eyes, seeing how sad she looked. Smiling to himself, he knew that he was going to make it better.

Linking her arm on his, Andrew turned to the living room, "Are you guys ready to go?"

Cara stood up and was greeted by Patrick holding out her coat. The September nights in Chicago got extremely chilly. Cara smiled at him and stuck her arm out to allow Patrick to slip her jacket on. Joe and Danielle stood by the door; Danielle had her arm around his waist and he had his draped over her neck. Pete walked down the stairs at his brother's voice and stopped short. Everyone was paired up and glowing at each other. His stomach knotted up.

"I don't think I feel up to going tonight, guys…" he said, trailing off.

He was then bombarded with lines about how he should go, and not sulk in the house. It wasn't until Casie looked at him with sadness in her eyes that he listened to her.

"Please, come. If I can't have Leila, I want you to come," she said.

He gave in. He would feel selfish if he made others sad in his sulk. Shuffling towards the door, he followed everyone out to the cars. The chill of the night catching him off guard, wishing he had a coat. Crossing his arms around his chest, he sat in the very back of Andrew's Range Rover, while Joe and Danielle were driving behind them in their red Chevorlet Cobalt. They arrived outside a local bar in the heart of Chicago. Wedged in the middle of two taller buildings, the restaurant seemed very small and quaint. Which is a good thing when the members of Fall Out Boy show up. There was little to no commotion and it was quite peaceful.

Sitting in the very back of the place, with a very private table, the celebration dinner started. Andy and his girlfriend Heather, who met them there, were the first to hand Casie a present. She didn't expect to get anything, for she had asked for nothing. Casie tore into the wrapping a new set of paintbrushes. Smiling at them, she reached for another present. This one was from Joe and Danielle. It was a gorgeous sea shell that they had picked up on their honeymoon. It had many different colors winding all around it. Carefully setting it aside, she grabbed up Cara and Patrick's present. Pealing the paper back, she saw that it was a fashionable black hat with a blue design on it, and bright blue sunglasses. Laughing at the gift, as it was something that only Cara would buy, Pete handed her his gift. It was a picture frame of the three girls at the Alabama football game. They all seemed so happy then. She looked at Leila's still form. A smile that would always be there for eternity. Leila was in the middle of Casie and Cara, her arms around both of them. Feeling emotion welling up in her eyes, she smiled at Pete and placed the picture on the table. That seemed to be the only presents she had on the table. Pete, who noticed the same thing, looked to Andrew.

"Her boyfriend didn't even get her a present?" Pete said, smirking at Andrew.

Andrew's head snapped to Pete's, "Yes, her boyfriend did."

Reaching into his pocket, he began pulling out what looked like a silver chain. And hooked on the chain was a small blue heart, sparkling in the candle light. Casie looked at it, at a loss for words. It was absolutely gorgeous, and her favorite color. She moved her hair out of the way, as Andrew fastened the necklace around her. He placed a soft kiss in her hair, and pulled back.

Fingering the heart, "Thank you Andrew. It's beautiful."

"But I'm not done," he said, reaching into his coat pocket, pulling out an envelope. In pretty cursive writing it said Casie's name. He slowly handed her the white envelope, watching her closely.

Taking the envelope from him, she slipped her fingers into the flap and pulled out what seemed to be two plane tickets. Letting the envelope fall to the table, she read the tickets. A yelp slipped from her lips, and she launched herself into Andrew's arms. The rest of the table was just staring, perplexed at them, waiting to know what was so great.

"I know how sad it makes you to not be with your family, so I thought we could go see them. I already called your mother, I hope that's okay? I get her number from your phone one night while you were sleeping, and we planned everything out. We leave early tomorrow morning, and then have a party at your Aunt Jamie's."

She watched him in awe as he explained what was going to happen tomorrow. She can't believe that he would do this for her. No words were coming to her. She crashed her lips onto his hard, showing him how she was feeling, because words had failed. Laughing beneath the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

oo

Leila watched on as Josh drove into a neighborhood that she had never been in when she lived here. It might have been new, and that's why she didn't remember it. The landscape just got more rural as he drove, and the houses got less dense. It wasn't long before he was pulling into a long drive way, where trees blocked the view of the house. Leila spotting the mailbox, and on the side it said "Davis", and she knew that this was going to be his house. He was showing her his very own house.

"So, you finally moved out of your moms?" she giggled, ducking a playful swat of his arm.

"As a matter of fact, yes," he said, trying to fight his laughter.

The trees cleared and a beautiful dark red brick house stood in the middle of open land, standing two stories tall. White cement steps led to the porch where gracious patio furniture stood. A deep mahogany door, trimmed in gold, gleamed in the retreating sun. Josh parked the car, and got out. Leila followed suit, surveying the house. Josh watched her watching his house. For some reason, he really wanted her to like it.

"What do you think?" he asked, trying to hide his need for acceptance in his voice.

"I love it. It's really nice," she said, looking back to Josh. "Tour?"

Laughing, he led the way to the front door, unlocking it, and pushing it open. The inside was just as elegant as the outside. Stopping for a minute, Leila thought of something.

"Who did your house? This is to fancy for the Josh I knew…" Leila said, eyeing him.

"Caught me! It was my sister's doing. But I have to admit, that I do like it," he said, running his hand down the back on his couch.

"It is very nice. I like it," Leila said, looking around, taking in her surroundings. Just then her stomach growled and she realized how hungry she was. It didn't go unnoticed by Josh.

"Do you want to go get something to eat? I don't really have any groceries here," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"That would be great. I haven't eaten anything really since I was in Chicago," she admitted, holding her stomach overdramatically. Josh smiled at her.

"Well, let me go get a quick shower and I'll be ready to go. Feel free to look around the house. But the east wing is forbidden," he said, trying to growl.

Leila laughed at his imitation of "Beauty and the Beast". When she heard his door shut, she began wandering around the house. It seemed quite big for just one person. She ran upon two other bedrooms that he was obviously not using. The next room she came across was the computer room. This was obviously his football memorabilia room as well. Articles of the Auburn football team lined the walls, and there was an orange and navy blue, Auburns' colors, football propped up on top of the bookshelf. She walked to the bookshelf, running her finger across each book's spine, reading the name. She the very last books on the bottom shelf were their old high school yearbooks. Smiling to herself, she took the one out that she knew was their senior year. Sitting Indian style on the ground, she began flipping through the pages, her high school memories on paper. When she got to the activities section, with pictures of their marching band, an old piece of paper fell out and hit the ground. She gazed at the paper for a minute, before setting the yearbook aside to pick up the old crumpled, well-worn paper.

Folded three times in its original state, she began to flip it open very carefully, not to rip it. Her heart jumped her throat as she realized what she was reading. It was the letter she wrote to him the night of graduation, telling her how she had always felt about him. Reading over what she had wrote four years ago, she was still reeling from the fact that he had kept it. The door behind her creaked open and she heard Josh's voice.

"I though I told you not to go to the east win-" he started, but stopped short when he saw the paper in her hand.

Leila stood slowly up from the floor and walked to him. She looked between the letter and Josh.

"You kept this, after all these years?" she whispered.

His cheeks turning a fair shade of pink, he looked her in the eyes, "Yes."

Leila could think of only one thing to say, "Why?"

Sighing, he said, "Because it was the sweetest letter I have received. And when we left for our different collages, I had nothing concrete to remember you by, but this. I never did get to tell you 'Thank you'. I think that's another reason I kept it. Also, the letter showed me a side of you that I had never seen before, and it was very touching."

Leila closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. Even after all these years, and being very happy with Pete, it felt good to have that closure. To know that she was appreciated.

Laughing, Josh added, "But I'm sure you kept something that reminded you of me?"

Blushing slightly, she nodded. He looked at her, urging her to continue. "Well, yeah, I did. I actually kept quite a few things, to be honest. But you have to understand that I was a silly teenager. But the only thing I am going to bring up… is the picture that was taken of us, our senior year. It was spirit week, and that day we got to dress up in camouflage gear. I was the Army girl, and you were the Marine boy. And my friend Kimberly took our picture with us in our gear, and you had painted my face. It was my favorite picture of us."

Josh gazed into her eyes, still inches from her. Leila could feel his hot breath hitting her lips. Her rebellion wave kicking in, she wanted to close the space between her and Josh. She had been dreaming of his kiss more or less since the eighth grade. Her mind was telling her to go, but her heart was screaming no. She knew that if she kissed him tonight, it would mean hell her for her and Pete. She remembered how she felt when she found out Pete had kissed another. But alcohol was involved with Pete and Casie. This would be a in the heat of sober passion. Intaking a gasp of air sharply, she jumped back away from Josh.

"Josh… I-I can't do this. I love Pete. I couldn't do that to… " she stuttered, crossing her arms around her chest.

Josh's heart was racing. He could feel it in his throat. Disappointed, he looked down at Leila. The radio played softly in the distance. It wasn't until then that he remembered turning it on. Stepping away from Leila, something on the radio caught his ear.

"Pete Wentz, from Fall Out Boy, still doesn't know when his girlfriend will come back to him… or if she's coming back to him. Wentz and a group of friends were spotted earlier tonight, celebrating a close friend to Grint, Casie Depp's birthday. She was unaccountable. No word on how Pete's taking this blow, but sources say that's he leaning back on his ex-girlfriend, Ashlee Simpson."

Leila must have heard it too, because he felt her stiffen. If it was from hearing something about his ex-girlfriend, or realizing what they had just got close to doing, Josh didn't know. But he did know that he must do something to clear her head. Take her mind off of the stings that were bothering her.

"C'mon, let's go to dinner. My treat," he said, opening the door the computer room door.

He watched as Leila just stood there, staring at nothing in particular. He didn't know if what he heard was true or not, but he had to do something. He had never seen her so unresponsive. He looked into her eyes, and saw the tears that she was holding back. Josh had never really seen her cry. There were them few times at the end of the football season their senior year, but that was different. She was really upset this. Grabbing her hand, snapping her out of her daze, he pulled to out of the room, down the stairs and in his car.

Leila watched as he walked around the car, and got in. Thoughts ran through her head. She knew Pete would never go back to her; if they had broken up, he would still not go back to her. There may be some things that she didn't know about Pete, but that was something she was sure of. The thing that worried her the most is what she had up her sleeve. What Ashlee was planning to do with Pete? Leila knew she left him in a vulnerable state, just the same way as she felt. Ashlee had an opportune moment to get to Pete. And it scared her.

oo

"So, who did you get to pick us up?" Casie asked, pulling her luggage behind her. It was the middle of the afternoon in the Birmingham airport. It wasn't nearly as crowded as they expected. They had a clear path towards the front door. Casie was really excite about seeing her family today, and wanted to know everything Andrew had planned out for her.

She was about to open her mouth and ask again, when she saw a group of people off to the side. She gasped and smiled, as she spotted her mother, Jo, sister Andi and her children Addie and Colton. Addie's eyes found Casie and she took off running in her direction. As she got right on Casie, she stopped running. Her eyes were glued on Andrew. Casie huffed a little and realized what she was looking at.

"Pete Wentz!" Addie squealed and flung herself around his midriff. Andrew looked down at the brown headed girl clinging to his waist and back to Casie for help. Andi and Jo, with Colton behind his mother, had made their way to Casie by now. Casie pried Addie off of Andrew and pulled her close.

"That's not Pete Wentz, Addie. It's his twin brother, Andrew Wentz," she whispered to her. Addie looked at Casie with big eyes. Casie just laughed at her, and stood up. She hugged her mom and her sister, and Colton. Pulling back next to Andrew she looked between them all.

"Gam, Andi, Addie and Colt… this is my boyfriend, Andrew," she said, "and Andrew, this is my sister and my niece and nephew… You obviously have talked to my mom before."

"It's nice to finally meet you, but instead of standing here in the airport, let's get back to the house, Andrew has a surprise for you there," Andi said. They all agreed and walked to the parking lot. A white SUV was parking next to a burgundy one. Andi went towards the burgundy one and Jo went the white.

"Casie! Ride with me! Come with us!" Addie said, clinging to her hand. Colton shook his head in agreement and grabbed her other hand, pulling towards Andi's car.

"No, guys. We are all going to the same place; Casie will be there when get there. Let her ride with Gammy and Andrew. You have all day to be with her," Andi said, waving Casie away and to Jo's white car. The kids objected a little as they got into the car, but was silenced by the close of the door.

Casie got in the front seat next to her mother while Andrew loaded the luggage into the back and slid into the backseat. The ride to Jo's house was very chatty. Casie and her mother talked about everything from something Addie said in school to Colton's baseball game.

"Oh, and Andrew?" Jo asked in a sweet voice.

"Ma'am?" he asked, chuckling a little.

"When we get home, or tomorrow, will you change a light bulb on my front porch?"

Casie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I told you see?" Casie said laughing. When her mother gave her a look, she said, "I just know you too well. I told him that you would have small jobs for us to do when we got there."

Jo just rolled her eyes. Andrew was thoroughly enjoying the witty banter between mother and daughter. The smile that was on his face could not be wiped off. When they arrived at Casie's mother's house, Andrew was having trouble catching his breathe, his hands covering his red face.

Closing the garage door, Andrew got out Casie's luggage and handed it to her. Casie followed her mom into the door that led to the kitchen. Andrew looked around at the kitchen. A dark steel refrigerator with a matching stove set off the medium brown counter tops flecked with a lighter brown. The floor was tiled that resembled stone. As he followed Casie to the living room that joined the kitchen with no wall barrier, he saw the classy elegant, but simple look. A glass coffee table, with matching side tables, was surrounding a spotless white sectional sofa. Andrew remembered Casie warning him about this couch. She said that her mother would kill anyone that stained it up.

A cream colored carpet surrounded the entire living room. Above the couch was a large abstract painting that had brushes of color that matched the couch and its cushions. Opposite the couch was a black wood entertainment center with the TV. Next to the TV, were two black-covered chairs, facing into the living room with a plant behind them. To the extreme right of the kitchen was the dining area. A round glossed table surrounded by four chairs stood in front of a dark china cabinet with white china on each shelf.

Andrew followed Casie down a small, short hallway to the guest bedroom. It was relatively small with only one chair; that he was told to put nothing on it all at. It was a very old chair, and could break under any weight. The bed was donned with a toned down gold comforter with tan sheets and matching pillows. Casie rolled her case to a stop and put it up against the closet door, and Andrew did the same. Andrew had something on his mind that had peeked his curiosity.

"Casie, why do you call your mom, 'gam'?" he asked, turning her around to face him.

Casie laughed a little, "Mom started out wanting to be called 'gramsy', but Addie couldn't say that. So it changed to 'gammy'; and now they are older we just call her 'gam'."

Andrew smiled at how cute the story was. Everything about her family so far was amazing to him. He w as worried that he might not fit in her family, but now, he was sure that he was going be fine.

Walking back into the living room, Casie turned to Andrew.

"So where's my surprise that was supposed to be here?" she asked, smiling at him. He looked over her shoulder, and smiled. Cocking her head at him, she turned to see what he was staring at. Her heart leaped to her chest when her eyes met those green ones.

Casie ran over and hugged Leila. Leila laughed, hugging her back.

"Oh my gosh! What are you going here? I thought you went to your Nannie's?" Casie asked in disbelief.

"Well, that's just what I told you. I didn't know I was going to leave Chicago so suddenly," she said, averting her eyes a little, but quickly regained her composure, "and I talked to Andrew and promised I would stay in town for this party. Besides, I was the one that pushed him to call your mom anyways."

"Where's your car?" Casie asked, remembering that she didn't see her car in the driveway.

"In Andi's garage," Leila said smiling. "And I also want to play dominos and kick you and your family's butt!"

Casie burst out laughing. She looked back at Andrew, amazed at how much length he had gone for her. To make her birthday exactly what she wanted. She walked to him and squeezed him to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he looked to Leila and smiled at her. But his heart sunk a little looking at her. She had a look of bittersweet sadness in her eyes. Knowing that his brother was going through the same thing made him wish that they would just realize that they are perfect for each other and get over this silly fight. But he shook those thoughts from his head. This was not the time and place to be bringing that up. He knew Leila didn't want to talk about it, and he didn't really feel like arguing with her. This was Casie's day, and he was going to treat it as such. Just then, Casie's mom, Jo, walked out from her bedroom.

"Now that I changed clothes, we can go to Jamie's," she announced, walking to the kitchen getting her things ready on the counter. "Casie, close the blinds, because it'll be dark when we get back."

Casie nodded her head and made her rounds around the living room, pulling the strings on each one. She walked back to Andrew and stood waiting for her mom.

"The front and back door are locked?" she asked Casie. When Casie just nodded her head, she said "Are you sure?"

"Yea, Gam," Casie said exasperated.

Jo raised an eyebrow at her daughter, smirking, and headed towards the garage door. Casie sat next to her mother again, and Leila and Andrew got in the back, with Leila behind Jo and Andrew behind Casie.

The ride to Casie's Aunt Jamie's was a long one. But it was nothing but entertaining. Now that Leila joined the mix, Andrew couldn't help but laugh at everything. He loved Casie's mother. He realized how much Casie took after her. In a few of the quiet moments in the car, Andrew looked around the scenery they were driving by. They were far from the city. Trees and shrubbery were all he could see, with an occasional house here or there. After about forty-five minutes, Jo turned off the highway and on to a long and windy road. Bigger, fancier houses took the place of constant forest. It wasn't long after that they were pulling into a crowded driveway. By the looks of it, Andi and the kids were already there. As well as a lot of Casie's other family members.

They all got out and headed towards the front door when it slung open. Addie came barreling out and headed for Casie. But she spotted Leila standing next to her, and changed her heading.

"Leila!" she screamed and ran into Leila, knocking her a little off her balance. Leila laughed and hugged her back just as tightly.

"Hold me, Leila!" Addie begged, trying to already jump up in her arms. Leila, who was being pulled down with by Addie, picked her up and carried her in the house. The rest followed her in. They walked without stopping to the kitchen and that was the first room that Andrew got a good look at.

The kitchen was on the larger side of things, black marble countertops with stone tiled floor and a huge island in the middle of it that held the flat top stove. Food was lain out all over the island. Jamie's famous baked beans were simmering on the stove, and all kinds of snack foods were set up; including Leila's favorite, sliced apples and caramel dip. Casie spotted her favorite and reached for a couple of cubes of Colby Jack cheese. A fruit tray was set up with pineapples, grapes and apples. Chips and salsa were caddy-cornered to the fruit tray. Andrew was amazed by everything he saw. People were flittering about every where, and he only knew just a few. Casie saw the look on his face and laughed.

"Andrew, come here. I want to introduce you to everyone," Casie said to him softly. Then she turned to face in the general direction of the rest of the group. "Okay, I'm going to do this the easy way. Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Andrew. Andrew this is," she said, going down the line of people, "Mike, my cousin Brad, my Aunt Niki, my mom you know, Mitchell my other cousin, my Aunt Kellye, but I call her 'Aunt Kay Kay', and her daughter Krista-"

"And I'm Aunt Jamie," came a voice from behind him. Turning around he saw a woman shorter than Casie, with dark hair that was pulled back in a clip, but straggles were hanging down around her face from running around the house. She had a floor length light olive green sleeveless cotton dress and sandals. A smile was on her face, watching Andrew.

"It's nice to meet all of you," he said, a little overwhelmed by all the names. He was definitely going to need Leila and Casie's help on remembering their names. He went around and shook everyone's hand and got to know them a little more, in hopes of remembering names.

Everyone sat down to eat after Mike brought in a giant plate of grilled meats from the back porch. Sitting in between Casie and Leila, he enjoyed the wide variety in conversations. Mike, who was sitting next to Casie, looked over to Andrew.

"So, Andrew, what do you do for a living?" he said, pilling more baked beans on his plate.

Swallowing his bite, he said, "I am a music producer for Decaydance Records."

"Really, I have never heard of that label," Mike said, studying Andrew.

"My brother started it up, and asked me to join him and help produce some of the bands that he had signed," Andrew said to his cup of iced tea.

The meal continued on with boisterous laughter and a few spats between Addie and Colton. When everyone seemed to have their fill of the food, Leila and Casie stood up and cleaned off the big round glass table that was recently used to eating. Once they had gotten it cleaned up, Casie went to the hallway and opened up a drawer to a cabinet and pulled a metal rectangular tin that rattled with every step she took. Removing the lid, Andrew saw rows of dominos with color dots on each one. With one swift movement, she upturned the tin, sending around a hundred or so dominos on the table with a loud rattling noise. Leila helped make sure that each domino was face down on the table and began to stir them around. As Jo and Jamie said their goodbyes to Kellye and her daughter, they joined the group forming around the table. Andrew sat next to Casie, with Jo on his other side. Leila was on Casie's right side, and Mike sat down next to Leila. Jamie sat next to Jo and Andi was in between Mike and Jamie. Colton joined up with Jo and Addie went to play with Leila.

"You ready to show your boyfriend how to play dominos, Quesada?" Mike said smiling. Casie rolled her eyes his nickname for her.

Andrew looked at Casie with curious eyes. He was confused at how they were all going to play dominos. Casie looked up at him and laughed.

"It's not like the dominos you're thinking about. It's called 'Mexican Train Dominos'. Be on my team, and I'll show how to play," she said smiling at him, squeezing his knee under the table.

And the game commenced. Round after round, Andrew slowly caught on to the trick of the game. But the harder they tried, the more they kept losing. He also realized that it took a lot of time to play this game. The sun had gone and stars replaced by the time they got to the final round. They heard a tapping noise come from Leila and Addie, which meant they only had one domino left and were about to win. Leila was in the lead for the first time ever playing against Casie's whole family. When Leila's turn came around, she was grinning like a opossum. Everyone knew she was about to win. Jo gave her a death stare, and Jamie said that if she puts that last domino down, she wasn't allowed back in her house. But that didn't stop Leila. Letting Addie take the domino, she placed it down, and the game was over. Leila let a victorious yelp, and high-fived Addie.

"I want a rematch!" Jamie said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, I think I have had enough dominos," Casie said, pushing her dominos away from her and Andrew. "You want to go play pool?" Casie directed towards Andrew.

"I want to come!" Addie squealed.

Casie went to open her mouth when Leila spoke up, "But I need your help Addie. You're the only reason I won the last game. I can't play with you."

Addie studied Leila for a moment before flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Yeah, that's true. Sorry Casie, but Leila needs my help," she said matter-of-factly to Casie. Then added in a whisper, "She's so bad at it."

"I heard that!" Leila said in mock offense. Casie laughed and took Andrew by the hand, ignoring the look she was receiving from her mother.

Andrew let Casie drag him through a dark hallway and down a stairwell. They reached a solid white door, and Casie pushed it open. In the middle of the room stood a mahogany pool table. A rack of pool cues stood next to two chairs with a small chess set in between them. Casie walked to the rack and picked out her favorite blue cue stick. Andrew walked behind her and got a solid light brown cue. Digging the balls out of each corner of the table, Casie rolled them to the middle and Andrew set up their first game.

"Do you want to break, or do you want me too?" Casie asked.

Feeling pretty confident about his skills, he said, "Go for it."

Casie lined the white ball up to the left of the triangle of balls. Putting the tip of the stick between her fingers, she bent over the table, and hit the ball. It went zooming straight ahead, knocking into the rest. The force sent the balls rolling in every direction, knocking the nine solid ball into a corner pocket.

"Solids," she said, smirking at Andrew.

Raising his eyebrows at her, he looked at the table, studying his moves. He missed the first ball he shot at, making it Casie's turn. It went on like that; Casie knocking all her balls in the pockets effortlessly and Andrew struggling to a get a decent shot at his. But the time Andrew had only three striped balls left, Casie was getting ready to shot the eight ball.

"Man, you are killing me," Andrew said, his hand on his neck.

"Well, if you wouldn't have started off so cocky, you might have down a little better," she said, making sure to brush up against him as she moved around the table.

She lined her last shot. "Right corner pocket," she called it. Andrew watched on as Casie hit the white ball, and it bumped into the black one, sending it down into the pocket. Casie jumped up and screamed, turning around meeting Andrew who had snuck up behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Casie rolled her cue stick on the table, it knocking the left over balls away. She looked into his blues and could see amusement in the. Entwining her fingers together around his neck, laughed at him. He could feel her breathe hitting his lips.

"How does it feel to get your butt kicked?" she asked softly, a smile playing at her lips.

She felt his lips brush against hers. His arms were tightly around her body, pressing her against his chest. He bit down softly on her lip, sending shivers down her spine. Their lips met softly. They backed up to where they bumped into the way. As Casie heated up the kiss, Andrew pulled back a little.

"You can kick my butt anytime," he whispered in her ear.

Before Casie could say anything, his lips crashed on hers. One of his hands found the back of her neck. He used his body to push off the wall and spin Casie around; now she was pinned against the wall. They broke apart only to breathe. They were focused on only each other; they didn't even here the click of the door being unlocked.

"Leila told me to come look for you gu- CASIE!" Addie said, ending in a scream.

They broke apart was if one of them had been electrocuted. Casie's head snapped to Addie's. Addie's eyes were wide as saucers, one hand on the door knob the other holding a hair clip; that she must have used to pick the lock.

"Addie! What are you doing?" Casie asked, straightening her shirt.

Once Addie finally found her voice, she said, "I'm telling Gammy!" and she took off running.

Casie let out a swear word under breathe and took off after Addie.

"Addie! Wait!" she called out to her, but she couldn't catch up to her.

She ran up the stairs behind her and stopped when Addie got to the kitchen.

"GAMMY! GAMMY! Guess what I just saw?!" she yelled, running to stand in between Jo and Andi. Leila clamped her hand on her mouth, knowing exactly what she had sent Addie to interrupt. Casie caught her eye and threw her a death ray; which only made her want to laugh harder. The rest of the table just stared at Addie, catching her breathe beside Jo. Andrew walked up behind Casie in time to hear Addie.

"Gam… I saw Casie _kissing _Andrew downstairs! _Kissing_!" Addie exclaimed.

Andi puckered up her lips to avoid laughing, and passed Casie an amusing glance. Mike let out a small snigger, and Jamie had about the same expression as Andi. Jo raised her eyebrows at Addie and then faced Casie.

After Addie had left the room, Jo got up from the table and found Casie on the back porch waiting for Andrew to get back from the bathroom.

She sat down next to Casie, watching her.

"What mom?" Casie asked.

"Do want to tell me something?" she asked.

"We aren't doing 'that', Gam, if that's what you're asking," Casie said, turning to face her mom. "We were just kissing."

"Well I think you should be more careful next time. Especially with Addie and Colton around," she said in a serious voice.

"Yes, Gam," she said, not in the mood to fight with her mom.

Once all the commotion had died down, and it was getting really late, it was time to head back. The ride from Jamie's back to Jo's was an awkward silent one. Leila kept throwing Andrew smirks and he just wish that she would stop. It was awkward enough that Addie had told the whole table the pool room shenanigans. When they finally arrived, Leila didn't even make to walk in.

"I have to get back home. I'm heading to Nannie's early in the morning," she said, trying to stifle a yawn. Casie hugged her good-bye.

"Well, be careful, and text me when you get there!" Casie called out as Leila drove off.

Casie walked back in the house, locking the door behind her. Her mom had gone to her to change into some more comfy clothes. Andrew was lounging on the couch, with his feet hanging off the couch.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed… you coming Andrew?" Casie said, making her mom's head snap back to her.

"Casie?" her mom said, one eyebrow raised at her.

"Andrew, go get ready for bed if you want too, I'm going to talk to my mom," she said, stepping out of the way to let him walk by.

He was glad to be out of the sudden tension filled room. Casie walked to her mom.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Casie," Jo started. "He can have the guest bed, and you can sleep with me."

Casie groaned, "Mom, please. We aren't doing anything, I already told you. Besides, your bed hurts my back, and I do not want to sleep on the couch, and I'm not making Andrew sleep in there. So either let me sleep in there, or Andrew can sleep with you…"

Her mom was still just standing there, watching her daughter.

"Mom, please. You can trust me. I am no near ready to have a baby, so do you think I would be that irresponsible?"

Jo sighed, and kissed her goodnight and left Casie standing stunned in the living room. Her mom had never given in that quickly or easy. Smiling, she headed back to Andrew. He was already lying in bed, with his night clothes on.

Ten minutes later, Casie came out of the bath room, and crawled into bed. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she snuggled up close to him, laying her head on his chest. Propping his chin on her head, he sighed. As he relaxed, the day's events passed in his head. They still brought a smile to his face. Casie shifted in his arms, getting more comfortable.

"Remind me to kill Leila later," Casie mumbled into his chest.

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be called "Thriller".


	27. The Boy Is Mine

Chapter 26- The Boy is Mine

September crawled out and October was replacing it. Pete was barely making it day to day. Leila still hadn't come back, and she was rarely calling. But when she did call, they would talk until one or the other's phone died. He knew she had no plans on really leaving him, but he just wished that she would come back. She told him of running into an old friend from high school, Josh Davis, but was very short about what they talked about and what their past held. Wanting to squash the unpleasant feelings he had in the pit of his stomach, he called the only person that knew anything of Josh.

"Hello?" a female voice said.

"Hey, Casie… its Pete," he said, slouching in a chair in his room. "I have a question that only you would know…"

"Okay, what is it?" she asked, trying to make Andrew quit tickling her. They had stayed in Alabama for a while, on her mom's request; but Casie wasn't all that objective. It felt good to unwind from the busy city. It also kept her close to Leila if she needed her.

"I need to know about Josh Davis and his relationship with Leila… please?"

Casie paused, "How do you know about Josh?"

"Leila told me she ran into him at the airport when she first got to Alabama, but I feel like she wasn't telling everything," Pete said, not wanting to hear anything about how they were a couple and in love and high school sweethearts. It was not one of his favorite subjects.

"Well… They were never really together, if that makes you feel any better," she started off, not knowing exactly what to say to him.

"It would if your tone wasn't so awkward," he said, trying to force out a laugh.

"Well, what do you want to know?" she asked, trying to get a sense of how to word her answers.

"Everything," he said softly.

"Oh… um… okay. Well… They met in sixth grade and became friends through band. She had a crush on him in eighth grade, but he found out, and she got over it. He was real cool about her crush on him though. He didn't treat her any different than he had been. This is why they remained friends. When she was in the tenth grade, she began to like him, and it didn't stop. And this is what she has told me over the years. When Josh got a girlfriend in the eleventh grade, Leila was devastated. She also said that around the same time he got with this other girl, she had fallen in love with him. Her first and only love, until you. I saw how it hurt her to watch him love someone else. But as the time past, the hurt in her eyes died out, and they returned to normal. They are just best friends now, Pete. She doesn't look at you the way she did Josh. When she used to look at Josh, it was with longing… with a look of wanting something she can't have. But the way she looks at you, it's a pure happiness that she never had with Josh. He never returned her feelings, but you, Pete… you did. You make her happier than I have ever seen her. There's nothing that you need to worry about with him now, Pete."

Pete listened on as Casie explain Josh to him. He was Leila's first love. And even though you never forget your first love, he felt confident by Casie's words. Leila loved him now, and only him.

oo

It was a week before Halloween, and Leila was still in Alabama. It was over a month ago when she had left. She had doubled the amount of times she called Pete. She said that her family wanted her to stay a little while longer. They said they never get to see her, and she felt bad. But the more she stayed, the longer she was away from Pete. The media had all but stopped printing stories about them. But they both knew that when she returned, they would resume with vengeance.

Leila had plenty of time to think about where their relationship was going. It got vaguer the further she looked. But the one thing that was rock solid was the media intrusion. Weighing the cameras in her face all the time next to Pete's love for her, it became obvious of what she really wanted. She wanted to be in his arms forever, if that meant having cameras in her face when she's eighty, so be it. She hadn't told Pete about her decision yet; she was going to try and get him to come down without saying anything.

A week before the most haunted day of the year, she called up Pete.

"Hey Pete," she said, lying on her bed in her grandmother's house. She could hear the joy in his voice that she called him.

"Hey Lei," he said, "How are you?"

"I'm good. I love being at my family's house, but it feels like something's missing…" she said, trying to hide her laughter.

Pete paused, "And what might that be?"

"Oh, I don't kno-" she said, when Pete stopped her.

"Shit, let me let you go… I have unwanted company. I love you," he said, hanging up.

"Well, I love you too," she said, a little peeved, closing her phone. "_What was that about?_" she wondered. Picking up her phone again, she found the name she was looking for and pressed send.

"Hey Patrick, are you with Pete?" she asked quickly.

"Y-yea," he said, a little unsure.

"What's going on? Tell me Patrick," Leila said, getting frustrated.­

"Well –now don't freak out- but, Ashlee's here," Patrick rushed, "She's dropped by everyday this week, with a different excuse. Pete's trying to get her to leave, but she won't listen."

Leila saw red. She felt her blood beginning to boil. The very thought of Ashlee being in the same room with Pete, without her being there, made her sick.

"Do something Patrick, go help him… I'm going to try and figure something out here," she said, and hung up abruptly.

She jumped from the bed, furious. She needed to get to Pete, now. But how? She didn't have the kind of money to buy a plane ticket to Chicago. She tried calling Pete back, but he sent her call straight to his voicemail. Feeling completely helpless, she flopped on the bed, running her hands in her hair in frustration. Her phone rang, recognizing Casie's personalized ring tone, she answered.

"Hey Cas," she said, groaning.

"What's wrong with you?" Casie asked, concerned.

"Ugh, Ashlee has been pestering Pete all week, and she won't leave him alone!" Leila practically screamed into the phone. "And I can't be there to help him, because I don't have the money to get a ticket to Chicago. I swear, if I get my hands on that –" she yelled.

"Hang on," Casie said, and Leila heard a rustling sound and a man's voice came through her phone.

"Hey Leila," Andrew said. "So, here's the plan. I hate the fact that Ashlee is even feet from my brother as much as you do, so here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to buy you a red-eye ticket to Chicago tonight, and you get up there and take care of her."

Leila gasped, "I couldn't do that. Don't spend your money on me."

"Leila, please. Ashlee is like poison for my brother, and I don't want her near him. And I don't hit girls, but I have been told that you are good in handling her. She's only near him because she thinks you guys broke up. You can pay me back later, if you want, but I need to you do this for me."

Leila sat in silence for a minute, before saying a quick "okay" and hung up. Packing her bag up, she headed for town. She drove as fast as she could; the thoughts of Ashlee near her Pete drove her through her tired state.

oo

"Old Flames?"

"Pete Wentz's old flame, Ashlee Simpson, was seen coming out of his home in Chicago late last night. Has Wentz moved on from Leila Grint? It looks like it. As you know, there were rumors with Simpson/Wentz when they were dating; like being engaged. Could the embers be rekindling? Time will only tell, and we'll be here to tell you first!"

oo­

Pete sat on the couch at his mom's, flipping through the channels, nothing popping out in his mind. He heard the soft chatter of Cara and Patrick in the kitchen. They had left Micah with Patrick's parents, for some grandparent/child bonding. Micah loved being with his family. It was a complete 180 from the way he was used to being treated. And Patrick saw the look of content happy in his son's eyes when he was with his grandparent's. They doted on the child, spoiling him rotten; but isn't that a grandparent's job?

Pete was growing weary of the daily visits from Ashlee. She came by to give him something each day. Something he left at her place or something like that. But he saw through her charade and wasn't falling for anything. She had been following his and Leila's media attention and she was trying to get back with him. It wasn't going to work. The only thing she was achieving was pissing him off. But this time was going to be different. Something in his stomach told him this was the last time Ashlee would visit him.

Sure enough, not even an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Sighing heavily, he shuffled to the door. His heart dropping to the region of his navel, he opened the door. There she stood. Flipping her rinsed red hair over her bare shoulder, Ashlee smiled at him.

"Hello Peter," she said, trying to sound bubbly sweet.

"What is it this time Ashlee?" he more or less groaned out.

"I found something else you left behind, silly!" she said, opening the screen door, forcing herself inside. Patrick stopped short coming out of the kitchen. Making a noise that soundly awfully like a retch, he threw a glance at Pete.

"Hi there Pat," she said, secretly begging him to say a cross word to her. She really wanted to scratch his eyes out. He was part of the reason Pete had broken up with her. Narrowing his eyes at her, he kept his mouth shut. "Have you nothing to say?"

"Maybe he doesn't, but I do," Cara growled, joining Patrick's side. She had not forgotten the last time she encountered this woman. It ended up with Leila nailing her in the face. Cara might have to make up for Leila not being here.

"Oh really? And what exactly may that be?" she taunted.

"That you better thank God that Leila isn't here this time. But that still doesn't save you from me."

"Leila huh? That's funny you should mention her, because I have some news to tell Pete," she said smugly, reaching into her gigantic bag pulled out a brown envelop, and she handed it to Pete.

As Pete opened the envelop, Ashlee began talking again, "As you can see from these pictures, Leila was getting cozy with another man. Not just any other man however. Her ex-boyfriend of all people! So, so much for the almighty Leila coming to save the day. She got caught cheating on you Pete!" she said with a smile on her face.

Pete looked down at the pictures of Leila having dinner with a tall blonde headed man. He looked back up to Ashlee in disgust.

"What do you have to say to that?" she blurted out.

"That I already knew about this, and you are wasting your time," Pete said, throwing the pictures back in Ashlee's face.

"What?" she said, looking at him perplexed.

"You heard him," came a voice by the doorway.

Every head in the living room turned towards the stairway… all but Pete's. He had a smile plastered on his face, watching fear flash across Ashlee's plastic face.

"Leila?!" Cara forced out. She, along with Patrick had no clue she was back in town.

Leila surveyed the room. It took everything she had not to run at Ashlee, but she maintained.

"When I heard that 'she' was trying to get back in Pete's life, I had to come back," Leila said, not taking her eyes off of Ashlee.

Pete stepped back a little, giving Leila a clear path to Ashlee. He looked on lovingly at Leila, seeing the anger welling up.

She had showed up on his doorstep last night and immediately fell into his arms. She confessed to him that she never wanted to leave again, and this is where she belonged always. They would smile and hold their heads up high when the cameras were about. He had never been so happy to see any one in his life. They stayed up almost all night, catching up on lost times.

"W-when did you get back in town?" Ashlee stuttered.

"That's not the issue here. You're too late. I already told Pete everything about that dinner. He knows everything about that man in the picture. So you're wasting your breath," Leila said slowly, still walking towards Ashlee. Ashlee took a step back with every step forward Leila took.

"Now here's what you're going to do. You are going to leave here, and I don't want to see your fake ass back around Pete again. If you, so God help me, come near my boyfriend again, you're going to wish you hadn't spent all that money getting your face redone. So, stop your guys following me, or I'm going to-"

"You're going to what, exactly?"

Leila blinked, still walking slowly to her. Ashlee bumped into the wall, and looked around for an escape. Leila could feel her family pride welling up inside her. She knew she should say something profound and witty, but her country side was shining through.

"I'm going to take you out back, and show you how a real country girl fights. And it's not by hiring men with cameras. In short, I'm going to kick your ass. Clear enough?" Leila asked, getting inches from her face.

"The boy is mine, try and let it soak through all that plastic and never show your face around here again."

Just then, Ashlee's arms came swinging up, aiming for Leila's face. Seeing it out of the corner of her eye, Leila caught her arm in her hand, twisting it uncomfortably in the wrong direction.

"Don't even try it, you can't beat me," Leila whispered deadly.

Ashlee met Leila's gaze and twisted free from her grip. Heading towards the door, she looked around the room.

"I hope you're happy with that bitch!" she yelled and stormed out.

Leila stood there, watching the spot where Ashlee was just standing. Slowly coming out of her daze, she walked to Pete, wrapping her arms around him.

Smiling down at her, he said, "I love you."

Leila felt her heart fly to her throat. She was back in Pete's arms and it felt good.

"I missed you too."

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Now, the next chapter is going to be called "Thriller"


	28. Thriller

Chapter 27- Thriller

"I can't believe that I missed that!" Joe exclaimed, referring to Leila kicking Ashlee out of the house. Halloween was in only three days, and everyone was deciding on what to wear.

"Well, let's not talk about that right now," Leila said, smiling despite herself. "It's almost Halloween and we don't know what our costumes are going to be!" Leila exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

Pete looked at her, laughing at her enthusiasm for the haunted day. It surprised him a little. Every time he would try and get her to watch a scary movie with him; she refused, and left the room.

"I didn't know you were that excited over Halloween Leila?" Pete said, raising his eye brows at her.

"I love dressing up, Pete. But I don't do scary things all year long. But there's something about Halloween. I get in these moods to watch scary movies. Ask Casie, it happens sometimes," Leila said, looking at Casie for back up.

Casie laughed and nodded, "When ever she gets in those moods I ask her 'Who are you, and what have you done to Leila?'"

The group laughed at Leila's expense.

"I mean, I get so scared sometimes it's crazy. I am the biggest baby," she said.

"Well, in that case, Clandestine is throwing a huge Halloween party in this empty warehouse on the outskirts of town. There's an open bar, and there will be a DJ there. It should be pretty awesome. Would you guys be interested in coming?" Pete said, gazing around the room.

Casie was the first to perk up, "Oh yeah! Let's do it!"

After discussing it around the room, everyone seemed to be in agreement of the party. Patrick was lounging in a chair with Cara curling up next to him. Micah sat on the edge of the couch playing with Hemingway. Patrick looked down at his son.

"Hey, Micah?" he said, tapping Micah on the head with his foot.

Swatting his foot away giggling, "Yeah, daddy?"

"What do want to dress up as for Halloween?"

"I don't know…" Micah said, looking up at his father.

"Well, why don't you tell us what you have already dressed as before, so we know what not to dress up as?" Joe said from his cozy seat in Danielle's arms.

Micah frowned a little, in thought, and said, "I have never dressed up for Halloween…"

The room went quiet. Leila slide over to Micah, putting her arm around him.

"You just mean you don't remember, right?" she asked quietly.

"No ma'am. I remember wanting to so bad, but mommy wouldn't let me. She said it was silly."

Cara looked extremely sad at Micah.

"Micah, you're four years old, you're allowed to be silly."

No one really knew what to say to the boy. It was heart wrenching. The reality of Micah's previous treatment came crashing down on all of them. He was not even allowing to go trick-or-treating. The girls took it the worst. Pete assumed it was their motherly instinct to care and feel for any child. Leila turned her head away, into Pete's chest, to wipe her eyes, while Cara was rubbing hers roughly. Casie was staring in disbelief at the boy's story.

"Well, you get to dress up as anything you want this year… no holds bar, Micah," Patrick, his voice a little shaky.

Micah turned big eyes up at his father. Jumping up, he ran into his arms.

"Do I get to go trick-or-treating like the other kids too, daddy?" he said with such wonder.

"That's the whole point of dressing, squirt," he said, smiling down at him.

"Oh boy!" Micah squealed.

"How about Spider-Man, dude?" Pete suggested.

"No, I want to be Batman!" he said, running to Pete.

"Batman? When did you start liking him?" Pete asked. Last time he checked, Micah's hero was still Spider-Man.

"Oh, Uncle Joe let me watch the all of the moves the other day, and I see cartoons of him all the time!"

Pete looked to Joe, who just shrugged. Pete laughed.

"Okay, you're Batman then."

Micah jumped up and down in excitement. He ran to give his father a hug.

"Thanks daddy!"

"No problem. Every kid is suppose to dress up for Halloween," Patrick said, "now go get your pajamas on and I'll come tuck you in."

Micah ran to the door, and stopped.

Looking back at Cara, he said, "Cara, will you come and read me a bedtime story?"

Cara giggled, and nodded, "I'll be there in a minute."

With that, Micah shot from the room. They heard his footsteps upstairs, and they all exchanged the same glance of sadness.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Pete said, something coming to his mind, "this party is a themed costume party. 'Famous couples through out history'. And I don't mean strictly romantic couples. It includes anything from bands to superheroes and their side kicks or—"

Leila gasped, her eyes as wide as saucers, "Or superheroes and their enemies!"

Casie laughed, "Yeah… I like that."

"The guys can be the superheroes and the girls can dress up as our villains!" Joe said, laughing with everyone else.

"I was thinking more along the lines of us being the heroes and the guys being the villains. Besides," Leila said, snuggling closer to Pete, "I think it's hot when the guy plays the villain. Just think what us girls will do to stop the bad guy."

Pete felt a blush creep up his neck. Leila had pressed herself all the way against him. He looked around the room and saw the pleased look on the girls faces.

"Alright! Girls are the heroes and the boys are going to be their villains. Now, who is going to be who?" Pete said, slinking an arm around Leila's stomach.

Leila shot up from Pete's embrace, spinning around to face him.

"SUPERGIRL!" she yelled into Pete's face. Shrinking back a little, ashamed that she yelled in his face, she looked him in the eyes. Pete couldn't help but bust our laughing at her.

"Then I'm going to be your—" Pete began.

"Lex Luther… but with hair. I don't want to see you bald headed," Leila said, scrunching her nose at him, running her hands through his jet black hair.

Smirking at her, he said, "Okay, now that Leila has decided for me, ouch!" Leila punched him on the arm, turning her back to him, relaxing against his chest. "What are you guys going to be?"

After another few minutes of conversation, they had all picked out matching outfits. Casie was going to be Catwoman an Andrew was going to be the Joker. Cara had playfully suggested, since Micah was going to Batman, then he should be Robin, but she didn't expect him to agree; giggling at him, she said that she wanted to be Poison Ivy. Heather's favorite superhero had always been Wonder Woman, so Andy was going to one of her enemies, Ares, God of War. Not really knowing another other good superheroes couples, Joe and Danielle decided on two of the X-Men. With Joe being Wolverine and Danielle being Storm, they started to chat about how their outfits should look.

"I should go check on Micah… He has been suspiciously quiet. You coming Cara?" Patrick said, getting up and holding his hand out to her.

oo

The night before the big party, they had all planned to sleep at Joe's house, but they left Micah with his grandparent's. Joe had two guest bedrooms and a sleeper sofa in the living room. Cara and Patrick had brought an air mattress and blew it up in the living room. Casie and Andrew opted for the sofa, leaving the two bedrooms for Leila and Pete and Andy and Heather.

It was around midnight and Leila had rolled over to snuggle back up to Pete. Just as she got comfortable, she heard a sound from the hall. The door knob jiggled violently, and as quickly as it came, it went. Leila's heart was beating in her throat. She soon realized that they're four other people in the living room and they must be trying to scare her. She tried getting comfortable again, when it came back.

Getting fed up, she threw her covers off of her and walked out to the living room. Casie and Andrew were asleep in the couch bed, and Cara and Patrick were cuddled up on the mattress. Huffing, she whorled around and bumped into someone.

Letting her eyes adjust to the dark, she saw a dark blue workers suit in front of her. Looking down the body she saw a sharp bladed knife, dripping in blood, in a gloved hand. Her heart was racing as she let her eyes wander up the figure. A white masked head with medium brown hair sticking up, she looked into the dark circles into the blues eyes staring at her.

Leila tried to back up, but tripped over Patrick's foot. Looking at the bodies she had just fallen on, she noticed that they were covered in blood. Slinging the covers back, both Cara and Patrick had been stabbed, and appeared dead. Leila began screaming, finding her voice. She ran to Casie's side, shaking her. Her hand fell limp off the bed. Pulling their covers back, they had both had their throats slit.

Leila couldn't breathe. She was screaming with every gasp. This man had killed all her friends. He came at her in a hurry. Just as he lunged for her, she duck and ran back into her and Pete's room. Jumping on her bed, she threw her arms around her, trying to wake him up. When she got no response, she looked down at him. His eyes were half closed and he had a massive blood stain on his shirt with a small rectangular slit in the shirt.

Bringing her knees up to her chin, she wrapped her arms around herself. The masked man appeared at the door frame. She was panting and scared out of her mind. The man slowly walked to the foot of the bed. He stood there, breathing at her.

The man made a sudden movement and Leila screamed bloody murder. She then heard a sound that didn't fit. Laughter. Opening her eyes, she saw the man holding his stomach, laughter coming from behind his mask. Leila got up on her knees and crawled to the man. In one swift movement, she snatched the mask off of his head, revealing Joe Trohman. Leila gasped. Joe looked up at her, and couldn't help but laugh even harder.

Leila was furious. She looked at the door frame, and saw the living dead. Her four friends had played her. Something popped in her head, and she fell back on the bed, and whacked Pete's stomach. He groaned and shot up.

"Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III!" Leila yelled at him. Pete tried to talk, but couldn't stem the laughter that was fleeing his mouth.

"That scared the shit out me!" she said, snatching up a pillow and hitting his face.

"Hey!" Pete said catching the pillow, tossing it to the floor.

"Maybe we should leave," Joe said, clutching his side, "before Leila tried to kill us."

They all filed out of the room, and Casie popped her head back in.

"If it makes you want to kill Pete any less, it was my idea, not Pete's," she said and closed the door.

"I don't care whose idea it was… it still was _not _cool," Leila said, trying to throw another pillow at him. Again he caught it and threw it to the floor. But this time he surprised her, flipping her over on her back, pinning her down.

"Get off Pete!" she growled, trying to throw him off her.

"No, not until you forgive me," he said quietly.

"Well, that's not going to happen any time soon," she spat out.

"That's fine. I can stay here all night," Pete said, sitting on top of her.

"Okay fine! I forgive you! Now get off Pete… you're sitting on my bladder," she groaned again.

"I want a kiss," he said, puckering his lips. He leaned over her, but she turned her head, resisting him.

He pouted at her, "Now that's no way to act when you want me to get off…"

He leaned over to kiss her again, but this time she let him. She was very stiff, not even kissing him back. But the longer he pressed his lips to hers, the less she resisted. Soon, she was kissing him, enjoying him being on top of her.

oo

"Come on Daddy! Let's go!" Micah yelled standing at the bottom of the stairs. It was his first trick-or-treating, and he wanted to get going. Micah already had his Batman costume on. Every agreed to go with Micah, making it an excited night; since they were all dressed up as superheroes. Patrick came down the stairs, and saw his son. In his black long-sleeved tunic and pants, with black boots and a yellow Batman symbol across his chest, complete with a utility belt, cape and headgear, he couldn't help but smile at him. Micah looked up and saw his father dressed as Robin, and he started giggling.

"Daddy, you look funny!" he said between fits of giggles. Patrick pouted a little.

"I thought I looked good," he said, modeling his outfit for Micah. Patrick went for the traditional Robin suit. This meant green tights with black boots and red skin-tight shirt with green sleeves, and green gloves. An "R" was imprinted over his heart and he had a black cape, lined in black. Patrick looked at his son through his eyewear that was stick with skin adhesive on him.

Pete came down the stairs a few minutes after Patrick did. He was dressed in a black suit with off-white pinstripes, and a blue button down shirt and a white tie. Pete had a scar going from the top of his forehead to his cheek bone. He had his A-symmetrical bangs ironed flat, and the hair on the back of his head was sticking up at odd angles. Around his neck, on a thick silver chain, was a huge green rock.

Patrick looked to Pete, and smirked.

"Hello Lex," he said, holding back his laughter, "And the rock is?"

"Kryptonite," Pete said simply. "And how's the nightlife there, Robin?" he shot back at his friend.

Patrick shut up, and walked to his son. He picked him up, and placed him on his shoulders.

"Never saw this in the movies, did you?" Patrick said, giggling at Pete. Pete burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" came a voice from the hallway, and Andrew walked in.

Andrew had put a green temporary dye in his hair, and messed it up, so that it looked like he just rolled out of bed. His face was painted all white, and he had dark circles under his eyes, with bright red paint over his lips. He had on a true purple suit with a green vest, and purple gloves. With black and white shoes, Andrew came in and turned around, showing off his costume.

"Well… what do you think?" he asked, stopping in front of his brother.

"That's awesome dude," Pete said, admiring the purple suit.

There was a knock that the door and Pete went to answer, hoping it was the girls. Instead it was Andy and Joe. Pete started laughing at the two.

Andy had on blue armor, complete with helmet and footwear. He clinked with every step. Where the armor ended, black tights were visible. He had a navy cape flowing in the wind. Joe stood next to him, dressed as Wolverine. Dressed in yellow and blue, Joe stood there in yellow boots with matching gloves; he had a red belt with an "X" in a circle on the front. He had his hair flared out and what looked liked sideburns attached to his face.

"Nice sideburns," Pete said, laughing a little.

"Well, what do you expect, I'm not Patrick," Joe said, walking into the house and threw a smirk at Patrick.

"Are the girls here?" Andy asked, clinking into the room.

"No, they haven't arrived yet," and even as the words left Pete's mouth, the doorbell rang.

"Maybe we should all meet them at the door?" Patrick suggested, and they all nodded and headed for the door. Pete reached for the knob and pulled the door open.

The first ones to walk in were Danielle and Heather. Danielle had on a white flowing wig that went past her shoulders and dressed in a white leather form-fitting jump suit with a matching white leather cape. She had a small metal "X" that matching Joe's on his belt. And on her feet were black high-heeled boots. Heather was standing next to her, with her hair fluffed and in soft curls going down her back. She had a gold headband that came to a point at her hairline; in the middle there was a small red star. From the waist up, her outfit was red and gold-trimmed around the chest. Separated by a gold belt, was the blue skirt with scattered white stars on it, with matching panties. She showed off her legs until pair of red boots trimmed in white covering her feet. She had two bracelets that matched the headband and a gold lasso attached to her belt. Joe and Andy stood there in a daze, until Pete nudged them in the back, jerking them out. As the two couples walked back to the living, completely oblivious to anyone else other than each other, Casie, Leila and Cara followed in behind them. The three remaining boys' jaws dropped to the floor.

"Danielle… you look great," Joe managed to say.

"Well, that's good, because I don't feel like it. I barely fit into this outfit, and it's my size too!"

Joe laughed at her, "You look absolutely amazing!"

Back at the front door, Casie walked up to Andrew, who hadn't closed his mouth yet. She had a black leather sleeveless body suit showing off all her curves. The collar was popped and led down to the sipper in the front, which was zipped up enough only to cover her. She had a black of black leather gloves that went up past her elbows, and at the tip of each of her fingers were silver nails. She had on a small black eyepiece that crossed her nose. Her hair was straightened and she had her cat ears pinned up. Her lips were a shade of deep blood red. In one of Casie's hands, she had a long leather whip. A rhinestone encrusted belt hung at her hips. On her feet was a pair of black paten high-heeled boots. Casie looked to Andrew, who was still staring at her and giggled. She moved out of the way to let Cara in.

Cara on had a green spaghetti strapped leotard covered in fake ivy leaves, flecked with gold. Her long hair that she had dyed red fell on her bare shoulders. She had took strands of her hair and made a tiara-like pattern with leaves weaved in across the top of her head. A green leaf with silver and gold glitter had been cut to fit her eyebrow and she had one over each eye, and they pointed up and back towards her hair. She had on light green eyeliner with green and brown patterned eye shadow, which made her green eyes pop. She had a shade of candy-red lipstick on her pouty lips. On her arms was a pair of see-through silk gloved with the hand cut out; and one loop slip around her middle finger, securing them in place. Leaves surrounded the top and bottom of each glove. Her legs were covered in green tights with vines of ivy swirling up to the outfit. She had on a pair of true green boots that came up to the middle of her shin. The heel was small and they sparkled. Patrick could only just stare at her. He had never seen her looking so bold, and he had to admit that he liked it.

Leila was close behind Cara. Pete had to admit that he was glad that Leila was his, and no one else's. Because the way she looked tonight, he would hate to have to steal her away from someone else. She had a long-sleeved tunic top that hooked to her middle finger, like Cara's ivy gloves. The front of the tunic was very low cut and showy. On her chest was the "Superman" symbol; the red "S" with a yellow background. The top hugged her curves all the way down her upper body, until it met a yellow belt. Below the belt was a flowing red skirt that fell just above her knees. She spun around for him, revealing her blue panties. Her long brown hair had been softly curled and it fell way past her shoulders. Her bangs that normally fell over her eyes had been brushed and curled back. A bright red cape swung all the down to the back of her legs, and connected with the neck of the blue top. She had yellow glitter on her eyelids with dark, long lashes. Her cheeks held I light pink shade, that Pete thought was natural. And her lips had a bright shade of red that matched her cape. Pete's eyes lowered down her body, to her bare legs and saw a pair of red high-heeled boots that came up to her shins.

Pete walked to her slowly, and when he reached out to hold her hand, she fell into his arms, fainting.

"Leila?" Pete asked in confusion.

She opened one eye a little ways and pointed to the bright green rock around Pete's neck.

"Kryptonite," she croaked out. Pete burst into laughter, and whipped her up to her feet. Leila felt him spin her around, and she just laughed.

"You are a very handsome evil genius!" she laughed, as he brought her closer to him. "I might come to the dark side."

"You should… We have cookies."

Leila laughed hard and pushed off him, walking into the living room. She spotted Cara sitting on the couch, taking pictures of the little Batman.

"Wow, Micah. You look so awesome!" Leila exclaimed.

Micah turned to Leila, and ran to her. He had been doing that to everyone that entered the room. Seeing all these superheroes was exciting for him.

"Micah, looks like you have a lot of people to fight, being Batman and all," Leila said, looking around the room. "You have Catwoman, Joker, and Poison Ivy… I feel bad for you, man," Leila said, holding back her laughter.

"But at least he has Robin to help," Pete added, smirking at Patrick.

"Ah, but you have forgotten about my special power," Cara said seductively, holding her hand and pretending to blow at Patrick. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips, "And now you must die. My kisses are poisonous."

Patrick brought he hand to his lips and pretended to pull back something, "Wax lips are immune to your charms."

Leila and Casie busted out laughing; knowing exactly the movie Patrick got that line from.

They all gathered around the front door, and together, they walked around the neighborhood with Micah. Talking him from house to house. It wasn't long before his plastic pumpkin was full with candy, and he was slowing down. The hype of Halloween and running around trick-or-treating had tired him out. Soon Patrick had to carry Micah around as they walked back to Pete's house. It wasn't long after that when he fell asleep. Cara looked over to Patrick holding a sleeping Micah, and giggled softly.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just funny that Robin is carrying Batman," she smiled.

They arrived back at Pete's house, and they laid Micah down in his bed. Saying good-bye to his mom, they left for the party. The attitude in the car was an amusing one. Everyone being dressed up put them in a funny mood. The guys, it seemed, couldn't keep their hands off their girls. Once the got the abandoned warehouse, they parked the car and walked to the door. It was dimly lit, and had a disco ball hanging in the middle of the room, sprinkling light on everyone's head. They gazed around the room, looking at all the different outfits. The girls giggled at a particularly vulgar costume they saw.

"This is so cool!" Leila exclaimed, spinning around in place, taking in her surroundings.

"Yeah, and I saw a haunted corn maze out back," Casie piped in, "We should check that out later."

"Um, you know I'm not going to… I have been there, done that, and I'm not doing it again," Leila said, waving her hand at Casie.

"Ah, c'mon!" Casie persisted, pouting her bottom lip out.

"That lip doesn't work on me like it does Andrew," Leila said, smirking at Andrew. "Plus, having guys with chainsaws chase me around is not what I call fun… You guys go right ahead though."

Slowly, the grouped dispersed from each other, coupling up. They began dancing and having a great time. Leila dragged Pete to the open bar, offering to get him something, but he shook his head.

"I haven't drank since that night, and I'm not planning on it," he said, referring to New York with Casie. Leila turned around and looked at him. She suddenly ran to him, throwing her arms around his next and kissed him fully on the lips.

On the other side of the room, Casie and Andrew were dancing closely, with her hips moving in time with his. She had her arms draped over his shoulders, and his were hugging her to him. Casie looked up and saw Cara Patrick not to far from them. Smiling at her two friends, she pushed Andrew back from her.

"Do you want to try that haunted corn maze that's out back? And if it's boring, we can find a niche and make-out?" Casie said bluntly.

Andrew blinked, and smiled widely; Casie noticed how creepy he looked with all this make-up on. She liked it.

"Yeah, let's go," he whispered and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the doors.

Cara saw Casie and Andrew running out the front doors and giggled. Patrick looked up at the sound of her laughter.

"What?" he said, smiling at her.

"Nothing, just our friends," she said, putting her forehead against Patrick's.

"I've been meaning to tell you… Thanks for being so awesome to Micah," Patrick said, "I know you don't have to but, you do it anyways."

Cara looked into Patrick's eyes, "Don't thank me. I enjoy it. He's just so cute and I love him so."

Patrick's hand found the back of Cara's neck and pulled her lips to his. Cara was surprised by this sudden movement, but quickly relaxed.

Pulling away from her, he said, "That's why I love you."

Cara blushed a little from the rawness in his voice.

"I love you too," she whispered.

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter's title is a toss up between "Fantasy", "All I have to do is Dream" and "Magic Man". We'll have to see!


	29. Magic Man

Chapter 28- Magic Man

October breezed out, being replaced by an even chillier November. Since the Halloween party, everything had calmed back down. Everyone was getting back to his or her normal lives. A few papers printed stories about Pete and Leila, but it didn't last very long when another celebrity caused the attention to shift to them. Patrick and Cara were staying at his parent's house for the time being while Patrick looked for an apartment in the city for him and his son to live in.

"Cara?" Patrick asked her one-day.

"Yeah?" she replied, looking up at him from her load of laundry.

"Is there anything holding you to your house in Alabama?" he asked, shifting in his seat. "I mean, you're family is in Georgia and you graduated the college that held you there in the first place a long time ago…"

Cara studied Patrick's eyes, and got lost in thought. Was there anything holding her to keep that townhouse in Alabama? Looking back into Patrick's eyes, she let out a soft laugh.

"I guess there isn't. I never thought about that before. Nothing's holding me in Alabama," she whispered.

A small smile flitted across Patrick's face, "Well, what do you think, that is only if you want to, about getting a place here… In Chicago… with me?" he trailed off softly.

Cara in took a sharp breath. Patrick was asking her to move in with him. It wasn't really that much difference from what they were doing now. They slept in the same bed, and lived under the same roof, although it was his parents' house. What was holding them back from getting their own place? It would mean a lot of privacy for them that they don't really get here. And more time to connect with Micah. Cara felt a wide smile on her face, and turned glossy eyes to Patrick.

"That would be amazing," she whispered, closing the space between them. "When can we find a place?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Immediately," he breathed into her hair.

oo

"What do you think Leila?" Pete asked, holding up a hot long-sleeved pink t-shirt with teal stars sprayed across the chest.

Leila turned around from her rack of clothes and looked at the shirt Pete was holding.

"That's so cute, but clashes with your eyes," she giggled as he smirked at her.

"I meant for you," he said in a hurt voice, but was quickly replaced with a smile.

They were in the middle of a clothing store one cold sunny day. They had learned that spending every moment together was not healthy for them. They had hardly seen each other the following week since the costume party. Pete was busy with the finishing touches on opening an "Angels and Kings" in Chicago, and Leila was helping Cara and Patrick find an apartment in the city. This was the alone time that she missed from before she left, but knew that they needed to have their own lives, separate from their relationship. And she knew that Pete agreed. He had even told her that. He feared her needing to leave again, and he knew that not being with each other all day, every day was the right way to go.

"You about ready to get something to eat?" Leila asked him, holding a hand to her stomach as it let out a loud growl.

"I hear that you are," he giggled and replaced the shirt on the rack. Taking her hand, he led her out of the store and down the street.

They walked down two blocks until they reached a local sandwich shop. Pete opened the door for her, letting her in first. Together, they placed their order and found a table away from the windows. As they sat down, a man from the kitchen called out their number and Pete went to get their sandwiches as Leila filled their drinks. They carried on small talk while they ate their sandwiches. It wasn't until Leila reached for a napkin in the dispenser that she saw the advertisement that was on the napkin holder.

"Enchanted Evening"

"Come join us for the most magical night of the year. Women, dress in your finest Princess gowns, and gentlemen, don the best Prince outfit that you have. Dancing and merriment will be all around as you enjoy the night with that special someone. It will be a night that you will remember always."

Leila read it out loud to Pete the second time. She turned her eyes to him.

"Do you want to go… please?" she asked.

"Leila… you know that stuff like that makes me uncomfortable," he said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Aw, but you might have fun… You really don't wan to go?" Leila asked, pouting her bottom lip out.

"I really wouldn't want too," he trailed off, "I'm sorry." He watched as Leila settled and took a bite of her sandwich.

"It's okay. I understand that you don't want too," she said, gathering her trash and took her and Pete's tray to the garbage can. Pete met Leila at the door and the walked out into the sunshine, when Pete stopped short.

"I forgot my cell phone on the table. Wait here, I'll be right back," he said and darted back into the shop.

oo

Two days later, Leila was sitting around Pete's mom's house with Cara looking at different apartments her and Patrick had looked at in the past couple of days.

"Oh! I love this one. It's so spacious and it has three bedrooms. One for you and Patrick, one for Micah and a guest bedroom. The living is gorgeous," Leila said, pointing to a blue pamphlet. "And look at the back yard! Micah would have so much fun there."

"Yeah. That's the one Patrick and me are leaning towards. I think that one might be it," Cara said, beaming brightly.

"I'm glad you two decided to do this. I'm so happy for you," Leila smiled, giving her friend a tight hug.

"What's going on here?" Casie asked, walking into the living room with Andrew at her heels.

"I think Patrick and I have found the perfect place to live," Cara said excitedly.

Casie laughed at her friend, sitting down next to Leila. Andrew went to the chair that was next to the TV and faced the girls. He looked at Leila.

"Leila, is Pete here?" he asked about his brother.

"No, he's getting ready to open the new Angels and Kings in a few weeks. They want to have the grand opening on New Years Eve. Pete thought that doing it then would bring in a lot of people."

There was a knock at the door. Leila stood up and walked into the hallway towards the door. She opened the door and was greeted by a man in a brown suit with the letters "UPS" on his shirt. He was holding a small package.

"I'm looking for Leila Grint?" he said in a deep voice.

"That's me," Leila said, pulling back the screen door.

"I need you to sign here," he said, handing her a clipboard and pen. He pointed to the blank line. Leila scribbled her name, and the man handed her the small brown package.

"Have a good day," he said and walked back to his truck.

Leila waved at the man and closed the door. Walking back in the living room, she fingered the package that was in her hands.

"Who was that?" Casie asked.

"It was UPS delivering me a package," Leila said in confusion.

"What did you buy?" Cara asked, looking up from her pile of apartment clippings on the floor.

"Nothing," she said, tucking her index finger under the wrappings.

That got the attention of the living room. They watched on as Leila ripped back the brown paper to reveal brown box. She tugged at the tape, getting it to pull back enough to open the box. She stuck her hand inside and pulled out a pink bubble wand. Leila stared at the bubble blower in her hand.

"What the… who would send this to me?" Leila said, looking down at the wrapper, hoping to find a name.

"You mean it doesn't say?" Casie asked her.

"No, it doesn't. Not even a return address," Leila said, returning to study the bubbles. Maybe it held some clue. She found nothing though.

"Hey guys," Pete said, walking into the room.

"Pete, did you send me bubbles," Leila frowned in thought.

"What?" Pete said, staring at Leila.

"This," she held up the bubbles, "Did you send me this?"

"Not that I know of," he said, taking them from her. His brow furrowed at the bubbles. "I would tell you if I was sending you something anyway," he said, handing them back to her.

oo

Cara and Patrick walked around the empty townhouse with their realtor. Micah had run off to look at the room that he would be his. Then he ran outside in the back yard. Cara watched Micah run around outside and back inside to the back rooms. She turned her attention back to the house. Cara noticed the wide living room and the open kitchen. Patrick walked to the master bedroom and bath. They all came back together in the living room after touring the place.

"So, what do you think?" the realtor asked them.

Cara looked to Patrick and smiled. Micah came running out of the back room.

"I love it here! Daddy, can we live here?" Micah yelped, tugging on Patrick's shirtsleeve.

Patrick laughed at his son, "We love it. When can we sign the lease?"

oo

Leila was washing dishes for Mrs. Wentz the next day when the doorbell rang. Drying her hands off on a dishtowel, she went to the door. Another deliveryman was at the door.

"Are you Leila Grint?" he asked, holding a slightly larger box than the one she got yesterday.

"Yes," she said and signed where she was instructed. Closing the door, she went to back to the kitchen where Mrs. Wentz was making lunch.

"What's that sweetie?" she asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't say who it's from either," Leila said, grabbing a knife from the drawer and cut into the package.

Opening the box, she noticed it was full of packing peanuts. She shoved both hands in the mass of Styrofoam forms and grasped onto the contents. She pulled out a long and wide rectangular velvet box. She discarded the package box and focused on the black velvet one in front of her.

She pried open the velvet to reveal a earring and necklace set. She gasped as she saw the white and pale pink diamond necklace with dangling pale pink earrings. She sat the box on the counter. Mrs. Wentz walked behind her and yelped.

"Did Pete send you that?" she said, smiling at her.

"I don't know. He said that he would tell me if he was sending me something," Leila said, not taking her eyes off the jewelry.

"Then who would send you something like this?" she asked suspsisously. Leila whipped her head around at the short brunette.

"I don't know. You tell me," she said a little snippy.

Mrs. Wentz threw her hands up.

"I didn't mean for it to sound that way, dear," she apologized.

oo

"Daddy, what are we having for dinner?" Micah asked lying on his stomach with his blankets stretched out underneath.

"I don't know, ask Cara what she wants," Patrick asked, setting up the blow-up air mattress.

They had bought the townhouse, and Micah had talked them into spending the night there. Borrowing mattresses from Pete and Joe, they had a cute "camp sight" set up. They had candles lit; they hadn't had the power turned on yet. Micah jumped and ran to Cara in the master bedroom. As he was turning in the bedroom, he tripped up and fell. Cara, who was in the bathroom, heard him fall, and ran out to see him. He was sitting up on the floor with a bloody knee. He was whimpering with tears rolling down his face. Cara rushed back to the back room and got a paper towel and ran water over and rushed it back to Micah.

Placing the cold towel on his knee, applying pressure, she called out to Patrick, "Patrick! Run the car and get my first aid kit please. Hurry!"

Cara ran a hand over Micah's head, trying to calm him down. "Shh.. It's okay baby."

Micah rubbed hard on his eyes to stop the tears as Patrick rushed into the room.

"What happened?" he asked bending down next to Cara, handing her the kit. She opened it and got out a tube of Neosporin and a large band-aid. Using the towel, she cleaned up the blood as best she could. The blood seemed to have stopped flowing. Cara opened the antibiotic ointment and spread it over Micah's knee. He shivered under her fingers.

"It's okay, sweetie, it's going to make your knee feel better faster," she said, reaching for the band-aid.

Micah looked down as Cara finished patching him up. A few sniffles escaped him, as he touched his knee lightly. Patrick smiled at his son, rubbing his head, and stood up and took the kit back to the car.

Micah launched his self into Cara's arms. Cara was taken aback, but wrapped her arms around him all the same.

"Thanks, Cara," Micah's squeaky voice said muffled in her neck.

"Anytime baby," she said softly, rubbing his back.

"I wish you were my mommy…" he whispered, still clinging to her.

Cara's heart jumped to her throat. She had never heard six words that made her so sad in her life. She tightened her grip on him.

"I love you Micah, and I'll always be here for you."

oo

Since Leila got the package with the jewelry, everyday since then, she had a gotten a gift each day. The next day was a mixed CD with the instructions not to listen to the last track yet. She was very touched by the song tracks.

Iris – Goo Goo Dolls

Carve You're Heart Out – Dashboard Confessionals

Bring Me To Life – Evanescence

Layla – Eric Clapton

Dance, Dance – Fall Out Boy

There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet – Panic At The Disco

Ignition (Remix) – R. Kelly

Someday You're Prince Will Come – Remake by Alicia Keys

A Dream Is A Wish You're Heart Makes – Remake by Norah Jones

Take Me Away – Lifehouse

Your Guardian Angel – The Redjumpsuit Apparatus

My Heart – Paramore

Promise – Matchbook Romance

This I Promise You – 'NSYNC

It was after this CD, she had a feeling that the sender was indeed Pete, was he was still denying everything she accused him of. So, she just played dumb like he was doing, and see where this led.

The next gift she received was a pair of pale pink high-heeled shoes. A close-toed shoe with a strap over the toe, held in place by a rhinestone buckle. A strap across the ankle ended in the same rhinestone buckle. The heel wasn't very high, only two and a half inches. They were absolutely gorgeous. She had no clue why he would send her these, but she appreciated them all the same.

The next day, she was a little excited to see what was going to be delivered. She had gotten a delivery everyday for the past four days, and she felt a little foolish to expect on today.

Mrs. Wentz came to her around the middle of the day, and asked her to pick up some pantyhose and this new perfume that she had been wanting. Smiling at her, she figured that her and Mr. Wentz had a date that night. She hoped that her and Pete would be like that when they were that age.

The trip didn't last very long. She was in and out and on her way back home. She hung her keys up on the rack and walked into the kitchen. Laying the bag on the counter, she made her way up to her and Pete's room. She was halfway up the stairs when Mrs. Wentz yelled out.

"You got a delivery when you were out dear!"

Leila stopped a second. Her heart raced again, and she took off up the stairs. Throwing the door open, she flung herself in the room; leaving the door standing wide open.

A large rectangular box sat on the beds. She walked slowly to the bed. When she got close enough, Leila spotted a piece of paper lying on top of the box.

Picking up the paper, she read, "Dear Leila,"

"My Princess, I'm sure you have figured out by now, that I am the one sending you gifts. I knew you would; you're too smart not too. You're gift for today, is not limited to the contents of the box below, but the night ahead of you. All the gifts you have received tie in together. My lady, I want you to have a magical night. Put this on, and gather all you're gifts together.

Love,

Pete

PS. Play track 15 of your CD."

Leila felt her emotions in her throat. She put down the paper and went to the CD player. Scanning all the songs, she reached the fifteenth one. "Nobody Puts Baby In A Corner." Their song. Smiling to herself, she walked back to the big box on the bed.

Slowly, she lifted the lid revealing the most gorgeous material she had ever seen. Grabbing the bodice, she pulled up and unfolded a floor-length gown. It was pale pink in color. A v-neck bodice had small beaded flowers across the chest. Silk spaghetti straps connected with each side. The skirt expanded and flowed to the floor. It ruffled and tucked everywhere. Leila let her eyes wander over the dress. It looked like it came out of a fairy-tale.

"This is for you dear," Mrs. Wentz said, holding her the bag that Leila had bought earlier.

Leila turned around, "What?"

"These are for you," she said smiling. She had made Leila buy the pantyhose and perfume for herself. "Have fun tonight!" she said and kissed her cheek.

Leila stood there stunned. Mrs. Wentz knew it was Pete all along. Leila turned around to stare at the dress. Walking around the bed, she got out her shoes, jewelry and bubble blower out and sat them on the bed.

"You better hurry up," a soft deep voice said, "or we are going to be late…."

Leila jumped and spun around.

Pete stood in the doorway with his hands behind his backs. He was in a Giorgio Armani black tuxedo; it was trimmed in black silk. He had a white button down shirt with a black vest. A black bow tie was around his neck. In the pocket of his black jacket was a pale pink handkerchief sticking out. Leila's eyes wandered down his body, to his shoes; they were a shiny black paten. His hair was slicked back, with his a-symmetrical bangs tamed down. A clean-shaven Pete stood there in front of her, looking very handsome.

"Pete…." Leila began but Pete cut her off.

"Don't say anything right now, I brought someone to help you with your hair and make-up…. They will do anything you tell them," Pete said as two girls with smiles on their faces appeared at his side.

Leila was speechless. She let the girls come in and closed the door in Pete's face. Thirty minutes later, the door opened, and Pete was still standing there. His eyes lit up at the sight of Leila. Her hair was in soft curls down her back and she had soft make-up on with sparkles on her cheeks. Her skin seemed to shimmer in the light. Pete still had his hands behind his back. Leila walked up to Pete with a wide smile on her face.

"Will you please tell me what this is about?" Leila begged, tossing her hair behind her shoulder.

"You are going to the 'Enchanted Evening' tonight," he said as he watched the shock expression on her face.

"I thought you didn't want to go?" she whispered.

"Ah, but you do… and that's what matters," Pete said, smiling. "But you have to wear this."

Pete brought his hands around in front of him, revealing the pillow he was holding. On top of the pillow was a one-inch high tiara with white and pink rhinestones. It was very elegant yet simple. Leila gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"It matches my other jewelry," she managed to get out.

"Yes, it does," he said tossing the pillow to the side and perching the tiara atop her head. "But we have to get going, or we're going to be late."

Leila giggled and allowed Pete to take her arm. He led her down the stairs and out the door. Leila waved good-bye to Mrs. Wentz, who was smiling widely, and he opened the door to the limousine that was parked out front. Pete popped open a bottle of champagne and poured them both a glass and handed one to her. The ride was very enjoyable. After Leila finished her first glass, she laid her head on Pete's shoulder and held his hand. Her heart ached from the amount of emotion he effected her.

"You look very handsome tonight, Pete," Leila said, her voice full of emotion.

"And you look absolutely amazing, as usual," he said, kissing he forehead. "Did you have a clue that it was me?"

"Kind of. But not until I got the CD. After that, I thought it was you," Leila smiled.

"Oh, we're here, Pete said, and climbed over her, and got out of the limo, and held his hand out for her. Leila used his help to get out, and focused her eyes to the surrounds around her.

It was like a picture out of a fairy-tale. A white stone building was covered in green vines and horse and carriages surround the building. Everyone was dressed up in his or her finest ball wear. They walked in, arm in arm, and Leila's mouth dropped. The air was filled with bubbles, coming from the machines all around the hall. Tables of food lined one wall and champagne fountain was in the middle of all the food. Music seemed to come from nowhere, but it was a soft violin playing a beautiful song.

"Pete, this is absolutely stunning," she said, looking into Pete's big brown eyes.

"Well, let's not waste it…" he said, stepping away from her, holding out his hand, "May I have this dance, my darling?"

Leila giggled and placed her hand in his, and he led them out on the dance floor

oo

The evening was winding down, and guests were beginning to depart. Leila and Pete danced cheek to cheek on the dance floor.

"Pete, this had been the most wonderful thing anyone was ever done for me. I love this, and I love you… very much," she whispered in his ear.

Pete reached his hands around her waist, pulling her to him. "I love you too."

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you," Leila said, looking up to Pete's eyes with force.

"And what's that?" he asked smiling.

She put her hands on the back on his neck, pulling him down and put her lips next to his ear and whispered, "I want to make love to you."

Pete felt his heart stop. He looked back to Leila's dark green eyes, so full of passion. They had come close so many times, but it was either the wrong time, or they got interrupted. He knew that they could no longer wait. They both needed it. He let his lips fall on hers for a second before dragging her off the dance floor and out the door. He saw the limousine waiting for them to leave, and he quickened his pace. Leila giggled at how Pete was acting, but didn't slow him down. He opened the door for her and she got in. The moment the door closed behind Pete, he leaned over and began kissing Leila. Their tongues met with passion. Leila pushed Pete off her, and sat on his lap, straddling his hips. Pete pushed some of her dress ruffles out of the way, pulled her close to him. Leila's lips crashed on Pete's hard.

The limo pulled to a stop outside of Pete's house. It was extremely late, so he knew that no one was in the house. His parent's had gone out of town for the weekend for a family event. Pete and Leila kissed their way upstairs to their room. Pete closed the door and pressed Leila up against it. His lips found her neck as his hands found her dress zipper. He moved them to the bed, and laid Leila down. Their bodies becoming one. Leila had never loved someone as much as she did Pete. Pete could not imagine his life without Leila. They expressed their love for each other that night. Moans and sounds of pleasure echoed through the room. Pete rolled over and Leila laid her head on his chest and together they fell asleep.

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapters called "Steal My Sunshine"


	30. Steal My Sunshine

Chapter 29- Steal My Sunshine

"So, what is so important that you drug us out here for Leila?" Casie said, yawning in the early morning light in a small café.

Cara, Casie and Leila sat around a small table in a quaint café in the heart of Chicago. With white iron tables and matching chairs, it was the perfect place to get away and talk.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you're up before the crack of noon," Cara said, smirking at her friend.

"Shut up," Leila said, trying to hide the smile on her face. A smile that had been permanently fixed on her face sense the night before. "I want to tell you something important… geesh!"

Casie knew Leila was dying to tell them something big, so she waved her on and kept her mouth shut. Leila went into great detail about the evening she had just spent with Pete. She started off explaining all the gifts he had given her that led up the ball night that he took her to. She then told about the actual ball and how they danced all night and drank champagne. She paused when she got the next part; the biggest part of her evening.

"What are you not telling us, Leila?" Cara said, smiling softly at her.

"The part where Pete and I… made love…" Leila whispered, a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

Both girls' jaws fell to the floor. They sat there staring at Leila, in shock.

"You mean you guys…?" Casie said quietly.

Leila simply nodded.

"Well, it was about time!" Cara blurted out.

"What?" Leila said, throwing her a look.

"Oh, c'mon! How many times had you guys gotten really close but never following through?" Cara explained.

Leila thought about it for a minute. Cara was right. They had almost gone there many times, but never actually doing it. The closest they ever came without backing out was in Clandestine; and they only quit because they were being watched. Casie was trying to hide her giggles behind her napkin while Cara was looking at her with a knowing look.

"Whatever," Leila said, waving away her looks.

"Well…. Details!" Casie said excitedly and the girls giggled while Leila blushed a deeper red.

oo

"So, how'd your night go with Leila last night?" Patrick asked, piling dishes in his and Cara's new kitchen cabinets.

Pete handed him another stack of plates, "It went great."

Patrick took the stack of plates from Pete and Joe came in the room with Andy following behind with more boxes marked fragile.

"How great?" he asked, smirking at his best friend.

"Patrick, why do you have so many plates, dude?" Pete said, avoiding Patrick's eyes.

"You're avoiding my question! You're not telling me everything… Spill," Patrick demanded, refusing to take another plate from him.

"Fine! It was awesome! Leila looked beautiful in her dress and she was practically glowing with excitement. We danced all night and then we came home… satisfied?" Pete rushed in one breathe.

"No," Patrick stated simply. "You look an absolute mess, but I have caught you smiling when you think no one is looking. Did something happen between you and Leila?"

Pete let out a soft yell in frustration, "We had sex, Patrick! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Patrick smirked at Pete, "Well, you didn't have to tell me if you didn't want too."

Pete threw a murderous glance at Patrick and he threw up his hands. Pete couldn't help but think back on last night and felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth once more.

"It was about time, if you ask me," Joe said as a matter-of-factly. Pete furrowed his brow at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Pete asked, opening a new box for the kitchen.

"Don't play dumb, Pete. We saw the way you held her and looked at her. If it wasn't for the fact that you hadn't told us, we would have thought you two had already went that far," Joe said, unwrapping silverware. Pete just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well… tell us…" Andy said, plopping down on a bar stool.

oo

Days flew by and before they knew it, it was reaching Micah's fifth birthday. Patrick was really excited about it, because this was going to be the first one he has got to celebrate with him. Patrick was very hush hush about what he was doing to Micah's party, but he promised it would be one that Micah would never forget. Micah acted just as excited. He expressed the fact that he never really got to have a party with other little kids before. Just close family. Patrick got to thinking about his brother and his two kids; one being a year old than Micah and the other being a year younger than him. Also, his sister had three kids of the ages four, six and seven. He called them up and they agreed, with enthusiasm, that they were coming.

"Everything's better with you, daddy," Micah said one day while Patrick and Micah sat watching cartoons in their new house. Patrick felt his heart in his throat and didn't know what to say to that. Instead of talking, he just wrapped an arm tight around him, and felt Micah soon go to sleep, with one arm draped of Patrick's stomach.

"He's quite the little boy, isn't he?" Cara said softly, walking in the door wearing her hospital scrubs.

"Very much, and I can't stand thinking about how bad he was treated when he was with his mother," Patrick said with anger evident in his voice.

Cara's eyes darkened at the thought, "I know." Cara sat down next to Patrick and laid her head on his shoulder, putting a soft hand on Micah's back.

"What are we going to get the 'wild one' for his birthday?" Cara asked sleepily form her spot next to him.

oo

Casie walked into a tall building in downtown Chicago. She had followed the directions clearly that Andrew had left for her, and it led her here. She walked up to a lady sitting at a big round desk in the middle of the wide open lobby room.

"Excuse me," Casie said, clearing her throat, "but I'm looking for Andrew Wentz. Can you tell me what floor he's on?"

"Name?" the receptionist asked politely.

"Casie Depp."

"Ah, yes! There's a note here saying that you might stop by. It's the tenth floor up. Talk to the receptionist there and she can direct you," she said with a smile, "Have a great day."

"Thank you," Casie waved and walked to the big gold elevators at the end of the room. The doors slide open and she stepped inside. Looking at the large pad of numbered buttons, she pressed the one labeled "10" and the elevator took off. Casie relaxed on the elevator wall as it took her up floor by floor. It slowed fast and the metal doors opened and Casie walked out.

There was another big round desk that stood in front of a long hallway that held many doors. Casie walked up to the blonde curly headed receptionist, getting her attention.

"I am here to see Andrew Wentz," Casie said softly.

"And your name is?" she asked, and Casie gave her name and the woman looked down at a piece of paper and back to Casie with a smile.

"He's down the hall, second door on the left," she said. Casie smiled at her and headed down the hall way.

She got to the second door on the left and looked in the large window. She saw the back of Andrew's head sitting at a switchboard table with many different knobs and buttons. In front of him was another glass window that separated a small room with four men and instruments; they seemed to be in the middle of a take. Casie's heart jumped when she realized who was recording in the room. It was Panic At The Disco. Casie let out a small giggle at Andrew. He was engulfed in his work, but she couldn't help but think how cute he was looking so serious. Casie tore herself away from the window and walked to the door, knocking softly. Andrew looked up from his sheet music and to the window in the door. A wide smile crossed his face and he walked across the room.

"Hey Cas," Andrew said, kissing her softly as he opened the door.

"Hey there yourself," she giggled, kissing him back.

"I didn't know you were going to get to come by today," he said as he sat back down at the table.

"Well, you asked me too, didn't you?" she smiled at him, placing a warm hand on his shoulder.

Andrew turned his head to Casie's meeting her blue eyes. His heart grew more everyday for her.

"So, how's your day going?" Andrew asked her, rolling a chair next to him for her to sit down.

"Better now that I'm here… Traffic was awful out," Casie said, reaching for Andrew's hand. "And I'm starving," she exclaimed, holding a hand over her stomach. Andrew smirked at her antics.

"Yeah, me too. Let me wrap this up and we'll go get something, okay?" he said turning his head back to the band in the room. He reached up and pressed a red button.

"Guys, that was a good take. Let's get one more and head to lunch, that cool?" he said into the microphone. The guys nodded and began playing again.

Casie crossed her legs and sat back in her seat. She watched on as the recorded a new song that she never heard before. It was really cool to meet another band that she loved. Soon, she was tapping her toe and shaking her head to the beat. She never heard the door open behind her.

"Do you like it?" said a deep voice. Both Andrew and Casie turned to see the new arrival. Pete stood in front of the closed door, leaning up against it. Andrew smiled and turned back to the board of buttons and sheet music. Casie stood up and walked to stand next to him.

"Yeah, I really like it. I can't wait for it to be out on CD," Casie said propping on the door like Pete.

Pete went quiet, watching the band in the room playing. Casie looked over at his profile. A smile was faint on his lips. The conversation she had with Leila earlier that week popped in her head. She noticed that she really hadn't seen much of the couple in the past few days.

"So, what have you and Leila been up to lately? We haven't seen you guys that much this week…" Casie said nonchalantly.

Pete stiffened a little and Casie could see a little blush creep up his neck; which only made her laughter harder to fight.

"We've just been spending time together… you know… the usual," Pete rambled on.

"Just as long as I don't become an uncle anytime soon, I'm good," Andrew said loudly, making Pete turn beet red and punch him in the shoulder hard. Casie could no longer hold her laughter; she cupped her mouth, trying to at least stifle it.

"Damn, dude! That hurt," Andrew said, massaging his shoulder tenderly.

Pete threw him a look that said "You deserved it" and backed up against the wall again. Casie managed to suppress her laughter and turned back to Pete.

"Seriously though, Pete. Take good care of her. This is the first time she's ever been this serious about someone, so I can't tell you what to expect. Be safe too. Twenty-one is a tender age to become a mother, so just play it carefully," Casie said, shifting a little, sensing Pete's uncomfortable state. "I know I shouldn't have to say these things to you, but it's just my nature. I know you love her and you will take great care of her, whatever the circumstances are."

Casie closed the space between them and hugged him tight, "I'm happy for the both of you."

Pete felt Casie pull away from him, and looked at her and smiled, "Thanks Casie." He looked down at his watch and gasped, "Damn, I'm going to late meeting Lei… She's going to kill me!" and he rushed out of the room leaving an amused Casie and Andrew behind.

"Are you ready Cas?" Andrew asked, standing up from his seat.

"Yeah," she said, taking his hand in hers. Casie watched as the band walked out in front of her. They smiled and shook her hand as Andrew introduced her to them. They left the room and Casie and Andrew followed.

"I'm taking my lunch break Shannon," Andrew said to the curly blonde at the front desk. She waved at him and jotted something down on her notebook.

They rode the elevator down to the lobby, and he walked her out the door into the blinding sunlight. He hailed a taxi and told the driver where to go and they sat in a comforting silence until they reached their destination. Andrew paid the driver and got out of the car at Andrew's favorite lunch spot. They clutched the jackets tight around them as the cold Chicago wind whipped around them. The hurried inside to escape the bitter weather. It was turning winter fast, if the temperature was any indication. Hanging their coats on the back of their seats, they sat down as a short waitress approached them with menus. She took their drink orders and scurried away fast. Casie and Andrew began talking about his job and all the responsibilities he had at the moment. Casie listened intently, very interested his job.

"Wow, you sound really swamped. Are you sure you shouldn't be eating at work, and not hear with me?" Casie said concerned about his work load.

"Now, Casie. One, I have to eat, and two, there's no other person I'd rather eat with than you," he said, staring into her deep blue eyes.

Casie's heart burst with every sweet sentiment that he said. She reached across the table, clutching his hand. She felt three words on the tip of her tongue.

"I love you," she whispered.

Andrew's head snapped up to Casie's, not sure if he heard right. When Casie didn't break his eye contact, he knew he wasn't mistaken. He squeezed her hand back, smiling brightly at her.

oo

The day of Micah's fifth birthday party arrived in no time and Patrick was rushing around the house, trying to get everything set up. It was a Batman themed party, complete with streamers, party gifts for the kids, napkins, plates, cups and a cake all in the Batman area. Guests were beginning to arrive with Pete and Leila being among the first.

"We have his gift in the car," Pete whispered to Patrick as Leila handed his card to Cara.

Patrick's parents arrived next with a large tarp-covered mass in the back of a truck. Micah saw them and ran to them.

"Nannie! Paw!" he screamed, as he leapt in his grandfather's arms.

Casie, Andrew, Joe, Danielle, Andy and Heather arrived next. They all sat their gifts on the table in the living room and joined the group in the kitchen. The genders seemed to separate. By the time that Pete's parents showed up, the girls were grouped in one corner and the boys were sitting at the kitchen table.

The door bell rang and Patrick went to answer. He opened the door to his brother and sister standing there with their kids.

Patrick's brother, Steven, was a little taller than Patrick, but not much. His wife, Allie, was shorter than him with deep red hair. Their kids were standing in front of them. Mallory was a small four year old with her mother's hair and her daddy's blue eyes. Ryan was a taller six year old that was the spitting image of his father. Patrick's sister, Katrina, and her husband, Rick, were standing off to the side of Steven. Katrina had long dark blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and her husband was tall brunette with deep green eyes. Their three kids were a mixture of both of them. The youngest, Lizzie, had curly blonde hair that fell to her shoulders with her father's green eyes. The middle child, Carolyn, had straight dark brown hair and blue eyes. The oldest and only boy, Zach, had brown hair and dark green eyes.

"Hey guys," Patrick said, smiling, "I'm glad you could make it!"

"Wouldn't miss it… would we sis?" Steven said.

"Of course not. There's another Stump that we have to welcome to the family!" she giggled and ushered her kids inside.

"So, where is the little man?" Steven asked.

Just then, Micah ran into the room, trying to get away from Joe chasing him and stopped short seeing the new arrivals.

"That's Micah," Patrick said, smiling brightly.

He watched on as his brother and sister studied the little boy. From his strawberry blonde hair to the blue eyes that were a dead match to Patrick's, there was no doubt that this boy was a Stump.

"Hey there Micah," Katrina said, "I'm your Aunt Kat, and this is your Uncle Steve."

Micah's eyes lit up at the sound of her voice. Then his eyes moved to the kids in front of them.

"And these are your cousins: Ryan, Zach, Carolyn, Mallory and Lizzie," Steven said, pointing to each child, they gave a small wave as their name was called.

"I don't remember him mommy," Lizzie said to Katrina.

"That's because this is the first time you have ever seen him, baby," Katrina said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But why haven't I seen him before?" she asked again.

"Because my mommy wouldn't let me see my daddy until a while ago," Micah squeaked out.

"Well, why don't you kids go play in Micah's room," Katrina said, ending the conversation.

The kids ran off into the back of the house, yelling and laughing. Patrick led the way to the kitchen where the rest of the group was sitting around chatting and Cara was bustling about the kitchen, getting the party started. The group turned their heads to the doorway.

"Leila and Casie, this is my brother, Steven and my sister, Katrina," Patrick said, as they shook hands, "And this is Cara, my girlfriend."

Cara stopped what she was doing and turned to face Patrick and his siblings. She wiped her hands on a dish towel and stuck her hand out. She was always a little nervous about meeting some of his family, but this was his brother and sister, and she felt even more nervous.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"You too," Steven and Katrina said at the same time.

All the guests had arrived and the party was ready to start. Cara gathered everybody in the living room as everyone had a plate of food and sitting around the living room, chatting and laughing; watching the kids have fun.

"Okay!" Cara said over the crowd. "It's cake time! Micah, come here sweetie."

Micah ran to Cara and sat in the front chair of the table. Cara disappeared in the kitchen and came back out with a large rectangle cake. It was completely yellow with a plastic black Batman symbol. Five black and white candles stood high above the cake. Cara sat down the cake in front of Micah and he gasped. Everyone gathered around the table and watched as Patrick lit the candles and Cara grabbed her camera. Pete flipped off the lights as the Patrick lit the last candle. Cara snapped pictures of Micah's face as the group began singing to him. As the last verse left the mouths of the guests, Micah blew out his candles and Cara snapped a picture of him again. Pete flipped the lights back on, and Cara cut the cake, giving Micah the first piece. She served the rest cake and got her a small piece and sat down next to Patrick and Micah.

Leila sat next to Pete and Casie, with Andrew on the other side. Joe sat on the floor in between the legs of Danielle. Andy and Heather were sharing a large chair in the corner.

"Do you want a glass of wine, Dani?" Joe asked, getting up to fetch him another beer.

"Oh, no thank you. My stomach feels upset as it is. I can't even eat this cake," Danielle groaned, setting her plate down on the coffee table.

"Are you okay?" he asked, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm fine. I had some seafood earlier today, and you know what that does to me," she laughed softly.

"Can we open presents?!" Micah said excitedly, clinging to Cara's arm.

"Yes!" Cara said, throwing her hands up in the air.

Micah ran over to the table filled with presents and bags and cards, surrounded by balloons. Cara handed him his first present, and grabbed her camera.

"This one is from Casie and Andrew," Cara said.

Micah tore open the paper, revealing a remote control Batman "Batmobile". Micah's eyes popped.

"Thank you!" Micah squeaked and reached for the next present. Cara snapped more pictures of a laughing Micah.

"Okay, now this one is from Joe and Danielle," Patrick said, watching Micah reach for it. Micah dug into the box. He pulled out the complete move collection of the Batman series.

"Thank you Uncle Joey!" Micah yelled across the room making Joe and Danielle laugh.

Before Cara could hand him another one, Micah snatched up another one, making the group laugh. Andy and Heather's gift bag held Batman action figures to go along with the Batmobile. Steven and his family had gotten him a baseball bat with two baseballs. Patrick sniggered when Cara whispered that she would have to show Micah how to play. Katrina and her family bought him a computer game called "The Sims2". Leila let out a small scream, and promised Micah that she would show him how to play, for she loved that game.

"Okay, our turn!" Pete yelled, and ran to the car outside. Micah waited beside Leila and watched the door as Pete walked back in, rolling a bicycle behind him. Micah screamed and ran towards Pete, jumping on the bike.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks Uncle Pete," he said.

"Thank Leila too. She helped," Pete said, pointing to Leila.

Micah ran to Leila, hugging her neck tight.

"Thanks Leila!"

"No problem, babe," Leila said smiling at him.

"Okay, Micah. Nannie and Paw's present is out back with ours," Cara said, leading the way to the back door. Micah was at Cara's heels the entire time. Cara slid the door back and Micah ran outside to his new swing set given to him by Cara and Patrick and a Batman cave playhouse. Micah didn't know what to play with first. He ran back and forth between the swing set and playhouse.

Patrick watched his son from the window, running around the back yard. A knock on the door startled him out of his stupor. He walked to the door slowly and cracked it open. He felt his heart stop beating as he stared in the eyes of his son's mother.

Marianna stood on the front step of the house. Patrick's mouth fell open. Thoughts ran through his head as he stared on at this woman.

Finding his voice, "What are you doing here?"

She flashed a fake smile at him, "It is our son's fifth birthday."

"How did you find us?" he spoke slowly.

"That's not the point, I want to see my son," she said, her sugary voice becoming cooler.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Marianna," Patrick said, standing more in front of the door.

"You can't stop me from seeing my son, Patrick!" Marianna said loudly, causing heads to turn. Pete saw the red head from the door, and came to aid of his friend. Leila looked up in time to see the woman who put bruises on Micah. She growled and stood up in headed for the door. Casie shot form her seat and blocked Leila. Casie had also seen the woman at the door and heard her yelling outside. Casie grabbed Leila's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. The rest of the living room had eyes on Leila's red face. Casie was saying words of comfort as Cara, Patrick's parents and Micah came back inside to the tension filled room.

Cara looked around the room and noticed that Pete and Patrick were missing. She was about to open her mouth when she heard a yell come from out front. A woman's yell. Cara headed to the front door, looking at Leila in the corner with Casie. Her hand found the door knob and twisted it open. What she saw made her sick.

"What are you doing here?" Cara asked coldly.

"I came to see my son and to take him back with me. I miss him and want him back."

Cara saw red.

"There's no chance in hell that you're getting him back," Cara said and drug Pete and Patrick back inside, slamming the door in her face.

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	31. Everything I Own

Chapter 30- Everything I Own

"Let me in! I want my son back!" Marianna screamed, banging on the door.

Cara shooed Pete and Patrick away from the door and into the living room. Everyone had their eyes on Cara. She was practically fuming and Patrick mirrored her.

"No one go to the door!" Cara shouted out.

"What's going on?" Micah said, scared, "Why is mommy out there screaming?"

Cara knelt down in front of Micah, rubbing her hand on his cheek.

"It's going to be fine, sweetie. Nothing's going to happen, I promise," Cara said, pulling Micah into a hug.

"I don't want to go with her, daddy!" Micah shivered, running into his father's arms. Patrick picked him up, clinging to him.

"Don't worry, son. I'm not going to let anyone take you away," Patrick said with fierceness in his voice.

The banging on the door stopped, but the screaming didn't.

"Have it your Patrick! I have legal custody for him, and I will bring the police with me next time!" Marianna screamed.

They heard a car door slam and the screech of tires pill out and down the streets. Silence fell over the room, except for the whimpers coming from Micah. He had his arms wrapped tightly around Patrick's neck. Pete had replaced Casie in trying to calm Leila down. Patrick was keeping eye contact with Cara. She had a worried look in her eyes with a fire behind them.

"Leila, will you take Micah into his room please?" Patrick said, turning to face Leila.

Leila shot from Pete and wrapped her hands around the little boy's waist, pulling him away from Patrick.

"Daddy," Micah whispered with big eyes.

"It's okay Micah," Leila said, "We're just going to your room. Your daddy isn't going anywhere, and neither are you. You're just going to bed," Leila said soothingly. Leila walked Micah slowly to his room, closing the door.

"We're going to leave, man. We need to get our kids in the bed," Steven said, rounding up his kids. Patrick saw Katrina doing the same thing. "If you need anything at all, do not hesitate to ask. You'll get through this on top and you will get to keep him."

"Yeah, Patrick. There's no way any judge would let her have custody of him," Katrina said, rubbing Patrick's arm gently.

"Thanks guys," Patrick said wearily. Hugging them both, he turned to see his parent's standing in front of them, with the Wentz's behind them. His mother looked livid, and his father's expression wasn't that far from his wife's.

"Fight for him Patrick. Do not let that… _woman_, and I use that term loosely, take that baby away. I know the troubles he went through when she had him. I will not stand for any grandson of mine to be put through that," she said with fierceness. She kissed her son's cheek, hugged Cara good-bye and they left to go home.

Patrick flopped down on the couch next to Pete, with his head in his hands. Pete looked in sorrow for his friend. He knew what Micah meant to him. They had become so close in the last months. He looked to Cara. She had taken it hard when Micah first showed up, but then she let herself care for Micah, and he was sure that she loved him… almost as much as Patrick.

"You're going to get through, Patty boy. All of us will help you. She won't have a chance," Pete said strongly.

Sighing Patrick stood up and made his way to Micah's room, but stopped short at the door way.

Without even turning around, he said, "You're damn right she won't get him. That's my son and he is not leaving me."

oo

Pete was making Ramon noodles for him and Leila, while she soothed Cara over the phone. He hated feeling so completely useless, not being able to help. He had grown to love the little boy, and he definitely knew that Patrick and Cara had. This was going to tear them apart. Picking up the two bowls, he walked slowly into the living room.

"Thanks babe," Leila murmured around a bite of noodles. "You know just how I like 'em."

Pete smiled. "Glad to be of some service."

Leila looked over at Pete, hearing torment in his voice. "I wish we could do more than just wait too, but there's nothing we could do, but worry Cara and Patrick more. I just hate this, _hate _it. If I could get my hands on that woman!"

Pete snorted. "I love it when you're redneck accent comes in thick like that… It's cute."

Leila rolled her eyes. A buzzing reached her ears, and she grabbed up her phone.

"Hello?"

oo

Danielle had tears rolling down her face. She was scared to death. She threw down the third test she had taken that day. She closed her eyes, but all she was the little pink plus sign. She ran to find her phone, calling the only person she could think of.

"Hello?" said a female voice.

"Leila? Oh Leila, I need you to come here, fast!" Danielle cried into the phone.

There was a slight pause on the other end. "What's the matter?"

"I… I.. just need to talk to you. Please, hurry!"

"Okay, I'm on my way, just calm down!" Leila soothed, and the line went dead. Danielle threw the phone next to her on the couch. She sat there, thinking about the life changing news she had just found out. Her knee shook up and down in nervous twitches. She couldn't stand it; she started to pace around the room, waiting on Leila to turn up. A hand subconsciously found it's way to her stomach. After what seemed like forever, a knock sounded out through the house. Danielle practically sprinted to the door.

"Okay, Dani, I'm here… Now what is it?" Leila said, her eyes roaming over the distraught woman in front of her.

"I… I have something to tell you… and I'm scared," she squeaked.

Leila grabbed her hand and drug her to the couch.

"Sit down. Okay now, tell me what's wrong?" Leila begged, getting progressively more worried.

"Joe is going to be so mad at me…" she whispered.

Leila almost laughed at the thought of Joe being mad at Danielle. The thought was ludicrous. "I highly doubt that."

Danielle sniffed. "I'm… pregnant!"

Leila gasped, and things clicked in her head. Her costume being too tight, her getting sick to her stomach all the time. She felt like an idiot she didn't foresee this.

"When did you figure it out?"

"Well, I took some tests today, and that's all I've done. I took three, and all came out positive," she shivered out.

"And you think Joe is going to be mad at you for getting pregnant?" Leila finished.

Danielle whimpered and nodded weakly. Leila let out the laugh she was holding in. Danielle looked incredulously at her.

"Dani, if Joe gets mad at you for something he helped create, then he's an idiot. And Joe is no idiot; I mean, he married you didn't he?"

Danielle giggled softly.

"And if, by some far-fetched reason, he gets mad; he'll answer to me," Leila said fiercely. Danielle still looked nervous.

"Look, if it'll make you fell better, I'll run you up to the doctor's, and get your tested for sure. We can call the other girls, and make a day of it!" Leila suggested. Danielle agreed, and they called Casie and Cara.

oo

A week went by since Leila, Casie and Cara took Danielle to the doctor's, and they were patiently awaiting the results. Leila had never seen Danielle this worked up, even at the wedding. But Leila was thankful for this distraction of the crisis with Micah. Marianna had contacted them, but that didn't mean anything. What it meant was, she was calculating something. Something bad.

The gang had all gathered at Cara and Patrick's place late one night. They were all just sitting around, playing games. At one point, Leila mentioned Harry Potter Scene it? Game, at which everyone else dropped out of playing and just watched Casie and Leila battle it out. It was rather funny, seeing Leila and Casie fighting over a question. An hour later, Danielle's cell phone rang, and she shot from the room, leaving all the girls staring at her, knowing who was on the other end. Danielle hadn't returned when there was a knock at the door. Patrick stood up to answer, unwillingly.

"Hello, I'm looking for Patrick Stump?" a man in a gray suit said.

A shrill voice was heard from somewhere in the darkness. "That's him! That's Patrick! Tell him to give me back my son!"

Pete's heart sank. He knew this day was coming, but not this soon.

"Well, Mr. Stump, I need you to hand over Micah Stump. Here are our orders to pick him up and deliver him to his mother."

And to everyone's shock, Patrick stood aside. Cara stood up, walked in front of Micah.

"Cara, they have every right to take him," Patrick muttered.

"That's right, we do!" Marianna screeched.

"I said every right by law, not every right with morality!" Patrick spat at her. "You may be able to take him now, but I am fighting for my son! I will regain custody!"

"Daddy! I don't want to go! I want to stay with you!" Micah cried, tears springing up in his eyes. He broke away from Cara, and ran to Patrick. Patrick stooped down and picked him up.

"I know, son, I know. But we have to do this. It's only for a little while. Not too long. And you'll be back before you can miss us," Patrick said, sounding as though he was trying to convince himself more than Micah.

"But why do I have to go?" he whimpered, burying his head into Patrick's neck.

"I don't want you to either… it has to be this way. Now, go on with your mother. I love you son," he whispered, hugging him tight. Slowly, he sat the boy down.

Micah was in tears as he hugged everyone goodbye. Leila clinged to him tight.

"Micah, I love you. And whatever you do, please do everything your mother asks of you. Don't back talk and be a very good boy!" Leila begged. Micah sniffed and nodded.

Micah slowly walked over to Cara. Cara hadn't broken down yet, but she was on the verge of collapsing. She swept Micah up in a hug.

"I love you so much sweetie. I promise you, we'll get this straightened out. Me and your daddy will not stop until your back in our arms, do you understand?"

Micah tightened his grip on Cara and sobbed into her neck. Cara reluctantly let go of him, and drudged over to his mother. She snatched his hand up and drug him out the door. Cara and Patrick led the way to outside and watched as Micah was loaded into a cab. AS the cab started to roll down the street, Micah looked out the back window, waving by.

Cara finally broke and fell into Patrick's arms, heartbroken and crying.


	32. Let The Flames Begin

Chapter 31- Let The Flames Begin

"Joe," Danielle said, wringing her hands together, sitting on the couch.

Joe turned his head from the Harry Potter movie he was watching, his blue eyes looking into her brown ones.

"Yeah, Dani?" he asked, still semi-focused on the movie.

"I need to talk to you about something," she choked out, her hands wet from sweat. Joe noticed her nervousness and turned his whole body towards her. He placed a soothing hand on her cheek.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"This is very important, so," she said, reaching for the remote to the TV, and cut it off. Joe moved closer to her on the couch, his leg touching hers. He moved his hand from her cheek to her upper thigh. His eyes urged her to continue.

"I really don't know how to tell you. I just hope you won't be mad at me…" she trailed off.

"Danielle," Joe said, his face becoming very serious, "is it another man?"

Her eyes popped out, "Oh God, Joe! No! I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

Joe physically relaxed, a smile coming to his lips, "Just checkin'."

She threw him a smirk, "You know how I have been upset to my stomach lately, and can't keep anything down?"

Joe nodded with concern in his eyes.

"Well, it wasn't the seafood, come to find out," Danielle whispered. Joe cast a worried and confused glance at Danielle, when she said, "I-I'm five weeks pregnant."

Joe just sat there, letting the words wash over him. _Pregnant?_ He looked deep in Danielle's eyes, seeing her unwavering stare. His mouth had gone dry, and his heart was racing.

"How?" was all he could say.

"Well, it happens when a man and a woman hav—" she said, when Joe interrupted.

"No, _how_? You're on the pill, and I always used protection," he said confused.

Danielle began getting scared. She was still unsure of his reaction, and it wasn't starting out great. Joe must have seen the fear in her eyes, because he tried to reverse the damage.

"Not that I'm upset, or anything, just confused," he said quickly.

"Well, nothing's ever one hundred percent," she said quietly.

Joe shifted his eyes from Danielle's face to her stomach. He stared at it, knowing that his child was inside her. It was very surreal to think about. A living being in another living being. It never occurred to him how insane that was, but now that it involved him, it was life-shaking. He was going to be a father. _Father._ A smile faintly crossed his lips.

"Joe?" Danielle asked. She was on the edge of her seat, waiting for Joe to speak. Joe said nothing, but he took one of his hands and placed it softly on her stomach; over his child. He turned glossy eyes up to Danielle. She was staring at him in amazement. He flashed a smile.

"You're not mad?" she whispered, thinking that this was too good to be true.

Joe raised his eyebrows in curiosity, "And why would I be mad at you for something I helped create?"

Danielle sighed in relief and flung herself into his arms. Joe slinked his around her waist, pulling her on his lap. She pressed her lips hard on Joe's and they stayed that way for a few minutes. Joe pulled apart and placed his head on her forehead.

"I'm going to be a father," he barely spoke.

oo

Cara lay on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, in the space between asleep and awake. Micah had been gone for two weeks, and it felt like a part of her life was missing. He had come to mean to much to her, that she thought of him as apart of her family. She had hardly seen Patrick over the last weeks. He would come to bed after she was asleep and he was gone when she woke up. She knew where he was going. He was with the lawyer every chance he got. If he wasn't there, he was just out driving around, trying to get things off his mind. He hardly ate anything. Patrick barely opened his mouth anymore. She knew they had to get Micah back, or Patrick was going to go crazy. Cara sat up from the couch, went to the coat rack, grabbing her coat. Swinging it around her shoulders, she walked to the back yard, sitting down on a wooden bench. Her eyes grazed over the new swing set and the new playhouse, that have yet to be played with. Tears forming in her eyes, she got up and walked into Micah's room, leaving the backdoor open. She looked over all the toys in the floor, the unmade bed, and the clothes in the dresser strewn out. Something caught her eye. It was Micah's Spider-man. The first toy he ever clung too. Cara snatched it up, holding it in her arms. Tears rolling freely down her cheeks now, she dug her face into the stuffed hero, thinking of Micah.

"Cara," a soft deep voice from the door spoke. Cara jumped at the sound of a new person in the room.

"Oh Patrick, you scared me," she said, dropping the toy to the floor and forcefully wiping her tears away. She wanted to be strong for Patrick.

"What are you doing in Micah's room?" he asked softly, moving to sit next to her on the small bed.

"Oh, well, I was just about to clean it up a little," she hastened, trying to stand up, but Patrick held her back down. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder, and his other hand found her cheek. He moved her head to his shoulder, rocking her a little.

"We're going to get him back, Cara," he whispered, running fingers in her hair. "You just wait."

Cara's defenses broke away, and she wrapped both arms around him, "I just miss him so much."

"Our chances are really good about getting him back, as soon as possible," he said strongly, trying to comfort her. "And I've been meaning to ask you something. Think really hard about this before giving me an answer, okay?"

oo

Thanksgiving came sooner than anyone thought. Everyone had been worrying about different things, which it seemed to just sneak up on them this year. They decided that a small group gathering at the Wentz would be nice. Try and get things off their minds.

Guests began to arrive, Andrew and Casie being the first. Leila was in the kitchen helping Mrs. Wentz while the boys seemed to congregate in the living room, talking about recent events. Leila stopped what she was doing, and noticed the gender separation. Knowing that this was how it was going to be if nothing was done, she threw her spoon on the counter top and stalked to the living room. Mr. Wentz, Pete, Andrew, Joe, Patrick, Andy and Hilary's boyfriend, Bobby sat around the living room. Leila then looked back in the kitchen where Mrs. Wentz, Casie, Danielle, Cara, Heather, Hilary and herself were setting up the food, putting the finishing touches on desserts.

"Pete, come here a minute," Leila said above the noise from the living room. Pete slid off the couch and strolled to her.

"Yeah?" he said, smiling at her.

Leila smirked at him, "Tell me what you see?" she said, gesturing from one room to the other. Pete followed her arm to the kitchen with all the girls looking at him, and to the living room where the boys were looking at him. He looked back to Leila, knowing he didn't have to give answer.

"What are you going to do about?" she said, crossing her arms across her chest. Pete looked at her confused. He cocked his head to the living room, looking at the boys again.

"C'mon," he said walking passed Leila, pushing up against her, making her smirk turn to a smile. She watched as one by one, the men stalked to the kitchen, replacing their girlfriends and wives at cooking. Mrs. Wentz looked at her husband, who was staring lovingly at her.

"That's okay dear, I can do it," she said, not giving up her spatula.

Pete looked up from the turkey he was basting, and said, "Mom, please. I think Leila wants you guys to go to the living room. And if you me to live and do well, you'll go," he said, making eyes at Leila, causing her to laugh. Mrs. Wentz threw Leila an amusing smirk, and yielded her cookware to her husband. All the girls giggled the whole way to the living room.

Once seated at the couch, Mrs. Wentz said, "Leila, you have managed to do what women everywhere have tried but failed."

"That's only because we have wonderful men," she said loud enough that Pete and the guys could hear. She laughed harder when she heard a soft "Love you" floating from the kitchen. Leila, smiling, leaned back in the couch cushions surveying the room. They all had terrific boys. The lot of them were good as gold. But at the thought of boys, she realized that they were missing a boy; one that brought light to Patrick's eyes. She noticed that light was out in not only his eyes, but Cara's.

Leila looked at her friend, "Cara… how are you holding up?"

Cara turned bloodshot eyes to Leila, "Yeah, I'll be okay once we get Micah back. Me and Patrick have a plan, but were advised by the lawyer not to speak of it yet. We don't want Marianna to get wind of it. We have a strong case against her. That reminds me, Patrick needs to speak to you before we leave, Leila."

"Okay, I'll be sure to talk with him," she nodded, looking around at her other friends, noticing Danielle's glowing face; she was smiling.

"Danielle, you're practically glowing," Leila said with a floaty tone. Danielle just blushed a light shade of pink, and smirked at Leila.

"Dinner is served!" Pete said in a booming voice from the kitchen doorway. The girls all stood up and headed for the dining room.

They were impressed to find the table all set; plates and silverware out for the entire group. Each man filed into the room, carrying a different item of food. They instructed the girls to sit down, and they began serving the meat to everyone, save Andy and Heather (Andy is a vegan and Heather is a vegetarian). Once everyone had the food they wanted, the boys sat down next to their girls. Each man was very gentlemanlike to the girls. Refilling drinks, and ladling more food onto their plates. All of this made the girls very giddy. Leila placed a soft hand on Pete's knee under the table, squeezing it a little. Pete looked lovingly at her, the same way Mr. Wentz looked at his wife. She felt her heart jump to her throat. She was still amazed that one look from Pete could send her heart around the bend. Heather stood up to head to the kitchen for another glass of water, when Andy shot out of his chair, and filled it for her. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek when he returned. Mr. Wentz was not letting Mrs. Wentz reach for anything. He got her whatever she needed. Casie had one foot tucked around one of Andrew's under the table. She looked around the table and back to Andrew. Everyone was smiling and talking about this or that. Andrew was engaged in a conversation about a recording session with Pete. She felt at home with these people. She looked to Cara and Patrick, who were the quiet ones of dinner. They had their chairs close together, and seemed to be in deep conversation with each other. Their disposition was dressed. Backs slouched and tired faces. Casie's heart reached out for them.

Leila, who was sitting in between Pete and Patrick, turned her head to Patrick, "Hey, Cara said you needed to speak to me?"

Patrick looked at Leila for a minute, "Yeah… It's about the trial on December first. I need your help. I can understand if you don't want to testify—"

"You stop right there. I'll do anything you need me to do to get that little boy back," she said fiercely. Patrick sighed a little, smiling softly at Leila.

"Thanks. What I need you to do is testify on Micah's behalf; of the bruises you saw that one night, and what he told you. You're the only one he said anything to. And you were the first to see the bruises," Patrick said solemnly.

"Tell me when and where and I'll be there," Leila said with definition.

Across the table, Danielle and Joe sat together, in between Casie and Hilary. Joe kept looking over at Danielle, asking her if she was okay; if she needed anything. When everyone looked near finishing, Joe glanced at Danielle. She smiled at him, and Joe stood up; clinking his fork on the side of his glass.

"Excuse me," he said, nervously, "I have something to be thankful about."

The table turned their attention to Joe. Leila glanced at Danielle, who was smiling from ear to ear. Leila smiled to herself, knowing what Joe was announcing. She caught the eyes of Casie, who was smiling too.

"Danielle and I," he started, looking down at her, smiling, "are having a baby!"

The table erupted in shouts of joy. Pete stood up to go to his friend, followed by Patrick and Andy. They patted him on the back and hugged him, giving their congratulations to the couple.

"And I would like to thank the girls, Leila in particular, for being there for me when I first found out. And for not telling anyone," she smirked, seeing the table look from Leila, Cara and Casie to Danielle. "Leila really calmed me down when I was freaking out over how Joe was going to react. He did exactly what she said he would… be happy," Danielle ended, slinking an arm around his waist. Joe looked at Leila, smiling.

Andrew sat down by Casie once more, pulling her chair closer to his, draping an arm around her shoulder. Patrick returned to his seat, grasping Cara's hand, resting them on his knee.

Leila giggled and waved off the attention she was getting, "I only did what any friend would! This night is about you and Joe, not me helping you!" She didn't want to steal her thunder. Heather stood up, raising a glass at her cousin.

"To Danielle and Joe… and the baby!" she said, beaming at her cousin.

"Cheers!" the room toasted them. Joe pulled Danielle closer to him, propping his head on hers, his hand finding her stomach.

oo

After Thanksgiving, the days seemed to slink by to the court date. The closer it got, the antsier everyone got. Patrick began taking Cara along when he went to the lawyer's office. They were formulating their plan to secure Micah's return. Patrick kept asking Cara if she was sure of her decision. And every time, she would kiss him and say yes. Patrick brought Leila with him one time, so she could tell the lawyer everything she saw, and everything Micah had told her. The lawyer was sure, with this new development, that they were sure to get Micah back.

Hopes were high on the day of the trial. Patrick had a huge support team coming with him. From Pete's parents to his own family, he felt the support from all sides, and it made him smile. When Patrick and Cara arrived at the courthouse, they were greeted by Pete and Leila, along with Andrew and Casie, with Mr. and Mrs. Wentz behind them. Leila and Casie went directly towards them, giving a hug to Patrick and Cara. Mr. Phillips, their lawyer, walked up the steps of the courthouse, greeting them.

After shaking everyone's hand, he pulled Patrick to the side, "Nothing's changed in your situation?" he asked, looking over at Cara.

"Nothing," Patrick, his heart racing.

"Great. I've asked for Micah to be checked for bruises by a person of choice by the judge, without the knowledge of the other counselor. If he has been through any abuse, we'll bring it to light today in court," he said, shuffling through his briefcase for a paper. "Now, I got some good news. Your jury is mostly fathers. And half of those are young fathers. So that's in your favor. I have a good feeling about this Patrick."

Patrick smiled at the man, looking over his shoulder to see Cara watching them.

They walked into the lobby of the courthouse, out of the whirling wind. Patrick saw Mr. Phillips talking quietly to a man in an officer's uniform. He handed him a brown envelope and Mr. Phillips slipped it into his briefcase.

Within the hour, everyone filed into the courtroom. Patrick looked at the twelve members of the jury sitting in their section. He just hoped that they would side with him today. Patrick began to get worried. Marianna had yet to show up with Micah. Maybe she had skipped town. Patrick fumed when he thought about her taking Micah to Virginia. With ten minutes left before the trial, the double wooden doors flung open and high heels were heard tapping on the stone floor. All eyes turned to see Marianna, dragging Micah along behind her. When Micah spotted Patrick and Cara, his eyes lit up.

"Daddy!" he yelled into the quiet courtroom. Patrick's heart reached out for the boy. He longed to hold his son, but Marianna drug him into the seat next to her and her lawyer.

"Please rise for the honorable Judge Garwood," a bailiff boomed over the room. Everyone stood up as a tall dark headed man with striking features entered the room. He had a long black robe and black slacks. His robe billowed behind him, in resemblance of JK Rowling's fictional character "Professor Snape". He reached his bench and sat down. He banged his gavel.

"The court is now session," the bailiff boomed again, "Case of Stump vs. Miller for child custody of one Micah Spencer Stump."

And the trial began. Both counselors presented their arguments for their reasoning of why their client should have custody of Micah. Patrick looked over a Micah. He sitting with his head down, shaking with fear.

"I call Patrick Martin Stump to the stand," Mr. Phillips said, and Patrick stood slowly and walked to the booth next to the judge. The bailiff walked in front of him with a Bible. Patrick placed his right hand on the book and his left in the air.

"Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" he said.

"I do," Patrick stated and sat down. Mr. Phillips walked up to Patrick.

"Now Mr. Stump, how long have you known Micah?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"For four months," he said.

"But your son is five years old, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, how have you only known him four months when he is five years old?"

Patrick swallowed, "Because I didn't know I even had a son until this past July."

"And how does one person not know they have a child?"

"Marianna never told me she was pregnant when we broke up. She came to my girlfriends doorstep in Alabama and gave him to me," he said, remembering that day clearly.

"She just left him with you?"

"Yes. She said that she wasn't able to handle him anymore. She didn't have any luggage for him. She left him no clothes, no toys, nothing."

"And you bought him everything he needed?"

"Of course. After we arrived back in Chicago, which was the next day, we took him shopping for clothes and toys that week. He didn't go without anything. He never has with me—"

"Objection!" said Marianna's lawyer, Mr. Grady. "That's just an opinion."

"Sustained," said Judge Garwood.

"Question withdrew," said Mr. Phillips, "He's yours."

Mr. Grady stood up and sauntered towards Patrick.

"Mr. Stump, you're in a band, is that correct?" he asked.

"Yes, it is."

"A quite popular one I might add. Fall Out Boy, is it not?" he asked and Patrick agreed. "So answer me this… How does one balance fatherhood and a rockstar mentality?"

"I love Micah. He would never be neglected with me. And it push came to shove, and my band mates would agree with me, my child would come first. Micah comes before Fall Out Boy," Patrick spoke strongly, looking over at Pete, Joe and Andy. They were all smiling back up at him. They all agreed that a human being was more important than a band; especially a child. "But I think I am more than capable to manage my son and my career. "

"Even on those long tours?" he said. "Little boys don't belong on tour buses."

"He would, of course, stay with Cara Jonas," Patrick said, nodding to Cara.

"You're girlfriend?" he laughed. "A growing boy needs a mother, not someone who's a temporary," he said, looking at the jury.

"She's not a temporary, and Micah loves her dearly, and vise versa," Patrick spoke strongly.

"No more questions," he smirked, walking back to Marianna.

Mr. Phillips stood up as Patrick sat back down, "I call Marianna Ann Miller to the stand."

Marianna stood up, and jerkily walked to the stand and took her oath. Mr. Phillips walked up to her slowly.

"Why didn't you tell Mr. Stump that he had a son?" he asked.

"Because I knew he was going into the music business and had no time for him," she sniffed, dabbing her eyes for fake tears.

"And you think that he wouldn't have wanted to know about his only child?"

"I-I… I didn't want him to know, because he would try and be in Micah's life, and then get pulled away again. I didn't want Micah being hurt."

"Then, if you didn't want Micah to be hurt, did you leave him with Mr. Stump?"

"B-because I couldn't handle the lying anymore. Micah's getting older and needed to know who his father is," she said, dabbing away more fake tears.

"You left Micah with no clothes or toys… surely he would have needed something to go to his fathers, who knew nothing of his existence and had no clothes or toys for him. Why?"

"W-we lift in such a hurry, that I didn't have time to pack him anything," she stuttered out.

"Have you ever abused your son?" Mr. Phillips asked quietly.

"Objection!" Mr. Grady said. "Relevance?"

"This is going to the heart of the mother's credibility of keeping her son," Mr. Phillips batted back.

"Overruled, answer the question, Ms. Miller. And remember you're under oath," Judge Garwood stated.

Marianna's eye popped out, "Of course not! He's my son! I never laid a finger on him!"

"No more questions, your Honor," Mr. Phillips said. Mr. Grady had no questions for her, but reserving the right to call on her later and she took her seat next to a cowering Micah.

"I now call Leila Michelle Grint to the stand," Mr. Phillips said and Leila stood up and went to the stand, taking her oath.

"Tell us your relationship to Mr. Stump, please," Mr. Phillips asked politely.

"We are close friends. I also am dating one of his best friends and band mates, Pete Wentz," Leila said calmly.

"How long have you known him?" he asked her.

"Since the beginning of May," she said, remembering the concert.

"And Micah came into the picture in July, is that correct?"

"Yes, that's right," Leila said.

"We're you present when he was dropped off?" asking another question.

"No, I was in Chicago at the time, eating dinner with Pete and his family. But Cara did send me a text message telling me, and Patrick called Pete shortly afterwards."

"So when was the first time you saw Micah?"

"It was when Patrick brought him over to the Wentz's house the next day. He was in the living room watching cartoons with Pete's sister, Hilary," Leila said, knowing what question was next.

"I decided to give him a bath," she said, leaving out the part where Patrick was not wanting to do it himself. "He was filthy. At first he didn't want to; said he had no clean clothes to change into. I spoke to Mrs. Wentz, and she was able to dig up some old clothes of Pete and Andrew's for the time being. After that, he was okay with the idea," Leila spoke on, knowing the hard part was next. "Once we were in the bathroom, I left a towel on the sink and turned the water on. I was going to leave the room until he had gotten in the tub, but he didn't mind me staying. Once he pulled his shirt off I noticed something," Leila paused, taking a deep breath.

She looked over at Marianna. She looked on fuming at Leila. Leila turned her glance to Patrick, who was listening with rapt attention. As was the jury. She noticed every eye on her. She continued, "His forearms and back were covered in bruises. Some fresh and some old. I told him to take his pants off and his legs were the same. Blue and black everywhere. It made me sick. I asked him where he got all of them and he got this scared looked in his eyes. HE told me that he fell. I then said 'Micah, tell me the truth. Did your mother hit you?'--"

"Objection, your Honor!" Mr. Grady yelled fro his seat. "She was goading the boy!"

"She was merely trying to get answers, your Honor. She didn't know what his answer was. But with everything that Leila had in her head about this situation, it was her only conclusion at the time," Mr. Phillips reasoned.

"Overruled, Grady," Judge Garwood said, "Continue Miss Grint."

"He looked at me with tears rolling down his face and nodded. I almost began crying myself. I took him in my arms and told him that he was safe now, and nothing was going to hurt him again," Leila said, emotion thick in her voice. "I helped him finish his bath, and put clean clothes on him; I tucked him in my bed and went Patrick and told him what I saw."

"No further questions, your Honor," Mr. Phillips said as Mr. Grady shot from his seat and walked in front of her.

"Miss Grint, where was Miss Jonas during all of this?"

"In Alabama," Leila said glancing at Cara.

"If she loves Micah, as much as she is claimed to, then why wasn't she with him in Chicago?"

"Well,--" Leila began.

"Isn't it true that she wanted to break it off with Stump after Micah came into the picture?"

"At first, but it was only because she thought that he needed to be with his son now than her. She wasn't thinking of herself," she said fiercely. "And once Patrick went beyond proving that he wanted Cara in his son's life, she came back to Chicago."

"After she was admitted to the hospital for overdosing on pills, right?" he shot at her.

Leila's eyes popped and she looked to Cara, who had the same expression.

"Objection! Relevance?" Mr. Phillips said, standing up.

"It goes to the mental stability of the future caregiver of Micah, your Honor," Mr. Grady said condescendingly arrogant.

"Overruled, continue Mr. Grady," the Judge said, sitting back in his seat.

"Why did she overdose on Xanax, Miss Grint? Was it because she couldn't handle the thought of being a surrogate mother?" Mr. Grady said, pressing his palms on the railing in front of her, getting close to her face.

"No," Leila stated simply, looking back into Mr. Grady's eyes. "I admit that at first she was scared about Patrick having a son, but that didn't drive her to take the pills. It was the thought of losing Patrick. She loves him more than anything, and she thought that she had pushed him away."

"No more questions," Mr. Grady said, confident. She looked to Patrick with apologetic eyes, but he was smiling at her, as was Cara and their group. Leila stood up and walked back to her seat next to Pete.

"I use my right to recall Marianna Miller," Mr. Grady said, as she walked up to the stand.

"Remember, you're still under oath, Ms Miller," the Judge said, turning his chair to face her. She nodded at him, batting her eyelashes.

"I only have a few questions, Ms. Miller. Do you love your son?"

"More than anything, and I couldn't tell you where he got those bruises. For all I know it could've been Cara to give them to him," she said anger in her voice as she glared at Cara.

"What's your main problem with Patrick Stump getting full custody of young Micah?" he asked her softly.

"That he wouldn't have a mother. Little boys need a mother—" Marianna began but Mr. Phillips shot from his seat.

"Your Honor, Mr. Stump is taking full measure to make sure that he has a mother."

The judge looked at him with a confusing stare, "How so, Phillips?"

Mr. Phillips looked down to Patrick and Cara. Patrick stood up to address the court, "Cara and I are getting married on the first of January."

The courtroom went quiet and gasps were heard behind them. Every single member of the support group had their jaws on the floor. Marianna even looked shocked.

"Mr. Stump, give me one reason to believe that this is not just a quickie wedding just to get your son back, and then have plans for divorce. Before I grant custody, I need to know that he will be placed in a stable environment," the judge said.

"Of course your Honor," Patrick spoke strongly. "Cara and I have talked it over very thoroughly. And while we are rushing are wedding date up a little to help get my son back, there was never any doubt in our minds that we would get married. It was just a matter of a time and place."

"And I have here," Mr. Phillips spoke up, digging through his briefcase, and walking to the Judge's podium, "Adoption papers for the future Mrs. Stump to sign right after 'I do'."

"What?!" Marianna screeched and the Judge banged his gavel to maintain order.

"Also," Mr. Phillips said, "I move for all the rights of Marianna Miller over Micah Stump to be revoked based on child abuse, leaving it only a matter of the wedding to make Cara Jonas Micah's new mother."

"NO!" Marianna yelled, standing up. The Judge banged his gavel harder, and she sat down quietly.

"One more outburst from you and you will be held in contempt of court!" Judge Garwood boomed.

"One more thing," Mr. Phillips said, walking back to his desk, grabbing the brown envelope Patrick saw him receive earlier. "Here are pictures of Micah just before the trial began this morning. As you can see from the bruises, he is being abused with his mother, for he not been with Cara Jonas for nearing a month. Those are fresh bruises."

"Lies! They're trying to take my son away!" Marianna yelled.

"You are in contempt of this court! Bailiff! Please take Ms Miller away!" Judge Garwood yelled over her screaming. The bailiff drug Marianna away leaving a stunned courtroom behind.

"Jury," the judge spoke loudly to the box in the corner, "You will now deliberate the custody of one Micah Spencer Stump."

The twelve jurors left the room through a door to the side in single file.

"The court is at recess until we have a verdict," Judge Garwood said, banging his gavel once again. The group stood up as Micah ran towards his father.

"Hey squirt!" Patrick said, laughing, picking up his son. Micah wrapped his arms tight around his neck.

"Can I come home with you and Cara now?" he squeaked.

"Not yet. We have to wait and see what the twelve people have to say, " Patrick said as Micah began to frown. "But whatever happens, know that I love you… okay?" Micah nodded.

"Is Cara really going to be my new mommy?" Micah said excitedly.

"We hope so," Patrick said to him, "It all depends on those same twelve people."

Across the lobby, Cara sat on a wooden bench, thinking about everything that was said in the courtroom.

"Cara!" Leila and Casie said at once. Cara jumped and turned to her friends. She tried to pretend to not know what they wanted.

"Yeah?" she said simply.

Casie and Leila just stared at her, "Okay! I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but we were advised not too! But yes, not matter what the outcome of today is; we are getting married in one month. I would like you to be my bridesmaids!"

Casie and Leila squealed with joy and hugged their best friend. When they broke apart, Cara showed them a certain finger on her left hand. The girls gasped as they saw a sizable diamond ring in the emerald cut shape. It was perched on a silver band.

"Oh my," Leila said, grabbing her hand, pulling it to her face, as Casie looked over her shoulder.

"Wow, Cara," was all Casie could get out.

There was a loud noise from the courtroom and Mr. Phillips came back out, "Recess is over. The jury is back!"

Patrick stood there still for a moment. That was a fast decision. It was either really good, or really bad. He sat Micah down.

"Look, you need to go back and sit with Mr. Grady, okay? I'll see you when this is over okay?" Micah nodded and slowly walked to Mr. Grady.

Everyone reclaimed their seats. Marianna had returned but as in handcuffs. Patrick sat motionless, staring at the jury in front of him. Cara grasped his hand under the table. He looked over at her, and smiled.

"Have you come to a verdict jury?" Judge Garwood asked.

The first man in the front row stood up, holding a piece of paper, "In the case of Stump vs. Miller, we grant full custody of Micah Spencer Stump to Patrick Martin Stump. Also, in the petition for all parental rights over Micah Stump, we revoke Marianna's power. And we also suggest punishment for the abuse of the young boy."

-note from the author-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	33. The Nicest Kids In Town

Chapter 32- The Nicest Kids In Town

Patrick slid his key in the door of their house. As soon as he opened the door, Micah shot through and into the living room. Cara laughed as Micah came out of his room with Spider-man in arm. Patrick flopped down on the couch, watching his son; his smile had not left his face since he heard the jury's verdict.

"So, what do you want for supper, Micah?" Patrick asked as Cara sat down beside him.

"Yeah, sweetie. Anything you want, we'll have it," Cara said, curling up next to Patrick, watching the boy on the floor.

Micah sat up quickly, eyes wide, "Birthday cake?"

Patrick and Cara burst out laughing at the boy, "That's sound good," Cara said, going to the cabinets in the kitchen, reaching for a box of cake mix.

Patrick joined Cara and Micah in the kitchen and together they made the cake. They laughed and joked around the table. Patrick mixed the batter and poured it in the pan. Cara preheated the oven as Micah sat on a kitchen barstool with his Spider-Man sitting in the one next to him. Twenty minutes later, the oven bell went off, and the cake was done. Patrick sat the cake on the stove to cool off as Cara searched the cabinets for icing. Micah shouted out his need for sprinkles and Patrick went to looking for them. When the cake was cool enough, Cara took a spatula and began spreading icing over the cake in a thick layer. Cara wiped icing on Micah's nose, and they laughed at him trying to lick it off with his tongue. Patrick poured milk into three glasses and they sat around the table eating and drinking. Soon, everyone was yawning and it was time for bed for a little one.

"Well, it's been a long day, and we should get in bed," Patrick said, clearing the plates into the sink. Micah frowned at his father.

"But, I'm not sleepy," Micah said through a yawn.

"I can see that," Patrick smirked.

Twenty minutes later, they had Micah tucked in. Cara crawled under the covers, cuddling up next to Patrick. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he sighed.

"It feels good doesn't it?" she said, smiling into his chest, watching the ring on her finger sparkle in the moonlight.

"What does? Getting married or having Micah back?"

"Both," she whispered. The door creaked softly and the couple looked to the hallway seeing a pajama-clad boy standing there.

"Micah, what are you doing up squirt?" Patrick said, sitting up to look at his son.

"I can't sleep" he pouted, "Can I sleep you and Cara?"

Cara turned soft eyes to Patrick. He looked at her with a soft smile. Cara looked back at Micah.

"C'mon, sweetie," Cara said, scooting over so Micah could get in between the two.

Micah ran and jumped in between Cara and Patrick. He snuggled under the covers and was instantly asleep. Cara looked over his head to Patrick, who was watching his son sleep. Cara smiled to herself, thinking that there were many nights like this she was going to enjoy. Laying her head down, she fell asleep to the sound of Micah's heaving breathing.

oo

"Pete, your parents are down stairs!" Leila giggled at Pete's forwardness; he hadn't taken his lips off her neck since she closed the door to their room.

The whole day, he had barely taken his eyes off her. Leila caught him staring many times that day, and would throw him a look of amusement. During the hearing, he had his hand on her knee, rubbing it; the bad thing was it tickled her. She had to keep moving it away, or she would have laughed in the courtroom. On the car ride home, Pete and Leila had sat in the back of Andrew's car with him and Casie up front. Pete had Leila pressed up against her door, sitting as close as he could without being in her lap with his nose in her hair. It only encouraged him when Andrew started teasing him about it while Casie giggled up front. His hands massaging her inner thigh drove her crazy in the car, and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. Pete knew he was making her hot, and he never relented. And here they were now, in their room at the Wentz's. Both parents' were directly below them, and it was just now getting dark.

Pete pulled back a little to stare in her eyes, "So?" he smiled.

"_So, _they could come up here at any minute! Your mom is making dinner!" she said, trying to stop his kisses, but seeing that she enjoyed it, she wasn't trying very hard. Pete's hands left her body long enough to take his shirt off.

"The door's locked right?" Leila nodded, "Well, then, they can wait ten minutes."

Leila's eyes flashed, "Ten minutes? Well, that's twice as long as normal… Have you been practicing?"

"Shut up," he said in a husky voice as he pulled her shirt off, tossing it to the floor.

Feeling his hands on her bare skin sent shivers down her spine. She gave up trying to fend him off, and joined him. She felt him dig his fingers under her bra snaps on her back, slowly parting each one. Grabbing hold of the bra in the middle dip between her chest, he tossed it to the floor, beside her shirt. He shoved her back into the pillows, her hair fanning out around her head. His lips connected with her neck again, sucking hard on her skin.

As his hands found her jean button, the door knob jiggled and the door flew open. With one hand, Leila pushed Pete off her, and with the other she grabbed a pillow from behind her, covering her chest. Pete, who was pushed off the bed, stood up to see his father, stunned, standing in the door way. Pete looked from his father to Leila, who was clutching the pillow tight to her chest; her face was redder than a tomato and her eyes were wide, staring at anything but Mr. Wentz. Pete walked around the bed and picked up Leila's bra and shirt, handing them back to her. Leila just sat there, stunned, staring at her bra lying out in front of Pete's father.

Mr. Wentz looked as though he was trying to fight a smirk, looking from a mortified Leila to a stunned Pete.

"Your mother says dinners ready, Pete," he said quickly, trying to exit the room. Before he closed the door, he popped his head back in, "But clothing would be appreciated," and with that he closed the door.

Pete looked to Leila who was hiding her red face in her pillow. He bent down and picked up his shirt and crossed the room to lock the door.

"I thought you said you locked the door," he whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Leila put her clothes back on.

"I could have sworn I did," Leila said in a small voice. "I hate that we have no privacy here."

Pete looked up at her with hurt eyes, and Leila tried to reverse the damage, "Not that I don't love being here, I do… It's just, we," she said, placing a hand on his knee, "have no privacy to be… 'together'."

"I know, but let's not talk about that now… we need to get down there before dad blabs the whole thing."

oo

The next day, Leila was sitting with Pete, Andrew and Casie at a small café. Pete had told Andrew what had happened, and asked him not to mention it to Leila. But somehow, Leila knew that both Casie and Andrew knew about the events, because of the looks she was being thrown. It only made her keep her mouth shut and remain silent. Casie realized she wasn't having fun with it, and let up and kicked Andrew's foot. Andrew yelped and looked to Casie. After a murderous glare, he quit, and they enjoyed their lunch.

As they were walking around the city, just enjoying the nice, chilly day out, a sign caught Leila's eyes.

"Oh my gosh, ya'll! Look!" Leila said excitedly. Pete smirked at Leila's country accent for a second before reading the sign.

_It's Hairspray! In town for the month, it's Corny, Link, Tracy and the gang!_

"We should so go and see it!" Leila exclaimed, looking between the three of them.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind seeing it on Broadway," Casie said, looking at Andrew.

"I'm game if Pete is," he said, linking arms with Casie. The all looked to Pete for his answer.

Pete shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care…. Let's go see it."

Leila and Casie squealed. Andrew was about to say something when his cell phone went off. Casie looked away in annoyance, knowing his phone call was business. Leila frowned for her friend. She had been listening to Casie complain about how much Andrew was working lately, and that he was never at the house. She knew Casie hated being there by herself. It wasn't properly hers and she just felt awkward when Andrew wasn't home. Just then, an idea popped into her head. She thought it best to wait until she was alone with Casie before telling her. Andrew hung up his phone, and looked sadly at Casie.

"I have to go, Cas," he said, kissing her cheek, "Leila, do you mind me stealing Pete away from you for the day?"

Leila smiled, and shook her head, "By all means… take him off my hands!"

Pete threw her a look of hurt, pouting his bottom lip out. Leila kissed his pouty lip softly and pushed him off towards his brother. After the boys were out of sight, the girls walked on down the street. They spotted a small coffee shop and decided to escape the cold. Once inside, they found a secluded table in the back. Leila watched as Casie quietly sipped on her coffee. Leila looked on sadly, and tried to cheer her up.

"I was so embarrassed last night when Pete's dad walked in on us," Leila said trying to change the subject. Casie looked up and smiled softly.

"I bet you were," Casie spoke.

"I mean, I love being there, I just want privacy!" Leila vented to Casie. Leila was building up to presenting Casie with her idea.

"I know. You could always come over to Andrew's place. He's hardly ever there anymore. I'm always there by myself, and I hate it. It's not really my place, and it's so small," Casie said, exasperated.

"Well, why don't we do something about it?" Leila smiled.

Casie looked at her, confused, "Like what?"

"Get our own apartment!" Leila practically screamed at her. Casie's mouth fell open. "Now listen to me. I have no privacy at Pete's, and you're lonely and cramped at Andrew's, and wouldn't it be fun to be roomies! Oh, please think about!"

Casie listened to Leila as she went over the pros and cons multiple times. By the time Casie finished her coffee, she could think of no reason not to move in with Leila. It would take her mind off how much Andrew worked away form her, and she could spend more time with Leila. They didn't get to see each other much these days.

"I think that it will be fun to get a place together," Casie said finally. Leila squealed and ran to her friend, hugging her.

"Now, let's go see Cara. Let's hope she still has some of those apartments' brochures."

oo

Pete had gotten them all tickets for Hairspray the next day. As the sun was going down, the foursome was heading out for dinner and Broadway. During dinner, the girls told their boys of the apartment idea. They weren't exactly thrilled.

"I'm sure if we talk to my parents', we could work something out," Pete reasoned.

"But I don't want to work anything out with them. It's their house and their rules, and I respect that, I just don't want to follow them all the time and it would be disrespectful to ask them to change for me," Leila spoke, laying her hand on top of Pete's. Pete knew she was right, and didn't feel like arguing with her.

Andrew on the other hand, had a different argument.

"We have a place to ourselves. Why would you want to move?" he said, hurt tracing his words.

Casie bit her lip, "It's small, and I don't feel like I have much say in it. It's nothing to do with you. You've made me feel extremely welcome; it's just that… it's more for a single person. Not meant for a couple," she explained, staying away from the part where he's never there. "And Leila and I don't get to see each other as often as we used too."

"Well, if it's what you girls really want, I'm fine with it. How 'bout you Andrew?" Pete said. Andrew just shrugged and smiled at Casie. With that settled, they finished eating and went to the theater.

People were rushing around, trying to find their seats. Pete handed the usher their tickets, and he directed them towards the front.

"Wow, these are great seats," Leila said, kissing Pete's cheek.

"Don't thank me, Andrew got them," Pete said. "I just picked them up."

Casie followed Leila and kissed Andrew's cheek, "That's sweet of you."

"No prob—" Andrew began, but reached for his phone. Casie's brow furrowed as she looked at Andrew.

"I'm so sorry you guys, but its work," he said, getting up from his seat.

"But, couldn't it wait?" Casie pleaded gesturing towards the stage as the lights dimmed.

"No, I'm sorry," he said, kissing her softly. "I'll see you when you get home."

Casie huffed and slumped her in seat as the curtain came up. Leila noticed that Casie took out her phone and texted someone; she was sure it was Cara. Leila turned sympathetic eyes to Pete. He had the same look as she did, but neither could say anything, as the music began to play.

"Oh oh oh, woke up today, feeling the way, I always do. Oh oh oh, hungry for something that I can't eat, then I hear that beat…" the actress playing Tracy Turnblad sang to the crowd. People began cheering and some people were even singing along. Leila smiled and hooked her arm in the crook of Pete's. She watched along until something caught her eye.

"Hey there teenage Baltimore! Don't change that channel, 'cause it's time for the Corny Collins Show! Brought to you by UltraClutch Hairspray!"

Leila gasped as she realized she knew who the actor playing Corny Collins. She leaned over to Casie and whispered in her ear. Casie looked to the man dancing around, surrounded by kids.

"You'll never see them frown, 'cause their the nicest kids in town!"

Casie's eyes widen, turning her head to smile back at Leila. Leila reached for her program and searched for Corny Collins. She laughed softly as she saw the name "Matt McCoy". She had lived with him and Cara when she went to college. She hadn't seen him since he left for the north. She looked back to the stage, watching her old friend sing and dance around. She made a mental note to find him after the show and talk to him.

Before they knew it, it was nearly over and the whole cast seemed to be on the stage for the last number.

"'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day, and it don't know white from black! 'Cause the world keeps spinning 'round and 'round, and my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound, I was lost till I heard the drums, then I found my way… 'Cause you can't stop the beat!"

The song ended and the curtain closed, then reopened and the cast took their bows and left the stage. Leila jump from her seat and left the building, heading for the backstage exit. She strained her eyes for Matt, with Casie right behind her. Pete was following close behind her.

"Leila?" someone said, and Leila turned to see Chris Weatherly.  
Leila yelped and ran to hug him.

"Oh my gosh! Chris! It's been forever," she said, hugging him tight. Casie laughed and hugged Chris when Leila let go of him.

"What are you guys doing in Chicago?" he asked, looking between them.

"I guess we live here now," Leila said, looking at Casie and laughing.

"Yeah, Leila saw a sign advertising this, and we decided to come see a show," Casie said.

"Hey Chris," Matt said, coming up behind him, hugging him around his waist.

"Matt!" Leila and Casie screamed, and jumped at him. Matt was taken aback, but soon laughed and hugged them.

"Oh my gosh! You guys!" he said, his blue eyes sparkling. They talked about the girls living in Chicago, and Leila felt Pete brush up behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe," Leila said, turning around to take Pete's hand, pulling him to her side. "This is my boyfriend, Pete Wentz."

Chris and Matt exchanged glances and laughed. Leila threw them a smirk.

"Shut up ya'll. Pete, this is Matt. I lived with him in college, and this is his boyfriend, Chris."

"I'm not your friend, after all these years?" Chris exclaimed loudly.

Leila laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist, "And my ex-boo."

Matt, Casie and Chris burst out laughing and Pete smiled at them, shaking their hands.

"So, how's Cara? We hear that she's dating Patrick Stump now?" Matt said, looking from Leila to Pete.

"More than dating actually. They are engaged!" Leila exclaimed, and Matt gasped.

"No way! Does she live here too?" he asked, hoping she did.

"Actually, yes. They got a house together. Her, Patrick and Micah," Leila told them.

"Who's Micah?" Chris asked, confused.

"Patrick's son. And Cara's going to sign adoption papers when they get married on the first," Casie informed them. Their jaws fell open at the word "son".

"Wow. It's like 'Insta-Family'. Just add water," Chris said, making the group laugh.

"Do you think she's asleep?" Matt asked, "I want to see her."

"I was going to go there and spend the night, so I'm sure she's still up," Casie said, and Leila looked to her.

"What about Andrew?" Leila asked, remembering he said that he would see her when he got home.

"What about him? He'll be fine without me," Casie said bitterly.

"Well… who's Andrew?" Matt asked, meeting Casie's eyes.

"My twin brother," Pete began, and Casie finished, "And my boyfriend."

Again, Matt and Chris shared glances and laughter.

"What?" Leila and Casie asked at the same time.

"You girls share everything!" Matt said, making the girls laugh hard.

"Well, take us to Miss Cara and her family!" Chris exclaimed.

And they all headed back to the street and to the parking deck. Once the found Matt's car, they parted ways. Casie went with the boys and Leila and Pete went off to find their own car, promising to see them at Cara's. Once inside the car, Pete turned to Leila.

"What were they laughing at the first time, when you introduced me?" he asked, pulling out of the parking deck and onto the street.

Leila thought about it for a minute before turning a light shade of pink and laughing.

"They were laughing at the fact that you are my boyfriend. And that's not how it sounds. When I lived with Matt, I was… how do we say it, 'obsessed' with you and Fall Out Boy. And I hated Ashlee, and every chance I got, I was making fun of her. I used to play around and say that I was going to meet you and marry you, and get rid of Ashlee," Leila rambled, realizing how much of her old pretending had come true.

oo

"Is he asleep?" Cara asked, putting the dinner dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, what time is Casie getting here?" Patrick said, joining her in clearing the table.

"I'm not sure; she called me a while ago, saying she had a surprise for me… She sounded really happy."

"Well, that's good. I just hope the things between her and Andrew get better soon. The holiday season is always the busiest time for Andrew," Patrick said.

He reached to place a dish in the cabinet when there was a knock at the door. He watched as Cara walked to the door. Patrick the door squeak open and Cara scream out. Setting the plate down, he whipped around to see a tall, dark headed man hugging Cara. He looked behind them to see Pete, Casie, Leila and another man he didn't know. He slowly walked up behind Cara, smiling at the group.

"Cara!" Matt screamed at the same time Cara screamed out "Matt!"

-note from the author-

I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry it took me so long! I'm starting another story about vampires, but I promise not to abandon this one!


	34. Sweetness

Chapter 33- Sweetness

"How'd we get stuck with this?" Andrew complained, rolling his paint roller in the bin of paint, and covering the wall with another swipe of navy blue.

Two weeks had passed since Matt and Chris' visit. During those two weeks, many things had happened. Casie and Leila found the perfect two story townhouse, not far from Cara and Patrick. It was only a two bedroom, but it had everything they needed: a living room, a dining room, two and a half baths, and a nice little porch. Everyone had helped out in furnishing it. Casie's mother sent up her old white sectional sofa; it was almost spotless thanks to her mother's obsession of anything happening to it. Along with the sofa, she sent up her old dining room table, with mixed matched chairs. Leila's parents' had sent up matching rustless, green patio furniture, along with a full sized sleigh bed for Leila's new room. Cara had an old bedroom suit that was full sized that she had lent to Casie. Some where along the lines, they acquired an entertainment center with a decent sized TV. On the other side of the group, was chaotic wedding planning. Leila and Casie were spreading their time thin with the house planning and being apart of Cara's wedding. Cara's cousin, Tyler, had come up to help plan the wedding, seeing as she was her Maid of Honor. Patrick was trying to be apart of the wedding as mush as he could, but Cara found it easier to do it without him. They had decided that since the wedding was going to be on January first, then they should have a New Year's wedding. It was going to be simple the elegant. So the boys, including Andy, Joe and Patrick, found themselves painting the rooms of Leila and Casie's new house.

"Because we are complete suckers for doing whatever our ladies ask," Pete said, wiping sweat from his brow and stretching his back out.

"No, I mean, why aren't they helping us?" Andrew grumbled on.

"Well," Patrick said, "do you really want to be stuck with wedding plans all day?"

"Good point man," Joe added.

"And," Pete said, thoughtfully, "Leila said that this was latex paint, and that she was allergic to it."

All four boys stopped and looked at Pete incredulously. Pete just went back to painting, without noticing anything.

"Man, think about it. If Leila was allergic to latex, wouldn't she have told you sooner?" Andy asked.

Pete froze as the wheels in head clicked into place.

Joe laughed. "Yeah, you would have found out even if she hadn't told you by now."

"That little…" Pete murmured, eyes bugged. "She lied to me."

The guys all burst out in laughter. Pete couldn't seem to make his feet move.

"Don't worry about that part… Concentrate on revenge!" Andrew said through his laughter.

Pete's head snapped to his brother. "Revenge?" A smile forming on his lips.

oo

"Oh my gosh!" Cara exclaimed. "We are never going to get this done!"

"Now, Cara," Leila soothed, placating her. "We have been through this many times, and we will get this done."

Casie nodded. "Let us handle the Bride's Maids outfits and you and Tyler just concentrate on the bride. And then, we'll meet in the middle… with the decorations."

The wedding was only two weeks away, and the bride was freaking out. In actuality, there really was nothing to worry about. The decorations for the ceremony and reception were pretty much covered; just needed to tie a few loose ends. Leila and Casie had taken charge of the Maid's dresses and the Groom's men's outfits, after being given instructions from Cara. Cara and Tyler's job seemed the hardest; the bride and groom.

Their friends were wearing all black as apart of the wedding party. Off the shoulder black dresses, flowing down to their knees, and black stilettos. The man wearing going to wear a complete black ensemble; from a black jacket to black pants, socks, shirts, vests, and shoes. The girls were each carrying just one white rose, and the men would have a white rose pinned to their jackets.

Cara had an idea about her and Patrick. They were going to be dressed in complete white. Patrick was going to be the opposite of his brother's. All white. The only thing that was going to differ was that Patrick was wearing on of his signature hats, in white. Not many people knew about Cara's dress. She was keeping a military secret. Not even Leila and Casie knew much about it.

A few hours later, the girls were heading home. Cara took Tyler back to her house, while Leila and Casie went to their own house. Cara bid them farewell, thanking them profusely for their help. As Leila drove down the roads that were becoming more familiar to her, Casie thought of something.

"Do you think that the boys will be done?"

"I don't know, but I hope Pete won't be too mad at me when he finds out," Leila said, trying to suppress a smile.

"Why on earth would he be mad at you?" Casie asked, trying to imagine Pete getting mad at her.

"I kind of lied to him," Leila said, letting a small giggle but not saying anything else.

Leila pulled into their driveway, and Pete's car was parked out front. They walked up the walk with their new dresses, and opened the door. The girls gasped. The whole house was finished. The only thing that was out of place was the plastic covers in the furniture to avoid the wet paint.

"Do you think upstairs is done too?" Casie asked, in awe.

They slowed climbed the stairs and saw the completed walls. Casie went left as Leila went right.

"Hey," a deep voice said. Leila jumped and looked at Pete lounged across her bed. Her eyes roamed over the soft pink walls, a small smile on her face.

"You finished everything?" she whispered.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't Andrew stay?"

"He said he had work to do, and that he was sorry he didn't get to see Casie before he left."

"Yeah," Pete said, as if there was any other plausible answer. Leila hung up her dress and climbed on the bed with Pete, curling up next to him. She immediately noticed when he became unresponsive as stone.

"Are you tired?" she asked, running her hand down his chest, slipping under his shirt. "I was sort of hoping you were staying the night."

"Not tonight. I'm really tired." Pete stretched, yawning. Leila moved back to look up at him. He never turned her down.

"Tired? I didn't know you were ever that tired."

"Well, I am tonight. And I don't want you to get hurt."

She raised her eyebrows. "Hurt?"

"Yeah, I don't want you to have an allergic reaction. Latex you know?"

"Oh." She sighed.

Pete arched a brow. "Yeah, oh."

"Pete," Leila began, jutting her bottom lip out, making quiver, "I'm sorry I said that. I'm not allergic to latex. I'm not allergic to anything, actually." She buried her face in his neck when he said nothing. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Pete said softly.

Leila smiled, placing her lips on the base of his neck. She was shocked when he pulled away from her, and hopped off the bed. She sat up slowly, watching Pete.

"Where are you going? I said I was sorry."

"You did, but that doesn't mean I'm forgiving you that easily." Pete said with a smirk. He walked to her side of the bed, and pulled her off.

With a turn, he pressed her back up against her dresser. His lips found her jaw, as her hands found his back. Leila was trying to push Pete back to the bed, when he loosened her grip on him.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he whispered, kissing her lips with passion.

"What?" Leila all but gasped.

"This is your punishment," he said softly, while his lips explored her throat.

Leila clamped her arms around his back, but Pete easily slipped out of her grip. Before she knew what was going on, Pete was out the door with a soft "I love you", and out of the house. Leila was breathless against her dresser. Casie came in shortly after, wondering why Pete had left.

"He said he was tired."

Casie did a double take. "Tired?"

"He knew I had lied to him earlier and he said that this was my punishment. He kissed me like he normally does, and got my heart racing and left. The little shit," Leila giggled roughly.

Casie laughed with her for while. "Did he say anything about Andrew?" Leila told her what Pete had said, and Casie just sighed.

"I'm sorry Casie. But Pete said that this was his busiest time in the season," Leila said, trying to comfort her friend.

"I know, I know. All of this I know. But it doesn't make dealing with it any easier." Casie left the room, snapping the door shut behind her.

oo

"Are you guys ready?" Leila called from the bottom steps of Pete's house.

It was week before Christmas and things were starting to wind down in the wedding department. Casie and Leila had brought all the guys tuxedos over for the final fit. Cara had Patrick out getting his fit, and making final adjustments to things. Now, Leila, Casie and Danielle stood in the living room of Pete's mother's house, waiting on them to come down from their rooms, in their tuxes.

Joe was the first to descend from the stairs. He walked straight to Danielle, spinning in place.

"What do you think?" he asked Danielle, waggling his eyebrows.

She giggled. "Handsome, but not like our wedding day."

"I'll give you that."

Andy came down next, and small gasp came from Heather.

"You like then? But I think the pants are a little too long," Andy commented, bending back to try and see the cuff of the pants.

"Here, let me pin them for you."

Leila stood impatient by the mouth of the stairwell. She had been on edge since the night Pete left her room. He had not stepped foot in her room, or let her near his since. And she found herself more agitated than normal.

"Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III! If you don't come down here right now, then I am coming up to get you!" she hollered from the living room.

"Same for you Andrew!" Casie added.

"Alright! Alright! We're coming!" Pete yelled back. A string of giggles came from behind them.

Once all the boys were fitted and measured, they all gathered in the living room. Pete still kept his no-contact with Leila, and sat in between Danielle and Joe; Joe didn't like this very much.

"So, what are everyone's Christmas plans?" Pete said conversationally.

Joe and Danielle claimed that they were flying home to Danielle's home in Missouri. Andy and Heather were staying in Chicago, with Andy's family.

"Andrew and I are going to fly home to Alabama to be with my parent's," Casie answered for Andrew.

"Well, that's if I can get away," Andrew added behind Casie.

"What?" Casie replied, shocked.

"I'm going to try and get away, but I can't promise anything."

"But it's Christmas! You can't possibly work on Christmas!" Casie exclaimed.

"I'm going to try," was all Andrew said.

"Then Leila and I can fly back with you two. We're spending the Christmas with her family. My idea though. Leila has put off me meeting her entire family for too long. I have yet to meet all of them."

Leila grimaced and Casie laughed. Pete noticed the look on her face and grinned. "Surely, they aren't that bad."

Leila just grimaced again, and Casie laughed harder. When Casie left with Andrew, and the rest left to do their own thing, Leila hung back with Pete.

"Leila, you came with Casie. How are you getting home?" Pete asked curiously.

Leila raised both eyebrows. "I was hoping I was staying for a while; the paint fumes are getting to me."

"Lei, baby, it's been a week. There shouldn't be any paint fumes left."

She kept her brows up. "Would you really have me walk all the way home… In Chicago?"

Pete knew he was caught. Sighing, he led the way upstairs. Following quietly behind him, she smiled softly to herself. Pete held the door open for her. She was a little shocked to see the beds were still pushed together. Pete noticed what had her attention.

"It's much roomier with them pushed together," he shrugged.

He stood with a five foot space between them. He looked into her eyes, and melted. He closed the space in two strides, wrapping his arms around her. Leila sighed as soon as his arms were around her.

"But a lot more lonely with you gone." His voice was barely above a whisper, and it was rough and husky.

-note from the author-

Sooo sorry its been forever since I posted! The next chapter will be called "I'll be home for Christmas"!


	35. I'll Be Home For Christmas

Chapter 34- I'll Be Home For Christmas

The day before Christmas Eve dawned bright and earlier. Too early for some. It was hard for everyone to get to sleep the night before, for today was the day they all went their separate ways for Christmas. Cara and Patrick had flown home to Georgia yesterday, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and threatened to hurt anyone that did anything to hurt themselves before her wedding. Pete and Andrew had spent the night at the girls place, making flying home easier. Casie still didn't know for a fact that Andrew was getting to go home with her; and that kept her on edge. Leila couldn't say anything to comfort her without getting her head snapped off.

Leila groaned and rolled over to find Pete gone. With a frown on her face, she sat up and looked around for him. He wasn't there. She listened for running water, perhaps he was in the shower; nothing. Pouting, she rolled over, reaching for her clothes. As her hands touched her pants, Pete opened the door carrying a tray of food for her.

"Pete! What are you doing?" Leila gasped, letting the covers rest around her stomach, glad she had choose to put her shirt on first.

"Making you breakfast in bed!" Pete said cheerfully. "We have a long day ahead of us. Andrew and I got up early to make breakfast for you girls. Eat!"

Leila did what she was told obediently. Looking around at the food, she saw a plate of bacon, a couple of biscuits, scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice. She took a bit of biscuit, and sat it back down.

"What's wrong with the biscuit?" Pete asked, pouting his bottom lip out.

She giggled. "It's nothing to do with you. I love it, it's good. But I'm spoiled on my Nannie's biscuits. Nothing really compares to them; but this is really good."

Pete knew what she was talking about, but still had his lip pouting out. Leila put down her piece of bacon, and pulled Pete toward her. After carefully setting the food down on the side table, Leila pulled covers over their heads; not quite ready to get up.

Across the hall, Casie was enjoying her food that Andrew had made for her.

"This was really sweet of you Andrew! Thanks!" She leaned over and kissed him softly. Andrew smiled at her, getting closer.

"Nothing's too good for my girl…" Andrew murmured, running his face along her jaw, his nose skimming her cheek.

"Mmm," was all Casie could say, as her hands ran through the hair at the nape of his neck.

Andrew pushed her back into her pillows, leaning over her. She pushed her empty plate out of the way with her foot, running a hand around his neck to his jaw. Slowly, she pulled his lips up to hers and he met them with urgency. A few minutes later, Andrew pulled away smiling at her.

"We should get ready, if we want to make our plane."

Groaning, Casie rolled out of bed and into the shower. Once she was done, she trudged down the stairs and saw her friends in the living room. Pete and Leila were already ready, and snuggled on the couch. Leila flashed her a worried look, and ducked her head into Pete's neck. She looked around for Andrew and heard the sound of dishes clinking in the sink. Rounding the corner, she found Andrew still in his pajamas.

"Andrew, what aren't you dressed? We're going to be late…" Casie said, watching his back stiffen at the sound of her voice. Andrew didn't answer her. Slowly, he turned to her, keeping his eyes on the floor. Casie knew what was wrong with him in an instant. "You're not coming with me, are you?"

Andrew forced his eyes to look at Casie, and shook his head. Casie stood there, letting the news wash over her. And she found that she was oddly calm. She just nodded.

"I'm sor—" Andrew began, but Casie held up a hand.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it," Casie spit out, a bit of angry bubbling to the surface. "You go to work, and have fun. While you're at, why don't you give your _full_ attention to work, and not both with me anymore!"

Casie turned on her heel, facing Pete and Leila. "Are you ready?"

Leila nodded and shot for her seat. Pete was at her heels, carrying the entire luggage to her car. Andrew reached out to touch Casie's shoulder, but she jerked from him. She glared at him, and stalked out the door. Leila was right behind her but Pete lagged behind.

"Dude, you're being a total ass, you know that right?" Pete fumed. "Look at how much pain she's in. She snaps at everyone, and I can see her cringe whenever I touch Leila!"

"My job…" Andrew mumbled out.

"Is not more important than Christmas to Casie. If you know what's good for you, you'll hope of the faster plane and beat us there!" Pete exclaimed, grabbing his shoulders, shaking him.

Pete left the house, slamming the door behind him. Andrew slumped on the counter, groaning. He wanted nothing more than to be with Casie on Christmas, but his job was calling him, keeping him in Chicago. He picked up his phone from the counter, and found the name he was looking for.

oo

The plane finally bounced to landing in Birmingham. Casie had been seated behind Leila and Pete. Leila kept throwing her glances, but quit when she was getting death stares in return. Their plane was running late. About thirty minutes late. Leila had called her mom to tell her that they were running late and to not worry about rushing. Her mother was taking Casie by her mother's on the way home; it wasn't that much out of the way.

While waiting for the okay to exit the plane, Leila turned to Pete.

"Okay, so some last minutes questions about my family. Speak up and slow in front of my grandmother. Don't mention anything you don't want to go into a lot about in front of Marie. Kristi's easily tricked, so feel free to tease; not mean though, or I would have to kick your butt. I know you don't care too much about football, but you know enough about Alabama football from me to hold a conversation with my daddy or brother. Don't tell any dirty jokes in front of Shirley and Debbie. Don't get your feelings hurt if Brian doesn't say much to you, he's an ass. My aunt will flirt with you, but it's only in good fun. If you start to get too confused, come get me. Don't mention anything in front of Clay about something being broken, unless you want to spend hours watching him try to fix it. Now, don't get upset at this last part. But the whole time you're at my Nannie's, wear long sleeves. You know I couldn't careless what they saw about your tattoos, but I don't want to have to start yelling at everyone to leave you alone and start a family war on Christmas, okay?"

Pete just sat there, smiling slightly, nodding along; filing all the information away for future use.

"They are going to tease you relentlessly about your "Yankee" accent, but just go with it. They even tease me about mine." And Pete burst out laughing.

"You? But you sound completely southern to me…" He chuckled.

"Right, but I'm nothing compared to them. It's all kinds a crazy down therre," Leila giggled, using her thick country accent that made Pete laugh harder. She could tame her accent from time to time, but she could also choose when to let it loose and be as thick as honey.

"Anything else I should be on my toes about?"

"Well, not yet. We are spending the night with my parent's tonight, and tomorrow, and then heading up to Nannie's on Christmas. Oh, and know, no matter how much they tease you, I'm getting ten times as worse."

"Why?" Pete asked, curious.

Leila blushed a light shade of pink. "You're the only boy I have ever brought home."

Pete couldn't help but smile at that knowledge. It made him feel good.

"What kind of teasing?"

"The tabloids will seem tame compared to my family."

Pete faked a grimace and a shiver, trying to suppress a smile. He stood up and got their bags together and headed off the plane.

After finding their luggage, Leila spotted her mother and rushed to her. Once she got up to her, she whispered a warning to not mention Andrew. Pete and Casie finally caught up with Leila, and Pete hugged her mother.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Grint," he said, kissing her cheek.

Leila's mother was shorter than her, but Pete could see the resemblance. They had the same green eyes covered by a pair of gold-rimmed glasses. She had dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders.

"Now, that have I told you… It's Lisa," she said, laughing.

"Where's daddy?" Leila asked, looking around for him.

"He's waiting for us in the car. Well, it's nice to see you Casie, but I'm sure your mother wants more, so let's go," Lisa giggled and led the way to the car.

Leila's father was taller than her. She obviously got her height from her father, but not all of it. He had green eyes as well, but they were lighter than Leila's, also hidden behind glasses. His hair was a light brown and so was his moustache and short beard. Pete and Mr. Grint loaded the entire luggage into the back.

"Thanks, Mr. Grint," Pete said, closing the hatch.

"Mr. Grint was my father. I'm Mike," he said with a smile.

"Mike," Pete repeated, smiling too.

The ride to Casie's mom wasn't as awkward as Leila had planned. Pete sat in the middle, to Leila's amusement, and Casie was on the opposite side, staring out of the window. When Lisa pulled off the interstate and drawing even closer to Casie's moms, she began fidgeting in her seat. Leila got the impression that she had not told anyone that Andrew was not coming. Lisa pulled into Casie's mother's house and Leila got out helping with her luggage.

"Please don't bite my head off, but it's going to be okay," Leila whispered as the walked to the door.

Casie stopped dead to look at her. At first, Leila thought she was going to get it, but Casie just crumpled and nodded.

"I know."

Casie opened the door, and led the way inside. Pete watched on from the car. Casie's family was sitting around the living. Her mother, Jo, her sister, Andi and her children Addie and Colton, with her fiancé James, her brother Brandon with his boyfriend Daniel were all surrounded the coffee table, playing a board game that Addie had brought from her house. After all the "hellos" Casie turned to hug Leila goodbye, but her mother stopped her by speaking up.

"We were all excited about Andrew coming back," she said with a smile. Leila felt Casie cringe next to her.

"Well, Gam, about that…" Casie started, stammering through an excuse. "He had to… to…." Casie trailed off at the looks she was getting from her family. She heard Leila gasp softly and she turned slowly to see what had surprised her. What she saw made her eyes bug, and her jaw fall to the floor.

Andrew was standing in the kitchen, but the refrigerator.

"Andrew?" Casie said, barely above a whisper.

"Gotta go!" Leila piped up. "Have a Merry Christmas!" Leila said to the family, waving them good-bye. "And I'll see you in a week!" And she gave Casie and hug, winked at Andrew, and flew from the house, with giggles from Casie's family following her.

Pete looked up to see Leila running from the house. She threw open the door, and hopped in, giggling. Pete moved over, watching her with a small smile playing at his lips.

"What are you running from Lei?" Mike asked, chuckling softly.

But Leila was still staring at Pete.

"Your brother is amazing!" she gushed.

Now Pete was confused. Why on earth would she say that about someone who was going to work on Christmas?

"And how is that?"

"He's in there! He came after all!" Leila said, letting her giggles flow freely now.

Pete blanched. And as the news finally sunk in, a smile grew wide, and he was proud of his brother.

"I knew he would find a way to make this right."

oo

The next morning, Casie lay awake on the air mattress in the living room, with Andrew at her side. She was hardly able to look at anything else since she arrived home. One thing that she was not capable of removing was her permanent smile. During dinner, Andrew explained how he got here faster than she did. He said it only took five minutes after she left that he knew what he had to do, so he called Patrick and made the arrangements and he was hopped on the fastest flight to Birmingham and took a cab. He had only been there for fifteen minutes when she arrived with Leila. Casie rolled to her side, and Andrew was staring at her. Leaning over, she kissed him softly. His hands found her face, pulling her closer.

Someone cleared their throat and Casie looked up to see her mother watching them from the kitchen. Smiling, she stood up and changed clothes, knowing that the ritual was for today. It was Christmas Eve, and the Depp family had their own tradition for this day. Once Casie was dressed she went to the TV and popped "National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation" and helped Andrew roll up the air-mattress and when straight to the kitchen to help her mother. When Andrew asked what he could do, Jo just said nothing, and to get out of their way and watch the movie. When the movie cycled around for the second time, Andrew could smell wonderfulness wafting toward him. Around the third cycle, dinner was ready, and everyone was back in the living room. Addie and Colton were bouncing up and down in their seats, wanting to open their presents; but they had to wait till everyone got finished eating. Andrew noticed that Jo was eating extra slow, probably trying to torture the kids.

Soon everyone was done, and the movie was playing for a fourth time, and Casie, he and the kids were sitting on the floor, James had claimed a dinning room table chair, and everyone else was on the couch. Addie chirped in that she was in charge of handing out the gifts, and she went straight for hers. After her mother chided her, she started handing out everyone else's gifts. Andrew found it funny that the only gifts the kids were allowed to open first were their clothes. He sniggered every time.

Addie handed Gam a small blue box, saying that it was from Andrew. Jo gave him a look that clearly said "you didn't have to get me anything", but he waved it off. She opened the box and saw a pair of dangling pink earrings. She thanked him again, and hugged his neck. Addie and Colton had gifts from Andrew as well. He told them that it was clothes, and they grimaced as they opened them; but it turned out that it wasn't clothes. For Addie, it was massive make-up kit with twenty shades of lip gloss, eye shadow, and blush along with make-up remover. She through her arms around his neck, and making him promise her he would let her put make-up on him. Colton had received a complicated Hot Wheels racing track. I told Colton he would help him put it together tomorrow.

By the end of the night, the kids and Casie had a massive pile of trash next to them. Casie's was bigger, because everyone was throwing their trash at her, calling her "trash girl". Daniel seemed to be having the most fun with it, taking Brandon's trash from him and tossing it at Casie, hitting her in the face and head. Andi started gathering up her gifts, saying it was time to head home. Andi only lived two houses down from her mother, and felt safe walking home in the dark.

"Can I stay with Casie? Please!" Addie cried.

"Well, what about Santa Claus?" Andi reminded her.

"He can bring my presents here!"

"It's fine with me, but just so you know that Gammy won't allow Santa Claus in her house. He tracks in dirt and little pests. And the smell from the reindeer makes her living room smell."

The kids went without a fight then. Casie threw away the trash, as Andrew got the air-mattress ready. As they piled into bed, Casie snuggled up next to Andrew, resting her head on his chest.

"Wait, I forgot to give you my Christmas present." Andrew went to roll over.

Casie clung to him. "You are my Christmas present," she complained.

Andrew chuckled and handed Casie a card. She took it and opened it, and a piece of paper fell out of it. She picked it up and examined it. It was just a cut out of a laptop computer.

"Um, thanks?" Casie said, confused.

Andrew shook with silent laughter. "Look at the picture!"

Casie looked at it again, and saw the computer and something clicked. She gasped.

"You didn't?! You got me a laptop?"

"Yeah. I heard you complaining that you didn't have one, so I got you one."

Casie pressed her lips hard to his. They stayed embraced like that for a while.

"Thanks for making this one of the best Christmas's Andrew," Casie mumbled sleepily.

"I love you," was all he said.

"Me too," Casie said and she was asleep.

oo

Across town, Leila and Pete were falling asleep in her bedroom at her parent's.

"Hey Leila?" Pete whispered.

"Mmm?" she moaned out.

"Do your parent's really like me?"

Leila giggled. "Of course they do. You don't see my family cleaning his gun or sharpening his knife do you?"

"Would he really do that?" Pete gulped.

"My father may look like a bear, but he's more along the lines of a golden retriever. He wouldn't harm anyone that hasn't harmed something of his first. They love you. Now go to sleep, I want my presents!"

Pete chuckled and tightened his grip on her, falling asleep soon after. Before either of them knew it, the sun was shining in their eyes. Leila turned in his arms, groaning. Once she realized where she was, she leaned back into Pete's chest. But once she realized what day it was, she jumped out of bed and ran to the living room. Pete laughed at her, imagining that this is how she reacted when she was younger and ran down this very hall. He tried to picture her shorter with shorter hair, that still looking like a haystack in the morning. Pete reached the living room and Leila wasn't there, but her father was. He could hear her trying to wake her mother up. He sat down on the couch looking at his presents he had slipped under the tree last night, without Leila knowing.

Leila came back in, dragging her mother behind her. Mike laughed at her. The first thing Lisa did, was turn the TV on, and put it on "A Christmas Carol", the old version. Leila threw herself on the floor and dug into the presents. Her brother came out soon, flopping down on the couch next Pete. Leila was handing out gifts to everyone. Pete had gotten everyone a gift. For her mother, he had gotten her a signed copy of Paula Dean's, her favorite cook, new cookbook. Lisa screamed and hugged Pete's throat. For Mike, he had gotten a painting of famous moment in Alabama history. Leila was really impressed with that one. And for Ben, he had gotten him a really fancy power tool.

Once all the gifts were given, and Mike had fixed breakfast, everyone got to ride to Leila's Nannies. Mike, Lisa and Ben took their gold Explorer and Leila convinced Pete to let her drive his black Volvo.

"Besides, you don't know where we're going and I'm not following Mama, she drives too slowly!" Leila complained.

The drive was long but comfortable. Leila had the radio playing Christmas songs, and she was singing along to every one. When the Alvin and the Chipmunks song, "I want a hula hoop", came on, Leila blared the radio, and swayed back and forth.

"That's my favorite Christmas song," Leila commented when it was over. And something came to her mind. "What's your favorite song?"

And as if on cue, "You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch", came on and Pete laughed. Leila assumed that this was it, and she laughed, muttering something about "That figures." Pete noticed when they left the Interstate that they were in the deep country. He bit his lip, forcing the comment that was dying to come to stay put.

"Go ahead! Say what you want! Probably nothing I have never heard before. But I still love it here, and no one will change my mind!" she fumed quietly. Pete just chuckled.

Fifteen minutes later, they were pulling up in front of a light red-bricked house that had a lot of cars in the yard. On the back side of the house were a garage and a red wood, screened in porch. Pete looked around him. Behind the house was a grand stretch of land. Leila had said that they lived on a farm, but this was nothing compared to what he was expecting. The land stretched out in front of him, interrupted only by a big pond. Two steel barns stood just inside the fence and a shed with a tractor and assumingly tools were just outside the fence, right by the gate. A few cows grazed the grass, not looking up to see the new comers.

Leila noticed his attention and added, "There are two other parts to the pasture that you can't see from here. I'll take you out there one day while were here if you want me too…" Leila shut the car off and turned to Pete.

"You remember everything I told you the other day? About the teasing and how to handle yourself?" Leila asked, looking him over.

Pete was starting to feel nervous. And he knew that he shouldn't, but Leila kept building her family up to be some kind of Spanish Inquisition.

"Yes. Be loud and slow in front of your Nannie. No tattoos—" he began but Leila piped in.

"Oh, and by the way, Nannie does NOT know about my tattoo, so don't breathe a word!

Pete nodded and continued. "No tattoos. Clay's technology intolerant, Marie's extremely nosey. Tease Kristi, talk about Alabama football. Nothing dirty with Shirley and Debbie, Brian's an ass. And Vikki like to flirt. Anything else?"

Leila smiled at him. "Just relax and have fun. It's going to be fine." She leaned over and kissed him softly and sighed, opening the car door. Pete popped the trunk and they got out their gifts and Leila's cheesecake she made the day before, and headed for the house. Pete followed closely behind her, and she went into the garage and opened the back door.

The door led into the kitchen. People were talking loudly and laughing and walking around the house. Pete recognized a few from pictures that Leila had shone him, but he was still confused on names.

"Well, there she is! Lei finally decided to grace us with her presence!" Pete looked to see a woman with bright blonde hair smiling at them.

"Oh hush, Vikki," Leila said, laughing, putting the cheesecake in the frig. She turned around took the presents from Pete and walked into the living room. Pete followed behind her. His eyes grazed over a massive tree with presents jutting out all around it. Pete watched the lights twinkle at him. He turned his attention to the TV, which was playing "A Christmas Story". When Leila's hands were free, she took Pete's hand and led him back to the kitchen. To the right of the kitchen was a large dining room table, with a red table cloth, and gold placemats. There were many people all hovering around in the kitchen. Pete took them all in, waiting on Leila to make introductions.

"Pete, this is my family," Leila motioned around. "My Aunt Vikki, and her kids, my cousins Marie and Kristi," and she pointed out a short blonde haired girl smiling and a taller darker blonde haired girl next to her. "And Marie's husband, Clay," the man named Clay held his hand out and Pete had to suppress a laughs he was exactly was Leila had described him. "And her daughter is around here somewhere… I told you about Gracie. That's Billy, Kristi's boyfriend," and the guy standing next to Kristi waved. "This is my Nannie, just call her Nannie," Leila said, pointing at a shorter light browned hair woman with glasses buttering the rolls. "This is my Aunt Shirley and her daughter, my cousin, Debbie," and two taller women, one with blonde hair and the other with darker hair waved back at him, "And Debbie's brother Brian," and the tallest in the room, just nodded his way.

"Where's Mike and Lisa?" Vikki asked looking around.

"Oh, they're on their way." Leila walked to the living room to sit down on the golden couch with deep green and red patterns on it, pulling Pete with her. Kristi followed behind them and sat in a deep red recliner. Marie took the other blue recliner and looked at Pete.

"So, Pete… What do you do for a living?" she arched an eyebrow.

Pete looked at Leila incredulously. Leila shrugged and whispered, "She wouldn't have known your band anyway." Pete sighed and turned back to Marie.

"I'm in a band."

"Oh, really? Have I heard of them?" Marie asked, smiling.

"Probably not." And Pete laughed.

"Well, how much money do you make?" She wasn't going to give up.

"Marie! You don't ask someone that, it's rude," Leila said, glaring at Marie. Marie just looked back at Pete, stilling wanting an answer.

"Enough to live comfortably." Pete smirked at his inside joke. Leila heard Kristi bite back a snigger. Pete did too, and he looked at her, both brows raised.

"She knows," Leila whispered softly.

There was a loud commotion from the bathroom, and a little girl about two feet tall, came streaking out of the hallway. The little girl had bright blue eyes and golden hair. Pete had seen many pictures of this girl to know that she was little Gracie. She slipped on the hardwood floors, trying to a halt upon seeing the occupants of the couch. Her eyes lit up, and she giggled and ran at Leila.

"Wee Wee!" she screamed. Leila laughed and scooped her up in her arms.

"Hey Gracie Babe! How's my little nut?"

"I'm not nut! Don't call me that either! I Na Na's 'ove bunny!" she screamed at Leila, and Leila just laughed harder.

"I thought I told you, babe, that being my nut was a good thing!" Leila laughed and tickled Gracie.

"'Top it Wee Wee!" and she wiggled free and ran to Marie for protection. Pete just laughed at them. Gracie was just as cute as Leila had described her.

"'Wee Wee'?" Pete asked a slight smirk on his face.

"Well, my nickname is 'Lee Lee', and I'm Aunt Lee Lee to her, and she can't say 'L's right yet, so I'm 'Wee Wee'. I used to be just 'Ee Ee'!"

"And Na Na's 'ove bunny?"

Leila laughed. "That's what Nannie calls her, her little 'Love Bunny'. And she gets so mad if you call her a nut or a jabberbox. Gracie, come here. I want to show you somebody."

Pete watched as Gracie ran back to Leila, and climbed in her lap. Marie got up and went to help in the kitchen. Gracie looked up at Pete and smiled. Then her eyes popped out and she looked back at Leila, and pointed at Pete.

"Pete Wentz!" Gracie squealed, and Pete's head snapped down to look at her. "Fall Out Boiy!"

"How'd she know?" he asked in amazement. Leila just turned a bright shade of pink and looked away from Pete. Pete nudged her arm.

"I kinda told her about you, and taught her how to saw 'Fall Out Boy', and to say your name and what you looked like. I had no clue she would remember…" Leila trailed off.

Gracie climbed over Leila and went to Pete, and kissed his cheek. Pete just sat there, still stunned. Leila, trying to recover from her recent bout of embarrassment, turned to Gracie.

"Hey! Those are my kisses! Pete doesn't get any of my kisses!" Leila complained, pulling her back.

Gracie screamed out and wiggled free again. Leila smiled at Gracie, who just took off crying for her "Na Na".

There was another loud round of greetings from the kitchen and Leila knew her parent's were here. Lisa took her presents to the tree and Mike greeted everyone. Not that much longer, people were being called into the kitchen for dinner. Kristi asked to say blessing and everyone bowed their head as Kristi thanked God for family, food and love. Everyone murmured "Amen" and headed for the food. Pete looked at the bar and saw an array of food laid out. From chicken to ham, to dressing to green beans. He followed behind Leila, filling his plate with suggestions from Leila. She told him to go sit at the table, and she would him a sweet tea. He was about to object, but thought better of it. He never liked sweet tea, but if Leila wanted him to try it again, he would. He sat down with his and Leila's plates, and he saw her weaving through her family with two glasses of tea. She sat his glass down and took her spot next to him. Pete picked up his glass and took a sip.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot you don't like sweet tea! Why didn't you say anything? Do you want something else?" Leila fretted.

Pete shook his head. "No. This is really good. I never tasted anything like."

Leila smiled at him, and patted his hand. "It's because Nannie made it."

Mike, Vikki, Kristi, and Billy sat with us at the table. Everyone else sat around the bar or in the living room.

"So Pete," Vikki said, "My bed's awfully cold at night. Now, I'm not looking for a relationship… just sex!"

Pete felt Leila grimace next to him, and heard Vikki laugh at her reaction.

"Well, that's up to Leila. It she doesn't mind, and then just tell when and where," Pete said without skipping a beat. The whole table burst out laughing and Leila smiled at him. Kristi looked up at Pete.

"You wouldn't really sleep with my Moma, would you? And cheat on Lei?" she gaped at him.

Pete squeezed Leila's hand. "It's not cheating if she says its okay." And the table erupted again. "No, I wouldn't," and Kristi laughed in along with the joke.

The dinner went slowly, and Pete ate until he was stuffed. Now he knew exactly what Leila meant when she said what a good cook her Nannie was. The dressing was like nothing he has ever tasted. Finally, after Gracie begged everyone to open presents, they all filed into the living room. Pete and Lisa took the love seat, which looked exactly like the bigger sofa and Leila, Kristi and Gracie were in the floor. Everyone else brought a chair with them, or piled in the couch. Leila handed Gracie presents for everyone else, and she took them to their proper owner. Then Leila started giving Gracie her presents. Pete laughed as she ripped and tore at the paper. What was even funnier was when Gracie couldn't get the tape to rip, Leila or Kristi would help. When Leila handed Gracie Pete's present, Gracie took it and ran to Pete.

"Open it!" she ordered and Pete did what he was told. Leila snickered at him, and how Gracie was bossing him around. "Here you go cutie." And he handed her a baby doll that talked, ate and messed its pants. Gracie cooed over it. She ran around the room, showing anyone that would pay attention to her. When she found it messed its diaper, she took it to the bathroom and placed her on the training pot. Leila giggled at his gift and continued to pass around gifts.

Some of her family actually bought Pete something. It was never anything big; they didn't know what he would like. But by the end of the night, he had a couple of new shirts and a gift card. He tried to protest his gifts, but they weren't having it. After all the gifts were opened, people dispersed from the living room and went back to talking. Gracie was playing with her toys, and Kristi, Billy, Clay, Pete and Leila were in Kristi and Lei's old bedroom. Around nine, Marie came looking for Clay, saying that they were going home. Gracie had begged to spend the night, and Marie was letting her. But it wasn't until ten that everyone was gone, and Nannie was falling asleep in her chair. Leila climbed into the bed, pulling herself closer to Pete.

"I had a really great time tonight," Pete said, "it wasn't as bad as you made it out to be.

"But it was it was nice to be prepared right?" she murmured.

"That's true," Pete agreed, "but I didn't get to give you your present."

Leila giggled. "Me neither."

They got out of bed and searched their bags for each other's gifts. They climbed back into bed, and Leila tossed her gift to him, "You first!" Pete chuckled and unwrapped his gift. Tossing the paper to the side the opened the box. It was silver bracelet, very plain to the eye. It was just a smooth ring of a bracelet. Pete pulled it closer to his face, examining it. On the inside, there was an engraving. It read "Can I Lay In Your Bed All Day?". He smiled at her and put it on. He chuckled again, and Leila looked up at him.

"What?"

"Just open your present." And he placed hers in her waiting palm. Leila slowly unwrapped the paper, and fingered the small velvet box. Slowly, she pinched the lid and pried it open. Inside lay a silver locket. She gasped and carefully removed it from the box.

"It's beautiful!" she whispered.

"Open it."

"She slipped her finger nail under the clasp and popped it open. It was hard to in the dim light, but graved there, in small script writing was "Wear Me Like A Locket". Now, she knew why he was laughing. It was because of the similarity of their gifts. She sat up and pulled him up with her. Pulling her hair out of the way with on hand, she handed him the locket.

"Put it on me," she breathed. He hooked the necklace on her, and she let her hair fall down. Pete wrapped his arms around her waist and laid back down with her.

"Merry Christmas, Lei," Pete whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you more," she teased before slipping off into sleep, her hand still on her locket.

-Note from the Author-

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be called "White Wedding"… hehe… these are very literal chapters titles, aren't they?


	36. White Weddings, Colliding, and Blood

Chapter 35- White Weddings, Colliding and Blood

All too soon, the gang was flying back to Chicago, for Cara and Patrick's wedding. Leila wished she could have stayed longer, but with Cara calling every hour, asking if they had left yet, she decided it was best for her health not to piss Cara off under this much stress. So with a heavy heart, Leila gathered all her new gifts and said good bye to her family. She and Pete drove to pick up Casie and Andrew. They had to wait a while there, making sure they had gotten everything. Casie's mother kept coming up with reasons to put off the drive for another five minutes. Casie finally told her mother she had to go, and they trekked to the air port. After a long wait, they boarded the plain. Leila was getting better at this. She just held Pete's hand, while he rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. Leila could hear Casie and Andrew exchanging soft whispers behind them.

They finally touched down, and Leila called Cara, and they decided to head straight over to her townhouse. In the cab, Casie was telling Leila about the laptop Andrew had bought for her, and Leila showed Casie her locket Pete had given her. The boys just smiled and took the gratitude that they didn't think they deserved. At the townhouse, Joe, Danielle, Andy and Heather were already there. Casie noticed a sparkling ring on a certain finger of Heather.

"Um, Heather, do you have something to tell us?" Casie asked, eyeing the ring.

Heather blushed and Andy took her hand, "We're getting married!"

The group screamed and exchanged hugs. Heather explained that Andy had proposed on Christmas Eve. The girls "oo'd" and "ahh'd" at the right places. The boys clapped Andy on the back, congratulating them.

"We were going to wait to tell you," Heather said, throwing a playful glare in Casie's direction. "Till after the wedding, but I guess the cat's out of the bag."

"Oh no! I'm glad you told us!" Cara exclaimed.

Soon after, Leila and Pete had to excuse themselves to go to the doctor's office to get the cast and brace off Leila's arm and Pete's leg.

"So, Dani, do you know what you're having?" Casie asked, sitting down in the remaining chair left in the living room.

"A baby," she said with a laugh.

"Ha ha," Casie said.

"No, I'm having a girl," she beamed, squeezing Joe's hand.

Cara cooed. "Aw, that's so cute! But isn't that a little early to know? Aren't you only three months along?"

"Well, that's what the doctor thought, but when I went back for my second visit, he told me he was mistaken and I'm now closer to five months," Danielle explained. Then she laughed and gestured toward her ballooning stomach. "As you can tell."

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Patrick asked.

Danielle and Joe looked at each other. "Esme Marie Trohman," Joe said, smiling.

Everyone then began talking about other things, and Cara kept throwing furtive glances at the clock.

"Where are they? They should be back by now!"

"Calm down, it takes the doctor a while…" Patrick said, soothing her.

Just then, Pete and Leila opened the door. Pete ran in the room at full speed, showing that he no longer had his leg brace, and Leila was twisting her wrist in awaited freedom.

"Finally!" Leila exclaimed, "I thought it was never coming off!"

"Just in time for the wedding!" Pete added.

"Speaking of that," Cara began, "let's get this finished, okay?"

No one objected and got to hard work on the last touches of the wedding in three days. After three hours of planning who walks with who, and who eats what when, and where to stand and settled everything for the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night, everyone left the bride and groom to be by their selves, to plan the pre-wedding parties. Cara looked to Patrick as the group left the house.

"Should we be afraid?" she asked, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Most definitely."

oo

"Leila, will you put that book down?" Pete fumed.

When the group left Patrick's place, they all went to a coffee shop and discussed the parties. After laughing and drinking several cups of coffee, they had everything planned. Then the couples went their own ways. Casie, Andrew, Pete and Leila all went back to the girls place. Casie and Andrew went straight to their rooms, and Leila went to living room to wait while Pete took a shower. While she was waiting, she ran across one of her favorite books. _Twilight, _best seller novel about vampires by Stephanie Meyer. Actually, it was both Leila and Casie that were in love with the series. Pete and Andrew and the rest got ear full over and over about the vampire clan, the Cullen's. Leila had read all the books, all four of them, but the first was still her favorite. Even though she could read it backwards by heart, she still chooses to read it often. The spine showed how much it was worn.

Leila was so engrossed by the fascinating vampires; she didn't even notice Pete's arrival. So she jumped when Pete called her name.

"Oh my gosh, Pete! You scared me!" she complained.

"Well, are you done reading that damn book? Because I'm tired."

Leila threw him a glare.

"Don't talk about Twilight that way! Twilight is like Harry Potter to me," Leila warned him. But she placed the book on the coffee table. She didn't bother to mark her place; she could find any place she wanted with ease.

"I don't see what's so great about that book anyways?" Pete murmured.

"You're just jealous of Edward Cullen," Leila retorted with a smirk.

"I am not! How can I be jealous of a fictional vampire?"

Leila raised one eyebrow. "Well, you are. Don't deny it. You hate that I love to read these books, because of Edward. Well, I guess all the Cullen boys," Leila smirked, "because Emmett Cullen is second runner up! But don't worry, just because Edward's a handsome, romantic, articulate, and a hot freakin' vampire and Emmett is… well, Emmett –another hot vampire, doesn't mean anything; I still love you."

"Well, I was once a vampire to, you know? I still even have the fangs," Pete remembered from one of Fall Out Boy's videos.

Leila stopped walking and looked to Pete. "You do?" When Pete just nodded, Leila said "Where are they?"

Pete turned to look at Leila with raised eyebrows. "You have got to be kidding me? Vampires are your… 'weakness'?"

Leila smiled impishly, a small blush creeping up her cheeks. Pete's jaw feel open a little, then chuckled.

"They're in a box at my moms. I'll get them tomorrow."

Leila's face fell ever so slightly, and Pete laughed harder at her.

oo

The days before the wedding flew by. Three days before the wedding was the rehearsal dinner, where all of Cara's family flew in and got settled for the big day. Cara drove around all day before the rehearsal dinner, greeting people, making sure they were settled and knew where everything was supposed to be, so they wouldn't get lost. Patrick was rushing around, making sure there was going to be enough food, and drinks. He had to order and extra two cases of Champaign just in case. There wasn't a huge fiasco, but the setting was all wrong and Cara nearly had an aneurism. It took hours to iron out the kinks, but with the help of the bride's maids, they got it all righted, calming Cara back down to a low stress level. The gift stack was piling up high, teetering dangerously. They didn't know it was going to hold up until the wedding night.

The day after that, the night before the wedding, were the parties. Pete and the boys took Patrick to a jazz lounge to start with. A few cocktails later, they migrated to a bar, where the real party was set up. Patrick blushed when his eyes found all the half naked girls that were stationed around the room, and then turned a glare to Pete. Pete just shrugged his shoulders, smiling. Patrick had a few gifts, but most were just bottles of liquor, and Pete had gotten him a brand new guitar. The high-light of the night was when Pete stripped down to a man-size thong and gave Patrick a lap dance. When Patrick thought he was safe, along came Joe, in a matching thong. Patrick was blood red and the bar was in tears before it was all over. When the guy's night was over, they called a cab, all too drunk to manage a car.

The girls started their evening with drinks at a club Leila and Casie had picked out. Shortly after arriving, a policeman came in asking for Cara. Cara had a bewildered expression when he went to handcuff her for indecent exposure, but then a pumping music started and police officer started to strip and dance in front of Cara. Cara was grasping her sides from her extreme laughter. Cara got a few lewd gifts from Casie and Leila, which they had bought at a local nightlife shop. After hours of drinking and dancing, they wandered around the well-lit street. It wasn't until Leila saw a tattoo parlor did the girls know what to do next. They ran in, promising to get a small one that won't be an eyesore for the wedding the next day. Casie got a small, dark blue Virgo sign on the inside of her right leg. Cara got a black Jesus fish on her ankle, thanking the Lord that she was wearing a floor-length dress. The only other one brave enough to get a tattoo was Leila. However, her being drunk, she forgot about her promise to Cara. On the top of her back, she got the letters "HP" in the Harry Potter font, with a flying snitch over the "P". It was 2" wide and 3" long, with shading. Cara had a shit fit, which wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't drunk, and Leila flipped out and yelled back saying things along the lines of "It's my body, I'll do what I want". That was the end of the evening. Casie drug Leila home, and the others departed shortly after.

The next morning, it was New Year's Eve, and everyone had a hangover, accompanied with a massive headache. Three hours and multiple Tylenols later, they had all gathered at the church. Leila and Casie walked into their dressing room to see Cara, Tyler and Danielle flitting about the room, getting ready. Leila walked over to Cara.

"Cara, I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise. You know how I get when I'm drunk, and I'm sorry," Leila apologized, bowing her head.

Cara gazed at her with soft eyes. "It's okay. It is you're body and I really have no say about it. But I have to admit, it is a kick ass tattoo." She smiled.

Leila laughed. "Yeah, and at least my hair will be down today, so it won't be quite as visible."

Cara nodded and wrapped her arms around Leila. She winced as Cara grazed her tattoo.

"Sorry."

oo

The ceremony was absolutely beautiful. The church was decorated in all white flowers, with silver ribbons hanging from everything that stood still. A white carpet lead from the double doors to the alter. Patrick stood next to the preacher with Pete at his side, followed by Andy, Joe and his brother with a white flowered boutonnière. Across from preacher stood Tyler, Leila, Casie and Danielle; each holding a simple white flower. Patrick looked handsome in his Marc Jacobs ensemble. He had white paton shoes, white pants with white silk stripes running down the sides. His white jacket hung around his white shirt and white vest, with satin buttons. His white fedora sat crookedly on top of his head. Micah was dressed the same at the Groom's Men. He stood next to his father, giggling ever so often.

Everyone had stood up with the music began. Cara didn't walk down the aisle to the traditional music. The song was just an acoustic guitar playing a beautiful melody. Cara looked positively gorgeous walking down on her uncle's arm. Her dress was simple, but breathtaking. It was back-less, halter-topped, with pearls sewn in an elegant pattern. The bust was fitting to enhance her in beautiful ways, and the pearls continued down her bodice in a clustered pattern. At the waist, it fanned out in white silk, the pearls still flowing, but less and less clustered, till they ceased. Her hair was up in elaborate curls, with some hanging around her face, pearls stuck in scattered pattern in her dark brown hair. A rhinestone headpiece that attached the veil to her head.

They spoke vows they had written for each other. Patrick words touched Cara's heart. And Cara shocked Patrick by her elegant words. Cara felt a tear slip down her cheek. By the end of the ceremony, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Patrick kissed Cara tenderly, but Cara threw her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. To them, the kiss seemed to last forever. A moment in time that they wish they could have frozen. Patrick could feel the emotion building up in him. This woman was willing giving herself to me, forever and always. When they didn't break apart in the normal time, the crowd made noises of amusement and embarrassment. It wasn't until Pete cleared his throat did they pull apart. They joined hands and faced their families.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Patrick and Cara Stump," the preacher said in ringing tones. The crowd stood up and applauded. But Cara didn't move to walk with Patrick. She'd held back, handing her bouquet to Tyler and walking to her Aunt's seat. She rejoined Patrick with a set of papers and a pen. Using the podium to bear on, Cara signed the adoption papers, then she whispered something to the preacher and he smiled.

"And their son, Micah."

Cara walked to Micah, picking him up and grabbing Patrick's hand. Patrick had tears in his eyes, as they walked down the aisle as a family.

The reception went on for hours. It was well into the night when Cara and Patrick announced their departure. They all gathered around the exit, pelting confetti at them as they ran to the limo. The party dispersed after that, and everyone parted ways. Leila had her eyes on Casie and Andrew all evening, a knowing smile on her face. She grabbed Pete by the arm, whispering a giggled passage in his ear. Pete smirked and winked at Andrew, and he and Leila went home with his parent's. Casie blushed a deep crimson as Andrew led the way to the car.

oo

"Nannie… Where'd mommy and daddy go?" Micah asked, rolling over in his bed. Mrs. Stump had come in to check on him, not knowing he was awake.

"They went to Hawaii. To have some mommy and daddy time. They'll be back soon, sweetheart," Mrs. Stump whispered.

"But, why didn't I get to go?" Micah pouted. Mrs. Stump bit her lip.

"Well, baby, they just got married, and it's the rule for them to have two weeks without kids. Trust me, they really wanted you to be there."

Micah smiled and rolled back over and fell asleep. Mrs. Stump smiled at her grandson. She hated that she had missed so much of his childhood. He was like a little man to her. Missed his first step, first word, and first giggle. She sighed to herself, and left the room, taking one last glance at her world.

oo

Casie hurried to open the door, fumbling with her keys. It was hard to concentrate with Andrew's lips at her neck. Her skin felt like fire where Andrew's skin touched her. Finally she managed to get the door open, and Andrew had her in the house, her back pressed up against the closed door in an instant. Casie kicked off her shoes, and threw her purse across the room.

"Remind me to thank Leila when I see her," Andrew whispered huskily, also slipping out of his shoes.

Casie let out a breathless giggle, has Andrew's hands found the zipper of her dress. Before Andrew had time to slide the dress completely off, Casie stopped him.

"C'mon, let's get upstairs."

They chased each other up the stairs. Not bothering to close the bedroom door, Andrew slipped his hands over the hem of Casie's dress, slipping it all the off. Casie's hands raced down the buttons of Andrew's shirt, tossing it across the room. Andrew laid Casie down on the bed, hovering over her, layering her in kisses. Casie's hands found the buckle of his belt, a quickly unlooped it from his pants. Her fingers didn't hesitate to unfasten his pants, pulling the zipper down in the same second.

Casie couldn't believe that they had made it this far. She could still remember the first time she met him. She was drunk at Danielle's Bachlorette party. She was suffering from Parker, and Andrew flew into her life, picking her up. She didn't know what she had done to deserve him, but she wasn't going to argue. He was the best thing to ever happen to her, and she loved him. And he loved her back. That was the crazy thing to Casie. It still amazed her how much he loved her.

Andrew's hands roamed from her face to her neck, shoulders, collarbone and chest. Andrew let his hands follow the lines of the strapless bra, behind her back, and unhook the snaps. Casie took the liberty to throw it across the room, landing on a lampshade. Andrew's lips found Casie's chest and Casie let out a moan. Andrew's didn't slow until his fingers found the top of Casie's panties. He looked back up to meet Casie's eyes. Seeing the passion there so deep, he slipped them off.

That night, they became one. They fulfilled their love for one another. That night, they knew they were meant to be.

oo

Leila sat in the bathroom, door locked. It didn't feel like her heart had restarted. She was afraid of this for the past month. She shakily held her hand in front of her face. In her hand was her future. She could feel the tears sliding down her face. She couldn't even move, even though she had been sitting there for thirty minutes. Pete had been to the door three, asking what was up, but Leila's sent him away in a hurry. This time Pete wasn't giving up without an answer. He'd searched the house looking for the key to unlock the door. He slipped the key in the latch, turning the knob.

Leila jumped, causing what she was holding to clatter to the floor.

"Pete! I said I'd be out in a minute!" Leila all but screeched.

"Babe, what's wrong? You've been in here a whil-" Pete began and then noticed what was lying on the floor. Leila gasped and reached for it, but Pete was faster.

Pete fingered the white stick in his hand, looking at the little pink plus sign in one of the small windows. His breathe caught in his throat. He doesn't know how long he stood there, staring from Leila to his hands.

"You're… pregnant?" It was barely a whisper.

Leila whimpered, nodding slightly. Pete looked at her again, seeing the tears swimming in her eyes. He could almost hear her heart racing. Pete reached out to pull Leila in his arms. As soon as Leila was there, she collapsed into sobs, clinging to him. Pete was shocked that she was so scared. He held onto her, letting her cry. He used the time to think about what he just found out. He was going to be a father. The thought scared the shit out of him. He was just a kid himself. But he thought that he was nearly thirty years old, and he should grow up. The thought of growing up always seemed ridiculous to him. But know that he has something to grow up for. Someone is going to depend on him more than anyone ever has. His child. _Child. _

"Baby, shh…. It's okay. There's nothing to be scared of. We're going to be just fine. We can do everything, remember?" He soothed her, kissing her hair. "I love you, and that's all that matters."

oo

"Having fun?" Patrick asked, carrying a tray of breakfast; bacon, eggs, toast and jelly, and glass of milk for Cara, who was still in bed. Cara jumped up, pulling the sheets around her.

"Oh, Patrick, you didn't have too!" She exclaimed, a smile splitting her face. The previous night was bliss for them. They really didn't get much sleep for all the late night activities that were taking place. They had made love for the first time. Cara knew it sounded cliché, but it was a magical night. They fit together like puzzle pieces, waiting an eternity to find each other. It was the best night of her life. It was a night of bliss filled with whispered vows of love and ecstasy. The thought of last night, brought a smile to Cara's face, also a small blush.

"Really, after your performance last night, you're really going to blush Mrs. Stump?" Patrick said with a smirk.

Cara's mouth feel open for a split second before realizing how stupid she must look, and closed it quickly.

"Well, I didn't hear any complaints," she murmured. Patrick laughed out loud, setting the tray on the bedside table. He climbed up next to her slowly.

"No, I didn't," grazing his lips across her throat and his fingers crawling the lines of her collarbone. Cara shivered, and Patrick smiled wider.

Cara looked over to the tray, noticing the small amount of food, "Aren't you hungry too?"

"Yes."

Patrick pulled the covers back over their heads, with Cara giggling the whole time. After the food had gotten way beyond cold, and the sun was high in the sky, they emerged from the covers, gasping for air, Cara lying in Patrick's arms.

"Is this how we are going to spend our day?" Cara giggled. "Not that I'm complaining."

Patrick nuzzled her neck, but jumped when he heard his phone ring.

"Oh let it go," Cara moaned, as he moved to get it.

"It might be about Micah," he said flipping his phone open.

Cara watched as Patrick's eyes grew wide. "We're on our way!"

Cara had jumped up at the alarm in his voice.

"What's happened?!" Cara asked urgently, but Patrick couldn't answer, he just broke down in tears.

oo

Leila sat in the living room, with Mr. and Mrs. Wentz hovering over her, making sure that she didn't want for anything. They had told them. Well, they really didn't have a choice, with Leila's breakdown in the bathroom. Pete had gone to the store to pick up some dill pickle chips. With everyone babying her, making sure she wasn't cold or hot, or uncomfortable, she fell asleep.

She dreamed about being married to Pete. With a two-story house out in the woods somewhere in the south. Four kids with dark hair and ranging brown and green eyes where running around, making a mess of the house. She could here the faint sound of rock music, and smiled at her husband's band practicing downstairs. Leila's friends were all gathered in the living room, chatting about kids, cleaning and, as always, boys. She was jolted awake by slamming of the door.

Jerking up from the couch, Leila saw Pete fuming into the living room.

"What's the matter? What's wrong?" Leila asked, grabbing Pete's hand.

She didn't have to wait long. She heard a familiar scream coming from outside. She felt her jaw pop open in shock.

"Ashlee?" Pete just gave a jerky nod. "What does she want?"

"I don't know! I slammed the door in her face!"

"Well, she's not going away until she has her say, so let's just go hear her out," Leila reasoned.

Pete looked at her incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"C'mon!" she groaned, and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the door.

Leila led the way, stopping only to grab hers and Pete's coat. Shrugging her coat on, she pried the door open. Just as she thought, Ashlee had not left. Leila walked right off the porch and into the yard.

"What is it that you want, Simpson?" Leila sneered.

Ashlee strode right up to Leila and Pete, matching Leila's sneer.

"I came to talk to you, Leila, actually. I have something I want to say."

Leila feigned looking at her watch, being smart. "Well, get on with it."

Ashlee's upper lip was curling. She slipped her hand in her purse, hitching it back up on her shoulder. Pete looked down at her hand and gasped. Leila didn't know what happened next.

She felt Pete's hands on her shoulders, shoving her to the ground. It seemed to Leila that she fell very slowly. While she braced herself for the fall, she heard two loud cracks that hurt her ears. As Leila hit the ground, so did Pete. Leila looked up from her scrapped and bleeding hands, to see Ashlee running out of sight. Leila heard a gurgling sound, and looked to find it.

Her heart stopped.

Pete. Her Pete, was laying on the ground, surrounded by what looked sickeningly like a growing pool of blood. Her heart jumped a beat when she realized it was blood. She scrambled to his side as fast she could.

"Pete?! Pete, can you hear me?" she asked, feeling the tears swimming in her eyes. "Someone! Help, please! Call 911! HELP!"

She heard someone running out of the house, scream and run back in the house. Leila grabbed Pete's hand with one, and took his cheek with the other. Pete's eyes rolled, looking for Leila.

"L-Lei… Leila…" he spluttered.

"Yes, baby, I'm here. I'm getting help. You're going to be fine, just stay with me," Leila begged.

"Listen t-to me… I n-need to tell you s-something."

"I'm listening baby, what is it?"

"T-take care of our baby. Give it everything it wants. S-spoil it rotten. P-Promise it'll know who it's f-father is."

Leila was crying now. "Pete, don't talk that way. You're going to be fine!"

"J-just promise me. I w-want you to be happy. What ever t-that may be."

Leila could do nothing but nod. She was slowly getting soaked in blood. She was sobbing so hard that it felt like her throat was being ripped out.

"I love y-you, and I a-always will," Pete groaned, his voice getting softer.

"I love you too, Pete."

Leila bent down and kissed him, praying this wasn't going to be the last time. Tears mingled with the blood. Leila couldn't believe what was happening. So she kissed him again. And again. And again.

"Sing with me. Please," Pete gasped, when Leila sat back up.

"I'll do whatever you ask," Leila murmured.

"W-wear me like a locket, a-around your throat," he began, and Leila joined in. "I'll weigh you down and watch you choke."

Pete's hand went limp in hers.

"NO!! No, no no! No Pete, no! Come back to me! God, I can't do this without you! I love you, Pete, please… wake up!!" Leila flung herself across his chest, sobbing with everything she had. She was faintly aware of other screams. She thought it must be Pete's parents.

She couldn't think of anything else to, but sing. She laid down beside the body of the love of her life, and just sang and sang.

"K-keep quite, nothing comes as easy as y-you, can I lay in your b-bed all day? I'll be your best kept s-secret and your biggest m-mistake, hand behind this p-pen relives a f-failure everyday."

A/N

I cried… hard…


	37. Nobody Puts A Baby In A Corner

Chapter 36- Nobody Puts A Baby In A Corner

Leila sat on the front porch of her first home in Chicago. Her eyes blurred with the flashes of red coming from the ambulance and paramedics. Her friends where surrounding her, comforting each other. But she shrugged off each set of arms that wrapped around her, only wanting the pair that would never hold her again. She was beyond tears now. She just sat there watching the scene play out before her eyes. She saw Casie holding Andrew like a baby. Being his twin brother, this is hitting him pretty hard. Pete's mother, father and sister where nearby, talking to the police. Joe and Andy were embraced in a fierce hug, while Heather and Danielle were crying behind them. She was barely aware of the neighbors that were standing outside, watching. Soon, Patrick's parent's showed up, giving their support. Cara and Patrick were cutting their honeymoon short to rush back. She hardly noticed when Casie had left Andrew to his mother, and came to join her side.

She just sat down next to Leila, in silence. Casie had known Leila too long to know to force her talk about things. When she was ready, she would talk.

"Leila, honey," said Patrick's mother. "Perhaps you should go change? Get some fresh clothes on?"

Leila jumped at the sound of her voice. She stared at her for a long moment, trying to process what she had said. Her brain was having a hard time working. Leila held her hands out in front of her. They were covered in blood. She let her eyes follow up her arms and then to her shirt. It was absolutely saturated with drying blood, and it was becoming stiff. Pete's blood. She felt it coming. Her eyes were stinging, and her bottom lip was quivering. She felt a churn deep in her stomach. That was all it took to break the wall she had put up. Tears leaked out of her eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

Casie gasped and Mrs. Stump took a step back, her hand on her throat. Casie placed a hand on Leila's shoulder.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant! And Pete's gone! He promised to be there to help me! Oh God! What am I going to do?" Leila screamed, burying her face in Casie's neck, throwing her arms around her neck.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at her. Even the police turned to stare sympathetically.

"When did you find out?" Casie whispered.

"Today…" Leila sniffed.

Casie just held onto Leila tightly, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't understand why this was happening. Pete was a great guy, and he was slain by some vicious woman. She always disliked Ashlee, but she never imagined she was capable of murder. And to take away the father of an unborn child was another act of evil altogether.

"She meant it to be me. I was who she was after, not Pete. I should be laying there, not him! It's all my fault! He saw what she was doing! And he pushed me to the ground, out of the way…" Leila yelled out, muffled by Casie's shirt.

"No, Lei, it's not your fault. He did what he had to do to save you, as you would him." Casie soothed.

"You know what his last words were? 'Take care of our baby. Give it everything it wants. Spoil it rotten. Promise it'll know who its father is.' And then he told me he loved me, and asked me to sing with him. And that's what we did, right up till… And then I laid down with him, and sang… Oh God, Casie, what am I going to do?" she whimpered.

Casie couldn't control her tears anymore. They were falling freely down her cheeks. She looked around to meet the eyes of Andrew, blood-shot and puffy. It had been a long time since she had thought about them being twins. She knew them both so well, that their personalities made them seem so different. But now, she found it hard to look at him. He was a living reminder on what they just lost. She heard car doors slamming shut and looked up to see Patrick and Cara running up to the house.

Cara's make-up ran down her face, creating tear tracks. Patrick was beyond bearable to watch. You could see the heartache on his face, as clearly was it was Leila's. Patrick ran up to Mr. and Mrs. Wentz, falling in their arms. Cara went to Andrew, pulling him into a coddling hug. Casie disentangled herself from Leila, handing her over to Mrs. Stump. Casie ran to Cara.

"Oh God, Casie! What is going on?!" Cara demanded.

"It's Ashlee. She tried to kill Leila, but Pete pushed her out of the way, and…" Casie murmured. Cara's hand flew to her mouth. "And that's not all… It's Leila… She's pregnant. Just found out today."

"Oh my God…. How can this be happening?" Cara cried, tears flowing from her eyes again. Patrick flew to her side.

"She's…. pregnant?" he gasped. He felt his knees weaken. He looked over to see Leila, drenched in blood, in his mother's arms. He let his eyes wander to see the coroner's arriving. The driver got and walked around back, opening the hatch. He disappeared for a moment, and reappeared pulling a stretcher. Patrick groaned, and ran to Leila.

Leila jumped again, feeling another set of hands. She looked around to see Patrick sitting next to her. She flung herself in his arms, with a renewed flow of tears.

"Patrick, what are we going to do?" she croaked.

Patrick patted her hair, willing his tears away. He was about to open his mouth when the Coroner walked up.

"Would you like to see him before we take him?" he said in deep, gruff voice.

Leila sniffed and nodded. She looked to Patrick, and stood up, holding out his hand.

oo

A Tragedy in the Music Scene

The world is suffering a terrible loss today. Music mogul and entupunor, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, bassist of mega hit Fall Out Boy, was gunned down by his ex, Ashlee Simpson. Wentz and long time girlfriend, Leila Depp, got into a confrontation with Simpson at the Wentz's home in Chicago. Simpson was aiming for Depp, but Wentz pushed her out of the way at the last second.

The world grieves today. We will all remember Pete for his lyrics and crazy stage antics. The music business has really lost a star.

Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III  
June 5th, 1979 – January 1st 2009

oo

Everyone arrived at the funeral home early on the day of the funeral. The weather reflected everyone's moods. It was dark and rainy, with thunder clapping every so often. Friends from all over arrived to pay their respects. Leila smiled and nodded at the right moments. She was living in a fog, going along in a daze. Her parents arrived the day before, and she was feigning a calm exterior. She didn't know what else to do. She hated attention, and didn't like people seeing her cry. But while she was smiling on the outside, she was dying on the inside.

She stood near the casket, with the rest of the Wentz family and Joe, Patrick and Andy. She hadn't even looked at Pete, lying there. She didn't know what they dressed him in. She just knew the casket was solid black. A color Pete loved.

She was getting tired of standing up, greeting everyone. So she excused herself, and went to the sitting room. She took a chair in the far corner of the lobby, watching everyone as the filed in and signed the visitation book. She saw Casie and Cara sitting quietly together on a couch across the room. They were crying silently on each other's shoulders. She let her eyes roam over the room, landing on Heather and Danielle. Heather had her arms wrapped around Dani's shoulders, and she had her arms around her swollen belly. Both with tears streaming down their cheeks.

She saw bands of all kinds flocking in to see Pete. Leila couldn't stand it anymore. She tucked her legs underneath her in the chair, and put her hand in her hands. She let her mind wander to the first time she saw him. It was the concert in Birmingham. It seemed like such a long time ago now. How him and Patrick ran to catch them, for Patrick's sake. Their shirt making, and when she heard the break up of him and Ashlee. And when she showed up at his hotel, and how Leila had punched her in the face. She then remembered the fatal car accident they were in. That was when she realized how she felt about him. He was on his deathbed then. But he woke up, came back to her. This time was different. He was gone, forever. Leila shook her head; she couldn't think about that now. Their first fight came swimming up in her mind. And how they made up. Flying to Chicago to stay with his parent's. She didn't realize the tears had begun to leak from her eyes.

The first and only Alabama football game. He actually enjoyed himself. Then their second big fight. She had left him. It was the biggest mistake of her life. She returned though. And Ashlee had come back then. Leila thought she had seen the last of her then. And of course, their first Halloween. It was a great night. To their first time. It was the best feeling she had ever felt. And the lengths of that magical night he had gone to make her happy. Then the great time they had at Christmas. Cara's wedding cropped up. Wedding. She would never marry the man she loved. Her happy ending was stolen away from her.

She didn't realize she was choking out sobs, until a hand landed on her knee. She looked up to see blue eyes behind a set of silver rimmed glasses.

"Josh!" she choked out, and flung her arms around his neck. She stood up, helping her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her, and she cried on his neck. His hands rubbed up and down her back, soothing her.

"As soon as I heard, I took the first flight. I'm so sorry," he whispered. Her arms tightened around his neck.

"How am I going to do this without him?" she gasped.

"I know you, Leila, you're strong. You'll get through this."

"I'm so scared, Josh. I… I'm… I'm pregnant!" she murmured.

She heard Josh intake a deep breathe. Leila pulled back to look Josh in the face. Josh saw the fear in her green, wet eyes.

"I don't know what to do…."

"Oh, Leila," Josh pulled her close again. "You'll be just fine. You have a great family, and awesome friends. I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"Thank you Josh."

"Leila. Little Leila, from high school, is going to be a mommy. This might not be the right time, but I am very happy for you." Leila gave him a watery smile.

Casie then came up to talk to Josh and Leila sat back down. She watched on as Casie and josh caught up a bit, then a man in a navy suit came out, announcing the funeral was about to start. Leila left Josh with her parents, and joined the group inside by the casket. She stood beside his parents, and kept her eyes on the floor.

A preacher started talking, but she wasn't really listening. She heard the sniffs, and silent sobs, but didn't register them. She had looked in the casket. Pete looked like he was asleep. She broke out of the line, walking up to the casket. She felt eyes on her, but she didn't care. She was drawn to her love lying there. She reached the edge of the casket, and she placed her hands on the rim, staring down at Pete.

They had dressed him in his favorite Clandestine hoodie, and she saw the top of a pair jeans before it disappeared in the casket. The shirt he was wearing, she noticed with a shock, was the one he had made with her. His hands were crossed on his stomach. She moved a hand to place it on his. Her thumb grazed where the tattoo he'd gotten in honor of her. She felt the hot tears rolling down her face, but she didn't care anymore. How could she go on without him. He had done some much for her. He'd even given her the gift of life. A hand moved to her stomach. She noticed his hair was in his usual disaray. Her hand left her stomach, and came to rest on his head. Her life with him flashed before her eyes again. It broke her heart in half to think that was never going to happen. She was burying half her heart today.

She leaned down a placed a kiss on his cheek. Then she moved her lips to his ear.

"I will always love you Pete. No matter what. I will take excellent care of our baby. Like you said, spoiled rotten. I don't know how I'm going to go on without you. But I have someone to live for. Well, I have plenty but, I will always have a part of you with me. Our child. And I will always wear you like a locket. Good-bye my baby."

She straightened up and turned to face her friends and family. They all had tears rolling down their faces. The preacher said a prayer, and the friends filed out to take their seats in the church. The only ones left were Mr. and Mrs. Wentz, Andrew and hilary. Leila turned to walk behind Casie when a hand stopped.

"You're family Leila. You made Pete the happiest we ever seen. You walk with us." Mrs. Wentz said, dabbing her eyes. Leila nodded weakly and took her hand. Andrew came up behind her, taking her other hand. She tried to smile, but she couldn't find the energy. Andrew seemed to sense that and squeezed her hand.

The filed out and saw all their friends sitting in the pews. Leila met Josh's eye, and he gave her an encouraging smile. She just nodded, unable to smile. They took their seats in the front row. Soon after a song started playing. "In the Arms of the Angels" by Sarah McLachlan. Leila laid her head down on Andrew's shoulder.

"Spend all your time waiting, For that second chance, For a break that will make it okay, There's always some reason, To feel not good enough, And it's hard at the end of the day…"

Leila sat there, fresh tears forming in her eyes. She heard a racket coming from the hallway she just left. She looked up to see the casket rolling in. She could the cries and sobs coming from all around her. She had her eyes glued to the box that was holding her life.

Patrick sat on the opposite side of the family, where the pallbearers sat. His band mate, his best friend, his brother was rolling in. Dead. He still couldn't believe it.

"In the arms of the angel, Far away from here, From this dark, cold hotel room, And the endlessness that you feel, You are pulled from the wreckage, Of your silent reverie, You're in the arms of the angel, May you find some comfort here"

The song drifted to a close. The preacher stood up and said a few words. Joe couldn't understand a word that was said. His head was in the clouds. His "bro" was gone. Stolen. A solitary tear rolled down his face.

Casie sat behind Leila and the family. Cara next to her side, arms wrapped around her. She was in total heartache right now. Everyone in the room was. Pete was everyone's friend. He was funny and loved everything.

Songs were being played, instead of people speaking. The music said much more than anyone could. During each song, people grieved. Grieved hard. Cries of anguish and sorrow filled the room. The final song come through the speakers.

"Drink down that Gin and Kerosene, And come spit on bridges with me, Just to keep us warm. Light a match to leave me be."

Leila gasped at the song. Her hand flew to her throat, grasping at the locket that Pete had given her. She started shaking.

"Keep quiet, Nothing comes as easy as you. Can I lay in your bed all day? I'll be your best kept secret, And your biggest mistake. The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day."

Casie released Cara and placed her hands on Leila's shoulders. She could feel the sobs shaking through her. Casie began crying hard, while Cara rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Andy, Patrick and Joe all stood up and headed towards the casket, each of them placing a hand on the black, shiny top.

"I'm gonna miss you, man. We'll take good care of your family, and Leila." Joe said through a sob.

"You're child's going to be a crazy as you.. we'll make sure of it. I don't know what else to say to you, but you'll always be in my heart." Andy said softly.

"There's no Fall Out Boy without you, man. I'm sure the rest of us agree. We can't continue this without you, and we will not replace you. I love you, dude. You're were always there for us." Patrick murmured.

"So wear me like a locket around your throat. I'll weigh you down. I'll watch you choke. You look so good in blue."

A/N

Again, I cried…


	38. Epilogue

Epilogue

7 Years Later

It was Christmas time again. The years came and went and time marched on. After Pete died, it felt like a part of everyone died. Leila was an empty shell just walking around. She stayed in Chicago during her pregnancy. She was constantly around friends; she hated being alone. When she was alone, the only thing she did was think, and thinking always led to tears. Casie was in the room when she gave birth to her baby boy; who she named Peter Michael Wentz. He was born in late June. The baby wasn't even a month old when she moved back to Alabama. Mr. and Mrs. Wentz tried to stop her, but Leila had to leave; promising not to cut them out of the baby's life. She called every so often, and visited a couple of times a year, but that was it. The only person she called everyday was Casie. And only Casie knew exactly what she was doing. She e-mailed pictures all the time of her and the baby. Years kept rolling by. Casie and Andrew got married and had a set of twin little girls, Lily and Rose, who were the spitting image of Andrew. The only way to tell them apart were the eyes. Lily had Casie's blue eyes, while Rose had Andrew's brown. They were two years old, and a hand full. Casie still lived in Chicago with Andrew, for his job. But she frequented Alabama often. Her mother absolutely loves to have all her grandchildren in her house; as long as they didn't break too many things. Andy and Heather also got married, but decided not to have children yet. Casie pursued her love of art, which helps as she has little ones to take care of; she paints from home. Andy had moved on to drum for another band. Heather had proven that she had a set of pipes on her, and she was singing lead for the same band. Cara was busy with her nursing job at the country hospital. Patrick was busy as ever with his job Decaydance records. They had moved into bigger house after their daughter, Cyndi, came along. And Joe and Danielle were working on their third child. Danielle is a stay at home mom, while Joe manages a string of small rock bands.

It was the holiday season, and Danielle was throwing all their friends a small party, hoping to see all of her extended family. She had been cooking all day, ham and dressings and pies. She had just finished a couple of trays of cookies for the kids.

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's home!" Esme, seven years old, cried from the living room. Esme looked just like her mother, with her father's eyes. Her light brown hair flowing down her back. She had on a gold colored dress and had kicked off her shoes somewhere in the house. In her hair was hairbow, pinned up on the side, to match her dress.

Danielle waddled into the room, carrying a tray of Christmas cookies. She had a red sweater that was trimmed in green and gold with a pair of black slacks. Esme squealed and ran to the plate, grabbing up two sprinkled snacks.

"Esme, sweetie save some for our guests," Danielle sighed, carefully sitting down on the chair. A curly haired four year old boy, with bright green eyes, came hurtling into the room behind his sister; wearing a pair of khakis and red button down shirt. He spotted the cookies and soon began fighting her for the cookie he wanted.

"Mark! Quit bugging your sister! All the cookies taste the same! And do not get your clothes dirty!" Mark pouted, but did as his mother asked.

There was a flurry of noise from the hall.

"Knock knock! Where is everybody?" Joe called, hanging his coat on the peg. He walked into the living room to see his very pregnant wife and children. He strolled to Dani, and sat next to her, kissing her cheek.

"Have a good day?" Dani asked, massaging her temples.

"Life as a rockstar isn't as hectic as parenting. Nor, I find, as enjoyable. And that is saying something," Joe laughed. Danielle rolled her eyes, smiling nonetheless.

"I'm going to go change," Joe said, standing up and disappearing up the stairs.

"So, when does everyone arrive?" Dani asked, as Joe walked back down, dressed just like his son, but instead of a red shirt, he was wearing green. Dani looked over at the clock. The hands pointing at the Roman numerals declaring it was five in the evening.

"Anytime now, actually." And no sooner than the words left his lips, the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Joe laughed, seeing his wife try to get up off the couch.

He reached the door, a smile still tugging at the corners of his lips. He pulled the door back to reveal Cara and Patrick. Cara was wearing a very pretty knee length dress with matching high heeled shoes. Patrick wore a pair of black dress pants and black button down shirt. A twelve year old Micah stood behind them, dressed in white buttoned shirt and red pants. In Cara's arms was their five year old daughter, Cyndi. She had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She had Patrick's lips and Cara's long lashes. She had a very cute dress; the top was red with green bows and the skirt was white with multi-colored ornaments on it.

"Uncle Joe! " Micah exclaimed. He ran in and gave him a hug. Joe laughed and squeezed him tight.

"Cookies in the living room, kid. So are Esme and Mark."

Micah took off to the living room. Cara walked over the threshold, with Patrick following her. They shrugged their coats off, and hung them on the rack. Patrick embraced Joe like a brother.

"Good to see you man! A month is really too long," Patrick chuckled, making Joe smile.

"I know what you mean. And Cara, nice to see you! Give me little nut!" Joe exclaimed, snatching Cyndi out of Cara's arms. Cyndi let out a string of giggles.

"Unca Joe! Let me down!" she squealed. Joe gave her a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Ew! Gross!" she screamed and wiggled free of Joe's grasp and ran to the living room. Joe laughed and grabbed up Cara in a hug.

"Is she coming?" Cara asked, following her children into the living room.

"I'm not sure. I haven't heard from her lately," Danielle said, answering her question. Patrick and Cara sat down on the loveseat across from the couch. The kids were shoveling cookies down hand over fist. Then Mark stood up fast.

"Hey! You wanna see the toy daddy got me?" he practically yelled, spraying cookie crumbs across the coffee table. The kids nodded in agreement, and took off out of the room, talking at top speed.

"So, Dani," Cara began, "When's the boy due?"

"Less than a month, praise Jesus!" she exclaimed.

Their laughter was interrupted by the doorbell. Cara stood up to answer it. She pried the door open to reveal Andy and Heather. Heather had a black mini skirt and form fitting red top and black high heeled shoes. Andy, to everyone's surprise, was wearing a shirt that had no tears in it.

"Hey Heather!" Cara said, pulling in the house and into a hug.

"Good to see you too," Heather laughed hugging her back. Heather walked on and Andy wrapped and arm around Cara, walking her back to the group.

"How's it going?" Andy asked, sitting next to Joe on the couch.

"Pretty good. Nursing and a housewife… you know.. all that jazz!" Cara laughed.

"I don't know how you do it. I can handle the kids alone, not to mention being a nurse. I'd lose my mind," Danielle said, resting a hand on her swelling belly. The group laughed.

"Leila going to get to come?" Andy asked, looking around at Dani.

"We don't know yet. Casie might know," she said.

"I hope so…. I haven't seen her in close to a year," Heather said, sighing.

They sat there like that, reminiscing; about the good ole days. Then the conversation moved from past times, to present work. They were talking about Patrick's new project when someone rapped on the door. Cara went to get it again.

"CASIE!" Cara screamed. They hadn't seen each other in a month either.

"Well, hello Cara!" Casie replied, slightly deaf. Casie had on a black long sleeve shirt with a red flowing skirt and black heels.

Cara felt something clinging to her waist. She looked down to see Casie's twin girls hugging her. Their dark brown hair was both in pigtails with green and red ribbon. One had on a green dress and the other had a red on; with white stockings and black paton shoes. Casie noticed Cara smirking at the girls.

"Andrew's big into dressing the girls in matching outfits. His mother did it with him and Pete," Casie said, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Hey there Lily, Rose," Cara smiled, wrapping an arm around each of them. "All the kids are up in Mark's room playing with toys if you wan- " and before she had the words out of her mouth, the girls shot up the stairs and out of sight.

"Andrew, how are you?" Cara asked, hugging him softly.

"Tired, but happy to see all my friends again," he said, smiling.

"Nice shirt," Cara said, trying to hold back her laughter. It was a red sweater with reindeers flying on it. Andrew flushed a little.

"My mom gave it to me. I wore to make her happy."

"Come on it and sit down. Everyone's nearly already here."

The walked into the living and Joe left to get more chairs. Casie looked up at the ceiling, hearing loud rumbles echoing down. She smirked and looked over at Danielle.

"I hope nothing gets damage too badly," she laughed. Everyone joined in after hearing a particularly loud bang, following by louder screams.

"Well, I guess we're only waiting for Leila now to eat," Danielle said. She looked over at Casie. "She is coming, right?"

"Oh yes. She was still at Andrew's parents when we left," Casie nodded.

"Oh good! I'm so happy she got to make it," Cara exclaimed.

"And she has a surprise for you all," Casie added slowly.

Everyone exchanged glances. They didn't know what she hadn't told them, and was a little surprised that they didn't know. All their questions were about to be answered as the door bell rang. Casie went to answer it. They all heard Leila's voice as she greeted Casie. All eyes were on the doorway as Casie filed back in with Leila at her heels. She looked the same as she always had, but had the definite lines of aging on her face. She had a white skirt and red top with white beads sewn in a haphazard pattern and red flats.

She looked sheepishly around the room. "Hi…"

Upon hearing her speak, they all stood up and rushed to her. Casie dodged out of the way and went to join Andrew. She looked on as everyone greeted and hugged Leila in turn.

"It's so good to see you!" Dani said.

"Yes, it's been too long!" Patrick added.

"You look good!" Joe smirked.

"Where's little Pete?" Cara asked, the last to get to hug her.

Leila smiled at all of them, and turned around and held out her hand. A little boy, who was the spitting image of Pete, walked up and took her hand. He had medium length dark brown hair, which nearly fell into his caramel colored eyes. With Pete's Hawaiian background and Leila's Indian, he of course had a darker complexion and was stocky in stature. He was dressed in complete Pete fashion; with a dark red hoodie and jeans. He smiled at everyone, showing them a smile that was identical to Leila's.

"Oh my…" Cara gasped. It had been too long since she had seen him. "Petey, you look more like your father every time I see you!"

"Thanks!" he said, letting go of his mother's hand and running to hug her. Just like they had with Leila, they took turns hugging him.

"So, Casie tells us you have a surprise for us?" Dani said, who was standing the closest to Leila. Leila threw Casie a furtive look and nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Yes, I do. And I'm sorry I haven't told y'all sooner, but I was afraid of what you would say. I know you guys would never be mean to me, but you know… That and how I was feeling," she added. Again, she turned around and motioned someone forward.

A tall blonde haired man, with striking blue eyes behind silver rimmed glasses. He had a deep blue button down shirt and black slacks. In his arms was a girl with thick dark blonde hair with a red ribbon tied up. Her small round face was buried in the man's neck. She peeked through her hair to reveal a set of sparkling green eyes.

"This is Josh Davis. My husband."

There was a collective gasp. Leila was afraid to look at them, so she fixed her eyes on Casie. She gave her a supportive smile and a nod. The little girl in Josh's arms looked over at Leila and her face lit up.

"Mommy!" she squealed and started reach her arms out. Josh walked her over to Leila, and she wrapped her up, straddling her on her hips. The girl threw her arms around her neck, burying her face again. Josh stood behind Leila, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And this is our daughter, Crimson Faye. She just turned two."

Dani was the first to recover. She hitched a smile on her face and walked up to the little girl. "Well, aren't you the cutest! And you have your mommy's eyes, too."

"I think she looks more like her father," Leila said, "that's what's lucky about it."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Stop that Leila."

"Well, Crimson, there are other kids up stairs, playing with their toys…. You can join them if you like. You and your brother?"

Crimson looked up at Leila with questioning eyes. "Yes baby, its okay." Leila stepped out of Josh's arms, and knelt down in front of little Pete.

"Petey, will you take your sister up to Mark's room? And look after her, okay?"

Pete nodded and took Crimson's hand, "C'mon Crim."

"Otay Bubba," Crimson said in her little voice, following Pete upstairs.

"This is our surprise?" Patrick asked, eyeing Leila and Josh.

Leila nodded. "I was afraid. At first, when I moved back, Josh was there for me. He was just my friend. He would help out with Pete when he was baby. And after a couple of years, I started to love him. I loved back when I was in high school, and then I met Pete…. Well, you know. I felt extremely guilty for the feelings I have for Josh. It felt like I had my chance for happiness and it was stolen from me when Pete died."

"You thought, since Pete died, you should live the rest of your life alone?" Joe asked, his mouth hanging open slightly. Leila merely nodded.

"But that's not what Pete would have wanted," Andy said. "He loved you, and he wanted you to be happy."

"I know this now. Casie and Josh helped me realize that. But I was still afraid to tell you," she said, hanging her head.

"You think we would have thought that you shouldn't be happy with another man because you were supposed to be forever Pete's," Cara surmised. Leila made a sound was supposed to be a confirmation.

"That's absurd," Patrick said, a smile playing at his lips. "We all love you, and want you to be happy. And Pete would have too."

Leila looked up at him, with tears swimming in her eyes.

"Oh Leila," Cara said, running up to hug her. "I'm happy your happy!"

"See, I told ya," Josh murmured from behind her.

"Oh shut up!" Leila said, laughing through her tears.

"So, who's ready to eat!" Dani announced.

A/N:

I'm sad it's over, I've worked hard and long on this story and I'm glad that it's finally finished! Thanks guys who have stuck with me through all of this! I hope you enjoyed the journey!


End file.
